Gundam SEED Ark's Flight
by Hellshadow
Summary: Gundam SEED AU. During the Heliopolis raid, Aleksander Kolodziej, a second generation Coordinator, launches with his crew’s new battleship, the Ark. Who is he, and what is the connection between him and Athrun Zala? rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 

Heliopolis, January 25, CE 71

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung, where the fighting has continued on for several days now," the reporter said into the camera, wearing a flak jacket. Behind him, a ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINN walked through the city, firing at the ground. "ZAFT forces began their attack five days ago, and by now, have taken the spaceport."

_Huh. Not that surprising. What'd they expect, after attacking Copernicus like that?_ The young man thought to himself, angry at the Earth Alliance for what they had done.

Aleksander Kolodziej closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. Thinking about this right now was going to do more harm than good.

"Alex!"

He ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at his two friends.

"Tolle, Miriallia, hi. Something wrong?"

His green eyes bore into them, almost as if he was searching for something.

"I don't really know. The professor wants to see you, though," Miriallia Haww responded. Beside her, Tolle Koenig spoke up.

"He told us to grab Kira, too. He's doing something for the prof, too."

"Hmm. Well, we won't find out what he wants by just sitting here," Alex said, getting up and closing his laptop.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just put this away and catch up," he finished, opening his sports bag.

"Okay. See you later," Miriallia smiled and followed Tolle.

Alex sighed and zipped up the bag. Then he unzipped the other side of it and checked his other belongings. A ZAFT issue knife and a pistol were concealed there. And under them was a ZAFT pilot uniform and a picture.

A picture of himself and another young man, with similar green eyes and blue hair.

Athrun… 

He shook his head and zipped it back up, rushing after his two classmates.

"Kira!" He heard Tolle's voice up ahead, and saw the teenager lift his head up. Kira Yamato smiled as he saw his friends.

"Hey, Tolle. Miriallia. Good thing you made it, Alex. I was getting swamped here," Kira said, relief in his voice.

"Professor Kato dumped more work on you, huh?" Alex asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I'm still working on yesterday's batch," Kira sighed. Tolle came and looked at Kira's screen. He noticed the news report that was coming in.

"Great. Now Kaohsiung? That's a bit close to home," he muttered.

Alex smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Tolle. Orb's neutral. And they're stubborn about it, what's more. ZAFT won't attack it. They're not _that _stupid," he said to his friend.

"Where are you going?" Miriallia asked, watching as he turned around.

"Oh, I have something I have to do. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, walking away.

Miriallia turned back to the others, as Alex made sure they weren't looking. Beyond the group, he noticed someone.

_Flay Allster. And some friends._

He looked at Kira, who was facing her, not moving.

_Ha. So that's the girl you're interested in. Don't think she knows you, though_, he thought, smirking. Then he turned back and picked up his pace. He didn't have much time. He passed a group of people, a woman and two men, and something clicked in his mind. Then he dismissed it. He rushed towards the factory district, wondering if what he and his counterparts had heard was true.

Some time later, Kira and his friends were inside a building, Tolle apparently bugging Kira about something.

"Come on, just ask!" Tolle said to him.

"Stop, Tolle. I'm not asking," Kira replied, an annoyed expression on his face as a door slid open, revealing another classmate, Sai Argyle.

"Ah, you finally made, Kira," he said, smiling at the group of friends. Kira had noticed another person in the room, back pressed to the wall, wearing a hat that hid the features.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked his friend Kuzzey Buskirk in a hushed tone.

"Oh, a visitor. She was told to wait here…" 

Meanwhile, Alex had finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out the laptop and sent a message out to his other friends.

Then the alarms went off.

Back in the computer room, Kira and the others looked outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tolle asked, seeing everyone going downstairs.

"It's a ZAFT attack! Mobile Suits are inside the colony. Hurry up and get to the shelters!" Someone hastily explained. The young person with the hat gasped and immediately and ran down the corridor, catching Kira's attention.

"Hey, wait! Where are you-?"

He broke off, heading the same way.

"Kira!" Tolle yelled.

"Go on ahead! I'll catch up!" Kira yelled, then turned back.

Alex shut off the laptop and ran out, grabbing a railing as an explosion shook the ground.

"W cholere," he hissed. He opened his backpack, pulling out a holster for his gun, which happened to be a Desert Eagle .50. He put the safety on, holstered it, and then withdrew his ZAFT issue knife. He resumed running, going as fast as his legs allowed him. He saw the end of the corridor, and sighed in relief. Then the light hit him, and he saw what was below him. Three mobile suits, all dull gray. He looked down, noticing Kira and a girl on the level below.

"Father, I knew you betrayed us all!" She yelled, and an Earth Forces officer heard it, training her rifle at the two.

Alex cursed and jumped down, landing behind the two and instantly pushing them to the ground, the bullets pinging behind them.

"Brilliant. Wanna alert anyone else of our location?" He groaned, the three getting up and running to the end of the walkway.

"Kira, get her into the shelter. I have something I have to finish," Alex said, gritting his teeth. That jump had really hurt.

"What are you gonna do?" Kira asked, worried for his friend.

"Relax. I'll catch up. I just have to do one more thing," Alex answered, jumping onto the edge of the walkway, then dropping straight towards the ground. Kira pulled the ground, determined to do what his friends said.

Alex ran through the chaos below, a truck exploding behind him. He pulled out the knife, noticing three ZAFT ground soldiers with rifles.

"Hey!" he yelled.

They turned, weapons aimed. He leapt into the air, higher than the average human could ever hope to get, landing right behind the trio. Immediately, his knife flashed, tearing through flight suit and flesh. The three dropped, and Kevin grabbed a rifle, checking the magazine.

He looked to his left, noticing some carts he could use to get higher. He jumped from one to the next, seemingly without effort. He noticed three individuals on the leg of one of the mobile suits, and he cursed as he recognized one.

Kira. Didn't I tell you to… 

He broke off, finally getting on the head of the same mobile suit. He ran towards them, and leapt again, landing in front of the ZAFT soldier. He spun around, his knife catching the edge of the rifle just as it fired.

The young woman in front of Kira groaned as the bullet hit her shoulder. The trooper's rifle flew and he pulled his own blade as Kira and Alex recognized the soldier.

"Athrun?" They asked in unison?

The helmeted figure gasped.

"Kira? Alex?"

The lieutenant finally managed to raise her pistol, firing two shots, forcing the ZAFT infiltrator to back off. Alex looked back in time to see her and Kira fall into the Suit.

"Oh, that's not good," he muttered, jumping off, just as the massive leg moved. Alex ran towards the third unit, noticing Athrun as he got into the second. An unfortunate ZAFT soldier happened to wander in Alex's way. Alex just jumped up, his foot smashing into his face, using the footing to leap onto the frame of the remaining Suit. He ran up, opening the hatch and jumping in just as an explosion sent smoke and rubble flying into the air.

Alex strapped himself in while watching the OS boot up.

General 

_Unilateral_

_Neurolink_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Maneuver_

_Synthesis System_

_Huh. Leave it to the Naturals to give a machine its own scientific name, instead of just slapping on a code nu-oh, there it is._

The second part of the program booted, displaying diagnostics and weapons readouts.

"GAT X-106 Blade, eh?" He muttered to himself. "Wonderful, it's designed for the kind of fighting I love. Personal."

He then noticed something else.

"Phase shift armor? Oh, this'll be fun."

He activated it and the dull gray Suit's optical sensors were filled with blood red light, the armor itself shifting into almost a silver color.

He hoped the others had gotten their assignments finished, because they were out of time. Next to him, another Suit stood up, blue and white in color, its body and head similar to his, but sharper and more angular.

"X-105 Strike," he muttered again. "Hope you're ready, because what happened here was child's play compared to what'll happen now."

The two Suits stood side by side, and Alex knew his life was no longer the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Heliopolis

Kira Yamato's day had started like any other. But now, thanks to ZAFT, it had been turned on its head. He looked at the woman beside him. She cursed as a GINN fired, the rounds hitting the ground, causing the Mobile Suit to waver. Kira cried out and fell forward, blocking the main monitor.

"Get back! Do you want to get killed?" She yelled at him.

Kira groaned, and pulled himself up. Then he looked at the screen. The GINN rushed at them, sword ready.

"AAHH!"

The young Earth Forces lieutenant hit a button beneath the controls, the Mobile Suit shifting color, now blue and white. It braced itself as the sword came down…

And never connected.

Another Mobile Suit got between them, this one silver in color.

"The X-106!" The woman cried out. "How-"

Alex's face appeared on the side of the screen.

"Damn it!! You all right in there-huh? So I _wasn't _hallucinating. Kira, I suggest you take over. The OS on these things is atrocious," he said, trying to wrestle the ZAFT unit away.

The current pilot was about to object, but Kira beat her to it.

"He's right. Please, move over!" He said, already climbing into the seat.

She moved, surprised-and intrigued-by these two young men. Kira's hands flew over the keyboard, typing in commands faster than she would have thought possible. He muttered to himself as he upgraded the OS, hoping that Alex would hold on.

In front of him, Alex had finally been pushed away, and now the GINN was free to attack.

"Kira, look out!"

The Strike raised its arms, the sword hitting the arms. Inside the ZAFT unit, Miguel Aiman cursed.

"What?!"

It was then that Alex noticed the third unit.

"The Aegis…not good," he muttered. _Is it you, Athrun? I hope not, przyjacielu._

Luckily, it didn't look like the now-red unit was going to interfere. It focused on several munitions trucks that were trying to attack it. A few seconds later it just took to the sky, forgetting-or ignoring-the other two G-units.

The GINN again rushed the Strike, receiving a burst of ICWS fire in return. The rounds did nothing more than bounce off the gray machine, and it swung its sword.

The Strike responded with a simple punch to the Suit's head, the sword harmlessly passing in front of it. The GINN fell back, crashing into a building, sending debris and dust into the air and onto the ground.

Inside the Blade, Alex was viewing his weapons.

CIWS, armor schneiders, anti-ship swords… 

The Blade reached behind its head, grabbing a massive hilt. It pulled it out, revealing a large sword. Miguel had righted his Mobile Suit, grabbing its rifle instead. It took aim, and-

The Blade swung, neatly slicing the arm off at the elbow joint. The Strike responded as well, pulling out its armor schneiders and embedding them in the GINN's armor. Miguel cursed and activated the self-destruct sequence.

Inside the Strike, Murrue Ramius, the young Earth Forces lieutenant, watched as Miguel exited his Suit.

"Move away from the GINN!" She cried, alerting both Kira and Alex. Unfortunately, the warning came too late. The Ginn exploded, engulfing the Blade and causing the Strike to fall backwards.

Inside the harbor, Natarle Badgiruel regained consciousness. She gasped as the lifeless body of a fellow officer floated in front of her. She closed her eyes in sorrow.

"Is anyone else alive?!" She cried into darkness, and was answered by a surprised yelp somewhere up ahead. A few seconds later, a young man with blonde hair floated towards her.

"I thought I was the only survivor," he said, a relieved smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? Civilians should be in the shelter, not-" Badgiruel was cut off as he began speaking.

"Nice to meet you, too. Anesti Dhima. And for your information, all the shelters are closed off. Plus, I have to be somewhere right now. So I suggest you drop the military act right now, since it doesn't help us any."

The youth just floated past her, oblivious.

"Where are you going?" Badgiruel demanded, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I told you, I have somewhere I need to be. Don't worry, I know my way around."

Before she could think of a reply, he was gone.

"The Archangel!"

She suddenly remembered the ship that was under construction, and immediately headed for the hangar.

Both Mobile Suits were on the ground now, Miriallia and her friends were keeping watch over the young woman, while Kira and Alex tinkered away in their respective Suits.

"Whoo! Lucky. Minor scratches. That armor's something, all right," Alex said, lowering himself by cable. Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle now moved to the giant machines, interested. Kira came down, as well.

"Kira, Alex! She's waking up," Milly informed them. The two came over, helping her sit up.

Murrue groaned and looked around.

"First time taking a bullet, huh? Don't worry, the disorientation should pass soon," Alex said, grinning.

She stared at him for a moment, until she noticed Tolle and Kuzzey peeking inside the Strike. She immediately shot to her, and pulled her gun, firing into the air. Everyone jumped back, and the two students atop the machine stood still.

"Get down here! All of you, line up!"

Kira glared.

"In case you didn't notice, we just saved your life!" He yelled. Behind him, Alex just put on sunglasses and smiled eerily.

"Just go with it, Kira. It's not like she can shoot us," he said, joining his friends. They stood in a single file line, some angry, some frightened-and one with an amused expression on his face.

"Your names, all of you," Murrue demanded.

"Sai Argyle."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Miriallia Haww."

Murrue aimed the gun at Kira.

"Kira Yamato."

She looked at the last one, with his sunglasses preventing her from seeing his eyes.

"And you are?" She asked, shifting the weapon.

He smirked, not saying a word. She tightened her grip on the gun, and he rushed forward. She backed up, surprised, and before she knew what happened, the gun flew into the air. The teenager backflipped and caught the gun with relative ease, the barrel now pointed at her.

"I'm just a guy who really,_ really _hates it when people force me to do something," he replied. "But if you must know, my name's Alexander Kolodziej. And that's all you're getting from me at the moment."

He looked at the gun, then at her.

"I'm gonna throw this back now. But if you try anything, I won't be nice anymore," he said. Then, just like he said, he threw the gun back to her. She stared at him surprised. What she didn't notice was the knife he was gripping, ready to pull it out the second she tried anything else.

Murrue sighed, then looked at the students.

"You, get the number five trailer," she told Sai.

"Go ahead, Sai. We really don't have any other choice at the moment," Alex added.

"So, Mr…Kolodziej, was it? I assume that wasn't the first time someone's pointed a gun at you? Or do you just hate Earth Forces personnel?" She asked.

"A little bit of both, actually," he replied, face blank. "But I don't hate _all_ Earth Forces. Just those who hate Coordinators for the mere fact that they exist."

"I see. You have friends who are Coordinators?" She asked.

He grinned then, and took the glasses off.

"I _am_ a Coordinator," he said, enjoying the look on her face. "Second generation, actually. And in case you're wondering, I'm not ZAFT. Maybe once…but not now."

He turned around and prepared to talk to Kira, but an explosion cut him off. They all looked up, seeing a ZAFT CGUE and a Moebius Zero mobile armor fly out of the smoke.

Alex cursed, not knowing, but having a pretty good idea who the two were.

_Rau le Creuset. And the Hawk of Endymion himself. Not good._

"Kira! Get in the Strike, now!" Alex yelled back, rushing towards his own _stolen_ Suit.

Kira, while displeased with the concept of fighting, headed towards the Strike.

In the air, ZAFT commander Rau le Creuset and Mu La Fllaga of the Earth Forces tried to destroy each other. Rau, however, had noticed the two remaining G-units.

"Well, well," the masked man said.

He immediately changed course towards the two silent machines.

"Shit!" Alex yelled, wishing he had a mid range weapon. The white CGUE mobile suit opened fire with its rifle, the rounds bouncing off the Strike's phase shift armor, which Kira had activated just in time.

"Tch, not even the rifle…" Rau muttered, then cursed as Mu's Moebius Zero unit flew past him, firing its main gun.

Alex pulled out a mask similar to Rau's and put it on. The main difference was that Rau's was white, while Alex's was a deep blue. And with Alex, you didn't feel the cold chill down your spine that Rau was able to send to you. Alex was no longer Alexander Kolodziej. He was now the Blue Blaze, one of ZAFT's most short-lived-and dangerous-pilots.

"Let's see how you like this, 'commander'," he said harshly, and hit his thrusters. The Blade flew up into the air, its huge sword ready. Alex snarled and the Blade swung, with unexpected-and unwelcome-results.

Rau's CGUE dodged swiftly, easily avoiding what would have been a deathblow. The sword kept going, slicing through Mu's main cannon instead.

"Damn it!" Mu swore, looking behind him to see if the G-unit would try again. He had no way of knowing that he hadn't been the target of that hit. Rau headed straight for the Strike.

"I'll take you down now!" He yelled.

Kira screamed as the ZAFT unit flew closer. Two seconds later, two internal explosions rocked the colony, and Rau hit his reverse thrusters, surprised at what was now in his way.

Two battleships, the Earth Forces _Archangel_, and another battleship that none had ever seen before. Alex recognized it, though. It was _his_ ship, the _Ark_. A good friend of his had stumbled upon a pre-conceptual design for a new class of warship that was slated to go into production sometime in CE 72. Since Alex had some less than legal connections, most of which owed him favors, he decided to build it and utilize it for his own purposes, knowing he'd need it eventually. While shorter than the _Archangel_, almost by a full hundred meters, and without any "wings", it was still an impressive cruiser. The _Archangel_ outgunned it easily by at least a two-to-one ration in terms of firepower, but the _Ark_ had some surprises of its own.

Which it was more than willing to show off. Its Igelstellungs fired immediately, forcing Rau to hastily dodge the barrage of automatic fire. Alex took the time to see how Kira was doing. And he didn't like what he saw.

The Strike, which had taken the distraction as a way to but time, was now equipped with a 320mm Agni hyper impulse cannon. And it was currently aiming at the erratically moving mobile suit.

"Kira, don't fire that-"

"Wait, that's too-"

Two voices, the same warning. Neither came in time. The Strike fired, unleashing a beam of red energy that surged towards the CGUE. Rau managed to get out of the way partially, his mobile suit's arm melting off.

The blast continued, blowing a hole in the colony wall.

"That much power in one mobile suit?" Rau muttered, pulling out.

Kira and Alex were both astonished at how much power the cannon had. Aboard the _Archangel_, Ensign Badgiruel sighed and gave out orders to the heavily undermanned crew.

"Bring us in for a landing. And brace yourselves for gravity."

She looked at the other battleship, wondering who was in command of it, and how they got it. It wasn't a model she recognized, but it didn't look like a ZAFT cruiser, either.

Mr. Tonomura spoke.

"We're getting a friendly ID tag from the unknown vessel, Ensign. And it seems to be launching a Mobile Armor, as well."

Natarle Badgiruel looked at the main screen and saw the sleek craft. It wasn't a Moebius, nor was it a Mistral. It was red like Mu La Fllaga's unit, but it was smoother, and instead of wired gunbarrels, it seemed to be equipped with energy cannons. She wondered who they were.

_I guess we'll find out soon enough,_ she thought.

Shortly after landing on the ground, Kira and Alex were back with the others, trying to calm their friends. The ensign and the crew came into the hangar, curious as to who was piloting the G-units, as well as the mobile armor.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Earth Forces," she said to Murrue, saluting.

Murrue returned the salute, glad that they were no longer in battle.

"Who are those civilians?" She immediately asked, gesturing towards the Heliopolis student.

"Civilians that got caught in the crossfire. And the young men they're speaking to are the ones who took down the GINN."

"What?" Natarle was stunned. "Those two…shot down a ZAFT GINN on their own?"

"Well, this is a surprise. Mu La Fllaga, 8th Orbital Fleet Mobile Armor pilot. Who's the commanding officer on this ship?" A blonde haired man said, walking up.

"The captain and the pilots for the G-units were all in the command center when this all began, so…"

"I see," Mu said, not believing the trouble that was plaguing him. "And those children?"

"They were outside when the attack began, and the two young men standing next to each other took control of the G-units," Murrue explained.

Mu was surprised at that, and walked towards them. Kira noticed and braced himself for whatever came. Alex just glanced at them, now wearing shades again. He didn't need to antagonize these people at this point.

"You two-you're Coordinators, aren't you?" He asked.

Kira's friends froze at that, while Alex just pushed off the wall he was propped up on.

"Yes," Kira replied.

A group of soldiers standing not too far away grabbed their guns.

Alex calmly walked forward and got in front of Kira. Tolle also stood in front, visibly angry.

"What's the matter with you?! Kira's a Coordinator, but he's _not_ ZAFT!" He yelled.

On the ZAFT carrier _Vesalius_, Rau le Creuset watched a replay of the battle between Miguel Aiman, the Strike, and the mysterious silver unit.

"It's a good thing you returned, Miguel," Rau said quietly, "otherwise I'd have been the laughingstock of our forces."

He faced the three pilots that had been in Heliopolis.

"Even though it's only two machines, we must capture the 5th unit. Failing that, we have to destroy it."

Athrun interjected.

"But what about that silver mobile suit, sir?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to destroy it or its pilot.

"At the moment, the Strike is the bigger problem. But if you see an opportunity, don't hesitated to fire," Rau replied.

Miguel and his partner, Rusty, saluted and left.

"Captain Ades, please let me go out there," Athrun said.

"Why?" Rau asked, genuinely puzzled. "You've already returned with the Alliance's new Mobile Suit, and we don't have a unit for you to pilot."

The soldiers aboard the _Archangel_ still had their rifles leveled at the young Coordinators, despite the fact that the Heliopolis students stood in their way. Murrue intervened before anything happened.

"Lower your rifles," she said, an air of authority surrounding her. The troops did, visibly unhappy.

"Lieutenant, what are you-" Badgiruel began.

"It's not that hard to understand. Heliopolis is neutral. It's understandable that some Coordinators would want to get away from the fighting. Am I wrong, Kira?" She finished, looking at him.

"No," Kira replied. "Since I'm a first-generation Coordinator."

"First-generation?" Tonomura whispered.

"Unlike my friend here, I _am_ a second-generation Coordinator, but I didn't want much to do with this war, either," Alex said.

"So your parents are Naturals?" Mu asked. "Ah, didn't mean to cause a fuss like that. I was just curious."

Alex actually smiled, despite the situation.

"Don't worry. I'm well aware you don't hate Coordinators, lieutenant," he replied. "And it was a valid question."

The pilot of the mysterious mobile armor finally made his presence known.

"Excuse me, but I believe I have some information for Mr. Kolodziej," he said. The man had a suit of high-tech armor on, with a special helmet that was completely black, no visor or anything that allowed for visibility on it.

"And you are?" Natarle asked, ever the military professional.

The figure just turned his head towards, silent for a moment.

"Someone who doesn't answer to you," he replied. "At any rate, _Ark _is pretty much set for now. You probably already know this, but the ZAFT vessel outside is the _Vesalius._"

"Yeah, I figured," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "Anything you can tell us that's important?"

"I think you know what I'm going to say," he replied, looking at the Hawk of Endymion.

"What?" Mu asked, looking confused.

"What are the odds he'll just leave, Mu La Fllaga, after what he's discovered here?" The armored man asked.

"Absolutely none," Alex replied. "He'll come in with whatever he can use. I need to get to the ship now. And _you_ need to get there as well, old friend."

With that, the figure turned around, preparing to go back to the ship.

"Wait. You'll man a post on this ship, Zero. They'll need the backup," Alex said, walking up to him. "Besides, Kira's gonna need the support."

"Wait, are you planning on leaving us?" Natarle asked, incredulous.

"Nothing of the sort. But for now, Blade's out of the equation. Even if I go in with the air pack, it'll be bad. Kira, Zero will watch your back," Alex replied.

"By the way, what _is_ that unit? It's a mobile armor, but I've never seen that model," Natarle said, looking at the strange vessel.

"Well, I figured you'd notice it, lieutenant. Long story short, it's a prototype that won't be going into production for a while," Zero said, walking up. "As you can see, weapon wise, it's based off the Moebius Zero units, like Mu's. The difference is that _these _energy cannon aren't wired like the Moebius crafts are."

"Then what controls them?" Murrue asked, puzzled.

"Spatial awareness, ma'am," he replied. "I know you understand, Mr. La Fllaga. After all, it's that skill that allows you to sense Le Creuset."

This drew collective stares and gasps from the group.

"How did you know about-" Mu started.

"The connection? It'll have to wait. But I _do _know, at least some of it. When we have the time, I'll tell you. Right now we need to get ready."

The Hawk suddenly remembered their main problem.

"Yeah. Rau's persistent. We'll have a hard time, even after we get out."

He'd forced himself not to say "_if _we get out."

On the _Vesalius_, two GINNs were being equipped with heavy rocket launchers. Nicol Amalfi, a ZAFT pilot, stared incredulously.

"D-equipment?! With that, Heliopolis will…"

"What'd you expect, Nicol? Heliopolis called itself neutral, and they built those units. Huh! I say they deserve it," Yzak Joule said, a mysterious smile on his face.

On the _Archangel_, Kuzzey was mystified by the now-asleep Kira Yamato.

"Amazing he could sleep through all this," he muttered, staring at his friend.

"Why?" Alex asked. "Did you expect him to be all hyper and run around in joy after piloting that unit?"

"No, I meant…Kira said that he modified the OS for that mobile suit, right? When did he have time for that?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. "And if all of ZAFT has pilots as good as him, what chance does the Alliance have?"

"Won't matter much, Kuzzey," Alex responded, knowing where his friend was going with this. "It comes down to ability. Remember, Coordinators aren't _born_ geniuses. And in case you haven't noticed, we have two trump cards that we can use against Le Creuset."

"Huh?"

His friends stared at him.

"Mu, and myself," he explained.

"Yeah, you said you were ZAFT. Were you good?" Miriallia asked.

"Honestly, I can't say. I was only there for a short while, after all. But I know how Le Creuset thinks. He's one of those 'the end justifies the means' kind of person. And that's what makes him dangerous," Alex responded, getting up. "I'm gonna get to the bridge, figure out how to fix this mess, then I'll be getting to my ship."

The news startled Kuzzey.

"What?! But what about-"

"Kira and my agent can handle things here. Besides, if things go according to plan, you'll have some more help soon enough," Alex explained, looking at his nervous friend. Then he walked out, waving.

"All the civilians are inside the shelters," Natarle told Murrue Ramius, while glancing occasionally at the silent and heavily armored giant that stood among them.

"What'll we do about the kids?" Mu asked.

"It's obvious we have to detain them, since they've seen military secrets," Natarle said, not a trace of sadness in her voice.

"I believe my boss would disagree, Ensign," Zero spoke, voice muffled. "If you didn't want them to see any of this, then you shouldn't have built these things here."

Natarle started to reply, but another voice cut her off.

"He's right," Alex said, walking in. "Holding a bunch of civilians hostage just because of something like that is unreasonable."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Let them go?" She asked, not liking the idea very much.

"That would be a good start. What, you think they're gonna run around the colony saying 'Hey! Guess what, we saw top-secret Alliance projects!!'? I doubt it."

Murrue sighed.

"Rau will probably attack us the moment we leave the colony," Mu said.

"If that's the case, Kira should pilot the Strike," she said.

"Impossible! We can't let a civilian, let alone a Coordinator-!" Natarle wasn't able to finish because of the sound Alex's fist made as it connected with the side of one of the chairs.

"Ensign, either rephrase the question, or keep your mouth shut. If Kira was ZAFT, I'd understand your reasoning and attitude, but he's _not._ So you better watch it," Alex said, barely containing himself.

"Well, the lieutenant-" She tried again, but Mu cut her off.

"Yeah, right. Did you see what he did to that OS? No Natural can pilot it, now," he said, grimacing.

"Then make him change it back!"

Alex burst out laughing at that, and Zero cocked his head to the side, silent.

On the _Vesalius_, Miguel and two other pilots, Olor and Matthew, launched in GINNs. Behind them, X-303 Aegis left the ship as well.

"Athrun took the new unit out there?! Recall him immediately!" Captain Ades yelled.

"Let him go," Rau said quietly. "We've already extracted the data, anyway. And it might be interesting to see two Alliance mobile suits fighting each other. And of course, there's always the chance of destroying that other ship, as well."

Murrue approached Kira in the hangar, flanked by Alex and Zero. She took a deep breath as she saw the students. Alex just stood by her and nodded. She walked up to Kira. He stood up and looked at the three, already looking defiant.

"Kira, I realize this isn't what you wanted, but we need you to pilot the Strike. There isn't any other option," she said, looking apologetic.

"Why do _I _have to pilot it?! I can change the settings back, and then the lieutenant can use it!" Kira yelled.

"Kira," Alex said quietly. "Do you honestly think I _want_ you out there?" He asked, looking him in the eye. "If there was an alternative, I'd use it, but there isn't."

"You have a ship! And you probably have mobile suits on it, too!" Kira said, focusing on him now.

"Yes to both, but of those units, only mine is ready. Add in Zero's mobile armor, and Mu's, that's three. But it's not enough, buddy," Alex continued. "We need everyone we can get. And besides, it's not_ our_ ship Le Creuset's after, it's _this_ one. Take your pick, my friend. But I'm not taking passengers on mine, so don't ask me to help you get out of this one."

With that, he left.

"You're being unfair!" Kira yelled. "It's as if you're saying I'm the only one that can do this!"

Murrue turned around for a second, then followed the other two.

"Was that the right to handle it?" She asked, worried about the impact it would have on Kira.

"Kira's a strong one," Alex said, not stopping. "But he's too idealistic. Life's not sunshine and roses. Rarely is it that good. If he doesn't grow up now, he won't be able to handle the stress that'll come later."

As they were about to enter the elevator, the intercom next t to it buzzed. Murrue activated, and Mu's face came onscreen.

"Lieutenant, you better get up here now! You're the captain, after all!" He said loudly, making her back up in confusion.

"ME?!"

"I may hold the higher rank, but I don't know a thing about this ship!"

"Very well," she said. "All hands to battlestations. Is your unit ready?"

"No good, it's still not fixed," he said, looking a little less stressed out.

"Take over CIC, then," she concluded, and turned off the comm.

Alex walked back to the hangar, where Kira and the others were still talking, albeit much more quietly. Alex just walked right towards him, and Kira tried to back off, to no avail. Alex just grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Now listen, Kira, yeah, life's unfair. I know better than most. But do _you_ see everybody moaning about it? No, they suck it up and keep going. So that's what you're gonna do," he said, eyes cold.

"And if I don't?" Kira asked, not struggling.

"Then I leave you and the others here to die. I'll tell Ramius to leave you guys here. And if she won't do it, I know Badgiruel will. Think I'm bluffing?" He looked at him, eyes cold.

Kira stayed silent for a while, then sighed.

"I'll do it. But I think you're despicable, using this kind of tactic against me," he said. Alex let him go.

"I can live with that, Kira. Now get changed and get to the hangar. We'll probably have to launch soon."

He watched as Kira walked off, followed by Zero.

"That was harsh," Sai said quietly.

"Harsh, yes. But also very true," Alex said, facing them. "I don't like bossing my friends around, but he really is the only one who can do this."

Outside, in the colony, an explosion tore a hole in the colony.

"Two GINNs have entered the colony! What-they're equipped with D-class weaponry!!" Tonomura yelled.

"That kind of weaponry here?" Badgiruel asked, shocked.

"Wait-there's one more! Confirmed-X-303 Aegis!"

"They're sending them out already?!" Murrue cried out.

"Designate the X-303 as an enemy!" La Fllaga said. "It's theirs now!"

Inside the hangar, Kira and Alex sat in their units, waiting. Kira checked his weapons.

"A sword pack. At least I don't have to worry about misfiring," Kira muttered. He looked at the two mobile armors on his left. He hoped things didn't get ugly.

"Kira!" 

Kira's head jerked towards the monitors.

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah. Since I don't have a ride for now, I'll be handling the weapons system on this thing. Listen, if our mutual friend shows up, don't worry. I doubt he'll try to kill you immediately," Alex said, grinning.

"Thanks," Kira said.

Zero's helmeted head appeared on another screen.

"Boss, the Ark's here."

"Patch me through to the bridge," Alex said. A few seconds later, Murrue's face greeted him.

"I take it you've already seen the _Ark,_" Alex said.

"I-yes, we've been wondering about that. I'm surprised the Ensign didn't ask anything about it," the captain said.

"Well, long story short. I needed a ship, a friend found some plans, and we built it from scratch."

Murrue and Badgiruel, who had just come on screen, stared at him.

"From scratch?" Natarle asked.

"Yup. But we don't have time for chitchat. I'll tell you more after this battle."

Without waiting, Zero launched, and Alex prayed the colony would be able to weather the storm that was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Ark_'s sirens wailed as the ship entered combat phase. Outside, the Strike floated, waiting for the attack.

_How did I get into this? _Kira thought. _Athrun…_

"Kira."

Kira's attention was drawn to Alex's face on the screen.

"Relax. I don't think he's gonna come. At least, I hope not," Alex said, a trace of sadness in his voice. "Anyway, I just sent you some more help."

"Help? What help?" Kira asked, puzzled.

In front of him, a black mobile suit materialized.

On the _Archangel, _Badgiruel gasped.

"The Blitz?!"

"Sorry to disappoint," a voice said over the comm. An image flashed on the screen. A young man, Asian, with short brown hair and violet eyes. "Steven Zhupas, pilot of the Hellshadow. Although, I can see why you would think it was your mobile suit."

The Hellshadow was black and blue, with red optics. It held a beam rifle in one hand, and in the other was a silver rod. Badgiruel finally shook herself of surprise.

"Glad you're around to help," Murrue said, relief on her face.

"Steve's been with me for years. Never let me down once," Alex said form his ship. "Steve, remember, this is a colony. Don't take the shot unless you can make it."

"I remember," Steve said, his accent making it clear English wasn't his primary language.

"Two signals on radar, ma'am!" Tonomura's voice cried out.

The Hellshadow turned around just in time to see a section of wall explode. Two GINNs flew in.

"D-Equipment?!" Alex screeched, his computer screen loading information up.

"In the colony?" Kira asked. "Alex!"

"I know, Kira!" Alex yelled, activating the weapons. "Heavy bazookas, physical and beam type.

A red mobile suit entered from behind them.

"Oh, please, no…"

"Confirmed! X-303, Aegis!"

That drew some collective gasps.

"Already on the field…" Murrue muttered.

"It's theirs now!" Mu's voice sternly said. "Let's make sure it doesn't sink us!"

"This is Alexander Kolodziej, contacting _Ark._"

The screen came alive once again, this time showing a man in an Earth Forces admiral uniform.

"What?" Murrue asked, bewildered. Natarle stared in surprise.

"I take it you're surprised," the man said. "I suppose you would be. Nicholas Mazer, formerly of the Atlantic Federation. I'm a Natural, by the way."

The screen shook suddenly as Archangel took a hit from a GINN.

"Well, time to get to work," Nick said. He seemed to be in his fifties, with grey hair, and light blue eyes.

Miguel Aiman, who Kira had already fought before, aimed his bazooka, and fired. The Strike dodged to the right, the beam hitting a shaft.

"Great, itchy trigger finger," Alex muttered as he watched.

Steve wrenched his controls to the right as a swarm of rockets headed his way. His beam rifle fired emerald beams at them, destroying them.

"These guys have no shame," he muttered.

"Damn it, come on," Miguel muttered, firing again. The blast hit the Strike in its shoulder. "Yes!"

Miguel's joy turned to surprise as an unharmed Strike, shoulder shield smoking, flew right at him. The GINN boosted away just in time to miss a deadly swing that would have cleaved it in half.

Meanwhile, Zero's mobile armor flew circles around the remaining GINNS. Zero checked his monitors, noticing that the Aegis was following the Strike, but not attacking.

_Biding its time? Or maybe…_

"Get behind it, Athrun!"

Athrun Zala flew behind the Strike. The blue haired youth watched the Earth Forces mobile Suit dodge Miguel's attacks. Athrun hit his thrusters, increasing his speed. The Aegis darted past the Strike, allowing Miguel to fire.

"Got you!"

Kira gasped and flew up, the beam missing. The Strike grabbed a beam boomerang and threw it at the gray mobile suit. The Ginn got out of the way, and realigned itself.

"Didn't even come close!" Miguel said, sure of his victory. The boomerang curved back, and neatly severed the GINN's leg.

"What?!"

With a wordless scream, Kira flew at the GINN, sword raised. It cut straight through the ZAFT model. The wreck exploded, Miguel screaming.

"MIGUEL!" Athrun cried.

The Hellshadow weaved through the air, effortlessly blocking all attacks. Its left arm popped open revealing an anti-beam shield. The energy blasts harmlessly impacted on it. The rod it held activated, revealing a beam of violet energy. It swung at the closest GINN, bisecting it cleanly. The Suit exploded, and black smoke engulfed the Hellshadow.

"Alex, you friend-!" Murrue started.

"Relax," Alex's voice said. "He's not done yet."

The other GINN flew around the area, trying to determine if the enemy had been destroyed as well. The pilot's comm suddenly crackled

"When darkness falls," a voice whispered his comm, "the shadow strikes."

Before the pilot could realize what happened, a blast of energy consumed the GINN. Behind it, the Hellshadow materialized out of thin air.

"Mirage colloid," Natarle remarked.

"Yup. We duplicated the technology, though it wasn't easy," Alex said, keeping a steady stream of fire on the remaining GINNS using the Igelstellungs.

Kira and Athrun finally managed to confront each other.

"What are you doing in that thing, Kira?!" Athrun yelled, beam rifle pointed at it.

"Yamato, back!" Steve's voice interfered.

Athrun hit his thrusters, surprised. A black mobile suit surged in front of him, shield up.

"Athrun Zala, no doubt?"

"Who are you?!" Athrun asked.

"Just a friend of someone you know very well," Steve replied.

"Why are you here, Athrun?! Why did you attack Heliopolis?!" Kira demanded, anger in his voice.

_Kira, are you that naïve?_

"Because the Naturals built those things here, that's why!" Athrun answered.

Steve laughed at that.

"And that's reason to attack a neutral colony?"

While they hovered in the air, Zero fired his energy cannons at the remaining GINN. The four lasers tore through it, destroying it entirely, but not before the missiles it carried activated.

"Oh, no," Zero whispered. The rockets flew past him, hitting the shaft.

"The colony's coming apart!" Alex yelled. "Zero, Kira, get out of there!"

Heliopolis began falling apart. The ground tore open, homes and wildlife falling into the recessed of space. Kira struggled to keep Strike within the area, but his boosters weren't strong enough.

"KIRA!" Athrun yelled, watching the Strike pull away from him, arms stretched out in front.

"_Ark, Archangel_, prepare for heavy turbulence!" Alex screamed, clutching his seat.

Author's note: Whew! I apologize in advance, for the lateness, and shortness, of this chapter. It wasn't written too well, in my opinion, either. My transformer story has been consuming most of my time. I hope the next chapter comes faster, with a slightly better pace. -Hellshadow


	4. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am planning on changing the storyline, in some way or another, soon. I've been following events properly so far, I hope. If anyone has any possible ideas for Ark's Flight's storyline, feel free to let me know. Also, I'd like to thank Dragoon Swordsman, Solid Shark, and Storm Wolf77415 for influencing this story. I've been planning a SEED fic for some time now, and their stories helped accelerate my own. I only hope no one thinks I'm copying off of them.

Hellshadow


	5. Chapter 4

The Sword Striker floated amidst a field of debris. Inside, Kira was frozen in shock at what had just happened.

_Heliopolis? Destroyed? No…_

"Kira Yamato, respond! Kira Yamato!" Natarle's voice failed to get a response out of him. Nothing was heard until the Hellshadow's head filled his front screen.

"Yamato! Are you all right?" Steve asked.

Kira jerked, and finally hit his comm.

"This is Kira Yamato. I'm all right," Kira stated.

The Hellshadow turned around, and its pilot noticed the two ships that ZAFT had tried to destroy.

* * *

"So you're all right?" Alex asked, trying to assess the damage the _Ark _had sustained, all the while barking orders to his crew.

"_Yes. Yamato, as well," _Steve said.

"Good. Guide him back to the _Archangel_, he's probably shaken up pretty bad."

A few minutes later, the Hellshadow and Strike landed in the hangar bay. The Strike held a lifepod in its arms.

"What-" Badgiruel started.

Steven jumped down onto the deck, his hand resting on the gun holster he had strapped to his belt. After Heliopolis, he wasn't about to let anything happen to this crew. For all he knew, a ZAFT strike team was waiting inside.

The hatch hissed open, and a girl with flaming red hair and a pink dress jumped out. Steve knew who she was, if only because of her father's status.

_Flay Allster. Alex…is not going to find this the least bit amusing._

Flay worriedly looked around, and Steve heard a cry of surprise. He looked to his left, seeing Kira float down, trying to catch his bird.

"I know you! Sai's friend!" Flay cried happily, catching him in a hug. Kira looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What's going on? There were explosions, and my friends and I got separated. And…and…" Flay stopped. "This is a ZAFT ship, right?"

"No. This is an Earth Forces ship," Kira said.

"You're lying! There are mobile suits here!" Flay said worriedly, staring at the two machines.

Steve cleared his throat.

"As a matter of fact, the Strike is an Earth Forces model. However, the Hellshadow is neither ZAFT or Earth forces," he explained, now slowly floating towards them.

Flay looked at the brown haired youth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Steven Zhupas. I'm with Alexander Kolodziej."

That name definitely had a negative effect on the girl.

"The blue blaze?! He's here?"

She immediately tried to wrestle free of Kira, only to float towards Steve, who caught her, and brought her to the ground.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Steve immediately complied.

"It's all right," Kira said. He didn't know what the name "blue blaze" meant, but if it was a nickname Alex had picked up somewhere, it was probably well deserved.

"Kira," Steve said. "Why don't you take her to the cafeteria? Your friends should be there."

"Sure," Kira replied, all too happy to get Flay out of the hangar before something happened.

* * *

On the _Archangel's _bridge, Zero listened as Alex and the crew conversed over the communication link.

"With everything that's happened, Artemis is probably gonna be our only option," Alex was saying.

"We _are _short on supplies, and the moon is too far to consider as an option," Murrue concurred.

"There are problems with that," Zero stated. They all looked at him, startled. None had heard him come in. Alex just had an amused smile on his face.

"Artemis is a Eurasian military fortress. And what with the _Archangel _being a top-secret ship, it won't have any kind of code that Artemis will accept," Zero explained.

Mu La Fllaga had to agree. He looked at a computer screen, and started typing. Then he grinned.

"Using decoys might help," he said smugly. "Send one towards the moon, while we head for Artemis."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It might work," he allowed. "But Rau is no fool. It's possible he's already figured this out."

"Doubt it," Zero interjected. "If he did, we'd still be fighting."

"Point," Murrue said. "We'll try it."

Alex nodded, then the screen went dark. Natarle blinked twice.

"Is he always like that?" She asked the agent standing next to her.

"Alex is pretty single-minded," Zero explained. "Oh, he can multi-task fine, but when he gets a plan together, nothing stops him from carrying it out."

* * *

On the _Ark,_ technicians scrambled to get their packages ready. The Blade and Hellshadow stood next to each other, and behind them, another mobile suit was being readied.

It was bulkier than the other two, with a head that was virtually identical to the Strike's. It had wider shoulder panels, and on top of them were fixed weapons.

"Come on, guys! If we don't get this unit ready by the next battle, we're screwed!" One of the techs yelled.

"And why can't we use Linear?" One of the crew asked.

"Anesti, you know why. Linear isn't suited for space combat. Oh, it can move, but no weapons it has are of any use," someone answered.

Anesti cursed. He had gray hair, surprisingly, with the same eyes Steve had. He was tall and pretty skinny, only a year older than Kira. He also had a short temper. And hearing that he couldn't even help out in a battle just infuriated him.

* * *

"I wish we knew where we were heading," Kuzzey groaned.

"Well, ZAFT might still be out there, so I doubt we're going back the way we came," Sai said.

"What if they find us?" Flay asked, instantly growing scared. Zero just shook his head, his back to a wall.

_That girl really needs to calm down. The last thing boss needs is a reason to blow up._

"Alex has a ship," Tolle stated. "I doubt he'd just let something happen to this ship."

"But he's the blue blaze! He's with ZAFT! How can you trust him?" Flay virtually shrieked, and Zero actually winced within his suit from the high pitch of her voice.

Miriallia answered, fortunately.

"He's been with us since the start. He could have left, or attacked us, even. He didn't. I don't think he'd turn on us so suddenly," she reasoned.

"Is Kira Yamato here?"

Zero turned his head, looking at Mu La Fllaga, who'd just entered.

"Yes?" Kira shifted uncomfortably.

"Chief Murdoch's gonna need some help with the mobile suits. You're gonna have to deal with your mobile suit on your own for now."

Kira leapt to his feet.

"My machine?! Just a second! When did it become my machine?!" He asked, bewildered.

Mu shrugged. "Sorry, but that's how things are."

"I know I piloted it a few times, but I can't-"

"And we're short-handed. Tough, and I'm sorry. But you have the power to make a difference, right? Why not do it?"

Mu left it at that, and walked out.

Kira stood there, mouth open in shock for a few seconds before he ran out of the room.

Flay sat, stunned.

"Hold on!" She cried. "You mean that Kira kid was piloting the mobile suit? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a Coordinator," Sai said. "He's not with ZAFT, though."

"He's our friend," Miriallia added.

Zero walked out quietly.

* * *

Kira stared at the Strike, conflicted.

_I shouldn't have to use it just because I know how to,_ he thought.

"Trying to come up with a decision?" A voice asked.

Kira whirled around, facing Zero. He watched as the mysterious individual walked up to him, staring at his machine.

"I'm not a soldier," Kira said unsteadily. "I don't like war."

"This may be hard for you to believe, but not many soldiers like war. Oh, sure, there's some glory hounds here and there, but most do it because there's no other choice."

"How'd you join Alex?" Kira didn't know why he asked that question, of all the possibilities.

"Alex and I already knew each other beforehand. And no, I won't say how, when, or where it happened. Some other time, when it matters," Zero continued, flexing his arms, which had grown stiff from piloting the mobile armor.

"And I know about your friend, Athrun."

Kira stared at him, surprised.

"How-"

"Again. Another time. Alex is in a tough spot, as well. He knows Athrun as well as you do, and they've known each other just a bit longer than you."

"He never said that," Kira said.

"No, I didn't think he would. Alex doesn't like opening up. There are some people he'll do that with, at least, to an extent. You're one of them, Kira. And I suspect he'll be the one to explain it to you."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Alex said, a cold chill creeping up his spine.

"I get the same feeling," Mu said.

It had been a few hours since they'd started their silent run for Artemis, and everything seemed fine.

"You know, in the very old days, it was common knowledge to head off the enemy, and also cut off their retreat," he said. Then his eyes widened as he realized the meaning of what he just said.

"Nie dobrze," he said loudly, rushing to Mr. Pal's computer.

"What?" Murrue asked, surprised by his shock.

"Yup! _Nazca_-class on our nine, ladies and gentleman. And to make things more interesting, a _Laurasia_-class right behind us," he stated.

As if on cue, Anesti's face covered the screen.

"_We've got visitors,_" he said.

"We noticed," Mu said dryly.

Alex faced him.

"Please tell me you have a permanent pilot."

Zero nodded.

"He followed me out, and is currently in the hangar," he said.

"Good," Alex said, relief on his face. "We may have more mobile suits, but we've only battle-tested two of them. Let's get ready."

* * *

Miriallia and the others sat in the cafeteria, wondering what was gonna happen.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tolle said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Sai agreed. "ZAFT, the Earth forces, and us in the middle."

"Think Kira will go out there?" Miriallia asked.

"Probably," Sai responded, looking gloomy.

"Maybe we should help," Tolle suggested. "Kira shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"But what about Alex?" Kuzzey asked. "He and his friends on that other ship could do it."

"It's a little much to place this on their shoulders, Kuzzey," Miriallia said. "We're here, too. We shouldn't sit around and hope Kira can save us by himself. Besides, we're his friends. We're supposed to look out for him, too."

With that, the students headed to the bridge.

Athrun sat in the cockpit of the Aegis, thinking.

_Why, Kira? Why would you and Alex be with the Earth Forces? Does our friendship mean that little to you?_

Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule stood ready. Only Nicol Amalfi spared Athrun a glance before walking out to the hangar.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Athrun followed them.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hangar, Kira sat in the Strike, getting ready. Inside the _Ark, _Hellshadow was already online, Steve typing away, trying to fix whatever little problems remained.

Blade and Hellshadow were set, already waiting on the catapults. The third suit walked up behind them, waiting.

"Boys."

Mazer's face appeared on the screens.

"You're all set. Wrath will be going in, as well. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong with it."

"Hopefully?" Alex asked, strapping in.

"_We never exactly did anything resembling a test sequence with it, did we?"_ Mazer replied smugly.

"Joy," Alex muttered. "Talk about out of the frying pan, into the fire."

"Good luck."

"Hellshadow and AirBlade, heading out!"

With that, the two units launched, towards battle, and the unknown future.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, very late. I know. My computer has been giving me a lot of problems lately, and my work schedule isn't stable at the moment. I hope this chapter is a bit better than the last one. I'll do my best to do the next one faster.

Hellshadow


	6. Chapter 5

Athrun Zala shook his head sadly as he noticed the Strike heading straight for him, alongside three other mobile suits, only one of which he recognized.

_Alex. You, too? Why?_

The Strike pulled out a beam saber, and a second later, it collided with the Aegis' arm-mounted blade. The Blade itself, now equipped with a similar flight unit like the Strike, simply fired its Igelstellungs, though both Athrun and the pilot knew it was nothing but a diversion.

"Kira, put away the saber! Stop this! Alex, you, too!" Athrun yelled.

Alex's face appeared on the screen, his demeanor serious.

"You could have asked us to do that while we still on the ship, _Athrun,_" Alex said.

Athrun's mouth opened, but no words came out.

_I know that tone. And…he never called me 'Athrun' before._

Somewhere behind them, Yzak Joule, pilot of the X-102 Duel, broke away from his comrades.

"I'll go back up Athrun. Dearka, Nicol, you handle the ship."

With that, the X-102 boosted away, leaving a very frustrated Dearka Elsman following the Blitz.

"Don't whine, Dearka! You get the big one!" Yzak quickly added.

Kira and Alex, noticing _Archangel's _distress, as well as the _Ark_'s, immediately changed course for their motherships. Alex was about to push his suit even more, when Aegis's bulky frame cut him off.

"Damn!"

"Kira, Alex! What are you doing?!" Athrun asked. "Why are you with the Earth Forces? Why did you side with the Naturals!?"

"I am _not _with the Earth Forces! But my friends are on that ship!" Kira responded. "What about you? Why are you with ZAFT?! You hated the idea of war, just like me!"

_Kira…you did not just ask that,_ Athrun thought.

"The Naturals built these units there. _They _violated the neutrality, not us!" He answered, only to hear a cold laugh.

"Oh, Athrun, I'd hoped you'd have more sense than that. But it looks like I've been gone for too long," Alex said, his beam rifle firing a single bolt at the Aegis. The red mobile suit cut its thrusters just in time for the beam to miss by a mere foot.

"Heliopolis was neutral, and so am I!" Kira continued, anger in his voice.

Another beam whizzed past, this time next to the Strike. Kira checked his radar, and paled.

"X-102 Duel!"

The Buster was tied up nearby, firing its high-energy rifle at a red and yellow mobile suit that was quite literally flying rings around him.

"Come on, go down!" Dearka said, trying to at least damage the unit.

Tony Cardello smirked as he watched the Buster fire wildly at him.

"Okay, I've annoyed him," He said. "Now, let's wound him. Prepare to feel Wrath's hate."

Wrath pulled out a long rod, and activated it. A three-pronged beam sprang to life from both ends, and Dearka cried out in fear as Wrath swung hard. The beam missed his chestplate, instead grazing the Buster's right arm.

_I hope we get through this soon,_ Tony thought.

* * *

_So much for a difficult task. Now we-no, it can't be! _

"Boost engines! Low bow pitch angle sixty!" He ordered, and a flustered Captain Ades did as ordered.

One second too late.

Mu La Fllaga gave out a battle cry, and fired on the _Vesalius' _underbelly. His wired gunbarrels barked rapidly, pounding the ship with relatively weak, but constant, fire. A section of the ship exploded, damaging the rear engines, while Mu swung his ship around using his harpoon, and headed back towards the real battle.

Rau gritted his teeth as the crew scrambled to take control of the mayhem.

_Mu, you…bastard._

* * *

Yzak was trying to slice the Strike in half when the message came in.

"_Vesalius_ was hit?! Damn you, Strike!"

Athrun watched as the blue and white unit attempted to destroy, not disable, the last unit.

"Yzak, we're supposed to retreat!" Athrun said, hoping that would stop him.

"Shut up, coward!"

_So much for that_.

The Blade slammed itself into Duel viciously, allowing Kira to drop back.

"You okay?" Alex asked while checking his scanners.

"Yeah, but my energy's running low," Kira replied.

"You and me both, pal. And _our_ units drain the energy faster, which is why I'm trying to limit my attacks," Alex allowed, raising his shield to block an energy blast fired by the Buster.

Duel suddenly appeared again, blazing past Blade as if it didn't exist. The Strike's power suddenly died, and the suit turned stone gray, looking old and battered.

"NO!" Alex screamed. "KIRA!"

The Strike turned its back to Duel, and tried to evade as Duel's saber swung.

Kira squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of pain, he felt only a dull thud. He opened his eyes, and realized that Aegis had captured him.

* * *

"Strike's been captured! Phase shift down!" Tonomura reported, the entire crew watching in stunned disbelief.

_Not now_, Murrue thought.

Zero's head dropped down slightly.

_Sorry, boss. Kid's good, and so are we, but…_

Kira frantically threw switches, trying to get the mobile suit free.

"Athrun! What are you doing?!"

"_I'm taking you to the Gamow!" _Athrun's voice answered.

"You're joking! I'm not going on a ZAFT ship!"

"Stop, Kira! You're a Coordinator! You belong with us!" Athrun said, voice cold.

"I'm not joining ZAFT!"

"Kira! That's enough! Just shut up and accept it! Unless…you want me to destroy you!"

Kira sat, frozen in shock.

_Athrun. How did it come to this?_

Suddenly, both units shook, and Athrun lost control. The Aegis released its prey, reverting back to mobile suit mode. Behind it, a Moebius Zero released its wired gunbarrels, trying to get the stolen unit away from Kira.

"Kid!" 

"Lieutenant La Fllaga!"

"Get back to the ship! _Archangel _is sending out the Launcher pack!" Mu yelled, trying to keep Aegis tied down. The Strike flew at full speed, its pilot hoping to get there in time.

The three stolen units noticed, and Yzak Joule was most displeased.

"Damn you, Athrun!"

The Duel took off after it, and Hellshadow suddenly materialized in front of it.

"Out of my way!" Yzak screeched, beam saber swinging. Hellshadow's arm flew off, and the sleek suit turned dull gray just in time for it to get struck by Buster. It's chestplate crumpled, and Steve cried out as his systems overloaded.

"Alex! I'm out, and they're heading your way!"

* * *

"Strike is lined up with the ship, ma'am!"

Murrue Ramius nodded and picked up the comm phone.

"Engineering, is it ready?"

In the hangar bay, Chief Petty Officer Murdoch watched as the payload was attached to the catapult.

"Yeah, but this is a crazy maneuver! If it gets hit-"

"_It's our only hope, Chief."_

"Yeah, I figured. Launch the damn thing!"

The Strike's massive 320mm cannon shot out of the ship, heading for the Strike. Kira aligned himself with the ship as the weapons pack creeped up behind him.

_Just a little more. Come on, come on._

His ears suddenly rang as a lock-on warning activated.

"Duel!?"

Yzak Joule smirked and fired a grenade attached to his rifle.

"So long, Strike," Yzak whispered, grinning.

There was a blinding explosion, and everyone either shut their eyes or brought a hand up. Even Zero turned his head toward the wall, so that the glare wouldn't affect his visor.

"That's that," Yzak said smugly, looking at the smoke that resulted.

Suddenly, the blackness parted, and a blood-red beam of energy rushed at him.

"Wha-"

Yzak barely got his Suit out of the way, the left arm melting away instantly.

"Yzak, pull back! We can't keep this up!" Athrun yelled, throwing his own unit into a spin to avoid another shot from the Blade.

Yzak punched his monitor so hard it cracked, although the image of the Strike stayed.

The four machines retreated as Strike fired three more warning shots. Alex finally let out his breath, realizing that he'd been gripping the seat very tightly.

"Good job, Steve. Everyone back, now. Kira, Mr. La Fllaga, nice work," he said, and Mazer's face appeared on his screen.

"Not bad yourself. Though, personally, we could have done a bit more," he said.

"You're right, Mazer. But I don't want Creuset to know what we've got right now. It's enough we gave him a taste of our mobile suits. Besides, like the units we have, _Ark_ isn't fully operational."

* * *

Kira stepped out of the cockpit, and Mu instantly put an arm around him.

"Good job out there. But there's something you have to do."

Kira looked at him.

"Put a lock on the Strike's OS, so no one but you could use it."

Kira's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Eurasians are the type of people you want to trust," Zero supplied from behind him, startling Kira. "Isn't that right, Hawk of Endymion?"

Mu's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That's right. How'd you-"

"I hack intel files constantly. That's how I know who you are," Zero responded, then looked at Kira. "You'd better get a move on. We'll be at Artemis in just a few minutes time."

Kira climbed back into the Strike while Zero and Mu walked out.

"You know these guys?" Mu asked. He didn't know a thing about this man, but he felt he could trust him.

"A few. In fact, boss thinks there's something at Artemis that could help us out a lot."

_That_ made Mu stop.

"And what, exactly, is that?"

Zero turned to face him.

"Can't tell you. Not that I don't trust you, but people can betray their intentions by emotions alone. I just don't want to risk one of you tipping the Eurasians that something's wrong. But if we get it, it _will_ increase our chances of getting to Earth."

As the two ships docked at the Eurasian military installation Artemis, Alex tensed.

_Something's not right here._

Suddenly, armed troops with sublifter packs floated in front of the ship, assault rifles in their hands.

"Yup, something's not right here," Alex said. "Okay, everyone, hands up, nice and slow. Let's not give these guys any more reason to blow us sky high."

"_More _reason?" David Callahan, the copilot, asked from his seat.

"These are Eurasians, Dave. Our ship is based off an Atlantic Federation model. That's gotta be making someone mad."

On the _Archangel,_ Murrue turned to face the men in front of her. She addressed the bald one with an admiral's insignia.

"Admiral, what's going on here?!"

"I'd advise you to be quiet, _captain_."

Zero tensed, looking around. The Eurasians had taken an interest in the armored man the most.

_Well, boss…if I'm lucky, I won't have to take off the helmet until it's just the good admiral and myself. But my luck hasn't been THAT good since before I met you._

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Late again. I apologize. My schedule's still messed up, and I have very little time to myself. I hope this chapter was good enough. I had some different things planned originally, but due to the time constraints, and my own lack of memory, I had to go with this. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'd love to know what everyone thinks of this one. Hellshadow


	7. Chapter 6

"I apologize for the hostility earlier," Rear Admiral Garcia said, sitting down behind his desk. "Your identities have been confirmed. However, I must inquire as to what that other ship is. And, of course, there's the matter of _this _individual."

The bald man looked at Zero, frowning.

"Well? Nothing to say?"

Zero just looked at Murrue, then back at Garcia.

"You can call me Zero, as my superior does," he said, but his voice now was different. Monotone. Metallic. As if he were machine rather than man.

_Optical voice? But there was only one person I know-knew-who had that kind of equipment-and he's dead! _Mu thought, but kept his face a mask.

Garcia's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Then you're in luck." He looked to his right. Alex walked in, alongside Mazer, both of whom looked unhappy.

"Well, well. Aleksander Kolodziej himself. Welcome," Garcia said, standing up. Alex sized him up, analyzing the man he'd known for only a few seconds, but whom he already hated.

_Arrogant, pompous, political slimeball, probably lets his goons do his job for him while he sits on his ass and hogs the glory, _Alex listed, smirking.

"And what's so funny?" Garcia asked, the guards behind Alex tensing.

"Nothing," Alex said flippantly. "Just glad I'm alive."

Garcia grinned then.

"If you'd like to stay that way, then you'll do as I say."

Alex suddenly felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath his feet.

_Oh, no. What do you want, you bastard?_

"But first, you will tell your armored friend here to take off his helmet," Garcia leaned back into his chair, certain of victory. Alex looked at Zero.

"No," he said. The guards pressed their rifles into his back. Alex just shook his head. "No way."

Biddaulph, a rather skinny individual, and Garcia's XO, and two guards left the room. He looked at Alex, then at Mu.

"Follow me, please."

Alex glared at the guard behind him, who had taken the opportunity to press the barrel of the rifle into his spine.

_Damn git, you'll pay for that. Later._

It was a long walk, but Alex was thankful their destination was _Archangel_, not _Ark._ Then it clicked.

_Only reason would be…nope, still not good._

Garcia walked into the mess hall, where _Archangel_'s crew was held.

"I'd like to know the identity of the Strike pilot," Garcia said loudly. Alex noticed Kira trying to stand up, only to be held down by Murdoch.

_Good man, chief. Longer Kira stays out of their hands, the better my chances are._

He wasn't being a self-preserving prick. If they lost Kira here, now, they wouldn't have any time to get the data they needed, let alone escape.

"Lieutenant La Flaga was the pilot," Murdoch said, facing the admiral. "Ask him."

Garcia smirked.

"Interesting lie. We already know he flew the Moebius Zero."

He looked to his left, and grabbed Miriallia.

"Who would expect a young woman to be the pilot of such a machine?" He asked, a dangerous smile on his face. Tolle was held down by two guards as he tried to help her.

Kira launched to his feet, Murdoch actually crying out in surprise of the young man's strength.

"Leave her alone! I'm the pilot!"

_And our chances are yet again diminished_, Alex thought. Garcia released Miriallia, and faced him.

"Kid, you're a brave one for trying to defend her. But that machine wasn't meant to piloted by a twerp like you!"

His fist flew up at the last word, but Kira stepped to the side, and, with one great tug, launched Garcia into one of his own soldiers.

"I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment!"

Flay decided to try to help him, though the results weren't good.

"Kira _is _the pilot, and a coordinator!" She yelled.

Murdoch groaned and sat back down.

Garcia stood up.

"A coordinator?"

A while later, Kira was in the hangar.

"I want you to remove the lock on this OS," Garcia said, looking down at the young coordinator. "Also, I'd like you to show us how to make a copy of this mobile suit. The specs are in the computer, right?"

"I'm a civilian," Kira said. "I don't have to help you."

"But you've already betrayed your people by helping an Alliance warship."

Kira froze as those words registered.

_Betrayed…_

"You'll be well looked after in the Eurasian Federation," Garcia said gently, resting his hand on Kira's shoulder. He let go, and the guards aimed their rifles at Kira.

* * *

The umbrella deactivated, and the Blitz launched slowly. Activating mirage colloid, it slowly approached Artemis._That was easy. Now, I just have to…_

Blitz targeted the massive energy emitters placed in the front of Artemis, and fired.

Zero knew about the explosions even before the soldiers behind him did. The armor enabled him to hack into databases quickly, in ways even he didn't understand. He just wore the armor, he never asked Alex how he got it, or from who.

"What the-"

It took everything Zero had just to let the two behind him live. Neumann walked up to them.

"What's going on?"

The soldiers were flustered.

"We-we don't know-the commander-"

"Well, find out, or get out of our way! This is an attack, so just move!"

Zero sprang into action, his elbows smashing into the guards' faces, while the crew scrambled. As the guards regained their balance, Zero's leg shot up, connecting with the left soldier's face. He dropped like a rag doll, blood on his face. He knocked the rifle out of the remaining one's hands, then slammed his open hand into the man's neck. The soldier tried to gasp for air, but Zero grabbed him by the collar and threw him over the closest table. Then, with nothing more than a nod directed at the crew, he ran out of the room.

"Does that mean 'go'?" Murdoch asked, grabbing one of the rifles.

* * *

Murrue was screaming at the top of her lungs. Mu had gotten the brilliant idea to pretend that the air in the room was being sucked out. Even Badgiruel was participating. They heard two dull thuds on the door, and stopped. The three stepped to the side as the door opened.

"You don't really think you can get the drop on me, do you?"

"Zero!" Mu said, surprised.

"You were expecting more of Garcia's flunkies?" The faceless being asked. "My guess: the Blitz. Get to the _Archangel_. I still have something to do here."

"That 'something' happen to be what Alex said you planned on getting here?" Mu asked quickly, looking around.

"Precisely, Mr. La Flaga. Now get going. Don't worry, I know my way around."

With that, Zero disappeared again.

"I hope I live long enough to see the man behind the mask," Mu muttered, then followed Ramius out.

* * *

In the hangar, the soldiers were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Control, this is Garcia! What's happening?!"

_"We don't know! There's nothing on our scanners!"_

"I'm pretty sure those are explosions!" Garcia screeched.

Kira quickly closed the laptop and kicked the soldiers by the hatch. The cockpit closed, and Garcia whirled around.

"You little bastard!" He screamed up at the Strike, which was now moving away.

"_We're under attack! Don't waste time arguing!" _Kira broadcasted, now waiting as the side panel on the wall opened, attaching the Sword Striker module.

The Blitz had entered the base, and was now firing at every Moebius unit it caught in its scanners. The Strike suddenly floated into view, and Nicol grimaced.

"You again?"

The Blitz fired its Gleipnir anchor, and Strike responded with its Panzer Eisen rocket anchor. The two smashed into each other, and the mobile suits began their battle.

"How did this happen?!" Garcia panicked, looking outside as X-102 Duel and X-103 Buster suddenly arrived and began destroying Artemis' interior.

"Your own pride."

Garcia whirled, only to get shot in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, groaning, as Zero expertly shot the remaining soldiers in the head.

"D-damn you," Garcia whispered.

"Damn me? Figures you'd say that, Garcia. You don't remember me, do you?"

"What-what are you talking about!?" Garcia yelled, eyeing the pistol on his right.

Zero relaxed, and the helmet hissed. He took it off, and Garcia's eyes widened as he recognized the face.

"You-it can't be! You're dead! You're DEAD!"

"Yes, scream all you like. I survived," Zero said. "You should have known that. I'm back. And I remember everything, Garcia. I remember _you._ And now you die. Heads up."

With that, Zero rushed out of the room, and Garcia looked out the viewport just in time to see a Moebius slam into it. Behind Zero, the wall exploded, and he stumbled and fell.

"That…wasn't the brightest idea I had," he said, putting the helmet back on. "See you in hell, Admiral." He took off down the corridor.

* * *

The Strike swung its sword, cutting a lancer dart in half before attempting to cleave Blitz in half."Kira! We're launching! Please return!" 

Miriallia's voice made Kira pause, and he immediately pulled the sticks back. The Strike flipped and flew after the _Archangel_.

"Running away?!" Nicol yelled, attempting to follow. A beam blast stopped him.

"_Sorry, but I can't allow that,"_ a voice said. Nicol stared at the near-replica of his stolen Suit, and then pulled away.

Inside Hellshadow, Steve sighed.

"That was close. I only have two minutes worth of energy right now, anyway," he said, entering _Ark_.

The ships activated their engines, and slowly pulled out of the exploding hangar. Inside _Ark_, Mazer gritted his teeth.

"Come on, kid. Get out of there," he whispered.

Alex rushed into the room, staring at the screen.

"Holy God! Didn't think it'd be this bad!" He flinched as an _Agamemnon_-class flagship exploded, peppering the hangar with flame and debris. "Where's Zero?"

Murrue's face appeared on-screen.

"_He's on our ship. He's in a room right now, resting, I guess."_

_Resting? He wouldn't-oh, no. And I can't-damn!_

"That's fine for now, Murrue. Leave him be for now. I'll get him here later."

He disconnected. Then sat down slowly, grimacing.

"Something wrong?" Mazer asked, watching Alex and the scanners simultaneously.

"I hope not," Alex whispered.

On the _Archangel_, Kira walked into his room and dropped onto the bed face first.

_Traitor. Am I one? Maybe he was right._

He buried his head in the pillow as Torii landed on the desk. He heard a thud next door, but was too tired to check it.

Zero collapsed onto the ground, struggling to get the helmet off.

_Damn it! Not now, please! Just…have to get…_

He pulled a briefcase to the ground, and unlocked it. Hands shaking, he pulled out a syringe, and injected himself in his left forearm. He spasmed as the liquid entered his bloodstream. After a while, he dropped the needle and, with great effort, pulled himself onto the bed.

_If we don't end this war soon…if we don't find it soon…I'm dead._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Faster than I thought, but I had some free time, and decided not to waste it. Hope you liked it. Next update shouldn't take any longer than two weeks, thought I'm hoping for one only. Zero's past will be explored later in the story. -Hellshadow


	8. Chapter 7

The _Vesalius _approached the borders of ZAFT territory, and Athrun stood behind Commander Creuset, thinking about how he should deliver the news.

_How will my father react, when he hears about Alex? _He thought, conflicted.

"Don't worry, Athrun. I'm sure everything will go smoothly. I understand it is difficult to fight your friend, but I'm certain you won't have any difficulty with the Council," Creuset said, smiling.

_I hope not. But still…_

"Sir, we have another Nazca-class aligning itself next to us. ID tags it the Zacynthus," Captain Ades reported.

"Really?" Rau turned around and looked out the viewport, looking at the sister ship. "It appears that Colonel Daurio and his crew have been busy since we last saw them."

The Nazca-class was black, with a gold catapult to boot.

"His sense of flair hasn't died down, either," Rau said, smiling.

"Sir, is there a reason they're here?" Athrun asked. He'd heard of Daurio, but couldn't see why he'd be here.

"Most likely, he heard that Aleksander Kolodziej had appeared. From what I heard, the two were good friends. No doubt he wants to find out why he's helping the Earth Forces."

Athrun nodded.

"Let's go. We'll report to the council, and with luck, we'll head back out there. The legged ship will hopefully still be far enough away from their allies to allow us another chance to attack."

The two walked out of the room, while outside, the _Zacynthus _docked.

* * *

"Looks like the battle we had on Artemis covered our escape," Mu reported. "A good thing, too." 

"I don't think we'll have a lot of trouble with Rau for a while," Alex said, staring at the online display in front of him.

"Your reasoning for that being?" Badgiruel asked.

Alex looked at her, then back at the screen.

"Rau probably has to keep the council appraised of the situation. While he could just send them a video message, there comes a time when you have to actually be there. And for something this big, a neutral colony attacked, new Earth Forces prototypes…I wouldn't be surprised if we go without trouble for the next week or so."

"That's fortunate," Murrue sighed thankfully.

"But, then again, Rau might do everything he can to get out of there faster. And if he gets help, which seems likely, we'll have bigger problems," Alex said.

"By the way, how's your friend?"

Alex looked at Murrue.

FLASHBACK

_The door opened with a hiss, and Alex stepped in. Zero was on the ground, writhing. Alex rushed to his side, picking up the empty syringe and throwing it into the trashcan._

"_You're an idiot, you know that?" Alex asked._

_Zero slowly turned around, and Alex saw his eyes. He was one of the few who had seen him without the helmet._

"_Yeah, well, you knew that," Zero replied, groaning._

"_How bad?"_

"_Pretty soon, not even those will help," Zero said quietly. "Unless we go _there,_ and I don't think we should. At least, not now."_

"_You're right. If we go to Alaska, it'll be real bad for us."_

"_You said IF. I don't think there'll be a choice," Zero said. "Archangel still needs our help."_

_Alex sighed. "Yeah. Get some rest. You should be fine in a few hours."_

_With that, Alex walked out._

"_Alex?"_

_He turned around._

"_You think this war will end any time soon?"_

_Alex left without answering._

END FLASHBACK

"He's fine," Alex said. "A little tired, but he should be on his feet soon."

"Who is he, anyway?" Badgiruel asked.

Alex opened his mouth, then closed it, trying to find a way to answer.

"I can't say just yet. You _will _find out eventually, but right now, it's not necessary."

Badgiruel tried to say something, but Alex cut her off.

"Ensign, don't worry. He'll hopefully tell you by the time we get near Alaska, but if he's still unwell at that time, I'd like you to stay quiet. You can tell your superiors about myself and this ship, but I don't want to risk his being taken in while he's weak."

"Is he some kind of criminal?" Natarle asked.

"Not really. But some Earth Forces personnel do know about him, and since there aren't many people who like Coordinators…"

"I understand, Alex," Murrue said.

In the cafeteria, Tolle and Sai were pressuring Flay to apologize to Kira.

The door slid open, and Alex walked in, Kira behind him. Flay nervously walked up to them.

"Umm, Kira, Alex?"

Alex just looked at her.

"Yes, Flay?"

"I'm sorry about what I said at Artemis. I shouldn't have blurted out that Kira's a Coordinator."

Alex smiled.

"It's okay, Flay. We got out of there all right. Besides, you did me a favor saying that. It allowed Zero and myself to get closer to our goals. Artemis didn't have what I was looking for, but, all in all, we did fine. So did you," Alex said.

"Besides," Kira interrupted, "it was true, what you said. I am a Coordinator."

On the bridge, Murrue and the crew tried to plot out a course.

"The debris belt will slow us down if we go around it, and if we go through it, we'll likely become a permanent part of it."

Mu took a look at the screens, and an idea came to him. He grinned suddenly.

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"Time to make the impossible possible," Mu said.

* * *

In Aprilius One, Athrun stood next to his commander in the elevator. On the screen in front of them, they watched Siegel Clyne speak about the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine. Next to him was his daughter, Lacus. 

The elevator door opened, and Athrun stepped out, walking towards the council meeting room.

* * *

"Water?!" Kira asked, surprised. 

"Quite a bit of it, actually" Mu said.

"Since we're passing through this field, we've decided to do a supply run, as well," Murrue explained.

_Makes sense,_ Alex thought. _Even _Ark's _starting to run low._

"We won't be taking what's not ours," Murrue continued. "Only what we need to survive."

Suddenly, the door hissed open, and Zero, still wearing his helmet, but clad only in shorts and a white shirt, staggered in.

"Are you an idiot?!" Alex yelled, rushing to his side.

"No more…than you," Zero managed, dropping himself into a seat. "We'll help. Not me, mind you. But Steve should go out there."

"He will," Alex said. "So will I."

* * *

"It was never my intention to destroy Heliopolis. If anything, Orb is to blame, since it clearly violated the treaty," Rau concluded. 

"Was it worth the sacrifice, Commander?" Patrick Zala asked.

"I believe Athrun should be the one to say, sir, since he piloted one of the unit we stole," Rau answered, stepping back.

Athrun cleared his throat, and began.

"The first unit is the Aegis, designated X-303…"

* * *

Kira and Steve launched, with Alex behind them, equipped with the AirBlade configuration, which was essentially a redesign of the Aile Strike. As the three mobile suits slowly entered the field, with the Mistrals behind them, Alex felt a cold grip him, as if death itself had personally created this. _But…the only thing I remember like was…_

"_My God. This is Junius Seven," _Mu's voice came through the speakers softly.

"Yeah, it is. One of my relatives died here," Alex said.

"Who?" 

"My aunt. I'd left just two days before," Alex said, trying to stay calm.

* * *

Patrick Zala stood up, a look of anger on his face. 

"Our only desire was to live in peace," he began. "But none of us will forget the tragedy that followed. The fall of Junius Seven!"

* * *

The crew made their way through the remnants of the colony, when Natarle's voice alerted them. 

"We're reading two mobile suits on the edge of the colony! Tagged as one CGUE, and one GINN!"

Alex hit his thrusters, and Blade surged forward, beam rifle raised.

"Hold fire, _Archangel_," Alex transmitted. "It's my package."

On a flat piece of colony that hadn't been touched, the two mobile suits were crouched silently. The CGUE was black, holding a rifle and sword. The GINN, on the other hand…

It was deep blue, with a smoke discharger mounted on the left shoulder, and on the right, a 115 mm Shiva railgun.

"Now you know why I'm called the Blue Blaze. That unit is a modified version of what ZAFT calls the OCHER type. It's designed for desert warfare, but I decided to tinker with it," Alex said smugly. "_Ark_, this is Alex. Steve and I are bringing the units in."

As the two flew off, Kira kept an eye on the scanners as the Mistrals finished their water salvage run. As they finish up, Kira noticed something move on the edge of the scanners. Strike moved in slowly, and Kira zoomed in on the visual.

"That's a-"

A GINN Reconnaissance type was inspecting a damaged ship. The Strike stopped behind a rock, and Kira reluctantly aimed the rifle at it.

_Go away, go away…_

Kira didn't want to have to resort to shooting. If the GINN just left, everything would be fine.

Sure enough, the GINN turned around and began to move away from the shuttle. Kira sighed.

A Mistral suddenly boosted in front of him, and the GINN's scanners must have alerted its pilot. It turned around, and began to come closer.

_No! Why'd you have to notice?! _Kira wondered. He aimed the rifle, and waited. The GINN fired on the shuttle, one of the rounds actually grazing the shuttle. Kira fired a single blast, which the GINN dead center.

A few seconds later, the comm crackled.

"_Kid! What happened?! We heard-"_

Kira shut off the signal, then slammed his hands into the controls.

_Damn it. I didn't want to…_

"Kira."

He looked up, face to face with the AirBlade.

"Nothing you could've done, przyjacielu. Come on."

The two made their way out towards the ships.

A while later, Kira stood in front of the lifepod, along with the crew of the _Archangel_.

"You certainly have a knack for finding things," Natarle said to Kira.

"I'm unlocking it," Murdoch said.

Steve stood next to the door, gripping his sword. If there was a ZAFT commando team I there, it could get messy. Alex himself had his hand on the holster, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

The door popped open, and the unlikeliest of things popped out.

"Haro! Haro!"

Alex's eyes widened as he recognized who stepped out.

"Thank you very much for your assistance."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Done. Late again. This time I had a reason. Roughly a day after the last update, I got hit by a nasty computer worm that destroy my program files. Specifically, the ones that allow my computer to boot up properly. Now it's back, and everything's fine. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. I hope to get back up to speed soon. Thank you.

Also, SomeReallyRandomPerson thought it'd be best if I gave translations to some of the phrases Alex uses. Here they are.

Przyjaciel, or przyjacielu-friend

W cholere-damn it, or shit

If there's any that I missed, feel free to let me know. I'll try to add more into the story later.

Hellshadow


	9. Chapter 8

The crew stood silent, surprised beyond belief. Alex's eyes were wide, his mouth open.

"I-I never thought-" he started.

The girl looked at him, and then smiled before floating down to him.

"I never thought I'd see _you _here, Lieutenant Kolodziej," she said, taking the hand he offered.

"Well-neither did I," Alex said, smiling. He suddenly engulfed her in a hug, surprising everyone. Only Steve remained impassive, stepping down from the lifepod.

"Haro! Haro!"

Alex looked down, now face to face with a tiny, pink mechanical ball with eyes.

"I see you didn't get rid of that thing," he said affectionately.

She looked around, noticing Kira and the uniform he wore.

"This-isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?" She asked, looking at Alex.

Murrue stepped forward, smiling.

"Why don't we go to the bridge, where we can talk?" She asked politely.

"It's okay," Alex whispered. "You're safe."

* * *

Natarle sighed and closed the door to the bridge.

"Let me guess: Tolle and the others were eavesdropping," Alex said, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes," Natarle said tiredly.

"Boys will be boys," Mazer said, grinning.

Lacus looked at him and smiled.

"Lacus Clyne? You wouldn't happen to be related to Siegel Clyne, would ya?" Mu asked, leaning against a chair.

"Yes, I'm his daughter," Lacus said, looking at him. "Do you know of him?"

Mu looked just looked at Alex.

_Is she really that out of it?_

Alex just gave a small smile and shrugged.

"I came here to inspect the area in preparation of the one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine. We were stopped by an Alliance vessel along the way, and the crew believed we were a ZAFT commando unit. Before we had a chance to explain, an argument ensued, and one of the crewmembers pushed me into a lifepod. I do hope everything was resolved," Lacus finished.

Alex looked at Steve.

"Well?"

"Miss Clyne," Steve began, "we did find your vessel. The _Silverwind_, I believe. I'm afraid there were no survivors, save yourself."

Lacus bowed her head sadly.

* * *

Athrun switched off the comm. He'd just learned they were heading out almost 36 hours ahead of schedule. Picking his bag up, he faced the wall screen, and suddenly went cold.

"-Lacus Clyne, daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne, has been pronounced missing. The _Silverwind's_ crew accompanied her to the remains of Junius 7, where she planned to create a memorial to honor our dead-"

The screen turned off, and Athrun whirled.

"Trust me, kid. All that worrying's gonna do is make you sick," the newcomer said. He seemed to be close to Athrun's age, with short brown hair, so short he'd be mistaken for bald from afar. He had gray eyes, and a cocky smile.

"James Daurio," the teenager said, holding his hand out.

Athrun saluted instead. James shook his head slowly.

"Yikes, you must really love your job. Relax, I'm here to help you find your fiancée," James said. "Call me Jimmy."

"Ok…Jimmy," Athrun said, feeling a little embarrassed to call a captain by name. "Are you just here for that? Or is there something else?"

"Truth be told, I'm looking for Alex."

_Him, too?_

"That's…surprising to hear, sir. I didn't know it was that big of a problem, sir," Athrun replied, feeling slightly more at ease.

"The Blue Blaze goes missing, a man I met in basic training, my _friend_, and I'm supposed to just go about my business? No, Mister Zala, I aim to find him, and find out just what the heck is going through his head," Jimmy said, now walking down the corridor. Athrun followed closely, trying to think of a response.

The two young men turned a corner and came face to face with Commander Le Creuset. Athrun saluted, while Jimmy stiffened for a second, before following suit.

"Athrun. Captain Daurio," Rau said, smiling. "Here to assist us?"

"The council believed it imperative I join, since Alex is now in the picture," James said, grimacing.

"Well, at any rate, the chairman has given the mission to Athrun, since Miss Clyne is his fiancée. It would be rather odd if he didn't respond in such a way," Creuset explained, smiling.

"There was a GINN, reconnaissance type, that was sent out to look," James said, "but it never sent any message of its findings. I don't consider it a good sign."

Kira and Alex decided to hit the cafeteria to grab some food, but instead, found an argument.

"No! I'm not going near her!" Flay cried, backing up.

"Do diabla," Alex muttered, his hand covering his face.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"It's about that Lacus girl," Kuzzey whispered. "Flay doesn't want to bring food to her."

"I don't like being around coordinators," Flay said quietly. "They have crazy strength, and-"

"Who has strength?"

Alex whirled around, now face to face with Lacus.

_How does she always_-

* * *

"So, what'll we do with that princess?" Mu asked. He looked at Zero, who was flexing his left arm slowly.

"I guess she'll have to accompany us to the moon base," Murrue said, sighing. "They'd take her in with a great big smile."

"I'd like to avoid that particular possibility at all costs," Murrue sighed.

"And those civilians? What of them?" Natarle asked.

Zero looked up, and Natarle could very clearly see her own reflection off the helmet.

"They are _volunteers_, ensign. _She_ is a well-known PLANT civilian. _That's _the difference."

His voice, though still scrambled due to the optical emitter, carried a very clear tone that caused even Natarle to feel a chill up her spine. Mazer just smirked and checked the sensors.

* * *

Lacus held out her hand to Flay, smiling. Flay backed away.

"Why-why is someone from ZAFT walking around the ship?!" She asked, terrified.

"I'm not ZAFT," Lacus said.

"I-I don't want any of you Coordinators acting friendly with me!" She yelled, and Kira froze. Alex gripped his arm instantly.

_Steady, buddy._

"I-I think-we should go," Kira said quietly, and turned towards Lacus. "Shall we?"

Alex watched them leave, then glared at Flay. She backed up, now truly terrified.

"Flay, are you a Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey asked suddenly.

"NO!" Flay yelled again, facing him. But their stance-tampering with genes when nothing's wrong-"

Alex took a step towards her.

"You'd better watch what you say, Allster. Need I remind you, Kira's a Coordinator, and if it wasn't for him, none of you would be ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" He suddenly screamed, startling everyone. "And by the way-don't you EVER treat one of my family like that again!"

With that, he walked out.

"F-family!?" Sai asked

* * *

"Doesn't it ever get lonely for you, being on a ship this size?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Well, most of the time, we're too busy to really notice," Kira said. It was true. He never once thought about how empty the ship could seem. "Not a lot of people like Coordinators."

"Yet, you've been nice to me," Lacus said, smiling.

"Well," Kira started, fidgeting. "I'm a Coordinator, as well."

Romero Pal almost jumped out of his seat when the signal came up.

"It's the 8th Fleet, Captain!"

Murrue sighed in relief, and Mazer closed his eyes.

_A bit closer now…_

Kira and Sai were just heading back when they heard Lacus' voice.

"Amazing," Sai said. "She has a very beautiful voice. But is that a result of genetic engineering?"

Kira watched as he walked away.

* * *

Captain Ades turned and saluted as Creuset, Daurio, and Athrun Zala entered.

"We've picked up a fleet," Ades reported.

"Very well. Divert to their location immediately," Rau said, viewing the screen.

"Sir, aren't we to-" Athrun began.

"Yes, yes, we're to find Lacus Clyne. I haven't forgotten, Athrun. But we have a chance, and we have to take it. Otherwise, the historians will consider us the laughingstock of our age," Rau replied smoothly.

Daurio grimaced, but nodded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_, Lacus wondered aloud.

"So, where to, Mr. Pink?"

The tiny pink ball rolled around.

"Don't know! Don't know!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dunno if it's late, but it might be short. Sorry. There wasn't a whole lot I felt I could do with this anyway. Hopefully, next chapter will be longer. Until then, this is Hellshadow, signing off.


	10. Chapter 9

On the _Archangel_, things had finally died down some. Miriallia was on the way to the showers. As she turned the corner, she quite literally ran into Zero.

"Oof!"

She fell, groaning.

"Sorry about that."

She looked up at the agent, not surprised he was wearing the helmet. She wasn't afraid of him like she had been at first.

"It's okay," she said, taking the hand he offered.

"Where are you off to?"

"I was hoping to get a shower," Miriallia said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. Zero just nodded.

"Well, the water should be working. I ran a complete systems check on this ship an hour ago. But this isn't anything fancy," he explained. He pointed behind him. "Your friend, Miss Allster, got a little _too_ excited when she heard. Why don't you make sure she doesn't die of happiness?" He asked, suddenly walking away.

"Ummm…okay," she replied. Zero turned around.

"Miriallia. I'm well aware you're still slightly on edge around me. You don't have to be. You'll see."

Then he was gone.

"That was weird," Miriallia muttered as the door slid open.

"Ah, Milly!"

Miriallia actually gave a squeal of horror as the ghostly apparition revealed itself. After a few seconds, she sighed as she realized it was just Flay, and the steam from the area had merely blanketed the wash area in a fog.

"I have to look good when we meet father," Flay said, not the least bit ashamed of Milly's response. Little did she know that Zero was actually just outside the room, ready to pull his sword, if necessary. After a few seconds, he relaxed, then walked away, thinking.

_If boss doesn't pull me off this ship soon, I'll have a heart attack due to all these "surprises."_

"Ma'am!"

Murrue looked at Romero.

"Receiving a message! ID confirmed! It's the Montgomery!"

Murrue smiled, relieved.

"Well, it looks like we'll finally be able to get a little breathing room," she said.

The main monitor suddenly opened a video link, revealing Vice Minister Allster and Captain Koopman. Alex couldn't help but want to laugh as he noticed Koopman's big nose.

_Can't laugh yet, Alex. Might give them the wrong impression._

"Captain Ramius, I'm glad to see you're all right," George Allster said, relief on his face. "I look forward to seeing my daughter, Flay, as well."

"Sir, there'll be time for that later," Koopman said quietly.

"Yeah, that's Flay's father, all right," Sai replied softly.

On the Ark, Alex stayed silent.

"However, there is the matter of the other ship, captain," Koopman said glancing off screen. "I don't remember seeing that ship before, not even in production designs. I'd like to know who the captain is."

Zero looked at Murrue, and nodded.

"The ship is the _Ark_, sir. It's under command of Nicholas Mazer and Aleksander Kolodziej."

Mazer's name surprised Koopman, while the mention of Alex seemed to make Allster want to order Koopman to open fire.

"The Blue Blaze? Are you insane?! Why is a Coordinator-especially the man responsible for the disaster with the blockade-!"

Murrue stared at Alex wide-eyed, and Alex just smiled sheepishly.

_Real smooth, boss_, Zero thought, amused.

"Guilty as charged, sir. Yes, I am the Blue Blaze. Or rather, was. I'm not with ZAFT at the moment, for reasons which I will not discuss at the moment. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Why is he being permitted to walk around with no armed escort, captain?!" George frantically asked. "My daughter-"

"Was rescued by a fellow Coordinator, sir," Alex put in. "A civilian from Heliopolis, not military like myself. Thanks to his disregarding military protocol regarding top secret materials, he picked up a damaged lifepod, which your daughter was on. Would you like to continue this pointless argument?"

Allster sat back, a bit surprised.

_Flay…saved by a Coordinator?_

"Vice Minister, I suggest we stop the bickering," Koopman said. "Despite his ZAFT connection, Mister Kolodziej is right. Captain Ramius, head for the rendezvous point."

The connection terminated.

Natarle looked at the screen.

"Hard to believe you're the one responsible for the destruction of the blockade," she said.

Alex shrugged

"I was the first one who broke through. The fleet went nuts. They redirected all their fire on me," Alex explained. "But by doing that, they allowed all the others to come through, as well. If they'd just kept firing on the main force, they probably would have beaten us. A single GINN against a whole fleet? I was good, ensign, but with a standard payload, I would have been to destroy, at most, three ships. Besides, that was before I got name Blue Blaze."

* * *

In the hangar, Kira was in the Strike, working on the Strike.

"At it again, eh?" Murdoch asked, peering in.

"Just modifying the calibration," Kira replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I wonder if I'll still have to do this after we meet up with the fleet."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, kid," Murdoch replied, smacking him in the shoulder lightly. "It's still your job, at least until the rendezvous."

With that, he left.

"He's right, you know."

Kira looked up, startled to see Zero.

"Sorry. I tend to have that effect on people," Zero said.

"Its okay," Kira replied, once again typing.

"Alex told me you plan on leaving the ship."

"That's the plan," Kira said.

"Ever thought about staying?"

Kira looked up, mouth open.

"I know, I know, you're not a soldier. But I've seen my fair share of pilots. Granted, mobile armor pilots, but some of the things I've seen you do-not even I can pull half of it off. Alex did the right thing, forcing you to fight."

Kira suddenly grew angry.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Kira," Zero said bluntly. "I only meant that, by making you fight, you managed to save not just the people on this ship, but the _Ark_ as well."

"But you guys have mobile suits," Kira said. "You could have handled it fine."

Zero shook his head.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Kira. Not even Badgiruel knows this, but our units-those are the original prototypes the Earth Forces had planned."

"What?" Kira asked. "I thought-"

"The Earth forces realized, however, that the first units were too complicated, and they'd need exceptional pilots, almost on par with that of ZAFT pilots. Pilots like me."

He stopped, as if realizing he'd said too much.

"At any rate, they cancelled the project, after building just one unit. Blade. Later, I found the plans, and Alex's friends began building. A bit here, a bit there. We didn't exactly have a set place to make this."

"How about the _Ark_?" Kira asked.

"You'd have to ask Alex that. Not even I know that part of the story," Zero answered. Well, I'll leave you to it, ace."

And he was gone again.

* * *

"It appears the legged ship is very close to the rendezvous," Rau said. "We'll have to attack the fleet before it catches up to them."

"Sir-"

"Yes, I know we're to search for Miss Lacus, Athrun, but we can't pass the opportunity to attack."

James turned around, frowning.

_That man is obsessed. Sure, the ship is a priority target, but for crying out loud, Miss Clyne might very well be dying out there. If I was in charge-or Alex, for that matter-I'd leave the ship be and do my job.

* * *

_

Pal almost fell out of his seat when his screen began acting up.

"Ma'am! I'm picking up three signatures! ID's confirmed! Montgomery, Bernard, and Law!"

"Finally," Murrue breathed.

Pal suddenly frowned as his radar hissed with static.

"Captain, we have a problem."

Three GINNs launched from the Vesalius, followed by the X-303. The _Zacynthus_ launched its own GINN.

"Sir, is it really okay for you to launch alone?" Athrun asked over the comm.

_"It's alright, Zala,"_ Daurio answered. _"I'm not gonna try to kill Kolodziej. Not even the Strike pilot. I just wanna find why he's doing this. The Blue Blaze doesn't do anything for no reason at all. He was one of our best, though he'd never admit it."_

Athrun thought about that.

_One of our BEST? Alex, what happened?_

The Suits launched, and Alex watched the three ships grow larger on his screen. Then his system detected a lock on, and Athrun wrenched the controls. The missiles went right past him.

The Aegis pulled up its 60 mm beam rifle and fired, destroying a passing Moebius.

On the _Montgomery_, Koopman ordered the mobile armors to launch, then signaled the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius, abort mission! Repeat, abort mission!" Koopman transmitted, all the while trying to coordinate his forces.

"They came all this way-and you're telling them to retreat?" Allster asked, shocked.

"Vice minister, that ship is important to our forces. If it is lost, then the sacrifice of this fleet will have been for nothing. In the end, we are all expendable."

Allster just sat there, frozen.

* * *

Kira ran down the corridor, already in his flight suit. Just as he made the turn for the elevator, he ran into Lacus.

"Wha-what are you doing out here? You need to stay inside during the battle," Kira told her, trying to gently pull her towards her room.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Pink wanted to go outside," Lacus replied, following him.

A few minutes later, Kira ran into another person. Flay.

"What's going on?" She asked, worry etched on her face.

"I don't know, I'm heading for the hangar right now."

"Most likely, Creuset decided to pay us a visit," Zero said, walking up behind them. "I'm heading to the bridge. No way I can help in this fight. Sorry."

"Wha-I thought you were supposed to help us!" Kira yelled suddenly.

Zero turned around.

"I am. But my mobile armor isn't working right, and even if it was, it had no IFF signature. It wouldn't just be ZAFT shooting, it'd also be the Earth Forces. I'll be on the bridge. Sorry."

He walked off quickly.

"Kira, I'm worried about my father," Flay said suddenly. Zero had unnerved her, just popping up like that.

"It'll be all right," Kira said, smiling. "I promise."

* * *

The GINNs kept the attack up, peppering the Earth forces fleet. The Bernard's engines suddenly exploded, and the ship began spiraling slowly, all the while slowly breaking apart.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Being attacked by one of our own units?" Allster asked, panicking.

Koopman just looked at the screens.

_If he could shut up for just one second, I might be able to think of something.

* * *

_

Mu launched in the Zero, heading straight for the battle. Kira waited as the Aile pack attached to the Strike's back.

_"Kira."_

Kira looked at the screen.

_"Flay's father is on the Montgomery. Try to keep them safe."_

Kira nodded and launched.

On the _Ark_, Alex and Steve prepared to launch. Wrath was of no use in the battle, since it was equipped with just close range weapons. Likewise, Linear still had no energy weapons, since a recent technical glitch shorted out its experimental energy cannon. And the other unit wouldn't ready for quite a while.

"Think we'll be fine?" Steve asked.

"Us? No doubt. _Archangel_? Probably. The fleet? Doubt it."

Steve looked up at the screen.

"You sound sure."

"We're not the target," Alex said. "_Archangel_ is. The fleet will try to protect them, which won't work out too well."

Steve nodded, then launched.

* * *

Aegis wove in between the energy blasts and transformed into mobile armor mode. It fired its cannon, punching a massive hole through Law. The Strike, followed closely by Blade, made its way towards it. A GINN decided to interfere, and Blade broke off as it opened fire.

"Kira!" Alex yelled. "Get going! I've got him!"

The GINN kept a stream of bullets going at Blade, which brought its shield up. The rounds bounced off. Blade reached behind, and pulled out a beam saber. The shield swung back, and The GINN was suddenly armless. Blade twirled the saber, then swung again behind it, bisecting the suit at the hip joints. It exploded, and Alex groaned as the brightness blinded him temporarily. He looked at his energy screen. The explosion had dropped his phase shift a bit.

_That's the problem with older units._

Kira and Athrun exchanged saber swipes, neither gaining the advantage. Mu fired a shot from his cannon, missing Aegis. The shot, however, struck a damaged GINN, destroying it entirely.

"Whaddya know?" Mu asked smugly. Then another GINN fired a round that struck him dead on.

"Damn! _Archangel_, I'm returning!"

Hellshadow came up behind him, covering his retreat.

"Thanks," Mu said.

"No problem," Steve replied, firing his arm mounted beam rifle, scoring a hit that cost the GINN its arm.

On the _Archangel_, Flay ran onto the bridge, frantic.

"Papa! Is papa all right?"

"We're in the middle of a battle! All non-personnel are to be off the bridge!" Murrue said, trying to keep track of the battle.

Suddenly, the bridge was illuminated, and Murrue realized it was the Law. Destroyed.

Flay froze, then panicked. She struggled against Sai, who tried to pull her away.

"Kira? Where's Kira? He promised-"

"He's fighting, Flay! Now, come on!"

The two suddenly stopped as they heard a soft voice singing.

_That girl_, Flay thought, then wrenched herself put of Sai's arms.

* * *

The Strike's shield came up again, Aegis's blade crackling against it. Kira spared a glance at the monitors, noticing the GINNs were damaging the Montgomery.

On the ship, Koopman tried to do his best to persuade Allster.

"Sir, you must escape! Get to the hangar bay, and into an escape pod!"

* * *

The door hissed open, and Flay dragged Lacus onto the bridge, angry.

"Tell them I'll kill this girl if they hurt papa's ship! TELL THEM!" Flay screamed.

The bridge was blanketed with light again, and Murrue looked in shock.

"_Montgomery_ destroyed!"

Flay let go of Lacus and screamed in horror. Natarle just calmly walked over to Pal and activated his audio transmitter.

"Attention, ZAFT forces! We are holding Lacus Clyne! We cannot guarantee her safety if you continue to attack!"

The Aegis stopped in its tracks, its pilot shocked.

"How dare you!"

Aegis whirled to face the Strike.

"Well, Kira? Can you continue protecting these people?"

Blade suddenly retreated at full thrust, Alex thinking hard.

_OK, ensign. You wanna play this game? You're on._

Blade came in hard, and the technicians scrambled as it landed, sliding on the deck. People fell down groaning, and Murdoch shook his head.

_Something's definitely pissed the guy off.

* * *

_

Rau sat back, thinking.

"I certainly didn't expect this. Recall our forces. I really don't feel like testing them in this situation. Though I find hard to believe Aleksander Kolodziej had a hand in this."

James shook his head slowly. _He didn't. If anything, whoever DID do this is gonna be hurting for a long time.

* * *

_

Alex walked right into the bridge, and Natarle turned around.

"Kolodziej, I did nothing-"

Alex punched her right in the face, while Zero pulled Lacus away from Flay, his sword pointed at her.

"The hell you did nothing! There's a reason regulations exist, _ensign_! You're lucky you _did _have Lacus on the ship, and not us! Because if you made that claim under that circumstance, I would have ordered the destruction of this ship immediately! What the hell are you thinking, antagonizing ZAFT?! As if your blockade and Junius Seven weren't bad enough!"

He punched her again, then glared at Murrue. She actually flinched.

"Keep your military dog on a leash, Ramius, or you'll see firsthand what the Blue Blaze can do when he's truly angered."

Zero sheathed his sword and followed Alex out.

In his quarters, Sai watched over a distraught Flay.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late again. Sorry. I added pieces here and there, and then I realized it was taking too long, so I just furiously typed away. Hope it's to everyone's satisfaction. Next chapter in one to two weeks. Till then, Hellshadow, signing off.


	11. Chapter 10

In the hangar, Kira sat in the Strike, trying to do his work without thinking about the events of the past few hours. Mu peered in.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty well, so far," Kira answered. "I still have to make some minor changes to the programming, but other than that…"

He trailed off, and Mu looked at him, concerned.

"What?"

"Are using civilians as hostages and running the types of things the Alliance does?" Kira asked quietly, just staring at the screen.

Mu just frowned.

"I didn't like it all too much myself, Kira, but we're not the ones running the ship," he replied.

Neither noticed Zero standing towards the back of the hangar, watching them as they left.

* * *

Miriallia's ears nearly popped as someone behind her screamed. She turned around, now facing a distraught Flay.

"Papa? Where's papa? What happened?" Flay asked frantically, head whipping towards every door, hoping in vain.

Sai, who'd just come in, wrapped an arm around Flay, trying to calm her down. Kira walked in, looking tired. That, however, didn't stop a certain someone.

"YOU!" Flay screamed. "You swore you'd protect daddy! You lied, didn't you?! You didn't even try! It's because you're a coordinator, too!"

Kira froze, stone still. Zero peered in quietly, knowing that his involvement would just make things worse.

_But if I don't move now, Kira will take a hard hit._

With that thought alone, he walked into the infirmary.

"What are you doing here?!" Flay screeched. "You're with Alex! Why didn't you even try to help?!"

"Before you crucify me for something beyond any of our control, Flay Allster, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for your loss," Zero said. _Partially true. It WAS beyond our control. _"Kira wasn't holding back, though I doubt that will make you feel any better."

Kira slipped out as the two continued their argument. In her anger at the interruption, Flay didn't notice Kira had slipped out, sparing him of any more guilt she'd have made him feel.

Kira made his way to the observational deck. He stared into space, trying to clear his head.

"Haro! Haro!"

Kira looked down, noticing the ball rolling around him.

"I'm sorry. Haro seems to have a mind of his own," Lacus Clyne said, walking in.

"You shouldn't be out right now," Kira said.

"Haro like to take random walks," Lacus explained. "And I can't stop him."

Kira sighed.

"I don't want to fight Athrun, since we're friends."

"He's a good person," Lacus said, picking Haro up.

Kira looked at her, surprised.

"Athrun Zala and I are engaged," she explained.

Just behind the wall, Kuzzey listened, doing his best not to be caught.

"Kuzzey," a voice said.

He turned around slowly, now face to face with a stern faced Alex. After what happened on the bridge, he didn't want to anger the Blue Blaze any more than he'd already been.

"Walk away now, and I won't poison your food," Alex said. Kuzzey rushed past him, and Alex shook his head slowly.

_I'd have done it, too._

"So you finally told him, huh?" Alex asked, walking up to them.

"Alex? How did you-"

"I never left, Kira. I just stayed hidden. Zero told me about Flay. Don't worry. It wasn't personal," Alex said, now looking at Lacus.

* * *

"Flay went a little too far," Miriallia said, sitting with Sai and Tolle.

"Kira _is _fighting really hard to protect us," Sai added.

Kuzzey sat down, shaking.

"It might not be true," he said.

"What?" Sai asked.

"I heard some things," he responded. "This Athrun kid happens to be Kira's best friends…and the pilot of the Aegis."

* * *

Kira lay in his quarters, staring at the ceiling.

_This isn't right,_ he thought.

A while later, he stood in front of Lacus' door. He palmed it, and the hatch slid open.

"I need you to come with me," he said quietly, watching as Lacus woke up, confused.

Zero just happened to be walking through the corridors when he ran into Kira.

"Yamato."

Kira gulped.

"And Miss Clyne."

To his surprise, Zero actually bowed.

"If the two of you plan on getting out of here, the hangar should be empty for the next few minutes. A couple of techs. Kira, move fast. I'll do what I can," Zero said.

"I thought you were going to-"

"What? Take you back? No. Alex sent me here to keep an eye on things. That's what I'm doing. Now go," Zero finished. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Clyne."

"You as well," Lacus said, smiling. "Thank you."

The two rushed past him, and Zero spoke into the mike within his helmet.

"They're on the move."

"_Good. I'm already here. Take your time."_

"Will do."

Zero headed for the hangar.

Kira and Lacus, meanwhile, had run into Miriallia and Sai.

"What are you doing, Kira?" Sai said. "It's pretty late, supposedly."

"Just let us through," Kira said quietly.

Miriallia noticed Lacus behind him.

"Oh."

* * *

Zero pulled out a laptop from the backpack Alex had left him. He hacked the system firewalls, and checked the cameras. The first camera showed him the hallway.

_All clear._

The next one showed him the room where Kira was. Zero smirked as he watched Kira get flustered as Lacus changed.

_Alex would get a kick out of this. Too bad I can't record this._

Finally, he checked the hangar.

_Eh. I've had worse._

After a few minutes, Zero headed for the hangar, noticing some guards by the door.

"Evening, fellas," he said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't-"

Zero grabbed the man's outstretched arm, then thrust his elbow into his armpit. Without slowing, he executed an uppercut, then quickly performed a backspin kick that hit both troopers in the face.

"Sorry. But I couldn't let you stop Yamato. Boss's orders," Zero said.

He looked up, now noticing that Sai and Kira were talking.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Murdoch asked loudly.

"Kira, you're coming back, right?" Sai asked suddenly.

Kira looked up, surprised at Sai's question. Then he smiled.

"Yeah. I promise," he replied.

Zero heard the distinctive clicks of weapons loading behind him. Three soldiers had just caught him.

_Oh, well. Don't blame me for this._

Without warning, he spun around, arms raised to block their attempts to grab him. Catching two soldier's arms, he wrapped his own around them, then threw his arms forward. He heard their bones snap as he expertly broke the arms in three places each.

_Like I said, sorry._

Releasing them, he curled his fingers in and his hand flew forwards into the remaining man's nose. He watched as the man clutched his bloodied and broken nose, then finished it with a well placed crotch shot. The soldier crumpled to the floor.

Zero turned around just in time to see the Strike launch.

_Go, Yamato.

* * *

_

Daurio stood next to Rau, typing something into his handheld computer.

"This is interesting," he said. "Commander?"

Rau looked at him.

"If you'd take a look at the screen, I'm going to pull up a camera feed from the legged ship," James said.

"How?"

"It was uploaded to me, actually. Possibly Kolodziej. He's a pretty good hacker. Here it is."

The crew and their respective captains watched as an armored individual single handedly incapacitated a group of soldiers in the hangar.

"Do you know him?" Rau asked.

"Umm, no. He's suited up completely, commander. But from what I see, he's a pretty good martial artist. Looks like Muay Thai. Unlike traditional martial arts, in this style, you use your elbows and knees, rather than plain fists. Not the kind of style Alex would use. Alex uses a mixture of Krav Maga and Filipino Kali. He never finished his training for either style, but with what he knows, it's a good combo," James finished.

"Sir!"

The two looked at the helmsman.

"Mobile suit incoming!"

"Sound the alert," Rau replied, now looking at the main screen.

In the Strike, Kira hit the comm switch.

"Attention, ZAFT! I'm handing over Lacus Clyne! Stop your engines, and send out the pilot of the X-303!"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Ades muttered.

Athrun's face suddenly appeared on another screen.

"Commander, let me go out there, please."

"But we're not even sure Miss Clyne is inside that mobile suit," Ades replied, looking at Rau.

Rau smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Go ahead, Athrun."

Athrun sighed with relief, then disconnected.

"Prep my CGUE, Ades. This might be our opportunity," Rau said, walking out.

"Commander-"James started, but before he could finish, the door closed.

_Is he trying to intentionally anger Kolodziej? Not the best move.

* * *

_

"Ma'am, I realize it's not the best move, but perhaps we should target the Strike and attempt to-"

Before Natarle could finish her sentence, Zero, who had just come in, grabbed her by the throat without even looking at her.

"I'd advise against that particular approach, ensign. Otherwise, I might have to let Alex know. And then you'd have to deal with _him._"

"Besides," Mu said, looking at the two, "if we do that, Kira might fire on us."

Zero looked at the front viewport, noticing that the Aegis was now heading for the Strike.

"Heads up."

* * *

The Strike slowed and drifted, waiting. His computer beeped, and he read the message.

_Hellshadow is in stealth mode. Don't worry. Alex will take care of this._

Kira blinked. The message deleted itself.

_Alex? Must be one of his friends letting me know. Good timing._

As the Aegis neared, Strike's rifle snapped up, aimed directly at the cockpit.

"Open your hatch and come out," Kira broadcast.

The red mobile suit's door compartment open, revealing the pilot. Inside Aegis, Athrun took off the belts and pulled himself out, then raised his hands in surrender.

"I need confirmation that it's Lacus," Athrun said into his mike.

Kira looked at Lacus.

"Say something so he knows it's really you," he said softly.

"Oh. Hello, Athrun!" Lacus said, smiling.

"It's Lacus," Athrun said, relieved.

"Prepare to take her," Kira said, giving her a gentle shove. Athrun caught her, and then looked at Strike.

"Kira! Come with us!"

Kira blinked, surprised.

"You have no reason to fight for the Earth Forces! Alex should come, too!" Athrun said.

The Hellshadow suddenly materialized by the Strike's beam rifle, hatch opening.

"Sorry, przyjacielu. But I'm not coming back. I still have some work of my own to do," Alex said. "You can tell your father I'm alive, for all I care. But Kira and I stay."

Kira suddenly looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I-I have friends on this ship!" he suddenly yelled, surprising both pilots. Athrun closed his eyes, both saddened and angry.

"Then, there's no other way. The next time I see you, I won't hold back against either of you!" He said, dismayed.

"I won't either," Kira replied.

"Wish like hell this could be different, Athrun, but if you do this, I won't hold back," Alex said, returning to the cockpit. The moment it closed, Alex shut off the comm and a side monitor, actually cracking it.

"W cholere," he muttered. "Not again."

On the _Vesalius_, Rau launched in his CGUE.

James looked out just as Rau flew out.

"The hell is he doing?! Ades, what is his problem?! Alex won't just ignore this!" He yelled. Ades sat in his chair, trying to look like a man in control, but Daurio's behavior was making him nervous.

Alex looked past the Aegis.

"Damn!"

He snapped off a shot at Aegis, narrowly missing its head. Lacus and Athrun sat still, shocked by Alex's actions.

"I won't forgive you easily for this, buddy!" Alex broadcast, firing at the CGUE all the while throwing Hellshadow into a loop. The CGUE dodged and came at full thrust. Lacus suddenly activated Athrun's communications.

"Commander, cease your actions immediately! Do you really intend on turning this are onto a battleground with the daughter of a council member present?" She asked, her usual carefree expression now gone, replaced by a look of pure determination.

_Of all the times…_

Rau sighed, slowing his unit down.

"Very well, Miss Clyne."

With that, the CGUE turned around and followed the Aegis home.

Alex sighed, and closed his eyes.

_Bravo, sis. You just saved us._

"Kira, let's get back. We're gonna have some explaining to, if only to the ensign."

Strike and Hellshadow flew back to the _Archangel_, both pilots relieved, tired, and anguished.

Author's note: Late again, sorry. Time slipped by, and things are picking up due to the holiday season. I didn't have as much time as I thought I did. I won't even try to guess when my next update will be. For now, I hope you enjoyed this. Hellshadow, signing off.


	12. Chapter 11

Kira, Alex, and Zero sat next to each other, Kira in the center, with Alex on his left. Zero had part of his helmet off, surprising everyone. The bottom had slid in half and slid out to the sides, revealing his lower face. He was smiling, and Mu shuddered visibly after just a few seconds.

_Man, he reminds me too much of Creuset. I hope they're not related._

Natarle, of course, was glaring at the three. Alex couldn't really blame her.

_Well, I could…but it wouldn't do me much good._

The ensign cleared her throat, and began.

"This emergency court martial is now in session."

Alex suddenly smiled, and leaned back, fingers laced together behind his head. Natarle stared at him.

"Oh, go on," Alex said quickly, waving a hand. "I'm ready."

Mu grinned, annoying the ensign even more.

"Exactly one day ago, Acting Crewman Kira Yamato launched without orders. He was also transporting a prisoner of war at that time," Natarle stated. "His action placed this very ship in danger."

The grin on Alex's face was instantly gone, replaced by a purely hateful look. Mu sighed and tipped his hat up, waiting for Alex's rebuttal.

"Prisoner of war? Lady, if Zero had his sword on him now, I wouldn't even have to tell him to cut you down, because you'd have already been beheaded before I could form a single word," Alex replied coolly. Murrue actually felt a chill go down her spine when he said that, and looking at the enigmatic warrior sitting next to Alex, she knew it wasn't a bluff.

"In times of emergencies, regulations grant leniency for changes made to the rules," Natarle answered him, refusing to back down.

"And if I'd have been in command of those ZAFT ships, I wouldn't have hesitated in giving the order to blow this ship to nothingness," Alex said, leaning forward. "Besides, Lacus was a guest, _not_ a hostage. You had no right doing that to her, _idiotko_."

"More to the point," Zero interjected, "it was _your _actions that placed this ship in danger. Rau only wanted the Strike before. By taking Miss Clyne hostage, you gave him real reason to attack, with or without the Strike in the way."

Murrue closed her eyes for a few seconds, before glaring at Kira the same way Natarle did.

"The punishment for the crimes committed is execution," she said coldly.

Kira's eyes widened in shock, while Alex cursed quietly. Zero, unsurprising to Mu, stayed silent.

_Nothing to say? _He thought.

"That's what a military officer would face, anyway," Murrue said, smiling suddenly. "It can't be applied to a civilian."

"I'd stay out of trouble for the next few days," Mu said wryly.

Kira walked out quickly, and Alex knew that while he was relieved of getting off the hook, he was also shaken by the earlier statement.

_Well, you're better than the ensign, captain. You're lucky,_ Alex thought. _If Natarle was calling the shots, I have no doubt Kira'd eventually leave, and maybe join ZAFT._

The first half would have happened, Alex knew. Kira would have left, with or without the Strike. Alex would have loved to stick around to see how the crew tried to make the G-weapon work.

As Kira walked away, Sai ran up to him. Miriallia caught up a few seconds later, out of breath.

"We got assigned toilet duty," she whined, breathing hard.

"Oh, that's a good punishment!"

They turned around to see Mu clap his hand down onto Kira's shoulder.

"Perfect punishment," Mu said, smiling. "Better get to it before the ensign gets the idea of making it worse."

Mu turned back, now face to face with Zero again. Once again, he felt somewhat uneasy. Zero now had the full helmet on, leaving Mu with no clear view on his physical features.

"Greetings, lieutenant," Zero began, his voice monotone. "My punishment?"

"You're-you're good," Mu said nervously, walking away. "Just make sure Kira does his job."

_He really scares me,_ Mu thought.

Zero shook his head, and laughed softly. He looked up at Miriallia and Kira.

"I _think_ he's scared of me."

Despite what he just went through, Kira actually managed a smile. Sai walked up behind them.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kira said, glancing at Zero. "Everything's fine."

"Truth be told, the good ensign was grasping at straws, as the saying goes," Zero said. "She even tried to manipulate the facts regarding Miss Clyne."

"How could she-"

Miriallia was cut off as Zero raised a hand.

"Doesn't matter. We're good to go now. Help Kira, will you? He'll need it. And you never know when the next attack will be," he stated evenly.

The two youths walked past him in a rush, and Zero activated his comm again.

"So, where are we at?" He asked.

"_We're getting there. A little longer, and the next unit will be ready." _

"It got a name yet?"

"_Not yet, but I was thinking Vigilance."_

"Ugh. Doesn't fit a suit like that. Keep thinking. Who's the pilot?"

"_We were thinking Pawel."_

"Interesting. He didn't get good points in the sims, though."

_"Against YOU, no, he didn't. But he's good at what he does. Granted, in a close quarters fight, the unit will be a tad beaten, but-"_

"What? I thought-"

"_We didn't finish the mod, and quite frankly, THAT particular feature won't be of good use in overall fights. It'll give us the element of surprise, but it'll work only one. After that, everyone'll know what it's capable of."

* * *

_

Aboard the _Gamow_, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were looking at screens in front of them, trying to find a way to stop the legged ship.

"If we attack, we'll only have ten minutes to do it. After that, we'll be facing the fleet, as well," Dearka commented.

"Right. Is it only ten minutes, or a full ten minutes?" Yzak asked, smiling.

"Don't get cocky, Joule. You got lucky last time, when you severed that silver unit's arm. Alex won't let it happen again," James said, coming up behind them.

Yzak looked at him and smirked.

"The so-called 'Blue Blaze' wasn't that special," he said smugly.

James walked right up to him, anger etched on his face.

"Now listen, Joule. I couldn't care less that your mother is on the council. Underestimate Alex, and you will pay the price. You got him last time because he's been _inactive _the past few months, not _incompetent._ And that stunt no doubt has allowed his skills to sharpen themselves. If you try anything stupid, I will _not _endorse it nor send any reinforcements to help you. Is that clear?" He asked threateningly.

Yzak gritted his teeth.

"If you threaten me, my mother-"

He was cut off as James punched him in the jaw, and the teen pilot fell to one knee, rubbing his face.

"Like I said, I don't care. Don't try to intimidate me," James said, turning around.

* * *

Athrun was walking through the corridors of the _Vesalius _aimlessly when Haro decided to slam itself into his chest. Athrun stumbled back, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. Mr. Pink seems to have a mind of his own," Lacus said, smiling.

"It's okay," Athrun replied, looking at the machine he himself had built.

_With a little help from Alex_, he thought fondly.

"Lacus, you can't be out like this. I know you're a guest, but this is a warship."

Athrun sighed, then took her hand in his.

"How did they treat you? Anything bad?"

Lacus shook her head.

"Mr. Yamato treated me quite well. As did Alex and his friend, Zero."

Athrun frowned.

_Zero? Who the heck is that?_

"The Naturals are just using them, Kira and Alex. Why can't they see that?" Athrun asked. "Even after taking you hostage-"

"That wasn't the decision of the overall crew," Lacus interrupted.

"It wasn't?"

"Apparently, the ensign believed it was the only to fix the situation. The captain reprimanded her for it. Alex had a more-how would he put it-effective way of dealing with the situation," Lacus answered, frowning.

"What did he do?"

"He punched the ensign in the face. Several times," Lacus said sadly.

_That doesn't sound like him. He was never satisfied with just punching. A kick is more his style._

"Kira's just using the Naturals as an excuse, because that's what his parents are. Alex probably has his own reason for helping them, as well," Athrun replied, walking to the door.

"Athrun. You seem so sad every time I see you," Lacus said, looking at him.

Athrun bowed his head.

"I can't exactly fight a war with a smile on my face," he replied coldly, walking out.

* * *

Sai, Kuzzey, and Steve sat together in the cafeteria, silent.

"I wonder what'll happen when we reach the fleet," Kuzzey muttered. "The captain said we'd have to stay for seeing military secrets."

"That could change," Steve said evenly. "You're not military personnel, Buskirk. You're civilians from Heliopolis. From what I've seen of your captain, she won't really force you to stay. Maybe for a while, but I'm sure she'll let you all go the minute it's safe."

He stood up and stretched. Sitting in a mobile suit nonstop put a strain on his muscles.

"Or maybe you'll decide that staying is the better choice," he continued. "Maybe you'll have found something to fight for. Whatever your choice, Kuzzey Buskirk, it was a pleasure talking to you."

Steve held his hand out, and Kuzzey shook it nervously. Sai smiled.

"You're staying with Alex?" He asked softly.

Steve nodded.

"Alex has been a good friend for the past few years. I owe him. Even if I didn't, I'd still fly with him. I hope to see you again, hopefully in a place other than this ship."

With that, he walked away, leaving the two friends on their own. As Steve exited the room, he bumped into Kira.

"Sorry, Yamato," he said, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I know you're probably sick of hearing, but you've done a good job protecting this ship so far. Take care of them."

He started walking away, and Kira suddenly rushed after him.

"Wait! Are you leaving?!"

Steve started laughing.

"Of course not! But Alex and the rest of us can't be everywhere at once," Steve explained, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. "I'm just saying, after everything I've seen so far, I'm certain you'll be able to handle any, or at least most, situations you run into."

Kira nodded and began to follow Steve.

"How did you meet Alex?"

"Ha! Well, at that time, he wasn't the feared Blue Blaze…"

As Kira listened to the story about Alex's rise to becoming who he was today, he couldn't help but notice how similar he and Alex really were. Before he knew it, they'd managed to walk through most of the ship, and had doubled back to the cafeteria, where Flay noticed them, and quickly walked over.

"Kira!" She started, rushing to meet him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, fidgeting. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was-scared and, and just-I know you're trying to protect us."

Kira smiled, not noticing Steve backing up slowly and walking around the two. Steve, on the other hand, was listening to every word they were saying.

_Hmmm. On the one hand, I understand why she's apologizing. On the other, it seems…wrong._

He stood by Miriallia, who seemed to be looking at Flay with suspicion.

"You suspect something?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yeah. This isn't how I figured she'd act. You think something's up?" She replied, looking up at the slightly taller teenager.

"I'd say it's a reasonable assumption. Nothing we should alert anyone about, _yet_. You and Zero should keep an eye on her. I'll let Alex know about this. He might figure it out," Steve said, looking at his watch. "Damn. I need to go. Take care."

* * *

Romero was taking a drink when the radar crackled with static.

"Radar jammed! Ah!" He sputtered and coughed, dropping the drink. "Mobile suits detected! X number-Duel, Buster, and Blitz! Wait-there's also a GINN! It's-it's backing off."

"Battle stations!" Murrue said, contacting the _Ark._

"Yeah, what?" Mazer asked, clearly busy with something else.

"How are you with your mobile suit contingent?" Natarle asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mazer said, feigning an apologetic look and looking behind him. "Let me find out. Dhima! Where the hell are you?!"

Mu grinned while Murrue had a look of shock on her face. Anesti suddenly rushed into view, breathing hard.

"We've got-Blade prepped, Linear's got one of its weapons functional. Hellshadow is still out," he said, hands on his knees and shaking his head. "Other than that, we've got the Raptor. Wrath is having some difficulties, so it's a no-go."

"Raptor?" Natarle asked.

"Like we said earlier," Anesti said, straightening. "Our units are only partially complete. Raptor's finally flyable. Consider it the predecessor of the Aegis. At any rate, that's-"

He suddenly fell to the side, off camera as the _Ark _took a hit.

"If you're done with the interrogation, we've got a battle to fight," Mazer said, then disconnected.

Zero walked up to Murrue and startled her when he spoke.

"That's Mazer for you. Straight to the point."

"How is being rude straight to the point?" Natarle asked.

"Your stunt with Miss Clyne really angered him, ensign," Zero explained, punching commands into his wrist module. "But I guess you don't know-Mazer's wife was a coordinator."

Natarle and Murrue blinked is surprise, while Mu whistled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. She died a few years ago. Right before anti-coordinator sentiment began spreading all over. We suspect the predecessors of the Blue Cosmos orchestrated the bombing she was in," Zero said.

"I didn't know," Natarle said quietly.

"Well, it's understandable," Zero said. "Gotta cut this short. Brace!"

Before anyone could react, another hit rocked the _Archangel._

"Launch!" Murrue managed to say in time to receive another jolt.

"One problem," Zero groaned. "Kira isn't in the hangar."

* * *

Kira rushed through the corridor as fast as he could. He turned a corner and slammed into someone.

"Ow, what the-"

A little girl was now on the ground, crying.

"Sorry, but you have to get to the cafeteria," he said, picking her up.

"Are you going out there, too?"

Kira stood there dumbfounded for a minute, thinking.

_Am I really doing this? I never wanted anything to do with this._

"Yes, he's going out there to defeat all the bad guys," Flay said, kneeling next to the girl. Kira hadn't noticed her approach.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Fine," Flay said.

Kira nodded and continued to the hangar.

"Just fine," Flay muttered. "You'll defeat them."

Flay squeezed the girl's hand, and she winced, trying to free her hand. The instant she did, she ran back to the cafeteria.

"You'll kill them all."

* * *

Kira watched as Mu launched, then quickly got into the Strike. The instant he was given the green light, he pushed the sticks forward, and the Suit flew into blackness.

Aboard the _Ark_, Blade and Linear launched. The near-Buster look-alike had a similar color scheme to the Blade, but it was darker. It held a single weapon that was about three quarters the length of its arm. It had a single barrel, and had what appeared to be a cartridge attached to its back.

_I love this Suit_, Anesti thought. _This weapon was based off my dad's old gun, the UHC 870 shotgun. I don't think dad preferred beam weapons, though. But, then again, he only preferred the old .22s._

AirBlade flew next to him, waiting for the next arrival. They didn't wait long.

A sleek red fighter jet flew past them as if they weren't moving at all.

"_Oh, come on! Can't you guys go any faster?"_

Anesti and Alex grinned and watched as the Suit transformed. The wings folded behind it, the legs shot out, and the nose of the fighter pulled out, revealing itself to be a shield. The two beam cannons under its wings were pulled out, revealed to be simple beam rifles.

"_Haha! Raptor's in the house!"_

"_Boss, can I just shoot the antenna so we don't have to listen to him?" _Steve broadcast, grumbling.

"Look at it this way, Steve. Either we deal with his mouth, or deal with Pawel's overdeveloped trigger finger," Alex answered.

"Good call."

Alex checked the radar, noticing the G-units were flying in a triangular formation.

_Wait-I know that move._

"Scatter!" He yelled, throwing his Suit into a loop. AirBlade flew up just in time for a twin beam of energy hurl past him.

_Not even phase-shift would have saved me from that._

The _Archangel _wasn't so lucky. The beam grazed the edge of the ship, and Zero heard the frame shudder from the strain.

_Damn. I should be out there with you, Alex_, he thought.

Mu and Anesti concentrated on Buster.

"Ha! A tiny mobile armor! You couldn't beat me last time!" Dearka laughed, firing.

_"Last time he didn't have help."_

Before Dearka could respond, Buster took a hit from behind.

"Wha-"

He looked to his left, noticing the deep gray mobile suit.

"That's the same-"

The enemy unit fired again, narrowly missing the head.

_"Nope, not quite the same, sorry."_

Dearka thumbed the trigger, releasing a spray of rockets towards Linear. The G-unit backed off, firing its CIWS frantically. Most of the rockets detonated on contact. The Linear was blanketed with explosions. Dearka noticed the single weapon it held.

_Hmm,_ he though, smirking. _Let's see about that toy._

Buster surged forward, attempting to grab the cannon. Linear's left hand grabbed it by the shoulder.

_"Uh-uh."_

It fired at close range, damaging the right leg. Dearka cursed as the alarm sounded. Linear threw its head forward, slamming into Buster's. Dearka's screen flickered for a while before he saw the massive fist coming in.

_Oh, no._

Buster's head snapped to the side as if it was human, and Dearka struggled to regain control.

_Who are these guys?!_

Raptor was flying circled around the Duel and Blitz, which thankfully hadn't activated its mirage colloid yet.

"Damn you, you stupid Natural!" Yzak screamed, firing wildly. The beams harmlessly passed the mobile suit, and Nicol took the chance to go to stealth mode.

"_Natural? Come on. You're not THAT stupid, are you?"_

Before Yzak could figure out what happened, the Raptor transformed, and Yzak couldn't help but notice how similar it was to the Aegis. It had the same general shape, minus its Scylla cannon. Also, instead of having open mounts on its arms where its beam sabers should have been, instead it had scissor-like claws. Its shield was mounted on its back, just below its thrusters. It was primarily gold, thought the head and lower legs were still red.

"Well, come on, then. Let's see what you've got."

The Duel boosted towards its prey, but this particular prey wasn't about to go quietly. It threw its left arm forward, the claw latching on.

"What the-"

Yzak tried to wrestle out of its grip, but nothing worked. He then noticed the tiny barrel between the claw. It charged up, a sky blue light crackling at its end.

_"Ever heard of EMP?"_

The bolt fired, surging through the X-102. Yzak screamed as the controls overloaded, shocking him. Without waiting, the G-unit he'd tried to destroy let go and slowly flew past him.

The Blitz finally made itself know, activating its phase shift. It landed on the Archangel and started firing at its rear fins. Inside, the crew grabbed whatever they could to stand.

"Kira! Kira! " Miriallia yelled into her mike. "The Blitz has us!"

The Strike turned to face its mother ship, and Kira remembered the destruction of the Montgomery. He saw a seed drop in front of him, and then explode.

_I-I know what I have to do now!_

The Duel's systems came back online, and the first thing Yzak saw was the Strike, right in front of him.

"HA! I couldn't have asked for better!" Yzak said, pulling out a beam saber. He watched as the Strike grew larger on his monitor, and he pushed the right joystic forward, holding the main trigger. The Duel swung hard-

But the Strike suddenly shot up, and Yzak's eyes widened.

"What?! How-"

The Strike's own beam saber came down, melting part of its torso. Without waiting to find out if the stolen G-unit's pilot planned to retaliate, Kira turned the Strike around and headed for the Archangel as fast as he could.

Blade was aiming its rifle at the Blitz, but Alex wasn't taking the shot. He manually zoomed in, trying to pick his shot carefully.

_Go too fast and miss, they die. Take too long, they die. Why is my life never easy?_ Alex thought. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Strike rocketed past him, surprising him so much he accidentally hit his thrusters. The Blade performed a barrel roll that almost caused it to slam into the Raptor.

_"Ai! Watch it, will you?"_

"Danny, you saw that, right?"

_"Yeah, but-holy!"_

Alex looked and whistled. The Strike had just body slammed the Blitz head on.

_Not bad, buddy. Oh, hell!_

"Dhima! Take it out!"

The Linear tried to aim at the fast approaching Duel, but before it could fire, the Strike moved out of the way, Duel's saber lunge completely missing. Kira pulled out the Armor Schneider and the Strike stabbed the Duel's damaged torso.

Inside, Yzak had just enough time to open his mouth in shock as his computer exploded in his face. The Blitz caught the now-motionless Duel.

"Yzak! Yzak!" Nicol yelled, trying to get a response. "Dearka! Yzak's been wounded! We can't-"

_"Arghh! It burns! It burns!"_

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled. "Pull back!"

Alex watched the G-weapons head back, and looked at the Strike.

_And people used to say I was fast._

"C'mon, guys. Let's go."

"The Eighth Fleet is here!"

Alex targeted the new radar contacts, then relaxed.

_Huh. Halberton. This should be interesting.

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha! Done! This chapter came faster than the last one. I hope it's to everyone's satisfaction. I'll try to get one more chapter before the holidays, but it's a fifty fifty chance. I doubt anyone will care to know, but the Raptor was inspired by a clip I saw on youtube of Gundam 00. I changed it to look like Aegis to show it was its predecessor. Hellshadow, signing off.


	13. Chapter 12

Alex looked at the arrowhead shaped flagship _Menelaos_, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Say what you will about the Alliance, they know how to make ships," he muttered, turning his attention to the newest warship the Earth forces had produced. The _Archangel _passed the Blade as if it wasn't even there, and then slowed, turning to match the _Menelaos's _trajectory. The _Ark _flanked _Menelaos_, and Alex noticed just how outclassed the Agamemnon type vessel really was. His ship was a good 80 meters longer than the Admiral's, and boasted better offensive capabilities.

"She's pretty good lookin'," Mazer said softly, admiration and pride in his voice. "Lewis sure has a good eye."

Alex looked back at the man, noticing that his friend's comment was aimed at the _Menelaos_. He looked at it, and smirked.

"My ship was better than that," he whispered, thinking about the ZAFT vessel he'd been given command of. Once.

"What was that?" Mazer asked, looking at him. "You say somethin', kid?"

"No," Alex said, looking down. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Murrue smiled as she recognized the Agamemnon ship.

"Admiral Halberton," she said.

"I wonder what he's like," Tonomura said.

"Well, he was the biggest supporter the G-weapons project," Murrue said, getting up. Natarle looked at her, then followed. Murrue closed her eyes as Natarle entered the elevator with her, hoping this wasn't what she feared it would be. Zero turned around just in time to see the lift close.

_Please, ensign. Don't do anything stupid._

"We can't let Kira Yamato leave the ship, ma'am," Natarle said bluntly. "His abilities are too valuable."

She was glad Zero wasn't with them. She'd caught him looking their way before the lift moved, and she knew he'd have pulled that blade again if she said anything there.

_But maybe, without him here, the captain will see reason._

"Natarle," Murrue said sternly. "Whatever you think, we cannot force him to enlist. He didn't want any of this."

* * *

Kira stood next to Mu, looking at the man's Moebius Zero.

"I don't know why you have to repair it so quickly," he said. "We're with the fleet now, aren't we?"

Mu put an arm around him and sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly feel all that good with the enemy so close," he replied, grimacing.

"Most of the pilots under Halberton are rookies," Murdoch said, looking at some charts. "Barely finished training."

"Excuse me."

The trio looked up in surprise to see the captain herself floating towards them.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to Kira quickly."

Kira blinked in confusion.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Murrue said. "Although I can't blame you."

A few seconds later, away from the others, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for not having a chance to talk to you earlier, and I'd like to thank you for everything you've done so far," she said, smiling. "You protected everyone here, even after everything we put you through. I know this isn't enough, but thank you."

She bowed, and Kira stood there, silent. Zero walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the intimate moment," he said, smirking at Kira's flustered expression, "but the admiral's arrived."

He nodded to his left, and they looked down to watch as a shuttle landed. The hatch opened, and a tall, mustached man exited, followed by a slightly shorter, but chubbier man.

"Hoffman," Zero said, surprising Murrue.

"You know him?"

Zero glanced her way, then looked at the man again.

"Sort of. Heard of him, rather. I doubt he was part of it," he said.

"Part of what?" Murrue asked, and Kira looked at him questioningly.

_Damn it. Me and my mouth, _Zero thought.

"Nothing," he answered, walking away. "Nothing."

Murrue followed him down, where the crew was already standing in line. Murrue noticed Kira standing with his friends, looking a little nervous. Zero stood a few feet behind him, silent.

"Murrue," Halberton said, walking towards her. She smiled and saluted. He put his hands on her shoulder, returning the smile. "I'm glad you're safe."

He looked at the people who had gathered in the hangar. He noticed Zero in the back, and frowned. Hoffman noticed, and followed his gaze.

"You there," he said. "Step forward."

Zero slowly passed between the others, walking up to them.

"If you could remove your helmet," the man said.

Zero looked at Murrue, then Halberton, and finally came back to Hoffman.

"I'm sorry," he said, the optical voice activated again. "But I'm afraid only the captain has the authority to give that order."

Hoffman appeared flustered, while Murrue was once again surprised.

_Does he trust us enough to allow that order?_ She thought.

"Captain?" Hoffman looked at her expectantly.

Murrue opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Zero just nodded at her once.

"I'm afraid I can't give that order," she said, looking at them.

"Why not?" Hoffman demanded, while the admiral just looked at Zero.

"This individual helped us escape Heliopolis. He's given us nothing but the opportunity to get this far," Murrue said.

_Thank you_, Zero thought.

"Well, then, there's nothing else to be said," the admiral stated, nodding. He looked at everyone. Hoffman seemed to want to argue, but a single glare from the admiral stopped him. Zero made a slow nod, silently thanking Halberton.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

He walked towards Kira and his friends, and smiled.

"I'd especially like to thank all you youngsters. If not for you, this ship wouldn't have made it here at all, I've heard. You'll all be pleased to know your families are all alright, and I'd quite like the chance to have a nice chat with all of you," Halberton finished, giving Kira a nod.

He turned to leave, and Zero quickly left the group to follow Alex and the others. Murdoch sputtered as he watched Zero leave.

"The guy stands right behind me, and I don't even notice," he muttered. "I'm sure this is all your fault," he said, looking at Tolle, who sputtered as well and went red in the face.

* * *

A short walk, and a short trip later, Alex found himself in the Admiral's main room. One of the guards grabbed Zero by the shoulder, stopping him. The instant the hand touched his shoulder, Zero twisted, grabbing it, and pushed the man to the side, straining his arm. Hoffman whirled, and Murrue acted.

"Zero, stop!"

Zero looked at them, then at the trooper.

"The sword stays on my belt, comrade."

He let go.

"It's alright," the admiral said, diffusing the situation. "You can go."

The door closed.

"I'm afraid the senior staff at Alaska grossly misunderstand the strains of space combat," the admiral immediately began, while Zero flexed his arms and sat down next to Murrue.

"I'm sorry to change the issue so quickly, admiral, but what about this civilian," Hoffman asked, looking at his sheet, "Kira Yamato? Are we to just let him go?"

"Kira Yamato is an exceptional young man who sacrificed his own freedom to protect those on the ship. I think we owe him at least that much."

Natarle looked at her, and sighed.

_She still doesn't understand._

"Begging your pardon, admiral, but we can't let someone with his abilities just go," she said, looking at the admiral with a determined look.

"I understand your reasoning, ensign, but as Murrue pointed out, he is a civilian," Halberton said.

"Then-perhaps if we hold his parents-"

The next thing she heard the audible click of a gun cocking, and she felt the muzzle of a pistol touch the side of her head.

"Say that again, ensign," Alex said, holding his beretta 92 FS. "Say it. After what you put Lacus through, I dare you."

Halberton creased his brow in interest.

"What happened?"

"Perhaps I should explain," Zero said, pulling the laptop out of the bag Alex had brought with him. "We rescued Lacus Clyne in our earlier flights, and the good ensign saw the opportunity to use her as leverage when the odds weren't in our favor."

Halberton glared at her periodically as he watched the footage. Natarle tried to look calm, but Alex knew she was nervous now.

"And you decided to attempt to fire upon the youngster who was responsible for your survival," Halberton rumbled as he caught the next bit of footage. "Calling an influential member of the PLANTS a POW…what were you thinking, ensign?"

"Even I believe this was a matter of gross misconduct, ensign," Hoffman stated. "The circumstance may have made you believe there was no other choice, but I don't believe the danger was _that _serious."

Halberton's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Natarle.

"I cannot believe you attempted such a reckless decision," he said quietly. "You may have very well escalated this war."

"Sir, I was just trying to-"

"Enough!" Halberton barked, and everyone stopped. Zero actually wavered, though the blade stayed still. Halberton closed his eyes again.

"I'm afraid, since the advance ships were destroyed, we can't offer you any additional crew members," Hoffman said, getting back on track.

Alex frowned, trying to think of what this would do to his plan. He had been planning to follow the _Archangel _back, but he hadn't intended to enter Alaska itself. Zero sheathed his blade again, silent.

_Now I have to think of a new game plan_, Alex thought.

"You'll have to get the _Archangel _and the Strike data to Alaska, so we can continue the development of the G-weapons," Halberton said, looking at them all.

_Continue? They're still making more?! _Alex thought. _Oh, this may be bad for us._

"ZAFT, no doubt, will continue to make new models, and we have to prepare for that eventuality," the admiral explained, and Alex relaxed slightly.

He kept listening, all the while wondering if he and his crew would have another fight soon.

_Athrun…what are you and Creuset planning, bracie?_

* * *

Another hour passed by before the meeting officially ended. Badgiruel and Hoffman found Miriallia, Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey in the mess hall again, talking amongst each other. Hoffman cleared his throat, and the kids quickly stood up.

"Your discharge papers," Natarle said, handing them the forms. "You did well, despite your earlier complaints. I understand none of you wanted to be a part of all this, but you can all go home now."

Hoffman stepped forward.

"What you went through was hard, harder than most people would ever want to have it. The admiral wants to thank you for everything you've done. Now, where is Kira Yamato? I have his papers, as well."

"He's not here," Sai said. "I don't know where he went."

"Well, when you see him, please give him this," Hoffman said, and handed Sai an envelope. "It's his paper. I'm sure he'll be very glad he no longer has to fight."

He then saluted again, and started to leave.

"Umm…"

Hoffman and Natarle looked back, seeing Flay nervously step forward. She fidgeted for a while, before opening her mouth.

"I…I want to enlist."

Everyone stood still for almost a full minute, and none noticed that Zero had almost walked into the room. He stopped, and quietly backed up against the wall, listening.

_Flay Allster…enlisting? What the hell?_

* * *

Kira floated freely in front of the Strike's massive head. He stared at the slumbering machine, the angle on the suit's head making it seem as if it was somewhat sad.

"Are you regretting fighting in that unit?"

Kira craned his head quickly behind him, noticing the admiral looking at him.

"Or are you sad that you have to part with it?" The admiral asked, a small smile on his face. "I wonder what your parents were thinking when they decided to make you a coordinator."

Halberton looked at the Strike, then at Kira.

"When the idea for the X-numbers was first conceived, I was merely thinking of countering ZAFT's mobile suit capabilities. However, when one of your kind enters it, it seems to become an almost unstoppable super weapon. And, while your abilities are tempting to have, one person can't win a war. Nor can we force that person to join," Halberton said, walking up the stairs. "The ensign was wrong to assume the opposite."

"Should I fight just because I can?" Kira asked, merely because he himself didn't know.

"Strength alone is nothing without the will to use it," Halberton said softly. An aide quickly walked in, looking at the admiral after sparing a glance at Kira.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're needed aboard the _Menelaos._"

"I still have the other ship to visit, as well," Lewis said, then nodded. "I can't have a decent chat with you, it appears," he said to Kira. "Whatever your decision, do what you believe is right."

With that, the two slowly made their way to the door.

"Umm, sir!"

The admiral turned around.

"Your abilities would make you valuable to us, yes. But as I said earlier, we can't force you to join. I'm glad you protected this ship as long as you did."

With that, they left. The moment the admiral turned into the hallway, Zero walked up behind him. He was actually on his way to Alex, but it could wait.

_Besides, it's nothing bad. It could actually make things easier for us._

"Admiral."

"Ah, the unknown pilot," Halberton turned around, holding his hand out.

Zero shook it firmly.

"Zero, sir. It's what everyone calls me."

"Is that so? A strange name, though it fits a person such as yourself," Lewis said. "Please, walk with me."

Zero followed the admiral.

"I'd like to thank you for your assistance in the chamber earlier. I'm not sure the ensign would have understood the graveness of her actions, if not for your…directness," Halberton said.

"She did what she felt was right," Zero said. "Although it wasn't."

"No, it wasn't. And for that, I'd like to thank you again. Murrue gave me a detailed report. Your mobile armor, your skill in combat. I believe she's quite impressed."

"More along the line of she's glad I was there to help her with the ensign, sir," Zero replied.

"I'd like to meet your commander, Zero," Lewis said, looking at him. "Forget about trying to dissuade me, troop," he said, waving a dismissive hand at his aide. "If the Blue Blaze were truly an enemy, we would've been dead before rendezvousing here."

Zero nodded.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

* * *

When the admiral stepped into the _Ark_'s hangar, all activity seemed to stop. Steve, Anesti, Tony Cardello, pilot of the Raptor, and Pawel Malysa stood in the center.

The admiral seemed surprised that Anesti had gray hair, though Anesti just shrugged, smiling.

"So, these are your pilots," he said, smiling.

"One is missing in action," Alex said, and the admiral looked at him in concern.

"Oh! Sorry," Alex quickly said. "I meant he's busy with some important data streaming and downloading."

He introduced them all, one by one.

"Steve Zhupas. My best friend. A coordinator, like myself. As I told the Murrue, he's never let me down. Anesti is our gun hand. That's why he's got the Buster's predecessor, which you'll see in just a moment. Tony pilots the Wrath, which is currently in maintenance procedures. Danny is the one who's not here right now, though he also pilots the Raptor, which is kind of our ace in the hole, so to speak. We're all well aware of the capabilities of our units, so we've all been trained in how to use them," Alex began, and finished.

"Quite the extraordinary group," Halberton said admiringly. "All so young, but ready to bear this burden."

"With our equipment, the burden is easy to bear," David Callahan interrupted, stepping forward. He had shoulder length hair, black, and his eyes were violet. He was well built, and Alex knew he could probably take most of his crew apart without breaking a sweat.

"David Callahan, Admiral Halberton," Alex introduced the two. "David is our resident grease monkey. He's also one of our senior staff. He's 26. He's also our copilot. He could probably turn a mangled Moebius into a working gun turret if he had enough time."

"Oh, please," David said, waving a hand. "Too easy."

The admiral smiled and shook his hand.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me about your mobile suits," he said.

"Certainly. The Blade is actually the only unit that isn't ours," he started, looking at the unarmed unit. "I suppose you could call it the Strike's slightly older twin. It's designed for close quarters combat, but, like the X-105, it can change its equipment."

He pointed to a far wall, where the admiral could just barely see what appeared to be an aile pack.

"Sorry I can't show you, but we're still trying to fix the kinks right now," David apologized. "The weapons are similar to Strike's, but different at the same time. We have the standard version, which is equipped with two armor schneiders, like the Strike. The heavy close quarters version gives it a variety of swords, all placed in specific locations, so as to maximize performance. Offensive, defensive, evasive, you name it."

He turned to the Wrath, which stood tall, almost at attention.

"This is the Wrath. It started out as a close-quarters suit like the Blade, but that quickly changed. Its exoskeleton is based off the X-105 again, but that's all we took. We managed to give it a smooth appearance thanks to some ingenious engineering trick even I don't understand. It's armed with a beam trident, which wasn't easy to create."

"Why?" The admiral asked, fascinated by these supposed "predecessors."

"It involved the manipulation of energy. Kind of like the old theory of bending space-time to create a time portal, which obviously doesn't work. However, we did manage to distort the energy signature and channel of the beam, which is how we managed to get the trident's curved appearance. We managed this by adding a colloid gas inside the rod, fitted with beam-deflecting particles. Essentially, the very particles that the anti-beam missiles release."

"An extraordinary accomplishment," Halberton congratulated, nodding in approval.

"Next is Steve's Hellshadow. I doubt I have to tell you what this Suit brought up," Alex said.

"The Blitz."

"Yup," Alex nodded. "The Hellshadow is an earlier design. Its beam rod is the early concept of the Blitz's built-in beam saber. It also has mirage colloid, but it can only be in use for half the time the Blitz 's system can allow. Thankfully, that's more than enough for Steve."

The admiral looked at the relatively skinny looking unit.

_No doubt its size allows it to be as fast as it is._

"The Linear is up next."

Alex held a hand up, revealing Anesti's personal unit.

"The predecessor of the Buster. It's built for long range attacks of all kind, but we managed to build in a beam saber mount on its left hip," Alex explained, pointing.

The admiral squinted his eyes, noticing the silver handle attached to the hip joint.

"Hmmm. To allow in case of problems?" He surmised.

"Anesti's a good shot, but if we ever go against someone like Andrew Bartfeld, we'll need everything we can get. Though it's unlikely," Alex said dismissively.

The two began heading back, and Alex briefly wondered what Kira and the others were doing.

* * *

Flay had explained in detail how she wanted to carry on her father's dream of ending the war. Sai and the others understood her grief, and had listened alongside Natarle and Hoffman. They took the girl back, allowing her return. Sai blinked a few times, then looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands.

_If Flay thinks she can do this…_

He tore the paper in half, and Tolle looked at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?"

Sai smiled and looked at him.

"I feel the same way as Flay does," he said softly. "We can help end this war. Besides, what about Kira? After everything he's done?"

That ended the argument.

Kira patiently waited for the shuttle, thankful it was finally over for him.

_Alex and his friends can take of this_, he thought.

A part of him felt guilty about just throwing the burden on them, but he never asked to be part of this fight. He suddenly felt a tug on his leg. He looked down, recognizing the girl he'd knocked down by accident a while back. He knelt down by her.

"Thanks for protecting us so far," she said, holding a paper flower for him. Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Kira looked down at the tiny piece in his hand and smiled.

_Thank you for protecting us._

* * *

Athrun's hands flew over the keyboard. He was trying to finish the system check before they launched. He heard a commotion outside, and saw Yzak arguing with a bunch of technicians.

_He better not think of launching. I think Daurio would have his hide._

The alarm sounded, and Athrun finished just in time. He shut off the system, and started up the suit. The X-303 came to life, and he quickly launched, Buster and Blitz coming up behind him from the _Gamow_, forming a triangle.

Inside, Yzak finally pushed the techs away, and got in the Duel.

"Stop, Yzak! You're still-"

"Shut up!" Yzak screamed. "Hurry up and give me the green light, or I'll blow the bay door open myself!"

A few seconds later, he got the signal.

"Damn you, Strike," he muttered. "I'll take you down for what you did to me."

The newly retrofitted Duel assault shroud caught up to the other three, and they headed for the fleet.

Daurio stood on the bridge, and shook his head.

_Impatient little faggot. I'll personally make sure you get reprimanded for this._

* * *

Kira heard the bay door slide open, and he looked to see his friends floating towards him in their uniforms.

"You-what are you guys still doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"We just came to say we're staying," Sai said. "And to wish you the best."""

"Staying? Why?" Kira asked, wondering what made them change their minds.

"Flay enlisted," Kuzzey said quietly. "So, we decided to help, too."

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of Flay.

She stayed? What's going on?

"Hey, we're leaving!" Someone behind him yelled.

"Ah, sorry! This guy's still coming!" Tolle yelled back, pointing at Kira. "Well, you better get going."

He shoved Kira back, and they all waved.

"Whatever happens, don't join ZAFT!" Kuzzey yelled, looking terrified. Kira just floated in his spot, trying to figure out what had happened.

_Yeah, life's unfair. But they suck it up and keep going,_ he heard Alex's voice in his head.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Alex is right. They didn't want this, either._

He looked at the guard by the shuttle door.

"Please get going. I'm staying on."

With that said, he grabbed the wall and pulled himself back towards the hangar entrance.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally done. Happy holidays, everyone. I managed to pull another rabbit from my hat. I hope you enjoyed again. I'll try to update within the next two weeks. Hellshadow, signing off.


	14. Chapter 13

"All hands, battle formation!" Admiral Halberton ordered, glancing at his screen. "_Archangel_, stay at the _Menelaos's _rear. Mr. Kolodziej, proceed at your discretion."

"_Thank you, admiral," _Alex broadcast. _"Mazer and I will take it from here."_

_Mazer?_

"Nicholas…Mazer?" Hoffman asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"_Yes, sir."_

Mazer's face appears on screen.

"_How you been, boys?" _He asked, grinning.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Halberton breathed.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Mazer said, shrugging. "Sorry I wasn't there for the brief. Had my own crap to deal with. Anyways, just called to say we're not heading for Alaska."

"What!?" Murrue said, leaning forward. "You're just going to leave?"

"Hold yer horses, lady," Mazer said, hands raised. "Never said I wouldn't be helping out. We'll help you get to Alaska. But we won't be going with you."

"Any reason for that?" Halberton asked.

"Yeah," Mazer scoffed. "I don't feel like getting chewed out because of the fact that my late wife was a coordinator."

Hoffman blinked in surprise.

"Did you know about this?" Halberton asked, looking at Murrue's screen.

"Yes, sir, though not till just before we rendezvoused with you," she explained.

"Very well," Halberton said, smiling. "Welcome back, Mazer. Perhaps, if we survive this, and the war, we can finish that conversation from years ago."

Mazer grinned again and laughed.

"Yeah, and then you can pay me what you owe me," he said. "Anyways, I think we've got a battle to fight."

The admiral glanced at the screen, and noticed the four familiar blips on the screen.

"Indeed, we do," he whispered.

* * *

The instant the four stolen Earth Forces prototypes entered the field, they began their devastating attacks. Buster combined its two guns into one, and snapped off a shot, hitting a launching Moebius dead center. It exploded and spewed shrapnel hurling towards it. Dearka smirked as the burning metal harmlessly bounced off his armor.

"Too easy," he said, smiling.

"_Really?"_

The Buster suddenly shook, and Dearka struggled to regain control as the unit was viciously struck from the side, throwing it into a wild spin. Dearka groaned as the X-103 righted itself, then noticed the red and gold mobile suit Yzak had told him about.

_That unit seems to be a different version of Athrun's suit_, Dearka thought, then fired again. 

The suit transformed and fired its twin beam rifles at him simultaneously, nearly blasting Buster's arms off.

_I wonder how Yzak's doing.

* * *

_

Yzak and his newly refitted Duel were making short work of every mobile armor in the area. The X-102 quickly turned and fired its 115mm railgun, blowing the left half of a Moebius clean off. As the burning wreck attempted to pass, Yzak's eyes widened as he noticed what was coming at him.

_What the-_

The Duel was suddenly hit three times by rockets, and Yzak cried out as he was rocked violently from side to side. He grabbed the straps quickly and pulled, trying to loosen them.

"Son of a-"

The Duel turned its head just in time to take a direct hit to it, and Yzak gritted his teeth in frustration. When the smoke cleared, he zoomed in on the enemy unit.

_But-that's the same unit I have!_

However, as the smoke dissipated, he realized he'd been wrong. While the suit had the same head, it was very different. Mainly because of the fact that Yzak was going against a machine that had to weigh twice as much as his. Like the Duel, it had a relatively simplistic color scheme. Its arms and legs were white, and the legs also had a significant amount of armor on them. The body and torso were black, however, and the head's optics glowed gold.

"What-"

Before he could say anything else, the unit pulled up a twin-barreled bazooka and fired. Yzak pulled tight on the sticks, and Duel barely got out of the way.

"Bastard," he cursed. "I'll show you!"

The Duel pulled its beam saber and shot towards, Yzak screaming at the top of his lungs. At the last second, the enemy suit raised its arms in front of it.

"LIKE THAT'LL SAVE YOU!"

The saber came down, hitting the arms. Inside what Alex had dubbed the Judgment, the pilot swore in the same language as Alex.

"Szybkie gowno jestes, co?" He muttered.

_Damn it, Alex. Where's the backup?_

* * *

Inside _Archangel_, Kira was finally ready to launch. When he entered the locker room to grab his helmet, however, he was surprised by who was already there.

"Kira!"

Flay hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe you're still here," she said, eyes closed.

Kira shrugged, then noticed the flight uniform on the ground. His eyes widened as he understood what she was about to do.

"Flay, what were you thinking?" He asked, pulling back and moving towards it. "You can't pilot the Strike. It's impossible for you."

"Indeed," Zero said, walking in. The two teens instantly blushed, and Zero stood there for a few seconds, silent.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. "Because I can leave."

"No, I was just-" Kira stopped, looking down.

Zero shrugged, and walked past him.

"Whatever. Alex needs us out there, kid. There's another ship out there, with some additional units. There's no way they can handle it themselves," he explained, attaching his sheath to the back of his armor. He then walked out again, as if nothing had happened. "Don't take too long, kid."

Kira looked at Flay, and she suddenly stepped closer.

"I-I'll protect you with my feelings," she whispered, and before Kira could ask what she meant, she kissed him.

* * *

Rau smirked as he watched the battle.

"Kolodziej's forces will undoubtedly make things more difficult, but Halberton must know he can't win," Rau mused, arms crossed. "At least, not with just ships and mobile armors. It also appears he plans to help the legged ship get to Earth. That's the only logical reason why it would be placed so far from the battle."

"Wouldn't Kolodziej stay behind with them?" Ades asked, looking at Rau. The commander just smiled and shook his head.

"That's not how he thinks, Ades. He is one of our best. Always was. He won't stay back if he knows he can change the outcome of the battle. Contact Daurio. Tell him to launch his troops. At the very least, we'll slow down the Blaze's troops."

He looked at the screens then, and noticed that Athrun and Nicol were disabling the ships, while the Buster and Duel were trying to destroy them as often as possible.

"Ades," he said. "Attack all crippled vessels. We can't let any escape."

"Ye-yes, sir," Ades said uncomfortably.

* * *

On the _Zacynthus, _James cursed under his breath.

"Now what the hell are you doing, Creuset?" He asked, watching as several retreating Earth Forces vessels suddenly took heavy hits, destroying them. "They're retreating, you idiot!"

The crew looked around nervously. Their captain's temper was famous among the ship.

"Si-sir?" One crewman asked nervously.

"What?!"

"Commander Creuset is permitting the destruction of any damaged or retreating vessels. Sir," the man said, quickly turning around.

James glared at the man, then stood up.

"This is _my_ ship, _my _orders," he said menacingly. "We do not attack retreating vessels. Damaged ones, only if they put up a fight. Am I clear?!" He yelled.

"SIR!"

The room chorused, and James sat back down, sighing. He rubbed his forehead a few times, then got up again.

"I'm going out there."

Without another word, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Alex had noticed the actions of Creuset's ship, and he swore.

"You bastard."

_"Boss?"_

Alex quickly hit his comm.

"What?"

"Zacynthus _just launched its mobile suits."_

"Damn."

He looked around, then noticed the Duel firing wildly at every mobile armor within range, all the while dodging Judgment's attacks.

_Time to put you in your place._

The Airblade changed its trajectory and came in hard, flying straight past two GINNs who were firing at Raptor.

"Joule, you stupid-"

The AirBlade slammed into the Duel head on, knocking it off course. Judgment's shoulder panels opened up, revealing twin 6-pack missile launchers. It fired them, but without actually targeting either GINN. The first rocket struck a GINN dead center, destroying it. The unit exploded, lighting up space for a few brief seconds. Two more hit the other, blowing off a leg and damaging the right shoulder. The remaining rockets scattered, one striking an Earth forces ship on its side. Alex hit his comm.

"Pawel! Watch where the hell you're shooting!"

"_Sorry. Not my fault our tech guys didn't install guidance chips in the missiles," _the pilot responded. _"Idioci."

* * *

_

Murrue was surprised when she received a call from the hangar.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"_Why the hell am I on standby?!" _Mu yelled frantically. _"We should be out there!"_

"We haven't received any orders from the admiral," Murrue said quickly, leaning forward.

_"Like it matters! Orders or no orders, we have to do SOMETHING!"_

Murrue sighed, then cut the link.

"Get me the admiral," she said evenly.

Not even a full minute passed before the admiral's face appeared on-screen.

"_What is it?"_ He asked quickly.

"Requesting permission to descend, sir," Murrue replied without even flinching.

"_Ridiculous!"_ Hoffman declared, anger etched on his face. _"Do you mean to save yourselves only?!"_

"This ship is the enemy's main target!" Murrue yelled uncharacteristically. Halberton sighed, then smiled.

"_Murrue Ramius, you're as reckless as ever,"_ he said softly.

Murrue smiled. "It's natural for a subordinate to take after her mentor," she responded.

"_We'll keep them off your back while you begin descent. Connect me to the _Ark_."_

Murrue nodded, and Romero hit the switch.

"_What now/" _Mazer asked.

"The admiral wants to speak with you," she said.

Mazer nodded grimly, then disconnected.

"Keep those GINNs back," Natarle instantly said.

* * *

"So, Lewis," Mazer started. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"_No. I wanted to let you know Murrue is heading for Alaska."_

Mazer snorted.

"That's old news. Sorry to say, we won't be seeing them after this."

"_That's what I wanted to ask you about. I need you to stay with that ship, Nick."_

Mazer froze.

"Are you _serious? _I can't go to Alaska! You know who I am! And about half my crew are coordinators! If I go there, they'll get the axe!" He said, looking at everyone.

_"You can do it. Damn it, you were the most stubborn man I knew in training. You're the only one who never gave a damn what the top brass thought. Do this, Mazer. It's not really a favor. Consider this an order."_

Mazer groaned, then grinned like an idiot.

"Now I see where the good captain got her traits," he said.

Halberton smiled. _"She IS my protégé."

* * *

_

Kira and Mu were finally out, and Mu had already broken off to assist the pilot of the Raptor. It had been a bit problematic, since Badgiruel had taken advantage of the captain's surprised expression at the revelation that Kira had stayed, but it had been the best time. Mu broke off, heading for the sleek fighter.

"Need some help?" He asked, firing at Buster.

_"Naw. But I wouldn't mind some backup against those GINNs."_

Mu laughed, then banked right, firing at them. Then he noticed something strange.

_That's a-what IS that?_

"Ummm, there's something a little weird about one of the GINNs, kid. Sorry, but I don't know what it is," he said, dodging a hail of bullets.

_"I do,"_ Alex replied, firing at it. _"Go, Mu. I've got this one."_

Mu complied readily, heading back towards Archangel. Blade surged past it, firing wildly. The GINN dodged to the right, responding in kind.

"That you?" Alex broadcast.

The GINN stopped, lowering its rifle.

_"Long time no see, Alex."_

Alex's grip tightened.

"Damn it, I was hoping it wouldn't be you, James," he muttered.

_"No such luck."_

"I see you no longer have a standard GINN," Alex said. An enemy GINN decided to interfere then, and Alex threw his Suit into a spin, firing three bursts while moving backwards. The GINN took all three to the chest, and it spun out of control before exploding.

_"Not my orders,"_ James said instantly.

"I know," Alex replied, looking at the machine.

_"I wanna bring you in peacefully. The Earth Forces are gonna lose this fight, Alex. You're done."_

Alex grimaced, looking at the stats. It was probable. The GINNS from Vesalius, Gamow, and Zacynthus, paired with the stolen G-units would undoubtedly butcher the fleet.

"True," Alex conceded. "But that doesn't mean you've won!"

Blade fired, scoring a hit on the Tactical Air Reconnaissance type. James instantly rushed for the Blade, preparing to behead it with its massive blade.

_"Hey!"_

Alex got out of the way just in time. Zero's mobile armor opened fire from above, hitting the unit in its back. Inside, James cried out in surprise.

"Zero," Alex started.

_"Yes?"_

"…take him down, but not out."

_"You got it."_

Alex instantly pulled away, trying to find Kira.

_Sorry, Jimmy. My problem's not with you. It's with everyone else._

Zero fired again, this time missing as James pulled back on the controls.

_Damn that frickin' unit_, Zero thought, looking back. _It's too damn fast! Even for me!_

Kira, meanwhile, was on the defensive, as the Duel had finally found him. It had instantly gone for a beam saber, and Kira had activated his own. The two sibling mobile suits struck at the same time, beams crossing.

"Not to you!" Kira suddenly yelled, activating his thrusters. The move surprised Yzak, who struggled to keep his suit in control. Duel fired its Igelstellungs, peppering the Strike's head. Kira shrugged it off, and with an uncharacteristic yell, pushed the unit back, scorching the armor with the edge of its beam saber.

Dearka, on the other hand, had been forced too far in. He tried to aim his weapons, and then realized gravity was weighing him down. As his suit started shaking, and his alarms started going off, he understood what was happening.

"Damn! I must've gradually gotten closer as I was fighting! Come on, you stupid-"

Mu pulled his mobile armor on its side, pushing it as much as it could go.

"I'm returning!" He broadcast, then increased his speed.

The Archangel activated its ablative gel coating as it descended. Vents opened on its sides, and the gel covered the whole ship, protecting it from the extreme heat. Murrue looked at Romero.

"The _Ark?"_

"It's-it's firing anti-beam rockets down onto earth," he said, shaking his head.

"Get me its captain," Natarle instantly said.

_"Problem, ensign?"_ He asked the minute the screen came on.

"What are you thinking? Firing onto Earth-"

_"As if I'd be that stupid! We're firing the missiles, then detonating them so the particles cover our entry. This way we don't burn up. Our boys are gonna have to get back soon. Anything else?"_ He asked, already bored with the conversation.

"Understood. We just needed to make sure," Murrue said, disconnecting.

* * *

Kira was trying to break free of Duel, though the pilot wasn't too interested in letting him go.

"Do you want us to die?!" Kira screamed, watching the screens to make sure he wasn't in danger of going down. Yzak wouldn't have responded even if he'd heard. The pilot cared only about the destruction of the suit that had caused him so much humiliation.

_Just die already!_

Mu had finally gotten in range of the ship, and fired his towline. It struck the tip of the bridge, and the mobile armor reeled itself in.

Zero was getting tired of Daurio's attempts to blow him up. His prototype fired again, missing the GINN by a hair. All of a sudden, the unit stopped, and looked at the fleet. Then it just veered off quickly, heading for the Gamow. Zero followed the unit, finally understanding.

"Alex!" He broadcast. "Trouble!"

Alex looked at the Menelaos, then at the Gamow.

_Zelman always was an idiot_, he thought.

* * *

"Ades, what's Zelman up to?" Rau asked, leaning forward. Ades keyed in the frequency.

"Gamow, you're too far in! What are you thinking, Zelman!?"

_"It's Halberton's project! If we can get him-"_

The transmission hissed with static.

"He's brave," Rau muttered. "Recall Athrun and Nicol. There's nothing more they can do here," he said, sighing.

The Gamow closed in on the admiral's flagship, both vessels now firing wildly at each other. Alex was reminded of the old fashioned way war fleets had used to fight each other, coming in alongside one another, then blasting away.

_Damn it, admiral. You're brave, but this is pointless._

The Menelaos finally reached its end, slowly breaking up in the atmosphere. The Gamow stubbornly stayed with it, its guns still barking. However, the damage it had already sustained finally took its toll, as it exploded.

Halberton groaned inside his ship.

"Launch the civilians now!" He barked.

As the shuttle exited, Yzak and Kira's fight came closer. Kira hit the pedal and pushed the sticks forward, kicking the Duel in its head. Yzak groaned and aimed his rifle at Kira, zooming in. Just as he achieved a lock, the shuttle passed in front of it.

"Damn it," Yzak groaned.

The Menelaos achieved its objective, and it seemed as if the ship decided to give up. It blew up, knocking the passing Raptor out of its trajectory.

"DANNY!" Alex screamed, watching as the Raptor fell below, its left side badly damaged and burning. Alex hit the communications in a frenzy, trying to get a signal.

"Danny, Danny! Damn it!"

Kira, meanwhile, rushed for Duel, trying to stop it from shooting the shuttle.

"Don't do it! They're all-"

"DAMNED COWARDS!" Yzak screamed, firing. The bolt pierced the tiny ship, and Kira screamed as the force of the explosion threw it towards Earth.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, I managed to finish within two weeks. The fleet's destroyed, and one of the _Ark_'s units gets damaged, its fate unknown. Translationto the phrase Pawel used early in the fight against Yzak is, roughly:

"speedy little shit, huh?" or "you're a fast piece of shit, aren't you?"

"Idioci" is "idiots"

pronunciation goes something like this:

Szybkie gowno jestes (ship-KIE) (goo-VNO) (yes-tesh)

That's the best way I can describe it

Also, Alex is two years older than Athrun. Just FYI. I don't know if I've put that in already, but if not, it will be in soon. Next update will be up when it's up. I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 14

"Danny, Danny, come in!" Alex yelled, Blade trying to get to the _Ark_, despite the g-forces weighing the unit down. "W cholere. I miscalculated."

Alex gave up on trying to raise Raptor on the comm. _If he survives, he survives. That may seem cold of me, but damn it, I still have the others to worry about._

The Blade slowly changed its angle, heading for the _Ark._ The ship appeared to be struggling, as if the world itself didn't want it to come down. Inside, Mazer pulled himself back into his seat, groaning.

"I'm gonna kill those rat bastards the next chance I get," he rasped, rubbing his face.

"Let's worry about that later," someone behind him said. Mazer turned around, noticing the mono-eyed man. He had a scar over his left eye, and wore a red ZAFT issue uniform.

"Djarum. What pit hole did you crawl out of?" Mazer asked, punching commands on his console.

Djarum Gale, Jr. IV gave a small smile and quickly walked over to another console. His long, shriveled hair swayed a bit as he shook his head and started typing quickly.

"Yeah, I had stuff to do in the hangar," he said, not bothering to elaborate.

""Where's Walter?" Mazer asked quickly.

"He's in the hangar, making sure everything's strapped down," Djarum answered, getting up and rushing out the door.

"That…is never a good thing," Mazer muttered. He looked at the scanners, noticing that the _Archangel_'s path differed from theirs. Mazer's eyes narrowed suddenly. _Why is their remaining suit going that way?

* * *

_

"Ensign, I know it's none of my business, but why the hell is the Strike deviating from its course?" Zero asked calmly, holding onto his seat tightly.

Natarle frowned, then looked. "He's right, ma'am. The Strike's angle of descent is different from ours. Not by much-"

"But enough to make it land somewhere other than with us," Zero finished, and Natarle glared at him.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

"Change course accordingly. Match our trajectory with the Strike's," Murrue ordered, determined to save the young man who'd given up so much without wanting to.

"But, if we do that, we'll-"

Neumann was cut off by a glare. "Changing course, ma'am," he said.

_Bravo_, Zero thought. He watched as the Strike changed course, as well. _Kid's still there. Good. _"Ensign, I need to use the comm."

"We don't have time-"

Zero shoved Natarle out of the way, then hit the control.

"Pawel, you there?"

_"I'm a little busy right now, trying to not burn up in the atmosphere, but other than that, I'm good, thanks."_

"The Strike can't pull itself out of the path, think you can help out?"

_"Oh, sure, why not? Don't have anything else to do."_

Zero turned off the comm, then faced Natarle. "_Never _attempt to tell me what to do, ensign. You think I don't know we're at red alert?"

Natarle gulped, but once again, didn't flinch.

* * *

The massive XSV-102, or Judgment, hit its boosters and tried to catch up to the rapidly falling Strike. Inside, Pawel checked his phase shift armor, which was going down by the minute.

"Damn it," he muttered. "If I don't get that kid back in, my suit's gonna pay the price."

The large, bulky mobile suit started shaking as the stress finally began wearing it down. Pawel looked up as he heard the frame groan. "Don't even think about it, you piece of junk," he said. He knew if his phase shift didn't last, he'd have to jettison almost every weapon he had on him in case they exploded. He loved his suit, but there were days he wanted nothing more than to detonate it.

The Judgment finally came up behind the Strike, and gently nudged it to the side with is right arm. The Strike's pilot seemed to know what he was doing, as the suit gracefully landed on the deck, crouched. Pawel sighed, then pulled his unit to the right.

"Okay," he muttered. "Time to see if that mod was worth the price I paid."

He hit two red buttons on his left side, and waited. After thirty seconds passed, Pawel got a little worried. "Okay. Anesti said it was installed properly. So why-"

He cursed as his suit was rocked from side to side, and Pawel noticed that Judgment was now heading for the earth with its front facing space. He checked his computer, and closed his eyes tightly, laughing. "Tony, you son of a bitch. You actually did it," he said, tears running down his face. _I'll get them back for you, man. I'll take them down._

A panel above the thrusters had opened, releasing a large umbrella shaped shield. It was a special reentry device installed by the techs that enabled Judgment to reenter without burning up in the atmosphere. Every one of the _Ark_'s machines, save Alex's OCHER type GINN, had some form of reentry protection.

_Can't wait to land. It'll be a relief to feel a nice sea breeze for once.

* * *

_

"Oh, damn it all to hell," Pawel whined, wiping his forehead.

"So much for your nice breeze," Steve said, smirking.

"Hey, go to hell, Zhupas," Pawel replied, pointing at him. "I hate the friggin' heat. I'd rather live in Antarctica for ten years than sit my ass on a beach for a day." Pawel had gone out for a few minutes to check the weather. If his attitude was any indication, he hadn't enjoyed it.

* * *

Mazer smiled and looked at Mu. The main crew of both ships had met up on the _Archangel'_s bridge, trying to find out where they were. "So, you were sayin'?"

"We've managed to land in the Libyan Desert, which is in the heart of ZAFT-controlled territory," Mu explained, magnifying the map.

"Banadiya is pretty close," Alex said. "Too close for comfort. Andrew Bartfeld's territory."

"The Desert Tiger," Mu muttered. "Who'd have thought?"

"Just let me go out there," Pawel said. "The sooner we kill him, the sooner we get out of here."

Alex glared at him, then pushed him into a wall. "Listen here, dumbass. I know Tony might be dead. I know you want revenge. But we did not come this far, and Admiral Halberton did not give up his life, so you can just get _every one of us killed! GOT IT?!"_

Pawel tried to breathe, but Alex just tightened his grip on his throat. "Got it," he rasped, then gasped when Alex let go.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Mazer asked, watching as Pawel slowly got up, rubbing his neck.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm goin' to check up on Kira," Mu said, walking out the door. "And the captain should get some rest. Both of them."

"I'll go, too," Alex said. "Pawel, don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't…dream of it," he gasped, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah, right," Mazer muttered, while Natarle and Murrue just stared with blank expressions.

* * *

In Kira's quarters, the doctor was explaining Kira's condition to his friends.

"I've never had a patient who was a Coordinator, so I can't say anything with certainty. On the outside, they're the same as us, but on the inside, they're quite different."

"What'd we miss?" Mu asked, walking in with Alex and Zero.

"Not much," the doctor answered, looking at Kira. "Coordinators aren't just physically strong, their immune systems can handle most forms of disease. Am I wrong, Mr. Kolodziej?"

Alex cleared his throat, now noticing that everyone was looking at him. "Yeah, that's right. Kira should be able to get past this fever. Just make sure to take care of him. His body will do the rest."

* * *

On the _Vesalius_, Athrun stared blankly at the Aegis. If anyone from the _Archangel _had seen him, they'd have said it was the same look Kira gave the Strike moments before his talk with the late admiral.

_Kira, Alex. Why are you doing this? Why do you guys keep pulling away?_

Nicol came up behind him quietly, then tapped Athrun on the shoulder. "Yzak and Dearka made it down safely. They're at the Gibraltar base."

"Yzak's scar?" Athrun asked, his mind wandering.

Nicol frowned, confused. "It should be fine."

"But he won't be," a voice added from behind.

The two pilots turned around, James Daurio behind them. "Your friends, Yzak Joule more than the other, were quite the thorns in my side, boys. If Joule doesn't pull himself together, I _will _go to the council. I'll let the two of you off the hook, because you actually followed orders," he said, clapping them on the shoulders.

"So we're getting new orders?" Nicol asked.

"Most likely," James said. "Sorry, but do you mind if I talk to Zala for a few minutes, alone?"

Nicol saluted, and James sighed. "You two are as bad as Alex used to be."

Nicol left, and Athrun looked at James. "Yes, sir?"

"First off," James said, waving a hand, "lose the 'sir' crap. I never liked it too much. Second, I think I know what you're going through. I checked your background, Zala. Junius 7, Copernicus…Kira Yamato."

Athrun blinked, surprised.

"Like I said, I checked your background. I now what you're going through. And Alex…well, that's a whole 'nother can of worms," he said, leaning against the wall. "What'd your boss say about this?"

Athrun frowned, recalling Creuset's words.

_"If you don't destroy the Strike, it will destroy you."

* * *

_

Kira groaned and opened his eyes, noticing Birdy on his shoulder. Flay came in with a tray of food, and set it down next to him. "We're on Earth, Kira. You're in the medical wing."

"And in one piece," Zero said, startling Flay.

"Easy," he said, raising his hands. "Just here to check on him." He walked up to Kira, tapping him on the shoulder. "Gave us quite the scare, kid."

"Did we make it?" Kira asked, and Flay looked at him, concerned. Zero looked at her for a second, noticing something he didn't like, then looked back at Kira.

"Yeah. We did. Raptor's missing, though. We've been trying to locate it, but no luck yet. When the admiral's ship exploded, it was knocked of trajectory, like you were. We have no idea where it is, or in what condition. Alex and the others are taking it pretty hard."

Kira tried to stand up, but Flay stopped him, pushing him back down. "You shouldn't do that just yet."

Zero just looked down.

* * *

In the hangar, Mu and Murdoch were staring at the newest additions to their combat capabilities. The sky graspers sat quietly, while Mu walked around them, checking the layout.

"It can mount the Strike's equipment, as well as the Blade's," he said. "Pretty handy. But I don't like being a delivery guy. By the way, why does Kira call those things 'gundams' or whatever?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, that," Murdoch laughed. "It comes up on the startup sequence. "General unilateral something something, hahaha. Probably just an acronym of the darn thing."

* * *

In the mess hall, Miriallia and the others all ate silently. Flay came in and sat down, silent.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked softly. "You should take a break, since you've been watching Kira all day."

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "He needs to heal quickly," she whispered. Then she stood up and headed for the exit again.

"Wait, Flay!" Sai quickly said, running after her. He grabbed her hand. "We-"

"What?" Flay asked, her eyes narrowed, angry. "Sai…our marriage arrangement was decided by my father, but…now that he's gone, I don't think it matters."

She walked out, then, ignoring Zero, who looked at her, all the while thinking. _What are you thinking, Allster? Sure, Sai's a bit of a buffoon now and then, but you won't find many better than him around these parts. Unless…_

Zero straightened, then hit his comlink.

Alex sighed, and hit his speaker. "Yes?" He asked, tired.

_"It's Allster. Something's wrong. She just broke up with Argyle."_

Alex stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Any reason why?"

_"Can't say for certain, but I think it has to do with Yamato."_

Alex covered his face with left hand and moaned. "All right. Don't do anything…yet. Let's see if it's what we think it might be."

* * *

Murdoch was checking the Strike's cockpit when he noticed the origami flower stuck on one of the computers. "Huh. Kids."

He came down, and noticed Flay walking around the hangar. "Hey!" He yelled.

Flay walked over.

"Give this to the kid, will ya? We're about to do maintenance, and I don't know if he wants to keep that, or what," he said, shrugging.

Flay looked at it, then smiled. "Of course I will."

A few minutes later, she stepped into Kira's quarters. Kira?" She asked quietly.

The young pilot turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw the flower. He instantly reached for it, but fell off the bed instead. He groaned and just lay there, crying softly. Flay put her arms around him, trying to help him up.

"It's okay," she whispered. I'll protect you."

Then she gently kissed him.

* * *

Not too far from the two ships, a young, blonde haired individual and several older men were scooping the two ships.

"The white one, I recognize from Heliopolis. It's definitely the same one. As for the other, I have no idea."

"I heard a rumor that the Blue Blaze has gone AWOL," one said. "Another rumor is that he's on that unknown ship."

A large man next to him frowned. "The Blue Blaze. If it's true, it's either a façade, or he had real reason to defect."

"Sahib!"

Another man, younger, ran up. "The desert tiger's heading this way. Five BuCUES."

"I hope they're ready," Sahib said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally done. This was a bit early, which makes me happy, since I've been having many inconveniences. Again, I had to change it from what I originally planned. The Raptor's fate is still unknown, and the two ships now have to face the desert tiger. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon. Hellshadow, signing off. 


	16. Chapter 15

"So, that's the ship Creuset's elite team couldn't beat," the man murmured, looking at the white ship sitting in the desert. "And next to it is the more mysterious vessel. And Alexander Kolodziej is with them."

"Sir, are you sure? Why would the Chairman's-"

Martin DaCosta, Andrew Bartfeld's assistant, was cut off as his commander handed him the binoculars.

"I don't know, DaCosta," Bartfeld replied. "Reports said he was on Heliopolis. He's also got some of his own prototype mobile suits, though it's unclear whether they're Alliance or mercenary units, or if the kid somehow got the resources to build his own. I wouldn't put it past him, though. The Blue Blaze is one of the youngest, brightest military minds ZAFT ever saw. Too bad he always preferred playing the good soldier."

"Sir?" DaCosta asked, confused.

"He had a chance to work alongside Creuset, once. He refused. No one knew why," Bartfeld replied. "This ship-we should test its capabilities."

"Can we destroy it?" One of his men asked.

"We'll get to that when the time comes," Bartfeld answered, smiling. "Creuset's elite team couldn't take that ship down, and Halberton's fleet gave their lives so it could get down here."

"What about Alex, sir?"

"I don't know. Given who he's related to, I don't suggest killing him. Let's play it out for now. I doubt he's doing this out of pity."

* * *

On the _Ark,_ Alex's hand struck the table out of frustration. He'd been poring over the maps, trying to find a possible area the Raptor might have touched down on. The minute he'd landed, he'd gone to his room, ignoring everyone's questions. He even blew off Murrue's messages, leaving Mazer to the diplomacy.

_Damn it, Tony. The plan's screwed without you here._

Alex hadn't expected this. Tony's unit was going to be his ace in the hole in this region.

_A unit with flight capabilities would have been handy_, Alex thought. _Not to mention the Sky Grasper units. With Tony as flight leader, we could have gotten through this region in a second. But like this…

* * *

_

In the _Archangel_'s hangar, Mu and Kojiro Murdoch stood on top of a Sky Grasper. Or rather, Mu stood, while Murdoch worked.

"These babies sure are somethin'," Murdoch said, standing up. "They'll be a pretty big help around here."

"Maybe, maybe not," Zero said from below.

"Holy hell!" Murdoch yelled, nearly losing his balance and falling off. "How the hell do you always do that?"

Zero shrugged, then winced, rubbing his shoulder. "I just do," he said.

"You alright?" Mu asked, jumping down.

"Fine, Hawk of Endymion," Zero replied, walking around the fighter.

"You should-"

Zero batted the hand away instantly. "I said I'm fine!" He yelled uncharacteristically, then coughed once. "Damn it. I just came to see these things myself. Mr. Murdoch, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot," Murdoch said, looking at Mu, who stayed quiet.

"If you have a spare, think you can do some custom work on one of these?" Zero asked, looking at it.

Murdoch grinned. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Paint one pure black. I have some blueprints here with me. I'll give them to you. I want you to take the missiles off this thing, and replace them with lancer darts. The same type the Blitz uses."

Mu blinked once, surprised at the request. "That's not exactly within regulations."

"We're in the middle of the desert, Mu," Zero said dryly. "I don't think anyone will mind."

"True," Murdoch said, rubbing his chin. "Okay. Not every day my boys get to play around with these things. We'll do our best."

"The sooner it's ready, the better," Zero added. "Alex is gonna need everything we've got."

* * *

Miriallia and Tolle were heading towards the bridge to start their shift when they noticed Sai by Flay's door. He quietly knocked. "Flay, are you in there?" He asked softly.

"I never realized Flay was engaged to Sai," Tolle said quietly. "She hasn't exactly been herself lately. I hope nothing weird happens."

Miriallia looked at him, then walked past as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"That's a lot of neutron jammers," Kuzzey murmured, looking at a screen outlining their current position. "Can't we remove them?"

"Impossible," Chandra said, snorting. "They're buried deep in the sand. No one even knows how many there are. N-jammers disrupt all nuclear reactions and make the use of nuclear weapons impossible."

Natarle walked in, carrying two cups. She handed one to Neumann, who nodded in thanks and looked at the screens once more. He let go of the cup, then groaned in frustration as he heard it hit the ground, spilling its contents.

"Try to remember we're in an environment with gravity now," Natarle said, sighing. "Your report?"

Alex sat in his main room, which looked more like an office than a captain's cabin. It had a red carpet on the ground, there were framed pictures all over the walls, and on his desk was a photograph of Athrun and himself.

_Damn it, Athrun. With Tony gone, do you understand what you've done? Now I can't hold back._

He stood up, sighing. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his ears pounding. _What-the-_

"_Kid!"_

Alex groaned, then sat up, activating his wall screen. One of the paintings on his wall slid up, revealing a screen. "You rang?"

"_We've got BuCUES! A boatload of them!" _Mazer said, looking off screen.

"Joy," Alex muttered. "How's our mobile suit force looking?"

"Blade's prepped, Judgment is out, which pisses Pawel off, Linear's set. Wrath is a no-go. One of its systems shorted out just now."

"Verian?"

"No. But we're close. Damn close."

"OK. Strike, Blade, wait, what about Hellshadow?"

"No go. Weapons are still charging."

"Sukinsyn. Ok, looks like me and Anesti will have to do this one on our own. Prep Blade," Alex said, heading for the door.

"_Which set?" _Mazer asked.

Alex froze, then clenched his fists. _For you, Tony._

"GunBlade," he said coldly.

* * *

Zero quickly walked by Kira's room as he rushed out. Before the door closed, Zero caught a glimpse of someone with red hair in Kira's bed.

_Oh, dear God, no. Alex is gonna be pissed._

"You set?" Zero asked Kira.

"Yeah," Kira quickly answered, running down the hall.

_Damn it, kid. You better not do anything stupid._

The door closed, and Zero cocked his head to the side, certain he'd heard something inside. Something that sounded like amused laughter.

* * *

Outside, Agile-type helicopters started firing at both ships, the rockets striking everything around them.

"Can someone please fire?!" Mazer yelled, trying to contact the hangar.

The copilot suddenly grinned and cracked his knuckles. One would say he was severely overweight, as he barely fit in the overly spacious seats. He wore glasses, and had unruly brown hair. Jonathan Trabalowski, aka Smoke, was not really a copilot. He was a weapons engineer. A weapons engineer who smoked pot religiously. He sniffed, then rapidly blinked, his eyes wide.

"Ooh, little doggy mobile suits!" He said, giddy. Mazer looked at the 22 year old in concern. Some of the company Alex kept unnerved him. Especially a drug addict who designed weapons for a living. _Even if he did design the useful railgun, _Mazer thought.

* * *

"I should be out there," Mu said, looking at Murdoch.

"The sky grasper isn't ready yet," Murdoch replied, shaking his head. "Sorry, old boy."

Kira suddenly rushed past the, clad in flight suit. He hit the comm, and waited.

"_Yes?"_

"Send me out there!" Kira said clearly. Mu and Murdoch looked at each other, surprised at the changed in the young man's attitude. Zero quietly stood by the door, watching. _Uh-huh. Little Allster made you do a 180, huh, kid? What could make you change your mind that quickly? Huh. I WONDER.

* * *

_

"_Alex!"_ Mazer said. _"The Strike went out in its Launcher mode!"_

"What?!" Alex asked from his cockpit, strapping in. "I mean, I'm going out in GunBlade, but still-"

"_Yeah. Get out there!'_

Alex took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. _Okay, Alex. Just breathe. This is just another battle. Just another battle._

"Blue Blaze, GunBlade, launching!" He said, and felt the familiar tug as his suit was released. He activated the Blade's phase shift, the unit reverting to its silver color, but now with a blood red chest plate, and matching shoulder panels. The much heavier GunBlade landed in the sand, and instantly started sinking. "Oh, hell!" Alex yelled, trying to pull his Suit out. He noticed Linear and Strike on his left, trying to overcome the same predicament. Linear managed to pull its massive railgun up, and fired a single shot. The round missed the targeted BuCUE, harmlessly striking the sand. The pilot inside smirked.

"You shouldn't have brought out space units," he laughed. Firing his rockets at Linear. Anesti cried out as Linear took the hits to its rear, falling face first into the sand. Alex kept boosting to the sides, barely avoiding the projectiles. _Damn this configuration! It increases firepower, but decreases my maneuverability and defense!_

The three units simultaneously jumped into the air, firing their weapons at the BuCUES.

_Mechanical hellhounds! _Alex thought. _Whoever designed these damn things deserves to die a horrible death. Not only are they ugly as hell, they're also annoying!_

He fired his shoulder-mounted rockets, and the BuCUES scattered in time, using the kicked up dirt as cover.

_Radar only goes so far, _Anesti thought, firing his cannon again. The railgun hissed, then released an empty shell behind it. Another round snapped in, and Anesti fired again, the recoil jerking him quickly.

* * *

"Huh," Bartfeld said, putting the binoculars away. "The pilot of the Strike is pretty good. Kolodziej and the other unit aren't too bad either."

Kira suddenly hit his thrusters, and the Strike took flight. Inside, Kira quickly modified the OS, keeping an eye on the scanners all the while. The computer beeped, and the Strike landed just in time for a BuCUE to lunge at it.

"Kira!" Alex yelled, then watched in amazement as the Strike kicked the BuCUE in its head. _That's a new one_, he thought, watching the quadruped pull a one-eighty, landing on its back. The Strike stepped on it with its foot, then fired its cannon. Alex gripped the controls tightly as the Blade was rocked by the shockwave of the explosion. _That…is not the normal Kira. And I have to say, I'm glad. _"Anesti!" He yelled.

"Copy!" Anesti said, Linear rising into the air. His computer suddenly started wailing, and Anesti's head struck the seat as a BuCUE rammed him head on. He looked at the screen, gritting his teeth as the mono-eyed machine looked at him. "Oh, no, you don't. No way in hell!"

A blue seed burst in front of his eyes. Linear's eyes flashed once, then the unit opened its shoulder panels.

"Firing at this range?!" The enemy pilot swore. "Idiot! You'll kill yourself!"

Instead of firing, however, Linear activated its cooling systems. Steam billowed out of the back of the launchers, and Linear actually lifted off the ground just enough to force the BuCUE off.

_Now to finish it,_ Anesti said, Linear moving to the left. Additional vents opened in its lower legs and rear torso, revealing extra thrusters. Linear fired its full load, the rockets hitting the ZAFT unit all over. The pilot had a single second to scream before a rocket destroyed the head. The burning unit continued to come full speed at Anesti, who pushed down on the foot pedals, throwing Linear to the side. The unit seemed to whistle as its thrusters fired all at once.

Bartfeld grimaced, then spoke into his radio. "_Lesseps,_ fire main guns at the legged ship. Disregard the second one."

* * *

Murrue's eyes widened at the sight of the missiles. "Launch now!" She yelled. Inside the hangar, Mu turned the stick to the left as the ship moved. His Sky Grasper barely avoided striking the bay door. "Another close one," Mu said, looking back.

Kira looked at the screens. _Three left, _he thought, then he saw a SEED fall in front of him and shatter. The Strike lifted its Agni cannon, and began firing, targeting the attack helicopters. The _Lesseps _fired its missiles, and Kira and Anesti noticed the rapidly approaching missiles. Kira fired the cannon again, and held the trigger, a blood-red stream of energy exiting the barrel. Alex whistled in admiration and Mazer watched in awe as the threat was single-handedly annihilated. Kira didn't even notice, however, that his phase-shift was running lower every second. Alex and Anesti had noticed theirs, and were slowly trying to make their way to the ships.

"We need to cover Kira," Murrue said on the bridge.

"If we fire, his phase shift will drop, and he won't survive the barrage," Natarle said. Murrue gritted her teeth in frustration.

The sun had started to rise, and the three mobile suits stood side by side, their pilots exhausted, and out of ideas. Anesti sighed, and flipped a switch. Linear's shoulder panels closed, and then the unit crouched. Alex shook his head, thinking. _Well, Athrun, you always said my bullheadedness would get me in trouble. Guess you were right._

Kira looked up at the Agiles hovering above them. _No way out._ Something caught Alex's eye, then, and he smiled. An Agile suddenly exploded, its remains falling to the ground.

"Well, that's it for me, ladies and gents," Anesti said, Linear turning around and running away from the BuCUEs. Alex pulled out the Blade's knives, and threw one at another Agile. The pilot obviously hadn't expected it, seeing as the knife actually found its mark, embedding itself in the machine. The chopper dropped suddenly, and exploded, throwing shrapnel into the air.

A small jeep suddenly stopped in front of the Strike, and one of its passengers fired a radio line at the Strike.

"_Mobile suit pilot!" _Kira looked at the screen in confusion. _"If you want to live, you'll follow my instructions!"_

Kira watched in silence as his screen activated a map, with a white x marking a specific point.

_"A trap has been set at this point. Lure the BuCUE there."_

The comm link suddenly cut out. Kira checked his straps, then contacted Alex.

"Yes, what is it?" Alex asked, sheathing the knives.

"_Ummm, we're supposed to go here," _Kira said, sending him a data stream. Alex scoffed at the location. Before he could reply, the Strike quickly leaped towards the rendezvous point. Alex blinked in surprised, then sighed. _He is way too trusting. Oh, hell._

Blade and Linear followed, Linear firing its CIWS wildly, even though the rounds were harmless to the BuCUES. The Linear finally stopped next to the Strike, and the three young men watched as the BuCUEs approached.

"Not yet," Alex said, waiting. "Wait, wait…NOW!"

Blade, Linear, and Strike leaped away as one, and suddenly the whole ground exploded. The enemy pilots screamed in horror as they were engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Pawel would have loved to see that," Alex said dryly, looking at the smoke.

Andrew Bartfeld picked up the mike again, sighing. "We're retreating."

Mu finally headed back after seeing the battleship he'd been searching for. "_Archangel, _The ship is confirmed to be the _Lesseps. _Repeat, ship is _Lesseps._"

On the _Ark_, Mazer groaned and slid down in his chair, while Murrue felt a cold dread wash over her. "Andrew Bartfeld's ship," she whispered.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done! Yes! This chapter came faster to me than most. First contact with Bartfeld has occurred, Zero is keeping an eye on Kira, and one of Alex's troops has SEED. Raptor's fate is still unknown. One-village-idiot, I hope you enjoyed the Linear's pilot SEED mode battle. I added that for you. I thank you, actually. It allowed me to stretch the length of the chapter, even if only by a little bit. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you so far, everyone. I'm happy you're all enjoying the story. Hellshadow 


	17. author note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I noticed this in another SEED story I found, though, despite my efforts to find it, I can't seem to locate it or its author. If anyone has ideas for anything in Ark's Flight, whether it be a plot point, climax, character development, or mobile suit ideas, please feel free to share. I already added something that one-village-idiot wanted to see in a SEED story, and it worked out pretty well, actually. I welcome criticisms, and any changes you would like to see made will be taken under advisement. Thank you. Hellshadow


	18. Chapter 16

"Well, that was something," Mu muttered as he got out of the sky grasper. Zero calmly stood on the bridge of the _Archangel_, next to Murrue and Natarle, arms crossed. _Typical, _Alex thought. _Nothing fazes that guy._ Natarle watched as the guerillas started gathering around the Strike, studying it. Zero turned his head slightly, watching her.

"I wonder if they're allies," Natarle said.

"We won't know until we talk to them," Murrue answered.

_Well said_, Zero thought, following them. Murrue and Mu both grabbed a pistol and Zero shook his head. _That's subtle._ He grabbed an old and worn out kalashnikov AK-47 he'd brought aboard at some point. Natarle frowned as she noticed the distinctive weapon, trying to work out how he'd slipped it aboard. Mu whistled. "Can I see that?"

Zero held it out, and Mu took it in his hands as the elevator started moving. He looked at the rifle, weighing it. "Looks pretty beat up, if you ask me."

"It shoots true, Mr. La Fllaga. I've had that for quite some time. I think you'll find our friends below probably have the same weapons," Zero continued, looking at the door. Mu looked up when it slid open, surprised to see that Zero had already slipped through. Sighing, he followed as quickly as possible.

Murrue was waiting for them, Zero merely nodding as a form of greeting. A bearded rebel stood with Murrue, patiently waiting. Mu came up behind Zero, saluting.

"My name is Sahib Ashman," the man said instantly, not bothering to wait. "There's no need to thank us. We were merely fighting the enemy rather than trying to save you."

"Though it certainly appears you managed to show up just at the right moment," Zero said dryly. "What a coincidence."

Sahib frowned. "Think whatever you like." He looked at Mu, then. "The hawk of Endymion. I'm surprised someone of your stature is here, of all places."

Murrue blinked in surprise, then smiled. "It appears you know quite a bit already."

Sahib just looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"We were hoping you would consider allying yourselves with us," she replied.

Sahib looked at the soldiers behind them, then at the Strike. "I'll think about it when your men put away their weapons, and your pilots exit their cockpits."

Natarle frowned. Murrue sighed, and nodded. "Ensign Yamato, please exit your unit," she said loudly. "Mr. Kolodziej, you and your men should, as well."

Alex's name had quite an effect on Sahib. "You're in league with the Blue Blaze?! How-"

"I can't explain right now, but Alex has his reasons for joining us."

A blonde girl came up just as Alex and Anesti caught up to Murrue. "So, what'd I miss?"

The girl tried to move forward, but Sahib stopped her. Kira came down, and Cagalli rushed forward as she recognized him. "You-why-"

Kira frowned, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Why the hell are you in that thing?!" She yelled, throwing a punch at him. Kira caught the fist easily, finally remembering.

"You're the girl from Heliopolis," he said. Cagalli gritted her teeth and pulled her arm hard. "Let go of me, you idiot!" She backhanded Kira, and he fell to the ground. She suddenly felt the muzzle of a weapon press against the back of her head.

"He didn't do anything that deserved that kind of treatment," Zero said. Sahib stepped in, putting his hand on the muzzle. "Don't try anything foolish," he advised.

"Tell her that," a voice said coldly. Sahib turned around, face to face with Alex. He noticed the gun holster. "You okay, Kira?"

Cagalli looked at him, now even more enraged. "Now you?! The Blue Blaze of ZAFT?!" She rushed forward, throwing a punch. Alex quickly caught it, then pulled and twisted. Cagalli cried out as she flipped and fell on her back.

"Yes, me," he replied calmly. "Don't even think of calling me either a traitor, or insider. I'm neither, and the world isn't that black and white, sweetie."

He let go, and backed off.

* * *

James stood by the wall calmly, waiting. Yzak and Dearka were by a computer terminal, talking to Rau by satellite link.

"_I'm glad you reached Earth safely,"_ Rau said. _"I realize this might seem sudden, considering you just arrived, but the order to pursue the legged ship stands. I'm sorry I have to cut this short. I have other duties I have to attend to. Let me talk to Daurio."_

Yzak glared at James, who returned the gesture. "What, Rau?"

"_If Alex is still with the legged ship, I'm going to need your help capturing him."_

James blinked in surprise. "If he _is_ here, it won't be easy doing that. You remember what he was like when you first met him a few months back."

"_Yes, I do. That's why I want you to handle it. You know him best."_

James closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, all right." He disconnected.

"So, basically, we're not allowed to come back until we finish this," he said, smirking.

Yzak hissed, then began unwrapping his bandages quickly. Dearka got up, surprised. "Hey, Yzak, don't get hasty!"

James shook his head in disgust. _He's losing his head over the Strike pilot. SO he gave you a cut, Yzak. Quite frankly, you deserved it for the numerous times you underestimated him. You had it coming._

Yzak looked up at James. "I'll kill that pilot," he said quietly. "I'll kill him." James sighed, looking at the scar that now ran down Yzak's face diagonally.

* * *

The _Ark _and _Archangel _slowly made their way through a canyon that barely allowed the massive ships to fit. Though the _Ark _had it a bit easier, since the _Archangel _bumped into the rocks occasionally, sending pieces down.

"I should thank the captain for red carpet," Mazer said, fanning himself with data readouts.

"You know, we need those papers," Jonathan said, looking at Mazer.

"Says the pothead," Mazer grumbled.

After they were docked, Mazer led the group out, and they followed Sahib and Murrue. Alex looked around the room when they reached it. There were maps on the tables and plastered over the walls, as well. Zero walked over to a wall and started looking over the data.

"I see one of your men has already taken the liberty of looking at the region," Sahib said, looking at Zero.

"Just trying to get an assessment," Zero replied, still looking at the maps.

"Our group is made up of volunteers from different towns from the region who are fighting against ZAFT occupation."

"Not to change the subject," Mu said, "but who's the girl who hit Kira?"

Sahib smirked. "She's our goddess of victory."

* * *

Kira and Pawel just stood outside, looking at the desert.

"God, I hate this," Pawel said. Kira looked at him, and smiled.

"Alex told me you prefer the cold."

"Damn right I do," Pawel said, tugging at his shirt's collar. "My parents, before they died, always made fun of me when we went to anywhere remotely warm. I always hated the fact that their idea of a vacation was a tropical region. I'm almost glad they're-"

He stopped, then turned around. Cagalli stood behind them silently.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a bored tone. "Planning on attacking Alex again?"

"No," she said, glaring at him. "Although I still don't trust him."

"Hey, lady, that's your choice," Alex said, coming up behind them. He pulled out his knife and started twirling it. Cagalli looked at Kira. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have hit you."

"That's for sure," Alex muttered, earning a glare from her. "I was worried about you. I wondered if you made it off Heliopolis. I never expected you to become a pilot for the Alliance. And I never expected _you_, either," she continued, looking at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Anything else you weren't expecting?"

* * *

"ZAFT can't cover the entire desert, but since they captured Victoria, their attacks have increased."

Zero looked up in shock. "They got Victoria? How the hell'd they manage that?"

"We don't have many details, I'm sorry," Sahib said, looking at him. Zero took a step back from the maps, trying to get a better view. "What details _do _you have?" Zero asked coldly.

Sahib grimaced, surprised at the tone. "The South African Union gave up fighting ZAFT because the Alliance abandoned them. Good enough for you?"

Zero looked at the maps again, and his shoulders sagged. _Damn it._

"In my eyes, ZAFT and the Alliance are the same," Sahib said. "They come only to pillage and conquer."

Natarle tried to argue, but Zero beat her to it. "They only do it because you allowed them to from the start."

Sahib glared at him. "How dare you-"

"The middle east has always been a source of tension, going back to the 20th century, and possibly before that. Africa's struggles are less known, but just as numerous. It all goes back further, to slavery. If people had fought back then, things would have been different."

Sahib took a step towards Zero. "Of course, if things _had _gone differently, we wouldn't be here today, Mr. Ashman. If I offended you, I apologize. I was merely explaining," Zero said, raising a hand. Sahib sighed, then looked at Murrue.

"How high can your ships fly?" He suddenly asked, turning to face Murrue.

"Not high," she and Zero said at once. Natarle looked at the two, while Mu smirked.

"You'll have to-"

"-Break through Gibraltar, or find a different route to the Indian Ocean," Zero finished. He tapped the maps. "Only options."

"Would any of the governments there be willing to help?" Mu asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Sahib said. "The _Lesseps _is in Banadiya."

* * *

"We're ready to move out, sir," DaCosta told Andrew.

"Just a second," Andrew replied, stirring his coffee. He took out a cup and poured some for himself. He turned around, several troops now standing by DaCosta. "We're attacking Tassil as payback for what those guerillas did yesterday. Don;'t forget that. I don't want any glory hounds, understood?"

"SIR!" They said.

Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey sat in a circle at the rebel camp, talking. Kuzzey looked more down than usual. "I wish I hadn't stayed on," he whined.

"If you'd gone, you would have died when the shuttle was destroyed," Tolle reminded him, slapping him in the back. Flay walked by then, turning her head. "Have you seen Kira?" She asked.

"No," Tolle replied, wondering why she was looking for him now, of all times.

Without even thanking him, Flay walked away.

"That felt weird," Kuzzey said, looking at him.

* * *

Murdoch peeked into the Strike, surprised to see Kira in the seat.

"Kid, what're you doing?" He asked, leaning against the frame.

"Just modifying the adjustments I made earlier to the motion control system," Kira replied. "There. Done."

He scooted past Murdoch, who watched him leave. Murdoch sighed, then closed the Strike's hatch.

Cagalli was trying to find Kira at the moment. She ran into Ahmed, who was sitting in front of a fire. "Have you seen the Strike's pilot? I forgot to ask his name again."

"Nope, sorry," Ahmed said, looking up at her.

"Cagalli."

She turned around, facing Kisaka, her expression now serious. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did.

"Try not to slip up here, around them," he said quietly. "If they figure out who you are-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cagalli said impatiently, walking away. Kisaka sighed and shook his head. Cagalli turned the corner just in time to run into a red haired girl. She brushed past Cagalli as if she weren't even there. Cagalli almost fell over as another person with glasses ran past her. Cagalli lost her balance and started falling. Started. Someone held her, and she looked up to see Zero holding her. He pulled her up, and looked at the two retreating forms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, just barely making out her own reflection off the helmet.

"Good. Excuse me."

Zero rushed after them, hoping to intervene. _I have to, _he thought. _Otherwise…_

He came to a dead stop quickly, and hid behind some barrels. _I feel like a very ineffective spy right now, _he thought, trying to see what was happening without being seen himself. _Oh, well._

He turned his left hand palm up, then pushed a small button on the wrist. He turned his head to the left, and listened. He heard the garbled voices, and quickly tried to isolate the right frequency.

"This doesn't concern you, Kira.""Yes, it does! Don't you understand, Sai?! I…Last night, I stayed in his room!"

Then nothing. Zero looked out just a bit, and noticed that Flay now had her arm around Kira's waist. _Damn it!_

"_Stop harassing Flay, Sai," _he heard Kira say. _"She was there for me when no one else was. Did any of you care what I thought? How I felt? No. All you care was that I was out there, risking my neck, for you. Just leave me alone. You owe me that much."_

Kira started to walk away, and Sai grabbed him. Zero looked up a bit in interest, which turned to shock as Kira grabbed Sai's arm, twisted it behind him, and back flipped, kicking Sai's back in the process. _Great. He's either been training with Alex, which is unlikely, or he memorized the move just by watching._

"_You're no match for me, Sai. I'm better than you."_

With that, Kira calmly walked away.

_Interesting, but terrifying turnabout, _Zero thought. _Alex is gonna have to know about this. More importantly, I might have to take more direct action._

Zero then cocked his head to the side again, catching something faint, and garbled. He tweaked the frequency, then listened.

"Tassil is under attack!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finished! This chapter started out slow for me, then came a lot faster at the end. My guess is my day job slowed my brain down a bit. Cagalli and Alex meet, and it seems they aren't going to get along too well. Kira is also slowly becoming Flay's puppet, and Zero is going to have to come up with a solution fast. Tell me what you think. Hellshadow


	19. Chapter 17

Andrew Bartfeld watched through binoculars as the BuCUES ravaged the town of Tassil. DaCosta walked up behind him silently, looking down at the mobile suits as they fired rockets at the buildings, damaging and destroying them.

"Well?" Andrew asked quite calmly.

DaCosta cleared his throat. "No casualties on either side so far, sir," he said.

"Have the pilots target any food, fuel, or weapons caches hidden in the caves towards the rear of the town," Andy said, lowering the binoculars.

A BuCUE slowly made its way through the burning village, its head facing the people trying to escape. _"Everyone, out of the way!" _The pilot broadcast, then the BuCUE raised its head, and fired several rockets into the numerous cave openings. The pilot waited a few seconds, counting. The openings suddenly exploded, fire and rock fragments erupting from them.

"DaCosta, pull our men back," Andrew said, walking away. "I don't want to be here when those rebels return."

* * *

The instant Sahib heard the news, he and his men rushed to the jeeps. "Damn that Desert Tiger!" One of the rebels yelled. "He'll suffer dearly for this!"

Alex calmly walked up to Sahib, his hands in his pockets. "It's pointless, you know."

Everyone froze and looked at him. "No one died. All you lost were buildings and weapons. Not something I'd die for," he said, shrugging.

"Little shit," one of the men swore, getting out of the jeep. "You're not the one who lives like this every day of your life. You're the famous Blue Blaze! All you do is ruin other people's lives!!" He stepped out of the jeep, cocking his rifle. "Where the hell do you get off telling us what to do?!" He swung the rifle, and Alex fell back as the butt of the weapon struck him in the chin. He coughed, and stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You wanna go and die, go ahead," he said weakly. "Do it. See how insignificant your little temper tantrum will be against him."

The man hissed and swung again, but this time, Zero intercepted, blocking the blow with his right arm, and quickly punching the man in the gut with his left. The rebel groaned, then dropped, unconscious.

Cagalli glared at both of them, but knew better than to try anything. She turned her head to watch the jeeps drive off, then rushed over to one and got in the passenger seat. The tiny vehicle sped off, and Zero shook his head. _Idiots. Each one of them. _He looked at Alex. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine once I get some vodka," Alex groaned.

"Ha!" Zero laughed, surprising Alex. Zero wasn't the kind of person to act that way. "Mazer would have your head for that."

* * *

"They're heading to Tassil?" Murrue asked, standing up.

"_Yup,"_ Mu said. _"Looks like it."_

"Why didn't you stop them?" Natarle asked.

"_Hey, Kolodziej tried, and look what happened. Of course, it could be his ZAFT status of Blue Blaze…" _Mu looked off screen thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged. _"But, hey, what do I know?"_

"What's your assessment of Bartfeld?" Murrue asked.

_"I've heard stories of his victories and tactical brilliance, but never once heard of him being overly cruel to civilians. Pretty honorable guy."_

_"I concur."_

Murrue blinked in surprise as Zero stepped in next to Mu. _"He's not the kind of person who kills people in cold blood. I wouldn't be surprised if the civilians were safe and unharmed."_

"Where's Alex?" Natarle asked, eyes narrowed.

_"Oh, him. He's recovering."_

"From what?" Murrue asked, concerned.

Mu grinned. _"The rebels know who he is, obviously. They didn't like it when he told them they were acting irrationally, considering the only things they lost were some buildings. Zero stopped it from getting nasty, though," _Mu finished, clapping him on the shoulder. Zero looked at the hand, and Mu quickly pulled it away.

"Lieutenant, deploy in the sky grasper and report on the situation in the town. It's our fastest unit," Murrue said.

_"Got it."_

"We'll send the doctor in one of the buggies," she finished.

A short while later, Natarle sat in the lead buggy heading for the city. She looked up and noticed the sky grasper fly past as if the buggy wasn't moving at all. Then she felt the car rumble, and the Hellshadow blazed past, shaking the car. Natarle fixed her hat, smiling. _I guess Kolodziej isn't one to sit still, even after getting hit._

The Hellshadow skirted the edge of the city, its pilot surveying the damage. _That's odd,_ Steve thought. _Everyone looks unharmed. But their weapon sites are gone. Same with the food stockpiles._

"_This look weird to you?" _Mu broadcast.

"Yup," Steve replied. "Then again, Alex told me a little about the Desert Tiger. According to Alex, he doesn't harm civilians if he can help it. He's kind of like Kira, in that sense."

Mu blinked in surprise as heard that reference. _I'm not sure I like the implications of that, but I can see his point. Kira doesn't kill if he can help it, either. But he's also young._

"_Archangel_, this is La Fllaga. Bartfeld's forces have withdrawn," Mu said.

* * *

Sahib wandered through what had been his town. "Star treating the wounded immediately!" He barked. He noticed his son with an old man, their village elder. "How many casualties?" Sahib asked softly.

"None."

"What?" Sahib replied, surprised.

"One of their mobile suit pilots warned us to get out before they attacked," the man explained.

"Bartfeld must have been kind to warn you in advance," Mu said softly. Cagalli scowled and walked over to him, looking him in the eyes. "The Tiger's a coward for attacking our city."

"And yet, if he attacked your people, you would call him a butcher," Steve said calmly. "Isn't that right?"

"Why, you-"

Cagalli grabbed a nearby rifle and prepared to aim it-

_Click._

Cagalli froze as Steve pulled his gun on her. She stared at the barrel before taking a step back.

"Good," Steve said, nodding his head. "Glad to see you've decided to think for once."

He holstered the gun, which happened to be a Springfield 1911 PX9152.

"Bartfeld probably doesn't want to fight you," Mu said cautiously, carefully watching the two. "Most likely, this was payback for what happened earlier in the desert."

The people glared at him then, and Mu swallowed, while Steve calmly checked his cartridge.

"We should go after him," one villager suddenly said.

"No," Sahib said, stepping in. "Tend to your families. They need you all right now."

Despite his attempt to calm his people, a majority rushed to their vehicles. Sahib caught Cagalli heading for one of the jeeps. "Cagalli! No!"

Cagalli just scoffed, then got in next to Kisaka. Mu shook his head as the cars drove away. "Hotheads," he muttered.

"They'll get slaughtered with the equipment they have," Natarle said. Steve walked away, grumbling.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natarle demanded.

"Making sure they don't get themselves killed," Steve answered, climbing up into Hellshadow's cockpit.

* * *

"They've gone after him?!" Murrue asked. Once again, she was surprised at the rebels' decision. She knew they lost their homes, but still… "Why didn't you intervene?"

"_After what happened with Zero? Honestly," _Mu said, frowning. _"I don't need any broken bones, thank you very much."_

Murrue sighed. "All right. Have Kira launch."

* * *

Natarle grimaced as she noticed at the area. Her attention turned to a young boy sitting on the ground, crying. She kneeled and patted him on the back. "It's okay," she said. She put her hat on his head, then pulled out a rations bar. The child eagerly stuffed it in his mouth. Natarle stood up, then noticed the crowd of children that now surrounded her. "Umm…"

The Strike finally had the Aile pack installed, and Kira launched immediately.

The BuCUEs were traveling at a leisurely pace, Andy's jeep in the center between them. "Is it all right if we just keep going this slow in the open?" DaCosta asked.

Andrew smiled, leaning back. "Small weapons can't harm BuCUEs. And who'd be crazy enough to attack us?"

An explosion suddenly rocked the jeep, and Andrew sat up, stunned to see the jeeps heading for him. He smiled suddenly. "I guess they'd rather die," he said sadly. DaCosta turned quickly as Sahib fired a missile that just barely missed the tiny car. "Order the BuCUEs to attack," Andrew said, looking behind him.

The quadruped mobile suits separated and followed the jeeps. One unit raised its front leg and stepped on the vehicle, crushing it. It exploded, but caused no damage to the machine. Sahib turned the vehicle and directed it under another BuCUE. Cagalli and Kisaka fired simultaneously at the underbelly, rocking the pilot in his seat. The machine slowed slightly, and when the jeep pulled up, it raised one of its legs.

Cagalli and Kisaka jumped out, dropping the launchers. The leg swept forward, knocking the jeep sideways. Cagalli coughed and watched as the car rolled and tumbled in the dirt, breaking and bending as it went. She looked up at the BuCUE, which was now slowly rolling towards her. _This is it, _she thought.

A green beam suddenly blinded her, and the BuCUE backed off, turning its head towards the new arrivals. Inside the Strike, Kira blinked in confusion. _I missed?_

Hellshadow surged forward, activating its lance. The black machine thrust it straight out, the violet beam penetrating the mono eye and going through the neck straight into the cockpit. Inside the G-unit, Steve's eyes narrowed. _Dishonorable…to attack an enemy that can't adequately fight back. You'd have been better off just falling back._ It swept its weapon up, the blade tearing through the enemy unit's back. The BuCUE fell harmlessly, smoke billowing from the large gash.

Kira fired again, this time managing to blow off the missile launcher. Steve looked at the Strike and grinned. _When he's got it, he's got it._

Cagalli, meanwhile, was ignoring the battle around her, focusing her attention on the young man she held in her arms. "Cagalli," Ahmed whispered. "I'm-I'm sor-" Ahmed cut off, and his body seemed to go limp.

"AHMED!"

The Strike and Hellshadow stood back to back, one firing its rifle, the other blocking everything the enemy threw at him. "Yamato," Steve warned, "don't overextend your unit. Pick your shots."

One of the BuCUE pilots was about to charge in, when his radio crackled. _"Kirkwood!"_

"Sir?"

_"Get out of that machine. I'll take these two on."_

"Yes, sir!" Kirkwood looked at the two units. _If the commander says he'll take of it, then he will._

Steve gritted his teeth, and noticed that the third unit had started to move again. _Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?_

The three BuCUES suddenly formed a triangle, and Steve's eyes widened. "Yamato, move!"

The two units separated just in time for the BuCUEs to rush past them. "If the phase shift armor takes too many hits, it weakens to the point where it deactivates, leaving both man and machine defenseless," Andrew said to himself. "The beam rifle will also draw energy from the battery, decreasing available combat time even more."

Kira groaned as he took another hit. _I-I can't go down like this!_

He saw the blue seed in his eyes, and it suddenly exploded. Kira pushed the controls forward, and Strike launched itself forward. It threw its shield at one of the BuCUEs, knocking it to the ground. Strike was suddenly rocked as rockets struck it from behind. _Damn it!_ Kira thought. _This isn't good!_

Hellshadow activated its mirage colloid, and Andrew smirked. _That may help you in space, but…_ "You can't hide in this heat!" He yelled, firing at his left side. The beam struck something, and suddenly the sands erupted, allowing Kira to just barely make out the shape of Hellshadow, lying on the ground. _Could the heat somehow make the cloak less effective? _He thought. The Strike flew straight at Andy's unit, then, and Kira pulled a beam saber and swung. Andy groaned as he heard the metal shear off, and he hit his comm.

"All units, fall back."

The remaining BuCUES slowed down, then turned and left, Andy's damaged unit circling them once before following his troops. _Interesting group you have here, Kolodziej. Especially the Strike pilot. Or was it you in that unit?_ Andrew smiled and continued on his way.

Steve sighed and stretched for a while after he got out of Hellshadow. "Wish I had better stealth capabilities," he muttered. He looked at the Strike, noticing that Kira was making his towards the rebels. Steve shook his head and followed. _Yamato, what now?_

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Kira asked Cagalli. "It's insane, dying in the desert for nothing."

Cagalli stood up, and grabbed him by the collar. "You bastard! We're fighting for our homes! We fought bravely! We-"

Kira slapped her then, and Steve blinked in surprise. _I do believe our boy is becoming a man, _he thought. _She's doing this for the same reasons he is, but he knows that's not enough._

Kira was apparently following the same train of thought at that moment. "What can you protect with nothing but your feeling?" He asked coldly.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done! And a few days before I thought I'd be. StormWolf77415, I will follow through on your suggestion next chapter. I tried to put something into this one, but unfortunately, the nature of this episode prevented me from doing so. Steve and Kira had yet another joint battle, and Kira faced the Tiger for the first time. Let me know how I did. I'm pretty sure I can keep steady updates now. Hellshadow, signing off. 


	20. Chapter 18

The two jeeps stopped, and Kira and Cagalli stepped out. Alex got out from the other jeep, looking at Cagalli. Alex could see that Ahmed's death was still fresh on her mind, as she was walking more like a zombie than a human. Someone bumped into Alex, and he spared a look as the hooded figure continued on his way. Alex shrugged and turned around. "Kira," he said.

Kira Yamato, wearing jeans and a simple blue shirt, looked at him. "Yeah, Alex?"

"Stick close to Cagalli. I'm just gonna waltz for a few minutes, make sure there's no surprises," Alex said, reaching into his jacket. A leather jacket in a desert region was quite a sight, but Alex didn't mind the heat. Besides, it made it easier to hide the gun he had.

"You-young men," a voice said behind them. Alex turned around, facing an uncomfortable-looking Natarle Badgiruel. "Don't forget the young miss here," she said, and Flay Allster stepped out. Alex grimaced, but nodded. _I don't know what the hell you were thinking, having us bringing HER along, Zero._

The jeeps drove off quickly, and Kira walked up to Flay. "Let's go, Flay. Alex doesn't want us to be here longer than we have to be. Right?" He asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Oh, relax, Flay," he continued, noticing her worried look. "I've got us covered."

"Good to know," she said shakily. Alex nodded, unsure of what to say, then started walking. Kira quickly grabbed Flay's hand and followed Alex as closely as possible. Cagalli rolled her eyes as Kira went red in the face when Flay noticed the contact. Alex walked up to her. "Remember," he said softly. "We're here for supplies. We lay low for a while, when they get back, we leave. We see soldiers, we don't fight, we keep walking."

"I know!" Cagalli hissed.

"Just so we're clear," Alex said conversationally.

"It looks pretty peaceful here," Kira said from behind them.

"Only on the surface," Cagalli said, and looked at Alex.

"Show them," he replied, then followed her. A few minutes later, they reached the edge of the city, and Flay's eyes widened as she saw the ruined buildings and walls.

"So much damage," she murmured.

"And there's the culprit," Cagalli said, pointing to the left. The group looked, and Kira squinted, just barely making out the massive land battleship dubbed _Lesseps.

* * *

_

In the _Archangel_'s hangar, Murrue and Mu watched as a grumbling Murdoch tossed trash out of the Strike's cockpit.

"Would it kill the kid to learn some basic housekeeping skills!?" Murdoch yelled from above, and Mu barked a laugh at that. Murrue stayed silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Kira and Flay apparently got together. Did you know this?" She asked Mu.

"Must have happened right after we landed here. We've been pretty hard-pressed for time until now," he replied, looking at her.

"It's my fault," she suddenly said, and Mu frowned. "Kira's an exceptional pilot, but I forget he's had no formal combat training, and lacks discipline. Maybe you can do something about that," she finished, looking at Mu, who quickly looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.

Sai sat at his station on the bridge, blankly staring at his screen. He kept thinking about that night.

"_Don't you understand, Sai?! I…Last night, I stayed in his room!"_

He closed his eyes, fists tightening.

"I wonder if we'll be all right since Kira is gone," Miriallia murmured.

"We'll be fine," Tolle said. "Even if Kira has trouble, Alex and his friends will help out."

* * *

On the _Ark_, Mazer sat in his room, holding a small picture of a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes, wearing a white dress. Mazer sighed and put the picture down. "I miss you, Vicki," he said. "If things go badly here…at least I'll be with you finally."

"_Boss."_

Mazer wiped the tears out of his eyes, and hit the comm. "Yeah, what?" He asked roughly.

"_Still nothing on Raptor. Sorry. Want me to list him as MIA?"_

"No, Djarum. Thanks for doing this, even though it's not your job. Alex is gonna have a fit, though," Mazer replied, a small smile on his face.

"_Yeah. Sorry."_

Mazer sighed and lay flat on the bunk. _I'm sorry, sweetheart.

* * *

_

Kira groaned as he waded through the town slowly, trying to carry the bags Cagalli had given him. She sat down at a table suddenly, and Flay did the same. Alex groaned and dropped the single, massive sports bag he carried on the ground. "This is making my back really sore," he said painfully, then slowly sat in a chair.

"Most of this stuff is easy to get," Cagalli said, looking at the list. "Your stuff, on the other hand…" she trailed off, pointing at Flay.

"What? You don't have the money for all that?" Flay asked, frowning. "They're essentials! How can you not have those fine products?" She asked, referring to her creams and lotions she'd had available back on Heliopolis.

"You have to understand, Flay," Alex said, gasping for air. "This is the desert. Out here, people care more about survival than beauty products."

He smiled, realizing why Zero had suggested Flay's addition to this trip. _She may be scared of coordinators…but she's a welcome addition. Besides, maybe she'll stop being afraid of Zero and me._

"What's this?" Kira suddenly asked, picking up something the waiter had put down.

"That's a kebab," Cagalli said dryly. She picked up the chili sauce, when someone behind her spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone froze, and Alex tried to get a read on the man. He was tall, with shades, a hat, and a tropical shirt. _Oh, dear God, no…_

"You see, yogurt sauce works wonders with the kebab," the man continued, looking up at Alex, who froze. _Not here, commander…please, not here._

"Here, Kira, try this," Cagalli said suddenly, squirting some on his kebab.

"No!" The man yelled, rushing to the side of the table, groaning. Alex tried to suppress the grin, but failed. The look on the man's face was priceless. He looked like he'd just been kicked in the groin. He hastily used his yogurt sauce on it, and Kira went white as he looked at the now-unappealing food. Flay gave a small smile, and to Alex's surprise, put her arm around Kira and gave him a squeeze.

_Damn, you're good, Zero._

Alex suddenly looked up in alarm. Nothing was wrong. The people were walking around, talking amongst themselves. _And I'm here. So what…_

There was a dull thud, and the man suddenly kicked the table up, knocking Alex off his feet. As Alex fell, he pulled out his gun, and noticed that the man _was _Andrew Bartfeld. The table suddenly exploded, sending Alex sprawling. He groaned and shook his head as bullets started flying. He felt someone grab him, but he was too disoriented to do anything about it.

"Come on, kid, snap out of it!"

Alex suddenly gasped and started thrashing, only to have a large hand grab his neck.

"Easy, Blaze," the man said, smiling.

"This your plan?" Alex asked.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF A BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"

"That answer your question?" Andrew asked, pulling out a pistol. Alex did the same. Bartfeld looked at Alex in alarm as he pointed the gun at him. _What the-_

Alex fired, and Bartfeld heard a gasp behind him. He turned, spotting a now-downed terrorist on the ground. "Touché," he said, firing at the new arrivals. Alex dug into his pocket and pulled out a small headset. "Zero, we could sure use you right now!" He yelled, firing.

Zero didn't reply. He was silently climbing up the steps. He turned a corner, spotting two men firing at the ground below. He quickly rushed over and kicked one square in the back, sending him flying out of the window. Without pausing, he grabbed the gun of the second man and slammed it into his gut, then swung up, striking his chin. Zero turned around, ready to take out the others.

Something struck him head on, and he dropped to the ground. Zero shook his head, and looked up, noticing his opponent.

_Great._

"I was hoping it wasn't you," the person said. Zero looked him over. "Same gear I have, eh?"

The armored figure put his hands out. "Yes. You should walk away from this, Zero. They don't know where you are. Involve yourself with ZAFT, they will. Believe me."

Zero gave the armor a second look. It seemed spotless, and was completely gold. A single, thin horizontal visor was on the helmet, and Zero craned his neck. "I can't do that," he said. An explosion rocked the building, and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Then I have no choice," the being said, and without warning, threw a punch.

Zero blocked it and backed up, trying to get some distance. He launched a low kick, striking the ankle. He was rewarded with a neck chop that sent him sprawling.

Down below, Flay cowered under a table, whimpering as the gunfire continued. Kira noticed that one of the assailants had gotten behind Bartfeld. Kira suddenly felt something forcing him to act, and he rushed forward and slid on the sand, grabbing an empty gun in the process. As he passed under the man's legs, he kicked the man's crotch, then swung the pistol, striking the man's face as he doubled over. Alex looked at him in astonishment, and Bartfeld tipped his hat in thanks.

Up top, Zero had pulled his sword and was now exchanging slashes and thrusts. Blade met blade as the two attempted to bring one another down. Zero pulled his sword up horizontally, blocking a high strike. He kicked, and the target fell. Zero wrapped his arms around his neck and tightened his grip. "You just can't leave me alone, can you? You have to come back to screw up my life, don't you?!" He yelled.

"You're one of us, Zero. Not one of those Coordinator scum," the figure rasped. The armor's single weak points in melee were the joints, and Zero had hold of the most important one.

"I'm not one of you," Zero said, then gasped as he took a hit to his hip. The man stood up, and picked his sword up.

"I'm warning you, Zero. Leave. The next time, I won't let you go. Assuming you survive this."

Zero groaned and sat up, then looked to his right as he heard something drop. A pair of grenades. Zero lunged to his feet.

* * *

Alex sighed and looked at Kira, who was helping Flay up.

"Thanks, youngster," The man said, then took off his shades and hat.

"Commander," Alex said calmly as Cagalli gasped. Everyone suddenly dropped as the top floor of the building exploded, and a figure suddenly leaped out of a burning window, slamming into a table and crushing it. Alex glanced at Bartfeld as he rushed over.

"You okay?" He asked Zero.

"I've had better landings," Zero groaned, getting up. "Is that yogurt sauce on my arm?"

Bartfeld scoffed and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Quite an interesting individual, Alex. Thanks for the assistance. The lady seems to be in need of some new clothes, and your mysterious friend no doubt need medical attention."

"He's fine," Alex said.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Alex looked at Zero, who just shrugged. Alex helped Zero up, putting his arm under him. They followed Andrew, and Zero glanced at Flay, who now clutched Kira's arm tightly. She appeared to be fine, however, even a bit worried about her companion.

_Maybe now she'll see things differently. If only for a while.

* * *

_

The ride over was fairly pleasant, despite the circumstance Alex and his friends found themselves in. Alex followed Andrew closely, with Zero behind them, making sure Kira, Flay, and Cagalli were keeping up.

"Aisha, why don't you take the young ladies to get cleaned up a bit? The Strike pilot's girl looks pretty shaken," Andrew said with a smile. Alex looked at him, eyes narrowed. Then he looked at Flay.

"It's okay, Flay. Go with Cagalli. If anything happens, we'll be right there," he finished, looking at Andrew again. Bartfeld smiled and nodded. He waited till the three ladies were out of sight.

"Still don't trust me, eh, Alex?"

"I trust everyone, commander. Just not the devil inside them," Alex explained, walking up the stairs. Zero watched as the girls were led away, his hand still on his hidden blade.

"And your cloaked friend there?" Andy asked, pointing at Zero.

"He's with me," Alex confirmed. "Zero, easy. Don't make this any more uncomfortable than it already is."

Zero nodded. Bartfeld looked at him in amusement. "Zero, huh? I wonder what would warrant such a name, considering your skills."

"I'm just a soldier, Mr. Bartfeld," Zero said. "Cannon fodder don't always deserve names."

"Interesting viewpoint, even though you're more than just a soldier. Well, whatever," Andrew said, shrugging his shoulders.

They entered a large room that was fairly empty, with the exception of a desk towards the back and numerous art pieces along the walls. Andrew immediately walked up to the desk and grabbed the kettle at its edge. "I take it you still drink this stuff, since you always went out of your way to get it, even though we'd only met once."

"What can I say? Best coffee I ever had," Alex said, touching a painting on the wall.

Andrew handed Zero a cup, who took it and sniffed it cautiously. Andrew smirked and walked up to Alex, handing him one. "I love that painting," he said.

"Because it's a painting of the city when it looked good?" Alex asked jokingly, taking a sip.

"In a way. It's not as intriguing as this one, though," Andy replied, walking past Alex to the left. Alex looked over and stepped back. "Evidence 01?" He asked.

Bartfeld nodded. "I don't know why it's called a whale stone," he said. "It look anything like one, kid?" He asked, looking at Kira. Kira was in the middle of drinking, so he coughed and cleared his throat. "Only if a whale had wings," he said, wiping his chin. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. In the end, this thing is really the root of the war," Bartfeld said.

"How so?" Zero asked, leaning against the wall.

"It's a sign of hope and possibilities," Andrew replied, looking at him.

"Most would see those as a ways of ending a war," the cloaked man said.

"Zero, World War I was called the war to end all wars, but it was just the first," Alex said, and Kira looked at him, frowning. "What?" Alex asked. "You're the tech student, I'm the history nut."

"Well, you do have a point, Kolodziej, I'll-well, well," Andrew suddenly said, looking towards the door. The three young men turned, and Zero made an appreciative whistle that made Alex and Kira glare. Cagalli wore a strapless green gown, while Flay wore a red, shoulder strapped gown that hugged her body perfectly. Kira was silently staring at her, and she blushed when she noticed his attention.

"I think these boys are love struck, Andy," Andy's partner, Aisha, said.

"I think you're right."

"Speak for yourselves,:" Zero muttered.

"You're beautiful, Flay," Kira said softly. Alex grinned and looked at him. _Looks like Kira's coming out of his shell. Steve would be applauding me right now._

"Truly beautiful," Andrew said, walking up to his desk. "But in war, beauty has no impact on the duration or level of destruction of a given conflict."

Alex and Zero tensed, and their assumption was spot on. Andrew pointed a gun at them, Flay backing up, a look of terror on her face. "How do you think this war will end?" Andrew asked them. "How do you decide who the winners and losers are?"

"Depends on the lengths people go to to ensure victory," Zero said, who seemed unaffected by the gun pointed at his friends.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right," Andy said. He looked at Kira. "I saw you fight out there. I know you're a coordinator, even if no one accepts the possibility."

"You're a-" Cagalli started.

"Yeah, he is," Flay said, standing behind Kira, arms around his waist.

"You may fight like a berserker, but even with the Blue Blaze and your resourceful friend, you can't fight your way out of a place filled with coordinators. Especially with the young ladies in tow," Bartfeld said, smiling sadly. "I don't know why you two would fight against your own people, but as long as you pilot those units, you're enemies."

Andrew suddenly holstered his gun. "But this isn't a battlefield, and I'm no butcher. Go home kids."

"You expect us to walk out of here?" Zero asked, scoffing.

"I just wanted to talk for a little bit, and meet the Strike pilot. But if I may have word with Alex in private?" Andy asked.

Alex nodded, and glanced at Zero. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Zero grimaced, but nodded, and quickly rushed the others out. The door closed, and Alex looked at Andrew, relief on his face. "You really had me going there for a second."

Andrew laughed. "Yes, well, whatever works. Just wanted to see how far you'd go."

"If you'd really done it, I'd have pulled Cerberus and impaled you with it."

"Cerberus?" Andrew asked, and Alex opened his coat, revealing a katana.

"If that hadn't worked, I would have just pulled my beretta and hoped I wouldn't miss," Alex said seriously.

"I see," Andrew said. "Well, I'm glad neither of us did something stupid. But I would like to know why you switched sides."

Alex sighed. "Call it a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"I thought about staying with ZAFT, with Athrun and the others, but…shortly after the war started, after a few battles as the Blue Blaze, I felt this gut wrenching terror. Like the road I was planning on taking was gonna take me somewhere I didn't want to go. So I left. No notes or anything. I want to end this war, so that I can live my life," Alex said.

Andrew smiled. "You really do think deeply, don't you?"

Alex started walking out. "Yeah. It's the one thing that'll save me from myself."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finished! Sorry for the wait. Things kept popping up. Still managed to pull this off. A mysterious player with access to Zero's past emerges. Alex gives some insight on why he left, though I know some of you will think it needs more explanation. And Flay finally begins to realize how far Kira will go to protect her. Let me know how I did. Hellshadow, signing off. 


	21. Chapter 19

Athrun slowed down at the gate, and spared a glance at his passenger

Athrun slowed down at the gate, and spared a glance at his passenger. James Daurio sat in his seat comfortably, hands in his lap, fingers laced together.

"_Name, please."_

"Athrun Zala," he said, and James smirked. Athrun drove in, then looked at James again. "What's so funny?"

"You, man," James said, smiling. He was wearing sunglasses, and the smile reminded him too much of Creuset. "Just because you're a soldier doesn't mean you have to be serious all the time. Your buddy Elsman is proof of that."

"Have you heard anything on that topic?" Athrun asked, turning the wheel.

"Last I heard, they made it down fine," James said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He stepped out and took a deep breath, stretching. "Now this is what I call a nice view."

Athrun smiled and nodded. The Clyne estate was certainly beautiful, as well as massive. He looked at the staircase leading to the home itself, and suddenly cried out as a Haro narrowly missed his head. James walked around carefully as more of the round machines arrived, circling them.

"I'm sorry, they're excited to see you," a voice said, and James looked up to see Lacus Clyne herself. "It's been a while, Mr. Daurio."

James nodded. "Yup. Very true, Miss Clyne," he said, bowing. Athrun looked at him in surprise, and James suddenly went red in the face. "I always felt weird just saying hi to her, and I don't do the whole 'kneel on one foot and kiss the hand' routine. Alex always hated that," he explained.

Athrun nodded, a smile appearing on his face when he remembered a few moments when that happened. Especially when he'd first met Lacus.

_He and Alex wore matching green uniforms, waiting patiently for the person they were to escort. Alex tugged at his collar, frowning._

"_What's wrong?" Athrun asked._

"_You know me. I hate wearing these formal clothes. They're too frickin' stiff," Alex said. "If I ever get promoted, I'm getting my clothes custom tailored."_

_The door in front of them slid open, and the two stared as a young girl with long pink hair stepped in, wearing a white dress. Her mouth immediately formed into a smile, and Alex leaned in towards Athrun. "Remember how my mom said angels existed? I told you she was right."_

_Athrun nodded, smiled, and the two saluted. "Miss Clyne, Athrun Zala, Alex Kolodziej. We're your escorts this evening."_

_Lacus nodded graciously. "Thank you. I see you take this very seriously."_

"_Told you we'd overdo it," Alex whispered, grinning. "We'd have been better off just saying 'Hi, how are you'."_

"Yeah, he did," Athrun said softly.

Lacus sat down and picked up a Haro, painting a moustache on it. "I prayed for your mother on you behalf while you were gone, Athrun," she said quietly.

James looked at Athrun, silent, while Athrun looked surprised that she would do that. "More and more of my friends are enlisting," she said sadly.

"I'm sure they're doing what they think is right," James said, shrugging.

"I feel like this war is escalating," she continued. "I wonder what Kira's doing."

James frowned, and Athrun just shook his head on the subject. "He's probably down on Earth somewhere."

"Were you friends for a long time?" She asked.

"Since we were four or five. Alex met him a year after I did. Alex and I came back to the PLANTs when my father asked us to, though," Athrun said.

"When Kira learned about Mr. Pink, he told me his Birdy was also made by you."

"He still has Birdy?" Alex asked, surprised. _I didn't think he'd keep it this long._

"Friendship doesn't die easily, Zala," James said. "After all, Alex and I were good friends, probably as close as you and this Kira were."

"How do you know Alex, Mr. Daurio?" Lacus asked.

James laughed then. "Basic training. "I was a bully back then. Alex straightened me out."

"How?" Athrun asked.

"By kicking me in the face," James replied, and Athrun smirked at that. Lacus once again had a sad expression on her face. "He always did prefer to solve his problems with his fists," she said.

"You can't blame him," James said. "After his aunt died-"

"Athrun didn't turn out like that," Lacus interrupted.

"Alex lost his whole family, Miss Clyne. Athrun still had his father, you, and Alex. Alex shut himself off from everyone."

* * *

Nicol sat at home, watching a speech being made by Zala. His father came in, looking tired. "Operation Spit Break needs to be approved, if we're going to end this war," he said, hanging his coat. Nicol looked at him, sitting behind the piano.

"It'll mean going back to the battlefield," his father said, walking over to him. "But I'm proud of you," he said, putting his hands on Nicol's shoulders. Nicol watched as his parents left, then he sighed and began playing the piano.

Siegel Clyne rushed up to Patrick Zala in a corridor and matched his pace. "Just thought you'd like to know the notion for Operation Spit Break will likely be approved."

"Good," Patrick said instantly.

"I'm not as sure," Siegel said. "I don't think this is the right way to go about this. If anything, it will only escalate this conflict."

"We coordinators are the new species, Siegel," Patrick answered. "We don't need to coexist with the naturals," he said, hatred in his voice.

"And the decreasing birth rated of third generation coordinators?" Siegel asked. "Is that a sign of our superiority?"

"That problem will be solved soon," Patrick explained. "I don't want to devolve to the level of the naturals." Siegel stopped and stood in the corridor alone as Patrick kept walking. _We can't devolve if we never evolved in the first place…Patrick._

A few hours later, the council was called, and Yuri Amalfi proposed Operation Spit Break. Rau was in his room, writhing in pain when the phone rang. He fell off the bed, and with a shaking hand, picked up the phone.

"_Spit Break has been approved. We'll meet later and discuss the details."_

The line disconnected, and Rau hung up. "You can be as arrogant as you wish, chairman," he rasped.

* * *

Kira and Kuzzey walked side by side, Flay following behind. None of them noticed that Zero was following as well, hiding around the corners. Kuzzey stopped Kira. "I'll do it," he said softly. "I don't think you showing up will be good."

Kira nodded, and Kuzzey went into Sai's cell. Murrue, Natarle, and Mu stood together, trying to think of a battle plan. Alex paced next to them in his ZAFT uniform, trying to come up with his own plan.

"There's an area here we can use as our rally point," Sahib suddenly said, touching a single point on the map. Alex zoomed in and studied the data. "It could work," he said slowly. "And if we're lucky, we can get the _Lesseps _herself into the fray. Take her out, things get easier instantly."

"What about casualties?" Mu asked Sahib. "It's gonna get messy."

"The women just want us to surrender," Sahib said. "It's not going to be that easy. We've been oppressed for hundreds of years, and we're tired of it."

"Thousands," Alex said.

"What?" Sahib asked, confused.

"I'm a bit of a history buff. The problems within the Middle East, regardless of specific conflict, have gone on ever since the Europeans came out here to start trade. I'm not shifting blame, just pointing it out," Alex said coolly.

"We don't want to rule others, nor do we wish to be ruled," Sahib said, and Alex was suddenly reminded of Orb. _Not too different from their angle, either._

"All we need is your ships," he said, and Zero's head lifted slightly. He'd been standing there silently since the start, not saying anything. A soft pinging sound suddenly started going off in his helmet, and he quietly walked out of the room into the hall. "Go," he said quietly.

"_Still surprised I have your frequency? I'm surprised you haven't changed it."_

"Shut up, and talk," Zero said, looking around.

"_Got some info for you. Figured you might like to hear it."_

"Then tell me, or I'll shut off the frequency," he said, agitated.

The voice on the other line was quiet, but deep, muffled. _"There's been reports of an unknown mobile armor tearing through ZAFT patrols over the ocean."_

"A mobile armor? You called me for a mobile armor?" Zero asked, surprised. "You're an idiot."

"_Really? How many mobile armors do you know that supposedly transform into a mobile suit?"_

Zero stopped in his tracks. "Is it-"

"_I don't know. My contacts say it's not the same unit, but it's probably safe to say someone got the blueprints for your friend's prototype. I'm trying to get more info, but that's going to be tricky. If they find out, they might kill me, or they'll force me to come after you. If the Blue Blaze plans on doing anything to end this war, I suggest he starts doing it soon."_

Zero lifted his head. "There's something you're not telling me. I can hear it in your voice."

"_Just do what you have to. Things are gonna get ugly soon."_

The line disconnected. Zero started twisting his hand slightly, and his internal HUD started tracing the call's origins. _Come on, come on…find him!_

After a few seconds, his log completed its scan. TRACE INCOMPLETE. SIGNAL LOST.

"Damn," he said quietly.

* * *

Cagalli got out of the simulator, pleased with herself. "That wasn't so hard," she said. She'd tried out a simulated run against BaCUEs, and had even managed to damage a few. She walked over to the real Sky Grasper, and touched it.

"Hey! You can't use the _real _one, kid!" Murdoch yelled.

"I know that!" She yelled back, angry. Steve, who had decided to visit the ship, merely smiled. "What?!" She asked when she noticed.

"You really have no patience," he said.

"Wanting to fight the enemy is a bad thing now?" She asked him.

"No. But rushing in blindly is. Like that stunt in the desert. If Yamato hadn't shown up when he did, your friends would have all died," he said calmly.

Cagalli tried to grab him by the collar, but he blocked her hand with ease. "Let them do their job. I'm sure they'll repay you for your help soon."

"I still don't trust Kolodziej," she said coldly. "He's the Blue Blaze, an ace pilot, and-"

"And you don't know a damn thing about him," Steve responded, his eyes burning into hers. "If he wanted to hurt us, believe me, he would. You make a move at him, be prepared for the worst. We got this far thanks to him. Him and Zero. Hurt them, you'll regret it."

Back at the camp, Alex walked out of the tent and looked up at the night sky. _What's happening at the PLANTs right now?_

"Creuset, I need your assurance that you'll assist me in the 'real' Spit Break," Patrick Zala said, sitting at his desk.

"Of course," Rau said, smiling.

"Good. And keep Daurio out of it."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so, so sorry. My computer died a while ago, and I had to get a new one. The good news is, I shouldn't have anymore problems. The bad news is, this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. Sorry. I'll try to make it longer next time. Until then, let me know how I did. Hellshadow


	22. Chapter 20

Andrew grimaced as he watched the unloading process. The VoLPHAU transport planes opened their rear hatches, and two ZuOOTs lazily rolled out. Behind them, X-102 Duel and X-103 Buster came out, as well.

"Couldn't they have sent us some BuCUEs?" He asked, a pained look on his face.

"Gibraltar couldn't spare any," DaCosta said quietly. "I guess that's why they sent those two," he finished, nodding towards the two G-units.

"I still don't like it," Andrew said stubbornly. "They only have experience with space combat, and I don't like Creuset, anyhow."

He started walking towards the mobile suits, noticing the two young pilots coming his way. "Howdy," he said, and Yzak Joule grimaced, and saluted. Andy noticed his scar, and smiled. "When someone refuses to remove a scar, it usually means he's vowed something to it."

Yzak ignored the words. "The legged ship? Where is it?"

"About 180 kilometers to the south at the resistance base," Andrew replied.

* * *

Cagalli shoved the crate onto the back of the jeep, sighing. Nearby, Alex and his friends helped as well. Cagalli sighed, and looked at the pendant she wore.

"Cagalli?" Kisaka asked, worried.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. This was a piece of malachite ore that belonged to Ahmed. His mother gave it to me. He was going to do it himself."

Nearby, Alex just lowered his head, silent.

* * *

Kira sat in the mess hall, staring at his food. Next to him, Mu stuffed himself with as much as he could. "Hurry up and eat before we launch," he said, taking a large gulp of his soda. He picked up a bottle and slammed it down in front of Kira. "Yogurt sauce works best for that kebab," he said.

"He said that, too," Kira said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Bartfeld…he said the yogurt sauce works well with the kebab."

Mu shrugged. "The man has good taste. But don't think about it too much."

Kira looked at him, confused.

"The more you know about your enemy, the harder it is to fight him," Mu explained.

_Athrun, _Kira thought.

The room suddenly started shaking, and Mu fell out of his seat, the sauce spilling onto his uniform. "Dammit!"

* * *

Outside, _Lesseps _and _Petrie _closed in, launching Agiles. Mazer sat himself down on the main deck of the _Ark,_ grumbling. "Perfect start for an imperfect day. Get those damn kids in the air, already!" He barked into the comm.

In the hangar, the pilots strapped in. Alex activated his phase shift, and sighed. "Okay, guys, call in."

"_Anesti Dhima, Linear, set!'_

"_Daniel Geshke, Wrath, set!"_

"_Pawel Malysa, Judgment, ready!"_

"Pawel, we've got friendlies here. Watch your aim," Alex said.

"_Come on, you know I will," _Pawel responded, cocky.

"We've already lost Tony! Don't make us lose anyone else," Alex said harshly.

The line was silent.

"Okay," Alex breathed. "Let's go!"

The four units launched, ShieldBlade in front.

"_Okay, first off, I think we're early, and second, why the hell'd you take ShieldBlade?" _Anesti asked.

"Simple. Gives me better chances against the BuCUEs," Alex said. "And, yeah, we're early."

SheildBlade was, as the name implied, a heavily fortified version of the Blade, emphasizing on defensive operations rather than combat. It had two anti-beam shields on the sides of its arms, attached to the shoulder panels. It also had one large curved shield over its back, extending to the ground. Two more shields were planted over the front chest plate, though these only reached to the hip joint, so as not to hamper mobility.

"So…anyone up for some poker?" Alex asked, laughing nervously.

* * *

Mazer smacked himself in the face, groaning. "Idiot," he said, then laughed. "How's the _Archangel _looking?"

"Well, they're getting ready," Angela Denz said. She had brown shoulder length hair, and in Mazer's opinion, she was essentially a younger version of Murrue Ramius. She wore black pants, and a matching shirt. Her dark brown eyes scanned the computer terminal, trying to sift through the data coming in. "Hellshadow should be ready by the time we're through here. _If _we get through," she finished quietly.

"Hey," Mazer said. "No talking like that. You're young. I'm not. If anyone here should be complaining, it should be me. Stuck on a ship with nothin' but kids-I feel like a babysitter."

Angela smiled at that, and continued her work.

* * *

Mu sighed and looked at Murdoch. "Have both Sky Graspers ready, just in case I need to switch between them."

"Sure thing," Murdoch nodded.

"What's a berserker?" Kira asked suddenly. He'd been standing against the wall, silent. Mu looked at him, a little suspicious of the question.

"A crazed warrior that's usually calm, but becomes really strong during a battle," he said. "Any particular reason why you're asking?"

"Not really," Kira said, walking away.

"Hey, kid!" Murdoch yelled. "You want the Aile pack?"

Kira nodded. "Against the BuCUEs, you need more mobility, not firepower."

* * *

Alex noticed the Strike launch just as the Agiles started firing. Beside him, Linear fired its railgun, and Alex whistled as the round did its magic. The slug dug into the helicopter, making it look as if it had struck a wall head on. The tiny craft plummeted to the ground, striking the sand with massive force.

"Plenty more where that came from!" Anesti yelled triumphantly.

Some BuCUEs had finally managed to close the distance, and were now circling the Wrath. Danny watched the sensor data, trying to pick his moment. The sensor went off, and Danny pulled the right stick back, holding the trigger. Wrath swung the trident around, shearing armor from a passing BuCUE. A second unit leapt at him, and Wrath thrust its weapon forward, impaling the unit right through its visual sensor.

Judgment was having the most trouble, as its massive size proved to be its weakness. Pawel cursed as his mobile suit kept sinking slowly, all the while taking hits from the enemy. He fired his shoulder cannons, missing the enemy completely. "Come on!" He yelled.

"_Can't shoot too well, can you?"_

Pawel gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Oh, that's it!_

Judgment's shoulder panels suddenly broke off, and the cannons dropped down to the unit's hands, connected to the battery with wires. It fired both simultaneously, and one of the BuCUEs completely disintegrated as the combined strength of the beams overwhelmed it.

"Yeah, that's righ-ahh!"

Pawel's victory turned into a nightmare as the remaining units fired from all directions tossing him like a doll. "I hate this job!"

* * *

"Stay on the ship?! You're insane!" Yzak screeched at Andrew.

"Yzak, stop!" Dearka said, holding him by the shoulders.

"Does Creuset allow his subordinates to question his orders?" Andy asked conversationally. "Your suits are designed for long-range artillery and can't keep up with the BuCUEs."

"But we have experience fighting the Strike!" Yzak said.

"The only experience you seem to have is in losing," Aisha said, smiling. Yzak seethed, but Dearka pulled him back. "We'll have our chance in the chaos," he whispered.

Yzak scoffed and walked away. Bartfeld smiled and walked to his LaGOWE.

* * *

The Strike landed right onto of a BuCUE and shot it in the back, then jumped off as it exploded. Mu's Sky Grasper flew by firing the Agni cannon. The beam blew off a ZuOOT's head, disabling it.

Wrath's mounted gatling started spinning, and two seconds later, the sand exploded as the rounds struck, trying to unnerve the BuCUE's pilot. The BuCUE kept coming, and it activated its head mounted beam saber. Wrath stood there, firing its Igelstellungs. At the last moment, Wrath spun, and two beams suddenly pierced the BuCUE's head and chest from the side. Wrath stood calmly, arms outstretched, energy blades protruding from its forearms. They deactivated with a whir, and both machines fell on their sides. The BuCUE exploded suddenly, sparks falling onto the Wrath as its phase shift armor shut down, a glowing red gash running across its lower torso horizontally. Inside, Danny checked his systems to make sure the unit wasn't in danger of exploding.

"Whew," he whispered. "That was lucky," he said, his terminal sparking. "Well," he said, reaching for the hatch, "I'll just-"

The main monitor suddenly exploded, shrapnel piercing Danny's stomach and chest. Danny screamed as the pain hit him, and he fell into his seat, eyes closed tightly, clutching his now bleeding belly.

The Strike had just finished off the last enemy when Kira's sensors started going off. Kira threw the Strike to the side just as the beams passed. He looked to the side, and noticed the new enemy. It wasn't a BuCUE, at least not a normal type. It was orange, which told Kira who it was.

* * *

The Duel and Buster fired at the _Archangel _relentlessly but their beams dissipated before they even reached their targets.

"Damn it!" Yzak yelled, yanking the controls. Duel suddenly jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled.

Yzak tried to move forward, but Duel just froze. "What the-"

Yzak noticed then, that Duel's legs were already halfway buried in the sand. "Dammit!"

_Henry Carter _slowly moved in behind the _Archangel _and _Ark_, and Mazer grimaced when he looked at the screen. "Isn't that-"

The ship suddenly shook so hard that Mazer fell out of his seat. Angela's head slammed into the controls, and she clutched her head in pain.

"What the hell'd we just hit?" Mazer whined, getting up slowly.

"Same thing they did, most likely," Angela replied, pointing at the _Archangel_, which sat next to them.

Cagalli jumped out of the jeep before it even stopped, ignoring Kisaka's yells. She ran up the open ramp onto the _Archangel_, heading straight for the Sky Grasper. "We don't have time to let these units sit here!" She yelled at Murdoch before he could even say anything.

"Did I say anything?" He asked no one in particular. "I didn't say anything!"

The Sky Grasper's engines fired, and Murdoch backed up. "Hey! Open the hangar doors before she kills herself, will ya?!"

The Sky Grasper took off instantly, just barely missing the opening bay door. Cagalli instantly joined Mu, firing at one of the land ships. Cagalli fired the craft's rocket anchor and came in hard, the sword angling down and destroying the gun turrets.

"Not bad, kid!" Mu congratulated, making a hard turn to avoid the ship's remaining turrets.

Dearka aimed his weapons at the _Ark _and smirked. "See ya!" he yelled, and fired. The beam missed, however, instead hitting one of the wires holding the _Archangel _in its place.

The _Ark _fired its weapons, as did the _Archangel._ Dearka yelped in terror, and Buster leapt from the ship just it was struck.

* * *

The Strike swung its saber again, this time cutting off the rear leg. Andy grimaced inside. "Kid's better than last time," he muttered, smiling. "But he's running out of power. He took a look at the scanners, noticing the _Lesseps' _predicament. "DaCosta. Regroup and fall back to Banadiya."

"_Sir-"_

"That's an order," Andrew said, cutting the transmission.

Kira sat in the cockpit, breathing hard. He hit his comm, and took a deep breath. "Bartfeld, the battle's over! Stop!"

"_Can't, kid. I told you, there's no clear rules to a war like this."_

The Strike's phase shift finally died, and the LaGOWE rushed in. Kira ejected the Aile pack and pulled out an Armor Schneider. The two machined rushed towards each other, and Strike raised the blade up, then swung, embedding it deep into the LaGOWE's head. The machine crashed into the Strike, flinging it back onto the ground. Kira watched in horror as the machine fell to the ground, then exploded.

"I-I-"

Kira smashed a fist into the controls. "I didn't want to kill them!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late again. I know. Things kept popping up, and when they finally stabilized, I conveniently caught the stomach flu, which made me lose the need to do anything. I'm feeling better now. Hopefully the writing will improve, as well. Let me know how this chapter went. Hellshadow, signing off.


	23. Chapter 21

The _Ark _slowly cruised over the ocean, alongside the _Archangel_. It had been several hours since they left the desert, and Alex was glad for that. He stood up and headed for the lift.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mazer asked.

"Oh, you know," Alex said flippantly, "see the world, sail the seas, try to forget the fact that Bartfeld's dead. The usual," he finished, his voice now cold.

Mazer shook his head and looked at the screen again. On the _Archangel_, Zero was in a state similar to Alex's.

_Damn it. Why can't you leave me alone?_

"Replay file D135-C."

His helmet's screen blanked for a second, then the video feed kicked in.

"_Walk away from this, Zero. They don't know where you are. Involve yourself with ZAFT, they will. Believe me."_

Zero sighed and zoomed in on the armor. Once again, it was similar to his own, with the exception of color and the thin visor on the helmet.

_They'll know anyway. But the next time we meet, I'll be ready. _Zero pulled out a laptop from under his desk, and turned it on. "Computer, activate combat analysis program."

A new screen appeared, and Zero typed furiously. The screen beeped, and the mystery opponent appeared. Zero zoomed in and analyzed the armor. The 3D pic rotated slowly, and Zero sighed, zooming in on the joints.

"Oh, hell."

The joints were well protected, unlike his. The armor seemed to have a second layer beneath it, which meant it was tougher than his. _They've been busy, _Zero thought.

"Computer, run file D135A through D135E. Analyze this guy, and save the file for later."

Zero turned the screen off, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kira sat in the hangar, surrounded by techs as he worked on the sonar equipment, which hadn't been set up yet.

"_How much longer before the sonar's ready for use?" _Natarle asked over the comm.

"The kid's finishing it up now," Murdoch replied, looking at Kira's screen.

"_Good. And, chief?"_

"Yes?"

"_It's not wise to call someone who holds a higher rank a kid."_

Murdoch went red in the face, while the others chuckled. "Laugh it up, morons," he grumbled. "Laugh it up."

On the _Ark_, Alex sat in his room, thinking back to the moments before they left.

"_You know they'll be back," Mu said to Sahib, staring at the fire in front of them._

"_It makes no difference," Sahib replied. "We'll fight them again."_

_The crews watched the memorial service silently, but at the end of it, Alex threw a ZAFT salute, surprising everyone, especially Sahib._

"_They weren't your people," he said afterwards. "Why show the respect?"_

"_Soldiers acknowledge each other," Alex said. "Even enemies."_

"_So, there is more to the Blue Blaze than people would think," Sahib said softly._

"_I'm not the Blue Blaze anymore. I'm just Aleksander Kolodziej," Alex said quietly._

_Sahib nodded, then looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Atoning for sins?"_

"_Nope," Alex said. "Well, maybe in a way. As the Blue Blaze, all I did was make the Earth Forces afraid of taking us on too many times. With this crew, I don't need to have fear mixed into the equation. Maybe one day, the Blue Blaze will come back, but…"_

_He looked at Sahib and smiled. "-if he does, he'll be a lot different than the old one. I wish you luck, Ashman." He extended his hand, and Sahib shook it._

* * *

A few days later, the _Ark _and _Archangel _flew over the open sea side by side. Mazer walked out onto the deck, inhaling the scent of fresh air. "So damn nice to have a breeze." He looked over, and noticed Angela leaning against the rail, looking across at the _Archangel._ Mazer followed her gaze, then grinned. _If only the kid was here…_

"So," he said, startling her. "He the object of your thoughts, young lady?"

Angela ran a hand through her long hair, sighing. "What gave me away?"

Mazer barked a laugh. "Oh, I don't know. The lovesick look, for one. You've never met the kid, but you're attracted to him?"

Angela shrugged. "Is that a crime?"

Mazer leaned against the guardrail. "You _do _know he's the Strike pilot?"

Angela looked at him, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

Angela looked at the ship again, blinking several times. "I figured he was helping the techs with its OS, but I didn't know-"

"He's a coordinator, too," Mazer interrupted, lighting a cigarette.

"Are you serious? Why is he-"

"Ask Alex when you see him. But I can tell you this-it ain't out of pity or charity," Mazer replied, getting ready to leave."

"Wait-who's that?"

Mazer sighed, then looked. Flay Allster had just walked back into the ship. "Huh," he said, renewed interest taking over. "That's Flay Allster, if I remember correctly."

"Daughter of vice minister Allster? Why's she-"

"She was on Heliopolis. From what Alex told me based on what Zero told him, she tried to manipulate the kid after her father was killed with the 8th Fleet. Zero meddled, and she somehow turned a complete one-eighty." He looked at her. "But, hey, if you wanna take a shot, go right ahead. From what I heard, the kid tends to be kinda morbid at times. Two chicks fighting over him…if that doesn't get his confidence going, I don't know what will."

* * *

Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Tolle walked outside, and immediately ran to the side, looking at the sea.

"I've never seen so much water," Kuzzey said. "Heliopolis didn't have this much."

"Heliopolis wasn't this big, Kuzzey," Alex said, walking up behind them.

"There's sea monsters out there, supposedly," Miriallia said, looking at Kuzzey.

Kuzzey's face immediately went white, and Miriallia started laughing. Alex smiled, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Relax. No monsters out there. Maybe mobile suits, but not monsters."

Kuzzey groaned, and put his head on the rail. "You guys are so mean."

* * *

Murrue walked through the door and was surprised to see Kisaka standing in her way. "You startled me," she said, taking a breath.

"My apologies," Kisaka said, walking next to her. "I find it odd that the Alliance wants your ship to reach Alaska without any supplies or support."

They entered the bridge, and Natarle walked up to them. "I'm not too fond of crossing the Indian Ocean. Isn't there another way?"

"It's our best chance, since it doesn't have many ZAFT patrols in the region," Kisaka replied.

Zero sat in a chair, silent. He was ignoring the crew entirely. _So this is what it's come to. Me and you, old friend. Where will we meet? Alaska? Or will you try to get me before then?_ He gripped the handle of his blade tightly. _Either way, it will end._

"Zero?"

He looked at Murrue. "Yes?"

"What do you think?" Murrue asked.

Zero turned around, looking at the map.

"Are you alright?" Natarle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Zero said, waving a hand. "Just thinking of something."

"Anything we should know?" Natarle asked.

Zero sighed. "I shouldn't be saying anything, mainly because I know you'll try to get more out of me, ensign, but here's what I will tell you. During the battle with Andy, or rather, that day we went to Banadiya for supplies, when the Blue Cosmos attacked us, I saw someone. Someone from my past. He's…trying to get me to go back to my former life."

"Which was?" Natarle asked.

Zero shook his head. "I'd rather not say at this point. I'm just worried that he might try something."

"Like what?" Murrue asked.

Zero didn't say anything.

* * *

Kira sat outside by himself, thinking about the last battle. The destruction of the 8th Fleet replayed itself in his mind again. Kira squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from coming. Cagalli came outside, and noticed Kira sitting right next to the door.

"You okay?" She asked.

Kira lifted his head, and she noticed the tears. She sat down and hugged him, surprising Kira. "Don't get the wrong idea," Cagalli said instantly, and Kira smiled. They broke the hug, and Cagalli looked at him. "Why is someone like you with the Alliance?"

Kira frowned. Cagalli raised her hands. "Sorry. I mean, why is a coordinator with the Alliance?"

"It does sound strange," Kira admitted. "But we're really no different than you."

"But you guys can do so much more than us," Cagalli said.

"That's only through training. We're not special by birth."

"Hey, Kira," Flay said, standing right in front of him. She felt a little jealous when she looked at Cagalli. _I shouldn't be, though._

Kira smiled. "Hey, Flay." She turned around and sit in front of him, and Kira carefully slid his arms around her waist.

"Well, I should go," Cagalli said, getting up. "Sorry for hitting you back there again."

Kira shook his head. "No problem."

Flay bowed her head, and Kira noticed. "Something wrong?"

"I can't believe I was jealous. I actually thought she would try something on you," she said quietly. Kira laughed at that, his first laugh in a while. "Flay," he said softly. "I'm still having a hard time believing you're here with me. But it also makes being on this ship easier."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Seriously," he continued. "I wouldn't have a reason to fight if it wasn't for you. You're the reason I stayed on for that fight with the 8th Fleet."

"Really?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Kira said softly. "I was just about to board the shuttle when Kuzzey and the others told me you enlisted."

"I'm glad you didn't leave," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Kira went red instantly.

* * *

Marco Morassim shook his head as he watched the video.

"_I'm sorry about Bartfeld's death. It's my fault for letting the legged ship get away. Operation Spit Break will begin soon. I'll be heading to Earth soon, and I hope I can count on your help."_

Morassim snorted. "Fat chance, Creuset." He'd never liked Creuset. The mask creeped him out. "I'll destroy the legged ship before you come down."

Mazer was actually beginning to doze off when the alarms went off. He was jolted awaked, startled. "What? Who the hell?"

Djarum snickered, then connected to the hangar. "Okay, guys. New toys. Anesti, I modified your railgun. I think you can see that."

In the hangar, Anesti flipped a switch, and the Linear picked up its unique weapon. "Computer's listing a different weight than usual," he said.

"_Yeah. That's because I drank some beer and smoked some of my stash."_

Anesti groaned. "You were working on my suit while you were high?"

"_Hey! If your unit explodes in this battle, THEN you'll get a chance to complain."_

"Fat chance, pothead," Anesti muttered, powering up.

Mazer snickered, then directed his attention to the screen. Murrue's face appeared. _"I assume you heard?"_

"Actually, I didn't."

"We have two unidentified blips coming in," Angela said, just as two DINNs flew past.

"Unidentified, eh?" He asked, looking at her with a bored expression.

"It's not _my _fault. I'm supposed to be in a shopping mall, not a war," Angela replied, typing away. Mazer chuckled.

"_Which mobile suits are ready?"_

"Oh let's see. Hellshadow won't be much good, as it's not fully fixed-"

"_The hell it isn't!"_

Mazer looked at his side monitor. Steve glared at him. _"Hellshadow's damaged, yes. That doesn't mean I can't fight."_

Mazer sighed again. "Fine. Anything happens to you, though, and I'll double your hurt."

"_Understood."_

* * *

"They're DINNs, ma'am," Sai told Murrue.

"Oh, wonderful," Alex said, walking out the door. "We're already outmatched."

"Wait!" Natarle said. "You never told us about Morassim."

Alex shrugged. "What's there to tell? He's a class A asshole. He's convinced he's one of the best, but trust me, he isn't."

"How do you know?" Murrue asked.

Alex slowly put his gloves on. "I played him in chess several times. I beat him with one arm tied behind my back each time. He's not the brightest guy you'll meet. More brawn than brain. And he hates Creuset," he finished, walking out.

"Why?" Murrue called.

"Because Creuset sponsored me into the ZAFT academy," he yelled back, surprising Mu.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said, and followed Alex.

"Hey!" He yelled. Alex kept walking, but turned so he could see him. "Yes, Mu?"

"Creuset sponsored you?" He asked, now walking side by side.

"Yup," Alex replied. "It took me a while to see it, but he wasn't all there, you know?" He asked, tapping his head. "His teachings are what started my Blue Blaze stories. Although most are exaggerated."

"Most?"

Alex grinned. "Well, I _do _pilot a modified mobile suit with a custom blue paintjob."

Mu laughed. "That's it?"

"Mu, most of the battles I fought, I was just backup. The media spun them, making me a hero to boost morale. That's all. See you out there," Alex said, heading into the hangar.

_Well, well. The Blue Blaze doesn't exist, _Mu thought. _Or maybe Creuset saw something else in you. Something that may become a real threat later._

A few minutes later, Mu launched, the launcher pack installed on his Skygrasper. He saw the _Ark_'s hangar open, and watched as Blade and Hellshadow fly onto the deck. He hit his comm.

"Alex?"

"_Yes, Mu?"_

"That black suit is missing an arm," Mu said.

"_Such an astute observation, Hawk," _Steve broadcast. _"I honestly hadn't noticed."_

The DINNs finally swung back, and Hellshadow instantly took to the skies, firing its beam rifle. Blade's head swung up. "Steve, you idiot!" Alex yelled. Hellshadow swung its lance left and right, managing to cut off a wing. The DINN fell, twirling. Alex fired repeatedly, scoring several hits until it crashed into the sea and exploded. Alex suddenly grabbed the controls as he felt the ship turn. "What the hell you doing?!" He yelled.

"_GOOhNs. They fired torpedoes."_

"Of course," he muttered. "I'm goin'."

"_Don't be stupid!"_

Blade stepped off and plummeted into the sea. The instant he could see what was in front of him, he cursed. A GOOhN slammed into him, his bazooka falling. "Great!" He yelled.

Above, the two ships rose, trying to get some distance. The Strike kept firing, but the sea units easily outmaneuvered the shots. "I need a bazooka." The Strike stepped back in and grabbed it.

"Hey! Whatcha need that thing for kid?" Murdoch yelled.

"_I'm going underwater!" _Kira's voice reached his ears instantly. Murdoch groaned and watched as the prototype dropped from view. The instant Kira hit the water, two GOOhNs struck him. _That was fast._ He saw Blade make a swipe with its built in swords. The GOOhN easily dodged the slow attack.

"Wait a second!" Alex said. "Kira, modify the OS!"

"And do what?" Kira asked.

"Increase speed capabilities to the max!" Alex replied, already typing.

"But that'll-"

"We're underwater, Kira! The weight will keep us in check anyway!"

Morassim watched the two units slowly sink. _Did the pilots pass out? Oh, well. _"To the victor go the spoils!" he yelled, rushing at Blade. At the last instant, Blade's optics flared to life, and its left arm swung up, leaving a gash in the GOOhN's side. The Strike grabbed the sinking bazooka and nailed a passing GOOhN in the chest.

"The tables have turned, Morassim! You really are an idiot! Here's proof!" Alex goaded, his suit pulling out a knife and stabbing another GOOhN right in its optic. In the sky, Morassim's DINN took a hit from Mu.

"Damn!" Morassim cursed. The DINN quickly retreated. The Strike and Blade rose out of the sea, water rushing down their chasses. "Well, another battle won," he breathed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know. Really, REALLY late. Writer's block and a bad sense of time. I realized it had been over a month. To those still waiting on this story, thank you for not giving up. I'm still here. I'll try better. hellshadow


	24. Chapter 22

The _Archangel _slowly waded through the ocean, the _Ark _silently following. Alex and Mazer stood against the wall on the _Archangel_'s bridge, arms crossed.

"I think that sub that attacked us is a command ship from Carpentaria," Mu said.

"Good guess," Alex said, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards him. "And it's not wrong. Carpentaria is the closest, and they _do _have several ships, not to mention the mobile suits."

"We should be fine, as long as we don't go out of shallow waters," Mazer said.

Murrue looked at Alex, smiling. "It appears you and your friends have once again gotten us out of trouble."

Alex smirked. "Captain, never bet on the wrong horse. It was Kira that got you this far. Where is he, anyway?"

* * *

Flay lay in the medical ward, groaning. She felt something cool on her head, and then she saw Kira smiling. "That should help keep your fever down," he said, straightening the towel. "Ummm…maybe Miriallia should be doing this," he said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

_Is he worried I'm going to say something that will hurt him? _Flay thought. She reached out and caught his hand. "Kira," she said softly, "Would you mind getting me some juice, at least?"

Kira nodded, and left. Flay looked up at the ceiling, not even noticing Miriallia coming in. "How are you doing?" She asked. Flay looked at her, startled, then smiled. "Better, I think."

"Think you're up to going to the mess hall?" She asked. "Or are you too badly hurt?" She said teasingly.

"I'm fine," Kira said, "but the doctor said you shouldn't be walking around too much."

"The mess hall's not that far, Mr. Yamato," Flay said, walking out the door, a smile on her face.

"Wha-Flay!" Kira said, trying to stop her from gettting out of bed, but failing. A few minutes later, he rushed out of the room, stumbling into Zero. "Sorry," Kira said quickly.

"It's fine, Mr. Yamato," Zero said. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Well, Flay kinda-"

Zero stayed silent, and Kira gulped.

"Ah. She's behind you, you know," Zero said calmly. Kira turned around just in time. Flay hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Come on, gloomy," she said, tugging his arm. Kira sputtered. "Flay, get back here!"

Zero chuckled, shaking his head. _Kids. I remember those days._

Nicol and Athrun had just entered the room, and they were both nearly deafened by Yzak's voice. Daurio was sitting at a table, feet sprawled on it, eyes closed, shaking his head as the dramatic argument played out. Athrun quietly sat down next to James and whispered, "What's with them?"

"The idiot got himself injured facing off against the Strike, and now he's bitching about it," James said in a bored tone.

"You're no better than a child crying for candy, Yzak," Rau said. "If you're that eager, fine. Athrun is team leader, though."

Yzak sputtered. "What?! Why the hell!?-"

"Shut up, Joule!" James suddenly yelled, startling everyone, including Rau. James calmly walked up to Yzak and grabbed him by his collar, like he did earlier. "You wanted to go against the legged ship, you got what you wanted. Athrun is team leader. Accept that, or pull out. You get me?"

Yzak's eyes sparkled with rage and hate, but James just tightened his grip. "Fine," Yzak whispered. James let go, and Yzak took a deep breath. James walked over to Athrun, who was looking at the ground. "Don't worry, Zala. I'll make sure the prick follows orders."

Athrun actually smiled and looked at him. "Thanks. But I think you might get more than you bargained for."

James grinned. "Trust me, kid, if that moron decides to piss off Alex, _he'll _be the one who'll regret it."

* * *

"GOOhN's and a single ZnO on radar, man," one of the crew on _Ark _said. Mazer rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the heads up. And it's captain," he said.

"Mobile suits launching," Angela said. She looked at him. "Think the Strike pilot will launch?"

"Christ," Mazer muttered. "Watch the screens, girl."

Angela frowned, but obeyed. She'd become infatuated with Kira over the past few days, and it did not impress anyone. "Torpedoes inbound," she said.

Mazer said nothing. The crew looked at him expectantly. "Oh, for cryin' out loud! Do I need to say it?!" Mazer asked, waving his hands. "We're all gonna die!"

The crew finally snapped to attention, and Mazer felt the _Ark _rumble as it lifted off the sea, the torpedoes passing by. "Do I need to give the next order?" Mazer asked, cheek propped on his fist.

"Launching mobile suits," Angela said.

"Attagirl," Mazer said.

* * *

On the _Archangel_, Kira sat in the Strike, attaching the Sword pack, while Alex attached the weapons integration package that would form GunBlade. "Isn't that gonna be heavy?" Kira asked as Alex prepared to get in his suit. He felt bad leaving Flay, but he had no other choice.

"Djarum and Murdoch tweaked my thrusters," Alex said. "I don't know how, or how the hell those two understood each other. Djarum smokes pot for a livin', damn it!" Alex finished.

Kira snickered as he noticed Alex's frustrated look. Alex looked at him and smiled. "Wow. We've swapped positions."

"Huh?"

"You used to be the worrywart, not it's me. I'll have to thank Miss Allster. Maybe we were wrong about her," Alex said, climbing into the Blade. The ship suddenly shook, and Kira stumbled.

"What the hell you doin', dumb kids?!" Murdoch yelled. "Get out there, or none of us will reach Alaska!"

"Yes, sir!" Kira said, running towards the Strike.

* * *

Linear was already underwater, trying for a target lock. Inside, Anesti cursed as the agile GOOhNs sped around him. _Damn it! These bubbles aren't helping me much! I should-wait a second._

The GOOhN's pilots kept going around, creating an underwater fog of bubbles. "That should keep him tied up," one pilot breathed. Suddenly the mist seemed to explode, and one of the GOOhN's leg blew off. "What?"

They enemy waited, until they saw linear calmly sinking, its railgun raised towards the sky. "Wha-"

Its shoulder panels opened and fired every rocket it had, returning the favor bestowed upon it just moments before. Two units were caught in the blast, while the others scrambled. Nearby, Kira fired his bazooka at passing targets, but stayed in its place.

_Alex can take them,_ he thought. _I'd do it on my own, but I'm not too good underwater._

"_Kira, behind you!"_

The Strike turned around just in time to get hit by a mobile suit. _Wha-_

It was an ugly mobile suit. That was Kira's first thought. It was wide, with long arms, with a hunched over look. Kira barely had time to react as Morassim's ZnO grabbed him.

"_Die, Strike!"_

The suit punched the Strike, and Kira cried out as he slammed his head against the seat, the belts tightening painfully.

"_Kira!"_

The ZnO vanished, and the Strike suddenly lurched and shook as another suit slammed the ZnO. Kira watched as the Blade passed him.

"So, the Blue Blaze, huh? I'll kill you, you traitor!" Morassim screamed, his suit raising its arms.

"Like hell!" Blade's left arm shot out just as Morassim fired. There were several explosions, and the ZnO suddenly rocketed out of the blasts, shooting out of the water.

"Ha!" Morassim yelled. "And you're still lost!"

"_Not really, dumbass!"_

Morassim looked to his left in horror as the Blade shot out of the sea, left arm extended, a giant blade sliding out its forearm. Morassim pulled the trigger, and the two suits collided. Mu's Sky Grasper flew by just in time for another explosion. "Whoa! Alex, you copy?!" He asked, trying to contact the Blade. Static hissed for three painful seconds, then…

"_A-HAHA!"_

Blade boosted out, holding the ZnO's ruined head in its right hand. The left arm was mangled, the armor completely gone, leaving only the exoskeleton, which sparked dangerously.

"You do that by yourself?" Mu asked.

Alex started to reply, then his radio hissed with static. "Kid?" Mu asked. The Blade's arm suddenly blew off, its phase shift shutting down. The Strike parted the waters surface and caught its silver twin.

Meanwhile, the sky graspers, Zero's included, continued harassing the _Cousteau. _Cagalli flew in a circle, picking off stragglers. A DINN fired a shot that ripped through her wing. "Damn!" She yelled. "I'm hit!"

"_Get back to the ship!"_

Mu's Sky Grasper fired the agni it carried, ripping the DINN in half. _"I'll grab her," _Zero broadcast quietly. The black Sky Grasper followed, and after a while, the friendly signals disappeared. _That's not good. Oh, well, as long as I have my-_

The Sky Grasper's wing suddenly exploded, and Zero looked up, noticing the ZAFT transport shuttle. "Where the hell did that come from!? " Zero screamed, trying to evade the massive plane. His fighter grazed it, and Zero fought for control as it fell into a spin. _Oh, damn it…_

* * *

Some time later, Cagalli woke up. She rubbed her head, and groaned. She looked at her hand, stained with blood. "I'll live," she muttered.

She cleaned it off as best as she could, then left the wrecked sky grasper, noticing the nearby hilltop. After some time, she finally reached the top. She kept to the shade, trying to stay hidden. She crouched as she noticed a ZAFT soldier inspecting his mobile suit.

_That's one of the-_

Without waiting, she pulled the gun she still had on her and fired. The first round missed. The soldier turned and tried to duck, but the second round hit him in the shoulder. She rushed down the side of the hill as the man took cover.

_I know where you are! And you won't get away! _Cagalli thought.

* * *

Author's note: Done. Doesn't strike me as one of my better chapters, but I think I'm getting there. I had limited time on this, and so if it seems rough and uneven, that's why. Lemme know what you think. Hellshadow

* * *


	25. Chapter 23

On the _Archangel_, the crew scrambled to find some trace of their missing fighter. The sky grasper's signal had been an hour before, and Murrue worried for the young pilot.

"Shall I list her as MIA? Captain?" Natarle asked.

Mazer's face popped up on the main screen at that moment. _"Just saw the shuttle disappear from screens. What's the verdict?"  
_

"The ensign just suggested we list her as MIA," Murrue said. "I would like to send Kira to search, but-"

"_Do it."_

She looked up in surprise.

"_I'll send Anesti out to look, as well."_

"Couldn't you send anyone else?" Murrue wondered aloud.

Mazer grimaced. _"We don't have that many units to spare, if you forgot. Raptor's gone, damn it, Blade's still being repaired, Judgment's too sluggish and slow, and Hellshadow needs to recharge."_

Murrue sighed. "I understand."

"_I'll keep you posted if we find anything."_

"Thank you," Murrue said. Mazer's image disappeared, and Miriallia looked up at her. "What's MIA?" She asked quietly.

"It's the classification used when a soldier is presumed dead," Tonomura replied sadly.

"It's too early for that assumption," Murrue said. "Send Kira out once the Strike has been repaired."

Natarle frowned. "We're in ZAFT territory, captain. I'm not sure it's wise to-"

"I won't leave Cagalli out there on her own," Murrue replied coldly. "Zero is out there, as well. We owe it to him and Alex to find him."

* * *

Cagalli crouched and picked up the pistol the ZAFT trooper had left behind. Behind her, Athrun stayed hidden, waiting. _Now! _He thought, and rushed out. Cagalli heard the shuffling, and whirled just in time to get her gun kicked out of her hand. Cagalli threw a punch, but Athrun caught it and twisted, and she fell to the ground. Athrun pulled his knife, and Cagalli screamed. Athrun stared in surprise. "You're…a girl?"

Before she could answer, a dark blur slammed into him from behind, startling both of them. Athrun groaned and stood up, seeing nothing in front of him. "Wha-"

"Don't move," the voice behind him whispered, and Athrun felt a blade touch to his neck. "Swordfights get messy at this range."

Athrun gulped, and stood up slowly. The sword moved, and Athrun finally saw his captor. The figure wore some form of body armor that Athrun hadn't even heard of. It was black, and the helmet had no visor to speak of.

"You okay, Cagalli?" The figure asked.

Cagalli looked at him in surprise. "Alex met you, and I stopped you from hitting him, remember?"

"So, you know Alex, too?" Athrun asked quietly.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Zala," Zero said, and Cagalli gasped.

"You-you're related to-"

"Yes, ma'am. Meet Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala," Zero said. Cagalli suddenly lunged at Athrun, and he fell back in fear, but Zero caught her and pushed her to the ground. Before Athrun could even get up, the tip of Zero's sword touched his throat. "Don't."

Cagalli looked at Zero. "Do you have a way to get out?"

"Shuttle's busted. It'll take a while to get it moving," Zero replied. He then noticed Athrun's arm. "Patch him up," he said, walking away.

Cagalli sat down next to him and started bandaging his arm. "Were you one of the men who raided Heliopolis?"

Athrun looked at her in surprise.

"I was there when it happened."

* * *

"You have two hours to search the islands," Natarle told Kira over the radio.

"_Okay."_

Anesti shook his head and strapped in. "Two lousy hours. And we're lookin' for a needle in a haystack, too. Ready, buddy?"

"_Let's go."_

Linear launched, its trademark weapon attached to its back at an angle. "Hey, Kira. Keep your phase shift off for now. Never know when we'll need it."

"_Okay."_

The two X-units flew side by side, searching.

* * *

Athrun cursed and stepped out of the Aegis. He'd been trying to send a distress signal out for a while, but radio interference had made it impossible. Zero had been reluctant to let him into the Aegis, but his own communications systems, including the ones within the armor he wore, had temporarily short-circuited. _Probably from the electrical jolt I felt when I crashed, _he thought. When his sky grasper hit land, the front had caught fire, and a spark had caused a chain reaction that effectively turned the shuttle into a living tazer. If Zero hadn't had his armor on, he would have received a massive electrical jolt that would have left him a smoking corpse.

Zero helped Cagalli up, who had apparently tried to follow Athrun, but slipped and fell into a pond. "Anything?"

Athrun dropped down, and walked towards them. "Nothing."

Zero turned his back for a second, and Athrun took a chance. He tackled Zero to the ground, pulling his sword away from him. Zero got up slowly and craned his neck. "Ah. I was expecting you to try something, but I thought you'd try something with a little more…finesse."

Athrun held the sword ready, both hands gripping the handle.

"You're not a swordsman," Zero said, walking towards him. "You have no experience with blades, other than a combat knife."

Athrun blinked in surprise.

"I hacked ZAFT personnel files and got your data. A simple matter, honestly. But, if you really want to try, feel free," Zero said, standing calmly, hands behind his back. The rain continued to pour, and Athrun stared at him, trying to think of something. After a few seconds, he rushed forward, the sword shooting straight at Zero's chest. Zero calmly stepped aside and tripped Athrun.

"Careful," Zero warned. "That blade is special. I don't need a rookie's blood spilled on it."

Athrun got up and tried an overhead strike. Zero quickly jumped aside onto a boulder and kicked Athrun squarely in the face. The sword dropped silently onto the sand as Athrun tried to get an advantage over Zero. However, Zero was not about to let that happen. Athrun pulled out a knife and lunged again. Zero effortlessly caught his arm and once again threw him to the ground.

"I'm impressed. Not many people wield knives that way. They usually have the blade facing the ground and attempt to do an overhead stab," Zero said. "You're well trained for a teenager. However-"

Zero's hands moved in a flurry, turning aside the blade each time it came towards him. He rolled to the side suddenly and grabbed a short branch that had fallen of a nearby tree. He quickly struck Athrun's arm several times with it, and smacked the blade out of his hands. Before Athrun could do anything else, he felt Zero's hands close around his neck. He gasped as he tried to breathe.

"Okay, let's review," Zero said, looking down at his enemy. "I have the advantage. Review's over."

Cagalli finally walked over, completely drenched. "You all done trying to kill each other?"

Zero's head turned towards Athrun, and he shrugged. "If he wants to go again, he can try. There's a cave not far from here."

Athrun groaned as Zero pulled him up by the collar. "Don't try anything," Zero said, tying Athrun's hands behind his back. "Cagalli, just go straight behind you. Cave's back there."

* * *

Cagalli sat by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. Her clothes lay on the ground near the flame, the heat drying them. Athrun sat across from her, hands tied behind him. Zero was shuffling through his backpack and pulled out something. "Hey, good news."

Athrun tried to turn around, but fell on his side. Zero calmly stepped over him. "Don't get up. Here," he informed Athrun, tossing a package to Cagalli. "Rations. Eat up. I can't get a signal out because of the radio interference," he continued.

"It's ZAFT's fault for that," Cagalli spat out.

"The Alliance started this war, not us," Athrun answered, frowning. "And those neutron jammers are the only thing stopping you from launching another nuclear attack!"

"Oh, shut up," Zero said, sheathing his sword. "You don't honestly think we'd that, do you?"

Both Cagalli and Athrun looked at him. "A lesson I learned a few years ago from a wise man I met. Nobody wins a nuclear war. He has a point, Cagalli. The jammers did their work well. However-" he cut off, looking at Athrun. "The same jammers that shut the nukes down also caused massive energy restrictions on the people down here."

"And Heliopolis?"

Athrun looked at her. "No one expected the situation to go that far."

"Bull."

That came from Zero. "You knew it was a neutral colony. And yet you sent in several GINNs with class-D equipment, Mr. Zala. Class-D. Into a _non-combative_ zone, what's more!"

"We just wanted the prototypes," Athrun said quietly.

Zero leaned down next to Athrun. "But you never thought about long-term ramifications, did you? No, of course not. You're just a little boy, trying to avenge mommy's death. Grow up. All you did was delay the inevitable." He sat back up, twisting his head side to side.

"What? How?"

"You think the Earth forces need the prototypes to continue the research?"

Athrun stayed quiet for a few seconds, then looked at Cagalli. "Orb built those units for the Alliance, despite being neutral."

"You're a lot stupider than your father. And Alex, for that matter," Zero said. Athrun looked at him, surprised. "Yes, Alex. Alexander Kolodziej. ZAFT redcoat for all of two months. A damn good soldier. Nicknamed the Blue Blaze after the fall of the blockade," Zero explained, getting up. "You think our units are Earth forces prototypes? Alex met me right after he left, because he knew something was wrong. I did, too. And I had already stolen some mobile suit plans beforehand, even had some built. Alex and I then met our ship's captain, a man who has reason to hate both ZAFT and the Earth Forces."

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes," Zero replied, "you heard right. I won't go into details, but Alex did this for several reasons. He wanted to find his own solutions to this war. So that if the Earth prototypes were used against the PLANTS, Alex could protect them _his _way. Your friend, though-the Strike pilot? Definitely not in the plan," Zero explained, shaking his head.

"You're-"

"Shut up," Zero told Cagalli before she could anything else.

"My mother was on Junius Seven," Athrun whispered.

"Yippee," Zero replied. "You think Alex wasn't torn up? He was. But he sucked it up and came up with his own plan. I've seen the publicity your father does. Trust me, pretty soon, that excuse will wear thin."

Athrun looked down at the ground, and felt himself drifting off. "Yes, sleep," Zero said, sitting down. "This talk really drained me."

"You're not gonna fall asleep either, are you?" Cagalli asked.

A red beam of light suddenly shot across the center of Zero's helmet, startling Cagalli. "Don't be an idiot. I'm taking a nap. My sensors will wake me if anything happens."

"What kind of systems do you have in that thing?"

"All kinds," Zero replied quietly. "Now shush."

* * *

A few hours later, Cagalli stood over Athrun, thinking. "We should take the unit back," she said to herself. Zero's visor suddenly shut off, and he sat up. "Not a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"He won't have an easy time back home if that happens," Zero explained. "His father has quite a bit of power, and at this stage, son or not, the kid won't be in a good position. Alex would pitch a fit and fly straight to the PLANTs if that happened."

Before Cagalli could reply, Athrun turned on his side and tripped her. Cagalli cried out as she felt a blade touch her neck.

"Nice, kid," Zero said, sword out, pointed at them. "Didn't check you for additional weapons, and you didn't make a sound, either."

Athrun backed away, holding Cagalli in front of her. "I don't want to do this, but you can't have that unit."

"Did you not hear me just a second ago?" Zero asked, walking towards them calmly. "I told her it'd be a bad idea. Not my fault she didn't listen." He raised the blade. "But it _is _your fault you threatened her, Mr. Zala."

Athrun threw Cagalli down and Zero swung his sword. Cagalli sat up just in time to hear a cry of surprise and pain. Athrun was kneeling on one knee, clutching his side, Zero behind him, his blade dripping. "You're lucky I knew you were gonna do that. I gave you a scratch. You wanna be a soldier? Toughen up," Zero said, sheathing his blade. Cagalli started bandaging Athrun, and he looked at Zero. "How's Alex?" He asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

Zero turned to face him. "Alive. Frustrated. But determined to stick with the ships."

"Why?"

Zero shrugged. "He probably thinks the crews he's with are worth something."

"Why are _you_ with him? Athrun asked, and Cagalli looked at Zero. She wanted to know, as well.

"Alex gave me a reason to live again. That's all," Zero said. Athrun just continued to look at him. "You wanted more? Sorry. Not happening."

The two watched in silence as he walked off into the night.

* * *

In the morning, Zero pulled Athrun along as they followed Cagalli. Once they were out in the open, Zero turned and untied Athrun. "Alex would kill me if something happened to you," he explained. "The ensign of the Earth Forces ship is a real by-the-book type. If she got her hands on you, she'd no doubt try to use you as a bargaining chip."

"They'll do the same to Kira-"

"She knows better than that," Zero interrupted. "The stunt with Miss Clyne? I had my blade pointed at her throat. Alex flat out hit her in the face. Believe me, she's the only one who's like that. The captain knows your friend is a civilian and a coordinator. She openly allows him to fight as he sees fit. She doesn't order him to kill you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Athrun asked.

"So that maybe you could get it through that thick skull of yours that not all Naturals are the enemies. Some, yes, but not all. Now get going."

Athrun looked out at the beach. "I can't just walk back like this. They'll ask questions."

"I already gave you a souvenir," Zero said, pointing at his patched up uniform. "You want more?"

"Hit me or something. That won't do much," Athrun explained.

Zero shook his head and turned around, then spun, planting his fist firmly in Athrun's face. Athrun fell, coughing.

"Good enough?" Zero asked, pulling him up. "Walk."

Athrun slowly started walking, and a while later, far down, he turned around and yelled to Cagalli, "What's your name?"

Three seconds passed, and her voice reached Athrun. "Cagalli!" Athrun started walking again, and Cagalli and Zero faced the sea just in time to see the Strike surface from the water.

* * *

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Earlier than expected, but I had the chapter in my head, and I wrote it out before I lost it. I think this one went better than the last. Who agrees? Be honest. Hellshadow


	26. Chapter 24

Alex groaned as he smacked headfirst into the wall. They'd gotten Cagalli and Zero off the island just a few hours ago. Now the Creuset team was on their tail again. _Of course, knowing Athrun, he told his superiors._

He'd berated Zero for not capturing Athrun when he had the chance. It would have given him one less headache to worry about. The ship shook again, and Alex shook his head, frustrated. _Athrun, old friend…you're starting to get on my nerves. _He hit the comm at the end of the hallway.

"_Yes?"_

"How we lookin'?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"_Like shit, kid. Get out there."_ The line disconnected.

"I love you, too, Mazer," Alex groaned, heading for the hangar. The minute he got there, Djarum jumped in front of him, startling Alex. "Ummm, dude. You _really _don't wanna take this thing out there. I mean-"

Alex walked past him, ignoring the explosions he heard outside the ship. Blade stood in front of him, slightly hunched over, held up by numerous wires and chains. Its side was mangled and torn, the exoskeletal frame bent and sparking. "It can't go out there at all?"

Djarum started laughing wholeheartedly, until he noticed Alex's look. "What, are-you crazy?! This thing's junked, man! Hey, I got my pot here," he said, pointing to his bag, "and not even _that _is giving me a brainstorm that can get _that _thing out there!"

Alex grabbed Djarum. "Fix it. Now."

Djarum shrugged him off. "Man. I get that you're the Blue Blaze. Ace pilot and all. But think for a second," he replied, pointing to his head. "It's busted up. I can fix it, but it'll take time."

The ship shook again, and Djarum pushed Alex out of the way as a crate fell right where he was standing. "Thanks," Alex breathed, glad he hadn't been crushed. Djarum shook his head. "Dude, get to the bridge. You'll be more useful there."

Alex sighed and watched as the techs kept tinkering with his suit. "Damn it," he muttered, and walked out.

* * *

Athrun, Yzak, and Nicol were circling the two ships using Guuls, firing. The Strike stood on the side, firing its beam rifle at the enemies. Athrun slowed his unit down, narrowly missing a beam. _He's gotten better, _Athrun thought. _Kira, why?_

The Duel dodged a swarm of missiles and moved in. _"Yzak! Don't leave formation!"_

Yzak smirked as he heard Athrun's order. "Shut up, coward!" The Duel rushed in, only to get struck on its side. The X-unit plummeted towards the ocean. "Damned Natural!" Yzak cursed.

"_Nope, just me."_

Duel hit its thrusters and came to a stop just in time to be rammed from behind. Yzak cursed and faced his opponent. It was once again the oversized unit with heavy armor.

"_How do you like my new toy?" _The pilot asked, and the suit raised its left arm, holding a massive, but short square-shaped bazooka. _"Good night!"_ The suit fired, and Yzak yanked the controls to the left, the X-102 barely getting away in time. Judgment's head turned in its direction. _"No fair!"_

_He's crazy, _Yzak thought. "But that won't save you!" Duel pulled its beam saber and swung, striking the right arm. Yzak laughed triumphantly, until he realized his attack wasn't as successful as he thought. The arm was smoking, but as it faded away, he saw that all he'd done was scratch it. _That's…not phase shift?_

"_Surprised, right? A little trick a friend developed. It's phase shift, all right, but a bit stronger than usual. Now it's my turn."_

Judgment's shoulder panels opened and fired two rockets. Yzak dodged one and fired his Igelstellungs at the other. The rocket exploded, and Yzak quickly turned his unit towards Judgment and flew straight at it.

"_Ramming me? Come on. You'll take more damaged than me!" _Yzak smirked and kept coming. At the last second, he pulled on one of the sticks and Duel looped around him.

Pawel smiled and shook his head. "SEE? You've got noth-"

Judgment suddenly took a hit from behind. From its own missile. Yzak stopped the Duel and watched the building smoke. He knew that wasn't the end of it. And sure enough, Judgment slowly floated out of it. "Okay…now I'm mad," Pawel said, and he hit a switch just below the left stick. The armor on the Judgment's arms suddenly bolted off and fell into the sea. Yzak's forehead creased in thought until he figured it out. Judgment's arms rose, firing the beam cannons it had installed on them. A wire protruded from each one, connecting to a power outlet located on the upper arms. Yzak grunted in effort as he wildly tossed the Duel into evasive maneuvers, trying to get away. _This guy's nuts! Where the hell are Dearka and Nicol?!_

The Blitz pulled out from _Archangel_'s underside after damaging its engine room. _I'm sorry, _Nicol thought. He looked ahead, and thought he saw something, even though there was nothing on the screens. _Now I'm seeing things._ He shook his head, and suddenly Blitz was shaken by an impact. A physical impact. "What?" Nicol leveled his unit out, and noticed what could only be described as a near-identical replica of his unit.

"_You know what this is?" _A voice said through static. Nicol strained to hear the voice clearly. _"This…is how you die."_

Steve pushed the sticks forward, and the newly fixed Hellshadow closed the distance. The Blitz swung its arm, and Hellshadow caught it. Nicol gasped is surprise. Hellshadow's optics flared, and it fired its beam rifle up close, striking Blitz in the head. The stolen unit fell out of the sky, head smoking. "Not on my watch, kid," Steve muttered.

Not far off, the Orb naval fleet positioned itself silently. Within Orb itself, Uzumi Nara Attha sat at a desk, stroking his beard. "We have no choice," he said, determined. "Intercept them."

* * *

Alex shook his head in bewilderment as heard the broadcast from the bridge. "They're telling us to get out?! What the-"

"Easy!" Mazer barked. "Orb's neutral, remember?"

"Neutral, my ass! We're getting killed, and they're-"

"_Go into Orb territory!"_

Both Mazer and Alex looked at the main monitor in bewilderment. "Umm…who was that?" Alex asked.

"No frickin' clue," Mazer replied.

"_What are you doing?! I'm the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha! Cagalli Yula Attha!"_

Mazer burst out laughing, while Alex just looked at the screen with an annoyed look on his face. "That's not even strategic," he said.

"_The princess of Orb would not be on a vessel as yours for any reason. Open fire."_

"Oh, well," Mazer said. "Evasive maneuvers!" He yelled, a grin on his face.

"Oh, good," Alex said sarcastically. "See, I was worried you'd be afraid of the big ships with the big guns!"

* * *

The _Archangel _took a hit from the Buster, and its engines died. Kisaka walked up to Murrue and smiled. "Go into Orb waters, captain."

Murrue looked at him, astonished. "Our gunners are accurate. Just do as I say."

Zero walked up to Kisaka and looked at Murrue. He nodded and pulled him to the side. "What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered discreetly.

Kisaka smiled. "I couldn't leave _her _unattended, could I? And you needed information."

"Beside the point," Zero said. "This could create a fiasco. One that Orb doesn't need right now."

"Lord Uzumi helped you long ago. He is still helping you. And you helped us in return. Don't you want to know the truth? About what you were originally going to be?" Kisaka asked, looking down at Zero. Zero shook his head and sighed. "Fine. Fine. But no one is to know about my involvement. Not now, anyway."

Kisaka nodded. "Agreed." The two watched as the Aegis tried move in, only to be stopped by missiles and attack helicopters.

* * *

"Well, gentlemen," Uzumi said to the other council members. "What nonsense will we come up with as a cover story?"

Several hours later, _Ark _and _Archangel _were escorted into Onogoro Island's bay. "The base here is hidden from satellites and can't be found."

"I think we've earned the right to know your identity," Murrue said.

Kisaka smiled. "Colonel Ledonir Kisaka. I'm part of Orb's military and the bodyguard of the lady here," he said, looking at Cagalli.

* * *

Yzak growled and smashed his fist onto the table. "What complete shit!"

"Hey, language," James said, walking in. He looked at Athrun. "I take it he read the official statement."

"Yes, sir," Athrun said.

James shook his and sighed, as if defeated. "Athrun. One day I'm gonna get you drunk enough to take it easy with the 'sir' crap, I swear. Not even Alex was this wound up."

"Dearka and I will go alone and attack," Yzak said, determined. "We'll-"

"Cause a fiasco that'll create problems for the council," James interrupted, and Yzak glared at him. "Joule, we don't need this right now."

"I'll put in a call to Carpentaria," Athrun said. "See if they can pressure Orb."

"Good," James said.

"Fine," Yzak said, walking out. "If that doesn't work, we'll sneak into Orb. Maybe I'll finally see the pilot of Strike."

Athrun's face paled, and James slapped him on the back. "Don't worry. If it comes to that, I'll hold him back."

Athrun only nodded, his mind numb.

* * *

In the mess hall, Kuzzey looked at Sai with hope in his eyes. "Do you think we'll be able to leave now?"

Neumann heard the question and turned around. "You'll still have to stay a while until we fix the ship."

Kira walked in, grabbing some drinks. Miriallia stopped him as he began to walk out. "Our parents are I Orb, Kira. Did you know that?"

Kira nodded quickly. "I'm sorry. I have to take these to Flay." He quickly walked out before she could ask anything. When he got to his room, Flay immediately downed the drink. "Easy," Kira said, smiling. "Do you have a house in Orb?"

"I do, but it's empty now, since mom and dad are…" She stopped, and tears began to run down her face. Kira put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Natarle, Mu, Murrue, and Zero stood patiently as they waited for Uzumi. Zero turned his head as the door opened, and Orb's leader stepped in. They sat down as Uzumi motioned, and mu spoke. "Were we saved just because Cagalli was onboard?"

"I'd never weigh my country's fate against my daughter's life," Uzumi replied. "I had other reasons, as well," he said, briefly looking at Zero. "I will authorize the repair and resupplying of the ships, however, in exchange, I would like the Strike's combat data."

Zero's head lifted slightly, surprised. _So you know…_

"Obviously, we'll need help from the pilot, as well."

"Done," Zero said, surprising the crew. Natarle stood up immediately, only to hear the familiar sound of Zero's sword being pulled. "Ensign, you've broken the rules before. I think it's only fair I do the same."

"Should we swim to Alaska?" Mu asked, looking at her. He wasn't even afraid of Zero anymore. Somehow, he just knew, whatever secrets and tricks Zero had, they wouldn't be a threat to them.

"I'll report this once we reach Alaska, captain," Natarle said, backing up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, that'll really hold us back," Zero said. Mu patted Murrue on the back. "Nice job."

She smiled and looked at him. "That could be interpreted as sexual harassment, you know."

Nearby, The Strike, alongside Alex's machines, entered the Morgenroete facility. And just offshore, a small group of young men made their insertion intro Orb.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo! Once again done early. I hope this turns into a habit. Nothing else I can think of. Except that it feels rushed, but not because I posted it now. I hope you liked, and I'll try to keep this up. Hellshadow, joyfully signing off.


	27. Chapter 25

Athrun Zala stuffed his card into his pocket the instant he received it. Next to him, James, who had come ashore with them, calmly opened his wallet and placed his card inside.

"Isn't that a bit direct?" Dearka asked, hands in his pocket.

"Hiding your cards using stealth is good…if you're not pretending to be civilians," James said, looking at the four pilots. "Alex wouldn't ask stupid questions."

Yzak smirked. "If he's here, we'll-"

"We'll deal with it, _if _he's here. I doubt he is, though," James said.

"How can you be sure?" Nicol asked, following James as he started walking towards the highway.

"Alex trusts his instincts, and he once told me he left Orb because he felt something would go wrong," James replied. "Don't ask me what, Joule. He never said, and he disappeared a while later."

Yzak nodded, content with the answer, even though he was also annoyed at Daurio's last statement. _Am I really that easy to read?_

"And, yes, Joule, you _are _that easy to read. You're impatient, arrogant, and hot tempered. Alex used to be the same way after Junius Seven. He didn't stay that way for long," James explained. "He started taking martial arts classes when he was really young. Shortly before the war, he trained with a man, Un No, I think it was. He didn't learn a whole lot. He controlled his emotions, learned some martial arts, and then poof."

"What kinds of styles does he know?" Athrun asked. He was interested in Alex's past, since the two used to be quite close.

"Dunno for sure, but I know he knows krav maga and a bit of Fujian White Crane. He's no black belt, or at least he wasn't when I knew him, but I don't know about now. Still, not someone you want to take lightly. That goes for you, Joule," James said, pointing.

"Why me?" Yzak asked, annoyed.

"Because you rush in without thinking. You did that with the Strike pilot, and you got a scar for your recklessness. Alex won't go easy on you if you try to fight him at arm's reach," James explained. "Anyways, the inner levels have stricter security, so no cards for those sections. Didn't have enough time to make 'em."

Athrun just nodded grimly.

* * *

Natarle watched from the bridge as hundreds of Orb technicians worked on the _Archangel._ "We should check the internal systems, captain," she said, looking at Murrue.

"Not a bad idea," Zero said. "I trust you'll do the job well, ladies." He started to walk out.

"You're leaving?" Murrue asked, surprised.

"For the moment," Zero said. "I have some things to check on here. Don't worry, I'm not running out on you. I've been in Orb before, and I just want to see how it's been doing."

"Looking for friends?" Murrue asked, smiling.

Zero looked out the viewport. "Something like that." He saluted and left.

* * *

Erica Simmons sat at a desk, preparing her report. The ship had been in harbor for several hours already, and she was glad it had gotten to port safely. She'd been wondering when the _Archangel _would arrive. Mainly because of someone who was onboard. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi kids. No, nothing. I'll be home a bit later, alright?" After a few minutes, she said goodbye and hung up.

"Kids worried?"

Erica sat up, startled. Zero stood against the wall, arms crossed. "Long time, no see, Simmons."

"You're alive," she breathed.

Zero merely gave a slow nod. "I am. Preparing the report?"

"Already recording," Erica replied, sitting down and motioning for Zero to do the same. "The Strike is overwhelming, but its performance is based upon the pilot's ability to bring out its full potential."

"Yes, our young friend proved to be a very good asset indeed," Zero said, leaning over her shoulder to view the data. "He's nothing short of extraordinary."

"His first battle," Simmons murmured, viewing the images scrolling. "The unit's OS was incomplete, and yet, ironically, a Coordinator fixed it. They have far better ability at piloting mobile suits than Naturals do."

"According to Kira, not really," Zero said.

"How so?" Erica asked, looking at the dark helmet.

"I pulled some audio and video surveillance. He said that only through training does that happen. So, really, it's no different than any normal person. But I have the feeling he's not normal, even by Coordinator standards," Zero said, tapping his helmet in thought. "He's something else entirely, and I've seen my share of miracles."

"The _Archangel _got through Artemis safely, after engaging the Blitz, however, it did not make it to Alaska. It instead landed in ZAFT-controlled North Africa."

"We had no choice," Zero interrupted. "The Strike's trajectory was different than ours. Losing that unit would have made it all for nothing. Even Mazer knew that."

"Once there, Kira fought the BuCUEs and Andrew Bartfeld, aka the Desert Tiger. Kira's skill allowed him to quickly reprogram the Strike's OS to better adapt it to desert warfare. He defeated the BuCUEs, and Andrew's LaGOWE, as well. On a side note, it would have been nice to see the specs of that particular ZAFT prototype," she thought aloud, looking at Zero.

"What am I, a miracle worker?" Zero asked. "You know I have to watch how far out I stick my neck."

"Easy, I'm kidding," Erica said, looking at the screen again. "Kira proved himself again in the Red Sea, facing Marco Morassim. He adapted quickly to underwater combat, and soundly defeated the ZAFT forces."

"We got some of them, too," Zero said. "Although Blade was damaged. Besides, Morassim was all talk, no punch. Creuset was a lot tougher."

"It also appears that the captain and ensign do not get along," Erica said.

"Formerly, no they didn't," Zero said. "I…persuaded the ensign several times, and I think she's turned over a new leaf."

"More likely, she's afraid you'll kill her," Erica answered, smiling.

"Close enough."

"Kira's abilities do exceed those of average coordinators," Erica said. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the SEED factor," she said.

"Theory."

"What?" Erica asked. Zero looked at her.

"The Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor is a theory," Zero explained.

"At any rate, further study of pilot Yamato would be of great value."

Zero reached over and deleted the last entry. "Think hard about that. From what I've seen, he has no knowledge of the ability. Purely instinctual at this point. More of a defense mechanism than anything else. Besides, he's stuck with us this long. Try to use him like some guinea pig, he'll walk, and I'll stop anyone who tries to stop him."

Erica nodded, surprised at his protective attitude of the young boy. "I wasn't trying to say we should treat him that way."

"Good," Zero said. "At any rate, now we get to my part of the report."

He walked over and sat down, logging in. After a few seconds, he was let into the system. "Good thing you never got rid of my files."

"Lord Uzumi said we should honor your last wishes," Erica said. "He was right."

"Good man," Zero replied, and opened a file titled _Covenant_ _Project_. Folders popped up everywhere, and Zero started sifting through them. He reached behind his head, and pulled out a tiny chip inserted into his helmet.

"Memory unit?" Erica asked.

"Visual report. It has a complete recording of everything I've seen, even before Heliopolis," Zero explained.

"Handy. Any way you could lend us that?" Erica asked.

"Why?" Zero asked.

An aide walked in and whispered something to Erica. She looked at Zero.

"Let me guess," Zero said. "Kira's arrived."

"Along with your friends," Erica replied, walking out. Zero shook his head. _Why'd they bring the units here?_

The two got to the hangar just in time to see the units line up next to each other. Strike, Blade, arm still damaged, Hellshadow with minor scratches, Judgment, and Linear.

"Where's the other?" Erica asked, and Zero shifted uncomfortably as Alex came forward.

"Other what?"

"The other unit," she said to him, smiling. Alex stopped in his tracks and looked at Zero.

"You told her?" He asked. "Mazer's gonna tear you a new one."

"He'll try," Zero replied.

Alex laughed, then lunged at Zero. Zero easily got out of his way and let him stumble. "I'm sorry, but this was my decision," he explained.

"Really?"

Zero turned around just in time to se a wrench come at him. There was a loud clang and he dropped to floor. Mazer looked at the tool. It was actually bent. "Damn, what the hell's that armor made of?"

"Not telling," Zero groaned, getting up. "What the hell'd you hit me for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mazer said, shrugging. "Maybe…telling her everything!" He answered, slamming the wrench into Zero's gut as he stood up. Zero groaned and fell down again. "You _do_ know we have no obligation to tell them anything!"

"I…do," Zero wheezed, and Alex stepped forward, trying to hear him.

"What?"

Alex looked at Erica, and she backed up, hands raised. "Easy, kid."

"Yeah, easy," Mu said, walking up behind Alex. "Don't kill him. He's pretty useful."

Alex dropped the wrench and sighed. "Maybe. Doesn't mean he did the right thing talking."

"Aleksander Kolodziej, I assume," Erica said, looking at him.

"Yup. AKA the Blue Blaze, but not anymore," Alex said.

"And you are?" She looked at Mazer.

"Nicholas Mazer," Mazer said, shaking his head. "Why the hell'd I say that?"

"Nicholas Mazer of the Alliance? I heard you were dead," Erica said, and Mu looked at the man, surprised.

"Haven't been with them in a long time," Mazer said.

"You were with the Alliance?" Mu asked. "I've never even heard of you."

"You wouldn't. They kicked me out because my wife was a coordinator. Then Blue Cosmos killed her. 'Course, they weren't called Blue Cosmos then," Mazer said bitterly. "Not the sort of thing a government makes public."

Kira and the others walked up. Zero walked forward and nodded at Kira. "There's our genius."

Erica walked up to them. "The Strike, and your other units will be repaired, and with your permission, Mr. Kolodziej, I'd like to take a loom at your units."

"What for?" Mazer asked.

"Zero told me you have some minor technical glitches in the units. I can fix them. In return, we'll ask for your help with our mobile suits," she explained.

"What suits?" Tony asked.

The area suddenly came to life as lights turned on one by one, nearly blinding the pilots. Kira opened his eyes and stared in shock as he saw the units. They were similar to Strike, but they were all black and orange instead of blue.

"Oh. Those suits," Tony said quietly.

Cagalli suddenly walked up from behind them. "The Astrays exist to help Orb stay neutral."

Alex shook his head. _Neutral? Gimme a break. After all I've seen and done, I know that's just a pipe dream._

"I still think my father betrayed our ideals by working with the Alliance," Cagalli said.

Zero looked at Erica, not sure how to respond.

"That again?" Erica asked, shaking her head. "I told you a thousand times, Lord Uzumi knew nothing of the projects because certain elements of our government acted on their own with the Atlantic Federation."

_No good way out of this one_, Zero thought to himself. "No offense, but what does that say about your leader?"

Erica glared at him, but he shrugged. _You'll thank me later._

Anesti smirked as he watched some of the prototypes lumber around. "This is pathetic," he said.

"I wouldn't be talking," Zero said. "First time you used the railgun in training, you were so surprised by its strength, you yanked the controls back too fast and Linear fell over backwards."

There were some chuckles as Anesti went red in the face.

"They need some improvements, but where do I come in?" Kira asked.

Erica smiled. "We want you to help us develop a proper OS."

Alex got up, clutching his stomach. "Sure, yeah, why not?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finished a bit early. I'm starting to think I do better at non-action than action scenes. I hope you liked, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks. Hellshadow


	28. Chapter 26

Athrun, Nicol, and James calmly strolled through Orb. James shook his head, smiling in admiration. "Amazing how peaceful this place is, considering yesterday's battle."

"Yeah," Athrun said softly. "Let's get across this street."

The two quickly ran to the other side, a car honking at them. Yzak and Dearka smirked when they reached them. "That was subtle," Dearka commented.

"Shut up, Elsman," James said. "Find anything?"

"No. I wonder if it's even here," Dearka replied.

"We need conclusive evidence either way," Athrun said. "Whether it's here or not."

* * *

Onogoro Island's repair bay was a madhouse, as technicians and workers scrambled every direction, trying to repair _Ark _and _Archangel _as quickly as possible. Murrue and Mazer stood in front of the _Archangel _crew.

"You'll have some time to visit your families," Murrue informed them, smiling as the young troops smiled and celebrated. Mazer cleared his throat, and they stopped. Tolle fixed his collar and gulped. Mazer smiled. "Think of it as a very short vacation. We've got some downtime here, so don't waste it."

The kids scrambled, and Murrue followed Mazer. "What about your pilots?" She asked. "Don't they deserve some R&R?"

Mazer stopped and looked at her, suddenly looking old and worn out. "They don't have anyone," he said quietly.

"What?" Murrue asked, surprised.

"Most of them lost their families early in the war. Junius Seven, the Mandelbrot incident, the blockade…Anesti and Steve are the only ones on the ship related to each other. And they're all that's left of their families. Alex doesn't know if he has any family still alive, and he'd rather live not knowing. He has some relatives, but none of his are alive," Mazer explained. "We picked these kids up because they wanted to do something to end this war. Alex knew most of them beforehand, anyway."

Murrue nodded in understanding. "It must have been difficult for them. The same as Kira, and-"

"No," Mazer said quickly. "Not like Kira. That kid got pulled into this because you built those things on his colony."

"We-"

"I'm not assigning blame," Mazer said, one hand raised in defense. "Our kids were given the choice. Stay home, or try to end this war. They're brave, like Kira. They all said yes. I will admit some said it for revenge. Anesti and Steve, for instance. When we started this little group, they were angry as hell, and it showed. Alex chewed them out good, in the simulator and off. He insulted Steve's family in the gym, and actually took him down in a matter of seconds. After that, he taught him how to be patient. Using his sensei's training. Later, Steve became an ace. Hellshadow was given to him because he excelled at stealth operations."

"So, he trained these kids, in a sense," Murrue finished.

Mazer shrugged his shoulders. "I swear, sometimes that kid's older and wiser than he looks. And sometimes, the reverse is true."

* * *

Cagalli walked up to the Strike, noticing someone in the pilot's seat. "Hey! Are you allowed-"

She stopped, realizing it was Kira. "I was told not to wear my uniform," he explained, not taking his eyes off the screen. "You're a weird princess if you hang out in a factory."

"I don't like being called a princess," she said sternly.

"At least now I know why you were at Heliopolis," Kira said.

Cagalli leaned against the exterior of the Strike. "My father didn't give me any answers about the mobile suits, so I went to Heliopolis to see for myself. I've heard that those suits were built without his knowing, but he hasn't said that to me himself."

"What about the rebels? Why did you join them?"

"My father said I hadn't seen enough of the world," she explained, scowling.

"Do you want to fight?"

She looked at him. "I just want to end the war."

Kira shook his head. "I don't think this war will end, even if we fight."

* * *

Uzumi stood as Caridad and Haruma Yamato entered the room. "I thought we agreed never to meet again," Caridad said, holding his wife's hand. Uzumi frowned and looked down at the ground.

"I remember our agreement all too well," Uzumi replied. "The children have met, however, and it couldn't be avoided."

"What children are you talking about, Lord Uzumi?" Zero asked, walking into the room.

* * *

Flay quietly walked down the corridors of the _Archangel_. She stopped at Kira's room and opened it. Kira sat at the desk, calmly working on the computer. She noticed his uniform on the bed. _He must have just gotten back_, she thought. "Why didn't you go see your parents, Kira?"

"I have to finish the Astray OS before we leave Orb," he explained. Flay felt a twinge of anger, then, and did her best to suppress it. "Kira," she said quietly, hands tightening. He looked at her, a worried expression taking form. "Are you…pitying me?"

Kira stood up and walked over to her. "Are you…not seeing your parents because no one's coming to see me?"

He quickly put his arms around her and slowly pulled her to the bed. "No, Flay," he replied, sitting down.

"Then why?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because…I-I," he stammered, and closed his eyes. _Just tell her._

"I'm afraid I'll ask why they made me a coordinator," he explained, and she looked at him then, a confused look on her face.

"Why does it matter? I got over it," she said, putting her arms around him. He smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

"We will never tell Kira about his sister," Haruma said in a tone of voice that left no room for debate.

"Why is that?" Zero asked. "After everything he's been through, don't you think the news that he's not alone will maybe _help _him a bit?"

"You know nothing," she spat at him.

"Oh, that's true," Zero replied, nodding his head. "I mean, meeting him at Heliopolis, being his backup, talking to him and understanding his frustrations…yeah, you're right. I don't know anything," he said sarcastically. "It's bad enough he's fighting fellow coordinators. Add the fact that his best friend is on the other side, people giving him crap all the time, and his early complaints of his not being a soldier...I guess I'm just an ignorant bastard."

"Why didn't he visit you?" Uzumi asked them.

"Kira only said he didn't want to see us at the time," Caridad explained.

"Not surprised," Zero muttered, earning another glare from all three.

* * *

Mu whistled in admiration as the Astray piloted by Asagi Caldwell moved freely, and as well as the Strike. "Think I can pilot one?" He asked.

"Well, you have the option," Erica said. "Oh, and Mr. Kolodziej's boys will be pleased to hear their units are fixed."

Alex and the others walked up, then. "Can we see them?"

"Of course," Erica said, then whistled loudly. They turned around and watched as Blade, Hellshadow, Wrath, Linear, and Judgment slowly walked over next to the Astray.

"What in God's name have you done to my suit?" Anesti asked, walking up to the Linear. "Is that a flight unit?"

"A simple change, but I think you'll find it a welcome addition," Erica said. "The one you had could only be used sparingly, from what I could tell. That flight pack is straight from one of our Astray units. Also, we managed to get you some new weapons."

Linear's hip joints suddenly popped open, and Alex could only think about how much bigger they were than Blade's. Linear pulled out two handheld beam rifles unlike anything anyone had seen before. They were small and boxy, resembling a Walther P99.

"Beam pistol. It has a miniature power battery in the handle. It carries as much punch as the regular, though," Erica explained.

Pawel stared at the Judgment, trying to think how it had been changed, as it looked exactly the same.

"Simple changes," Erica said to him. "Nothing too fancy."

"Really?" He asked, looking a little frustrated.

"Were you expecting something more…flashy?" She asked him.

Pawel shrugged, but Alex smiled. "If he had his way, Judgment would be nothing but guns connected to a cockpit and engine."

Pawel mockingly laughed, then glared at him.

"Well, we've managed to make your armor even more durable," she said. "And here's some new things."

Judgment's back suddenly popped open, and the large suit reached behind it, detaching the massive cannons behind it.

"Those cannons double as portable beam bazookas. Normally, a mobile suit wouldn't be capable of using such large weapons, but your suit seems to be based heavily on a ZAFT ZuOOT. It doesn't transform, though," she said. "Other than that, we added some rockets within the shoulder panels, along with that."

She pointed to a large bazooka being transported on chains. Pawel rubbed his hands together, grinning like an idiot.

"Wrath and Hellshadow had the least done to them. "Hellshadow's mirage colloid has been modified. We couldn't replicate it, sadly, but we were able to make it as good as the Blitz's. Wrath has one particular modification."

Tony looked at her expectantly.

"The right arm," she explained, pointing at it. "And the backpack on its thrusters. The right arm has phase shift, but when it's used for its main weapon, it's vulnerable."

"What do you mean, main weapon? The trident?" Tony asked, confused.

"No," she said, pulling him closer to the suit. "See the backpack?"

"Yeah."

"That's its main weapon, codenamed shenlong, or dragon fang. It works as a grappling or striking weapon. We got the idea after seeing Raptor's data. Too bad that unit's not here. It would have been nice to see it. Anyway, it also has flamethrowers with napalm fluid in the storage container installed in the arm."

"Are you crazy?! If that exploded-"

Tony was cut off by Zero. "The only way that would happen is if the phase shift went down. I helped Erica with this system. Trust me, I wouldn't have installed it if it didn't work."

"And the Blade?" Alex asked.

Erica nodded behind him, and he took a look. The arm had been repaired, and it seemed like the suit itself had become more predatory. It was now a very dark gray, just shy of black, and its arms seemed more…predatory in a way.

"It now had the ability to use its weapons instantly," Erica said. Alex looked at her as if she'd just said the moon was made of cheese. "Look."

She nodded up at the suit, and the engineer inside hit several keys on the keyboard. Blade suddenly activated its phase shift and a large amount of blades quite literally activated. Two shot out above the forearms, one on each elbow and knee, and even the tip of the shoulders slid out, forming spikes.

"Whoa," Alex whispered.

"This should help you in close quarter battles," Erica said.

"Oh, yeah," he said enthusiastically.

* * *

Mu walked up to Kira as he entered the hangar. "Hey, kid, why the long face?"

"I'm fine," Kira said. The two walked up to the Strike, and Mu crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't look fine," he said. "Why didn't you go visit your parents?"

"I'm in the military now," he said quietly. "They'd just see a soldier."

"Where's Flay?" He asked, avoiding the subject, even though he was a bit concerned.

"Asleep. She was crying for a while, but she's okay now," Kira said.

"Hey, kid! We've gotta test the Strike's Agni cannon!" Murdoch yelled.

Kira looked down and nodded, then got back into the seat. "If I saw my parents, I'd ask them why they made me a coordinator. I know it shouldn't matter, but I have to know."

Birdy suddenly flew out of his cockpit, and Kira quickly followed while Mu scrambled to get out of his way. He watched as the young man rushed after it.

* * *

Athrun stood outside the fence with the others, trying to think how they could get in without being caught. He suddenly heard a chirp, and looked up just in time for Birdy to land on his arm. James looked baffled, and then he saw someone running towards them. His eyes widened as he noticed Alex in the distance, walking after the individual. "Joule, keep that temper in check, or you're dead," he whispered.

Yzak looked at him with a glare, but nodded. James and Athrun walked up to the fence as Kira and Alex ran up to it, out of breath. Athrun faltered for a second as he saw Alex, but simply smiled. "Is this yours?" He asked, handing it to Kira.

Kira stopped for a second, then cautiously took it from him. "Yes. It was a present…from a good friend," he said softly.

"So, how's it going today, buddy?" James asked, nodding at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, you know. This guy here always needs a chaperone," he said, pointing at Kira.

James laughed. "Well, you guys take care. Time for us to get back home. Have a good day. I hope this won't be our last meeting."

Alex felt a chill go up his spine then, but smiled and nodded. _No, it won't be, James. Thanks for not saying a thing to Joule._

The two friends walked back as Cagalli ran up to them._ It's gonna be a long night for me, _Alex thought.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done. And on time. Alex and Athrun see each other again, without incident or interrogation. Will this affect them in any way, or will they remain as they are? That's all I've got. Hellshadow, signing off. Happy late 4th, everyone.


	29. Chapter 27

Tony sat in a chair, bouncing a tennis ball off the wall as he listened to Kisaka.

"Carpentaria is busy preparing for an assault on Panama. This could be your best chance for escaping and heading to Alaska," he explained.

"Run away? That's your plan?" Mazer asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"About the rumor that representative Attha knew nothing about the G-weapons, is it true?" Natarle asked.

"As always, ensign, all you care about is the damn secrets your government has," Alex said angrily, walking in. "Honestly, I haven't even heard a single 'sorry for your loss' since Danny died. You're a cold hearted bitch, you know that?"

Natarle was stunned at his attitude, while Murrue looked at him, worried.

"Unfortunately, the rumor _is _true," Kisaka said, answering Natarle's question. "Several council members forced the decision to produce mobile suits with the Alliance."

"Seiran, right?" Zero asked, checking the balance of his sword. "And his slimy son."

"They were part of it, yes," Kisaka confirmed. "However, Lord Uzumi is taking steps to ensure that a repeat of Heliopolis will be impossible."

* * *

Yzak lay on his bed, tossing and turning. "I can't take this anymore!" He yelled. "We've been here two days and Athrun's hunch still hasn't paid off," he complained.

"Patience is a virtue, Joule," James said, walking in. "But I guess your mother never taught you that."

"Maybe you should confront Athrun and start a coup d'état," Dearka joked, only to be grabbed by James.

"Dearka, for once, I think Daurio and I agree on something," Yzak said coldly. "And I'm not that unreasonable."

On the deck, Athrun looked at the ocean with Nicol. "Are you nervous about the mission?" Nicol asked.

"Why did you join the military?" Athrun asked instead. Nicol looked at him, worried, but answered.

"I just…felt like I had to fight," Nicol answered truthfully.

* * *

Mazer watched as the dry-dock slowly filled with water. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Here we go," he said quietly.

On the _Archangel_, Tolle sat comfortably in the sky grasper, looking down at Kira, Mu, and Murdoch. "Don't worry, you guys. I did pretty well in the simulator."

"Simulations are sometimes exaggerated," Zero said, walking up. "You did alright, Tolle. But I've seen better. You follow my lead out there, understand?"

Tolle nodded. Zero climbed up the ladder and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good in those sims, no doubt about that. I set them up myself. But you still have a lot to learn."

* * *

Cagalli closed her briefcase, and Uzumi, who had been quietly watching her, finally spoke. "You're leaving with the _Archangel_?"

Cagalli didn't answer.

"Do you want to fight?" He asked softly.

"I want to end this war," Cagalli said, determination in her voice.

"If you kill someone, their family will hate you. If someone kills you, I will hate them. A chain reaction like that only lengthens a war, it does not stop it," he explained.

The _Archangel _and _Ark _started their preflight checks, and Kira was about to board when a voice stopped him. Flay stood by him, holding his arm. He turned around as Cagalli finally stopped running, and caught her breath. "You parents...are up there," she managed to get out. Kira looked up, and sure enough, his parents were in the observation room, waving goodbye. His mother turned away and put her head against her husband's chest, while Caridad simply nodded, smiling. Alex walked up behind him, smiling. "Why don't you say goodbye?"

"No," Kira said quietly. "Can you tell them I'm sorry?" He asked Cagalli, and she nodded. She hugged him then. "Don't die," she whispered. Kira pulled away, nodding. Flay looked at him as Cagalli left. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Flay," he said quietly. "I'm fine."

"You, too," Cagalli said, looking at Alex. "Don't get yourself killed." Alex just grinned. "I'm the Blue Blaze. It'll take more than Creuset's team to take _me _down."

A half hour later, the two ships reached the edge of Orb territory. Kira and Zero walked into the hangar, and Kira immediately climbed into the Strike.

"What's the rush?" Murdoch asked.

"ZAFT is gonna hit us hard as soon as we leave Orb territory," Zero calmly said, getting into his Skygrasper. Murdoch immediately clapped his hands.

"OK, boys and girls! Get your asses in gear! Trouble's comin'!" He yelled, and the hangar immediately sprang to life as everyone moved machinery and began checking the Strike over. "You sure?" Murdoch asked Zero quietly.

"Yes," Zero replied. "They followed us this far. They couldn't hit us in Orb, but once we leave…"

* * *

James and Athrun walked over to the aide. "What?"

"Sir, it appears the legged ship has just exited Orb territory," he informed them. James grinned and looked at Athrun. "Orders?"

"Battle stations," Athrun replied. "Everyone launch."

James followed him. The four G-units launched using Guuls, while James followed in his GINN.

* * *

The _Ark _responded first, launching Linear, Hellshadow, and Judgment. Mazer looked at the _Archangel _and gritted his teeth. The ship had just activated its smoke screen. "Damn it," he muttered. "That's gonna make things difficult."

The sky graspers launched, alongside Zero's personalized sky grasper. The Strike stood on the deck of the ship while the AirBlade leapt into combat.

"Tolle," Zero broadcast.

"_Yeah?"_

"Relay the enemy coordinates to Kira," he said, firing at the Duel. His unit passed underneath the Guul, barely missing it. As he turned his fighter around, a red beam cut through the fog, and Zero quickly yanked the stick, barely avoiding it. The bolt kept on, cutting a path between the enemy units. "Damn, that was close," Zero muttered. "Hey, Kira, watch that cannon, you almost fried me."

"_Sorry."_

The stolen gundams distanced themselves from each other. Kira fired at Buster, hitting the Guul. Dearka panicked, trying to aim his unit higher. The Strike suddenly leapt into the air, and Mu's unit came up behind it, detaching the Aile pack. The pack attached to the Strike, and it activated the phase shift, grabbing the rifle and shield easily.

"That kid's really something," Zero said to himself.

Linear took aim and fired. Inside, Anesti laughed like an idiot as the round nicked the Duel's Guul. Inside it, Yzak cursed. "You'll pay for that!" He screamed, firing his rockets.

The Blitz fired at Blade, but it dodged, and the Strike intervened, slicing off the arm at the elbow. Alex whooped in approval as Kira hit the foot pedals, the Strike kicking Blitz off the Guul and taking it for itself.

"Nice job, Kira!" Alex applauded, firing at Blitz as it reverted to mirage colloid. Linear took aim from the ground, after landing on a small island. The railgun barked, the trees behind the unit shaking violently from the force. The round struck the Duel's anti-beam shield, knocking it out of its hands. Yzak growled in frustration. "That's it!"

Anesti frowned as he noticed the X-102 coming towards him. "Man, you need to take it easy. Like so," he said, thumbing the trigger.

"Ammo depleted," the computer notified him in a woman's voice.

"Not the time to hear that!" Anesti yelled, firing his Igelstellungs. The rounds harmlessly bounced off the phase shift armor, and Yzak shot the stick forward, the Duel's beam saber activating and swinging hard. Anesti cried out in surprise as Linear's prize weapon and right arm were destroyed. Yzak smirked and the Duel swung again, but Linear was ready this time. Its own beam saber was pulled, and Anesti groaned as the energy discharge nearly blinded him.

Yzak hit the thrusters, and Duel leapt behind Linear, swinging the saber. Linear shook as its other arm was cut off.

Alex looked at the radar and his eyes widened. "Pawel, help Anesti now!"

Yzak looked up just in time. He pulled one of the sticks back quickly, and a beam passed by, hitting a tree behind the Duel. Judgment stood in front of him, one of the cannon's barrels smoking. The Duel raised the saber, and Pawel fired again. He missed completely, and Yzak smirked. "Trying not to hurt your friend? Too bad!"

Linear moved suddenly, knocking the Duel over. It walked over to Judgment, and Pawel hit the comm. "You okay?"

"_Nothing some alcohol, food, and repairs can't fix," _Anesti replied.

"Good."

Aegis and Blitz raced after the Strike as it tried to get away. Blade came up alongside the Blitz and swung the beam saber, hitting its built in shield. Athrun connected to the cockpit. "Alex, stop it! You're one of us!"

"_Dead wrong!"_

The Blade struck again, and the Blitz pulled away. The _Archangel _and_ Ark _fired simultaneously, and Aegis and Blitz barely evaded as the water around them exploded. The Blade followed Aegis, firing repeatedly. The Strike appeared behind it and fired a single shot, hitting the Guul dead center. Athrun cursed and detached just as the unit exploded.

Judgment activated its thruster and rushed at Duel. Yzak smirked again and pulled away. The instant Judgment stopped, Yzak pushed the sticks forward and he watched the bulky machine grow as he closed the distance. At the last second, Judgment swung an arm. Yzak cried out in surprise as the Duel grazed the ground. _There it is, _Yzak thought, and pulled the sticks back.

Too late, Pawel realized what he'd done. "NO!"

The Duel thrust its saber forward, and Anesti screamed as it his the chest and went through. For a brief second, Anesti felt heat. Then nothing.

"DAMN YOU!" Pawel screamed, firing all four cannons as the Linear exploded. The Duel easily evaded.

Hellshadow squared off with the Blitz, beam sabers sparking. Steve looked at the screen in shock as the computer beeped. "What?" He asked, not believing what the screen was saying.

LINEAR-SIGNAL LOST.

"No!"

Hellshadow threw itself forward, nearly knocking the Blitz forward. Nicol hit the trigger and fired a lancer dart that embedded itself in Hellshadow's leg. It exploded, and Hellshadow suddenly wavered before falling over.

The Aegis landed not too far away, and Athrun groaned as he saw that his phase shift was nearly gone.

"_Athrun!"_

He looked up in surprise as Blade slammed into him.

"_Kill my friend?! Huh?! I'm not part of the family anymore! Here's proof!"_

The Blade swung hard, cutting a large gash in Aegis's chest. Athrun pulled back in surprise. "Dearka, I might need help over here!"

Tolle's Skygrasper detached the sword pack, and the Strike dropped the Aile pack onto the ground, grabbing the massive blade. "I don't want to fight you, Athrun, but you just went too far!"

The Strike swung, and though the Aegis blocked the hit, it was so hard it fell backwards. The phase shift dropped, and Kira pulled the sword up.

"_Kira, look out!"_

Kira looked to the right, and the Blitz deactivated its mirage colloid. "Athrun, get out of there!" Nicol yelled, swinging his beam saber. Hellshadow suddenly knocked Strike over, and Steve simply smiled and waved as the beam punctured. Hellshadow exploded, and Kira and Athrun stared in shock. Kira stammered for a few moments. "S-Steven?"

While he didn't know Steve well, he had been guided and protected by him. Kira suddenly screamed and swung the sword, embedding it in the Blitz's chest. Nicol gasped as the beam narrowly stopped in front of him. He coughed once, blood dripping from his mouth. "Athrun…run," he said weakly.

The Blitz exploded, engulfing the three remaining units.

* * *

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Done ahead of schedule again. That's the best I could do today, so there it is. I hope you like it. Hellshadow


	30. Chapter 28

Athrun stared at the burning wreckage as smoke billowed into the air, clouding the sky. _Nicol? Can't be…Not him…_

Duel and Buster, followed by James's Reconnaissance GINN, opened fire. The three were so blinded by their rage that they didn't bother scanning the blazing inferno for signs of Athrun.

The Strike suddenly staggered out of the thick mist of flame and dust, and Yzak went berserk. "Damn you, Strike!"

The Duel rushed forward and Kira flinched. The Strike raised its arms in front of its head, as if preparing for the hit. The smoke suddenly seemed to leap towards Duel, and Yzak cried out in surprise as a heavily damaged Blade, phase shift still intact, slammed into him.

"_Ensigns Yamato, Kolodziej! Pull back!" _Natarle's voice jolted Kira out of his shock. He pushed down on the pedals, and slowly pulled out of the area.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Kira said quietly. "I really-"

"_Kira!"_

Kira's eyes widened. "A-Alex?"

"_Get back to the ship! I can handle this! DO you hear me?! Now! Before-"_

Suddenly he heard a scream and Kira looked back just in time for Blade to be pierced through the chest by none other than Athrun's Aegis.

"_I can't believe you killed Nicol!" _Athrun screamed. Aegis pulled its arm back, deactivating its beam saber, and Blade dropped onto its knees before exploding violently.

"AELX!" Kira screamed. Beams suddenly pierced the ground where Blade had stood, and Zero's Skygrasper flew overhead.

"_Kira, get back to the ship! Now!"_

The Strike leapt back as the ships laid down a barrage that forced the enemy units to retreat.

Overhead, the _Ark _and _Archangel _moved out of the area, unconcerned by the mayhem that had just begun.

* * *

In the hangar, Kira slowly exited the cockpit, not even aware of the cheers or the sound of the Skygrasper landing. Murdoch laughed and slapped Kira on the back, startling him. "Good job, kid! You got one of 'em!"

Kira looked at him and was about to respond when Zero roughly grabbed him by the back of his flight suit and hauled him off.

"What's the rush?" Murdoch asked.

Zero rounded a corner and slammed Kira into the wall. "Here I thought you'd be different from Creuset's men," he said, tightening his grip. "I didn't think you'd kill someone like that. Got any last words, kid?"

Kira looked up at him, and Zero immediately loosened his grip. Kira's face was wet as tears streaked down his face. "I-I didn't-"

"No. You didn't," Zero cut him off. He activated his comm. "Locate: Flay Allster."

"Wh-Flay? Why?" Kira asked, still crying.

"Easy, Kira," he replied. "Flay, it's Zero."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Could you come to the hangar? Kira's here."

"_He's okay?! I'll be right down!"_

"Flay, wait-"

The line disconnected. "Dammit," Zero whispered. After a short while, Flay came, and she immediately rushed over when she saw Kira. "Is he alright?" She asked, worried.

"He's fine, help me get him to his room, Flay," Zero said, and the two carried him inside.

"Is Alex alright?" She asked, looking at him. He motioned for her to follow him outside. Flay closed the door and looked at Zero.

"This is real bad," he said, pacing back and forth. "Flay…Alex is dead."

Flay backed up, eyes wide.

"Blade was pierced through the chest by Aegis. We've lost Linear, Hellshadow, and Judgment. It's unlikely any of them survived. Kira…destroyed the Blitz earlier, and his friend took the death real bad. Alex was killed by him. Listen, just take Kira to his room. Stay with him, please? I'll deal with this," Zero said, and gently pushed them down the hall.

Zero sighed and walked towards the hangar. Murdoch handed him a beer, grinning. "So where's the guest of honor?"

Zero looked at the bottle and threw it against the wall, shattering it. "Kira's a civilian, Murdoch. You can't expect him to be happy about this."

"He killed before," Murdoch argued.

"Yes, he did," Zero confirmed. "But those were people he didn't know. The pilot of the Blitz-he knew a little about him. Kira didn't join to kill, he joined to protect his friends."

Zero walked away while Mu followed. "Where's Kira?"

Zero shrugged. "Probably in his room. Can you blame him? After all he's done for you..."

"They didn't mean to upset him, Zero," Mu said. "They consider him part of the crew. We're not murderers, we're soldiers. Kira needs to know that."

Zero glared at him and stepped aside. "Go ahead. Tell him. Tell him all the sacrifices made, all those people who have died, tell him it's for a good cause. Tell him it's part of our duty as soldiers. You think he'll give a damn? Because _I _don't. I've lost Anesti, Steve, my unit's barely holding together…Flay's in his room right now, trying to calm him down. You think if you explain this to her, she'll see it differently?"

Mu sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I guess you're right."

Zero walked off, and Mu stood in the hallway, alone.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Mazer yelled, surprising everyone. They all felt bad, and Angela fought back tears. "Get me Djarum," he said, staring at the ceiling.

A few seconds later, Djarum appeared onscreen. "Yeah?"

"What's the prognosis on the suits?" Mazer asked.

Djarum frowned. "Wrath is the only one that's combat ready. Judgment is alright, but it'll take time for it to recharge. I think you know what happened to the others."

"Yeah, I know," Mazer whispered. "Thanks. That's all."

* * *

Zero walked through the halls and entered his room. He walked into the restroom and stared at his own reflection. Then, without warning, he punched the glass. It shattered instantly and shards fell onto the ground.

"It shouldn't have been you, Alex," he whispered. "It shouldn't have been any of you. I was the one that got you the units. I should have been up there with you from the start. Now all we have is Wrath and Judgment."

Zero suddenly froze, thinking. _Wrath…and Judgment._

He activated the comm and waited. "Pick you, you bastard," he said forcefully. Sure enough, there was a click.

"_Heard you've had some complications."_

"Complications?" Zero asked. "That's what you call them?"

"_Settle down and-"_

"There won't be any settling down!" Zero yelled uncharacteristically. "Alex is dead. Tony's gone, and Steve and Anesti are dead, as well. How's the plan working out for you now?"

There was nothing but silence on the other line.

"We're going to need more people on this. We have two units left, excluding the Strike and my mobile armor."

"_It'll take some time. I'll do what I can, but no guarantees. Zero…I know how you feel. Alex's standing as a coordinator had no influence in this. You'll know when reinforcements arrive."_

"You won't let me know ahead of time?" Zero asked, surprised.

"_There are…elements out there that are close to finding me. Once they do, if they do, you'll get no more help because I'll be dead."_

"Great," Zero muttered. "I'll be waiting."

The line disconnected. Zero sighed and bowed his head, feeling beaten.

* * *

Djarum stood beneath the right shoulder joint of Judgment, inspecting the damage. Pawel had gone to his room, and was refusing to answer any calls. _I hope he doesn't suicide, _Djarum thought.

Judgment wasn't a total write-off, but it was too close for comfort. The massive machine had no significant damage, but the sheer firepower it delivered was taking its toll. The shoulders were wearing down, the mechanical components within the arms were beginning to slow, and the weapons' batteries were draining. Not to mention the two batteries that powered the suit itself were depleting at a geometric rate. _This unit's days are numbered, _Djarum said, dropping the wrench and grabbing his bag of pot. _Nothing I can do about it. But Pawel won't want to hear that._

Djarum walked over to the hangar comm. "Attention, everyone. All mechanics, technicians, programmers, and hangar faculty to the hangar immediately. Come on, people. We stil have two units, and we're gonna need them pretty soon."

He disconnected and grabbed his bag, pulling a pipe out. Then he lit it and started smoking. _Now…let's see what we can do._

* * *

Yzak cursed and punched Nicol's locker hard. "Why'd you have to go and die, idiot?" He was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and Athrun pushed him into the wall.

"It's my fault, Yzak!" He yelled. "Nicol died trying to save me!"

Dearka grabbed the two and pulled them apart. "Knock it off, guys! The Strike is the enemy. Alex and most of the other pilots are gone now, so we shouldn't have a hard time."

"The Strike was responsible for my scar, and Miguel's death, too," Yzak said. "It's the best time to destroy it."

Yzak walked out, and Dearka ran after him. Athrun picked up Nicol's uniform, and several papers fell out of a pocket. Athrun collected them and he looked them over. _Notes…Nicol's music pieces. Why did I hesitate? Kira…Next time, I'll kill you._

* * *

A day had gone by, and the two warships were within the Marshall Islands. Mazer sighed. _Almost there. I don't know which I'd prefer…Alaska and those bastards, or Creuset's team._

"Enemy activity!" Angela said suddenly. "_Archangel _says it's a _Vosgulov_-class! Three units launching!"

"Alaska definitely sounds better," Mazer grumbled, feeling anger welling up inside him. "Battle stations, people! Angie, units?"

She looked up at him. "Duel, Buster, Aegis."

Mazer cursed. "Get me the _Archangel._"

Angela hit the transfer control. Murrue appeared on screen. "I know it doesn't look good, captain," he said instantly, "but there won't be any way out of this."

"_We know," _Murrue replied. _"Zero and Kira are mobilizing now. Good luck."_

"Same to you."

The screen went blank.

* * *

Zero launched in his mobile armor while Kira strapped into the Strike. Ahead of him, Tolle launched, as well. "Strike here," Kira said. "I'm ready."

"_Need anything?" _Murdoch asked.

"No. Aile will be fine for this," Kira replied.

"_Then you're go for launch."_

Kira didn't answer. He launched into the sky, following Zero and Mu. Behind him, Judgment and Wrath, which was finally ready again, flew side by side.

Ahead of them, Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, and James's GINN closed in. "Alex may be gone, guys, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be easy," James said.

Athrun didn't reply, he just zoomed in on the Strike. _Kira…How could you kill Nicol? How?_

Judgment opened fire first, letting loose with its shoulder cannons. The three G-units dodged the blinding energy beams, responding in kind with their own weapons. Wrath homed in on the Duel and swung its trident, missing as it got out of the way. Yzak cursed and fired his beam rifle. Tony gasped and wrestled with the controls as Wrath's systems suddenly froze. One of the beams struck the shoulder panel, and Tony groaned in frustration. Wrath's arm went up, and it fired the Shenlong. The whole arm disconnected, propelling itself towards the X-102. Yzak gasped in surprise and turned the Duel sideways, the weapon grazing its chest plate.

"You missed!" Yzak yelled. Wrath pulled its arm back quickly, and the wire whipped forward, hitting the Duel in the head before the Shenlong came back and smacked it from behind. "You bastard!"

"_Funny. You're a real sore loser."_

Yzak snarled and Duel flew straight at Wrath, swinging its beam saber down at the head. Wrath's arms raised, and the trident blocked the beam. _"You're also stupid."_

Wrath suddenly swung the right end of the trident down, damaging the chest plate. Aegis and Strike, meanwhile, exchanged fire, while Buster lined up a shot. James fired from his unit, narrowly missing the Strike's head.

Zero's mobile armor came up behind it and fired several shots, half of which connected. Buster turned around and stared at it, and Zero zoomed in. Buster fired first, and the round nicked the top of the fighter, blowing off the top beam cannon. Zero groaned and struggled to control the fighter, aiming it directly at the Buster. _So long, buddy._

Zero ejected and the fighter rammed into the Buster, exploding on contact. Mu saw this and immediately tried to contact Zero. "Hey, Zero, can you hear me? Zero? Damn it!"

Yzak managed to get away from the Wrath, and was now focusing on the Strike. "I won't forgive you, asshole!" He yelled. The Strike fired, hitting the Duel's leg. Duel fired three shots in response, one of which struck the Strike's beam rifle.

Dearka fired at the _Archangel_, only to be answered by a hail of weapons fire from the _Ark._ "You guys," Dearka swore," you're the ones with Alex. Damn you for killing Nicol!" He yelled, firing every missile he had.

"Keep firing-ugh!" Mazer was cut off as the missiles connected. The _Ark _started pulling to the left, smoke exiting the holes as it began to rain. "Someone get that damn GINN!"

The firing crews immediately concentrated on it, and James did his best to evade. A single beam suddenly tore into his unit, blowing off his arm. "Damn it! That was too fast! Athrun! I'm out! Sorry!"

The machine turned around and fled the scene.

* * *

"Mazer! A Skygrasper just launched from the _Archangel,_" Angela reported, pulling herself into her seat.

"Who's in it?" He asked.

"Tolle Koenig, one of the students from Heliopolis," she said, rubbing her head.

Mazer shook his head. "Idiot."

Kira kept firing, and Athrun pulled the sticks back while pressing the foot pedal. Aegis leapt off of the Guul it was on just as it was struck dead center by a beam. Aegis landed on the ground, waiting for the Strike. It didn't wait long as Strike came down, swinging its beam saber. Aegis blocked it.

"You killed Alex, Athrun!" Kira yelled.

"And you killed Nicol!" Athrun replied. "If you'd just come with us-"

The Buster took aim at the _Archangel_, but Mu intervened, firing everything he had at the green mobile suit. Its phase shift shut off, and the last missile struck its side, blowing the arm off. Dearka cried out as his unit fell on its side.

"_Hey, kid. Don't try anything," _a voice over the comm said. Dearka sighed and opened his hatch. _Nothing else to do. _He raised his hands in surrender.

The Strike and Aegis were pressed together, beam sabers crackling. A tree nearby suddenly exploded, and Athrun noted the Skygrasper on approach. He pulled the sticks back, and the Aegis suddenly broke off, taking to the air. It thrust it left arm out as Athrun disconnected the shield. Tolle had a split second before it smashed into his fighter, turning him into nothing more than a bloody smear. Kira's eyes widened as Tolle's unit exploded. "TOLLE!" He screamed. He saw the seed in his mind, shattering again, and the Strike took to the air. "ATHRUN!"

The Aegis turned around to see the Strike's beam saber fly towards it. Athrun jerked the controls, turning the unit to its side. His unit shook as its arm was cut off. Athrun narrowed his eyes, a green seed breaking in front of him. Aegis dove forward, only to be decapitated. Athrun ignored it and swung his arm, the beam saber severing the Strike's left arm below its elbow and leaving a massive gash in its chest. He hit three controls and flipped a switch, converting Aegis into its mobile armor form.

Kira cried out in pain as he was tossed around. Aegis had grappled the Strike, and Athrun narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger. His computer gave a flat tone in response, and Athrun punched his console in frustration as the phase shift wore off. He punched a button by his left hand, and the armrest slid out, revealing a 12 button console. Athrun punched in his code, and a self-detonate sequence appeared on screen. _Goodbye, Kira, _he thought coldly.

He exited the Aegis and jumped away, activating the jet pack. Kira's eyes widened as he saw this. Then the Aegis exploded.

* * *

Author's note: Done, and I'm not too satisfied with it. It feels short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry. And yes, I know the scene with James was too short. But I realized that too late in the process, and I didn't know how to work him in. LEmme know what you think. Hellshadow


	31. author's noteimportant

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok. This process has helped in the past, so I'll try it out. Fan votes. Let me know what characters you want to kill and which ones you would want to have return. I already have some ideas, but this will help me narrow my choices. Everything I've done so far has come out a bit differently than I planned, so don't feel bad about your opinions.


	32. Chapter 29

"Kira! Zero! Are you there?!"

Murrue's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Keep trying!"

Mazer's face appeared onscreen. _"What the hell were those fireworks?!"_

"We aren't sure yet-" Natarle started to say.

"_Not sure?! What the hell you think those explosions were?! Frickin' decorations?! Steve and Alex-"_

"We don't have time-"

"_Shut her up or I'll have Zero chop her head off!" _Mazer yelled.

Murrue sighed. "We don't have any choice but to leave."

"Kira! Alex! Please! We-"

Natarle shut off the comm and looked at Miriallia. "They're MIA," she said softly.

"_Just like that?! We owe those kids-"_

"Mazer, please!" Murrue suddenly yelled, and the older man stopped, looking at her, concerned. Murrue connected to the engineering section. "How bad is it?"

"_Bad," _Murdoch said. _"But not as bad as it could have been. What the hell were those-"_

"Nothing, please continue repairs," Murrue said quickly, and disconnected.

"We have three DINNs incoming!" Sai reported.

"Then…maybe we should make our last stand," Murrue said, and Mazer nodded grimly.

"Impossible! Half of our weapons no longer work!" Natarle responded.

"Lieutenant La Fllaga, can you launch?" Murrue asked.

"_Negative! The sky grasper's too damaged."_

"Very well," she said. "Mazer, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to leave."

"_What?! That's the argument?! Those kids might still be alive!"_

"Send a message to Orb. Give them the last coordinates for the Blade, Strike, Hellshadow, and Aegis," Murrue replied, eyes closed.

"Ma'am, we shouldn't-"

"I'll take responsibility, Natarle! Is that good enough for you?!" Murrue screamed at her. Mazer smiled at that. The _Ark _slowly followed the _Archangel_'s exit. Down below, a single figure slowly crawled to his feet, clutching his side. _Guess I got out just in time. But this will really complicate matters._

Zero looked at the fires. _Alex…_

The armored soldier slowly walked towards the center of the island, where he remembered Blade's final fight had taken place. His armor was compromised, cracked and burned. Blood slowly flowed down his side, and he clutched his hip in pain. _If you're dead, Alex, I'll never forgive myself._

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Yzak screamed. "Where are Dearka and Athrun?!"

"We lost contact," the captain said calmly.

"Lost contact?! Why the hell aren't you sending out search units?!" Yzak demanded.

"Joule."

Yzak turned around, face to face with a very worn down and tired looking Daurio. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. We've taken heavy losses. So have they. Let it go. For now, at least."

"We've received a recall order from Commander Creuset."

* * *

Pawel walked into the combat room and unzipped his flight uniform. It hadn't been easy getting Judgment back, as it had lost its phase shift halfway to the ship. Djarum wasn't pleased with its condition, but Pawel hadn't cared. _W cholere. Co mam teraz zrobic?_

"How you holdin' up, kid?"

Pawel looked up, wiping the tears. He never cried, but his eyes would always tear. He wiped them and took a deep breath. "I feel like shit. It should have been me. I was in front. Instead, that damn bastard went around me and…"

He buried his head in his hands. Mazer put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, bud."

"I wanna kill them, Mazer."

Mazer froze. Pawel looked up at him. "I wanna kill every one of those bastards. Damn the consequences. I already lost my parents at Junius Seven. Now I've lost Alex and Steve. I'm through playing nice."

Mazer nodded. "Like I said, I know how you feel. But your unit's badly damaged, and-"

"I might as well give it a grand sendoff," Pawel said, standing up. Mazer scoffed, and Pawel tried to push himself past.

"Now wait one goddamn-"

"Damn it, Mazer!" Pawel screamed, and pushed into the man. Mazer grabbed Pawel by the shoulder. "Sorry, kid."

"What?" Pawel asked, and then gasped as he felt a needle in his neck. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tony took a deep breath.

"You did good," Mazer said, taking the syringe.

"Doesn't feel that way," Tony said.

"Never does," Mazer answered, looking down. "Get him to the medical ward."

* * *

Cagalli looked over the island, and squinted at something.

"What is it?" Kisaka asked.

"Is that a shuttle out there?" Cagalli asked.

"Where?" Kisaka asked. "There's nothing on the radar."

Cagalli continued to stare. "Maybe it was nothing."

Far off, a barely noticeable jet trace dissipated. The shuttle landed, and Cagalli instantly started running for the wreckage. She ignored Kisaka's cried of warning. Several work teams who had already arrived tried to stop her as she ran up the hill. She ignored them, as well.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka cried, following her. "You can't just-good lord."

He stood next to her, silent. They stared at the carnage that had been wreaked. "We have a list of Kolodziej's units that were involved in the battle here. Linear, Hellshadow, Blade-all destroyed. And the Strike and Aegis were here, as well."

"Find them!" Cagalli said forcefully. She ran for the Strike, which was on the shore. She climbed onto the leg, ignoring the scorching heat that hit her.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka yelled.

She stared into the open cockpit, seeing nothing but a ruined control panel, and a burned seat. "Kira…"

Kisaka sighed.

"He's not here! Maybe he ejected!" She yelled, looking around.

"Colonel Kisaka! Over here!" A soldier yelled.

Cagalli jumped down and crawled to her feet, not even stopping once. Kisaka rushed after her.

"We found him like this. We don't know who he is," the man said, looking at the unconscious soldier.

"Athrun," Cagalli said softly, recognizing his face and blue hair. _Just like Alex's._ "He comes with us."

* * *

Athrun slowly woke up, and noticed Cagalli pointing a gun at him. There were two others next to her. One had brown hair and blue eyes, and seemed a tad overweight, while the other had long black hair going just past his shoulders.

"Pawel Malysa and Tony Cardello," Cagalli said.

"What?" Athrun asked weakly.

"They're friends of Alex's," she explained.

"He's-he's dead, isn't he?" Athrun asked.

"You tell us," Tony said. "You're the one who impaled his unit."

Pawel walked forward and grabbed Athrun forcefully. "You're really something, you know that? Alex tried so hard to _not _fight you, and you forced his hand, anyway."

"Why did you kill Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira…killed Nicol," Athrun whispered.

Pawel shook him once. "And so you killed him?! Eye for an eye?!"

"Kira was clumsy, but kind! He didn't deserve to die!" Cagalli yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"I know," Athrun whispered. Tony blinked in surprise.

"You _knew_?"

"He…he was always a crybaby. Too fragile," Athrun said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why he piloted Strike," Pawel said. "Because he was _scared._"

"We used to be friends," Athrun explained.

"Loyalty to country over loyalty to friend?" Tony asked, chuckling. "You really are an idiot."

"Why would you kill your own friend?!" Cagalli screamed.

"Kira's a coordinator! He fought against his own people! I tried to persuade him!" Athrun yelled.

"Idiot!" Tony yelled, rushing forward and pulling Athrun out of the bed. Athrun fell onto the ground, coughing.

"What sense is there killing someone just because they killed someone else?!" Cagalli asked.

* * *

The _Archangel _and _Ark _finally entered the Alaskan area, and Murrue grew worried as mobile armors positioned themselves around the _Ark_. The comm beeped and Murrue sighed.

_"The lieutenant wants to go out again and look for the kids," _Murdoch said.

Murrue groaned and walked off the bridge. Mu waited in the hangar. The instant she entered the hangar, Mu began talking. "I'm going to look for the kids again."

"No!" Murrue replied. Mu looked at her in surprise. "You can't go out there alone. Not even the _Ark_'s units will be much help at this point."

Mu groaned and tried again. He failed.

Sai groaned as Natarle shoved two boxes into his arms. "Clean out Zero's, Kira's, and Tolle's belongings."

"Isn't it a little early for the funeral?" Sai asked coldly. He wasn't even focusing on the fact the Kira and Flay had gotten together. To him, finalizing his friends' deaths so quickly seemed…wrong.

"They're MIA, Mr. Argyle. If you can't accept that, you'll be the one who dies next," Natarle said firmly.

* * *

Flay, at the time, was walking through the halls. She stopped by the hangar when she heard the techs whispering.

"That kid had guts."

"He was a coordinator."

"Who cares? Saved us."

"The Blue Blaze wasn't as great as everyone said he was, though."

"That Zero, though…not many guys with his kind of guts, or skills."

_They're talking about Kira and Alex as if they didn't matter_, she thought. _They risked their lives, and they…_

"Flay?"

She looked up, noticing Miriallia. She wiped her tears off, and smiled. "Hey, Milly."

"How you holding up?" Miriallia asked.

"Did you hear them?" She asked, glaring at the techs as they broke apart. "Saying those things about Kira, Alex, and even Zero, even after they tried so hard to protect us?"

Kuzzey walked up silently.

"What is it, Kuzzey?" Miriallia asked.

Kuzzey gulped and looked at them. "Word is Kira, Alex, and Zero are MIA. Means they're probably dead."

Flay stiffened and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Sai walked out of Kira's room, and noticed the troops escorting someone in cuffs. "Who is that?"

"He's one of the pilots who stole the G-units. Buster, I think," Chandra said, letting the escorts walk past.

"So there's some pretty girls on board?" Dearka asked smugly. "Cute."

Miriallia narrowed her eyes and kneed Dearka in the groin. He groaned and fell to the ground. Chandra grabbed her. "Easy, Milly. I know how you feel. That's not going to change things."

* * *

Athrun squinted in the light, watching planes take off. Cagalli put something around his neck and he looked down at it. "What's this?"

"Halmiya's pendant. It'll protect you," she explained. "Hopefully, we'll never cross paths again." She turned and left without a second thought.

Athrun turned and walked towards the shuttle. Yzak and James stood at the top of the ramp. "Took you long enough," Yzak said.

"I destroyed the Strike and Alex's unit," Athrun said, walking in. Yzak nodded and followed him. James looked out, as if trying to spot something in the distance. _Alex…you better not be dead. It'll ruin everything._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finished. I was going to put three episodes into one chapter, but I was worried I'd fall into another long pause between chapters. The next two eps will be in one chapter, however, to pass through the agonizing slowness. Also-I have bad memory. Does anyone know in what episodes I truly describe Alex's friends and their features? I might be needing the references for flashback sequences. Not many, mind you. I won't pull a Fukada. Also, translation to Pawel's phrase: _Damn it. Now what do I do?_


	33. Chapter 30

The camera zoomed in on the _Archangel _as it slowed and entered the harbor. Behind it, the _Ark _pulled off to the left and came up alongside it. The Alliance officers faced each other.

"So they've finally arrived," one said.

"With that ship, no less," another commented.

"I think we can all agree, gentlemen, that it is a blessing that the Strike and its pilot didn't survive."

"Yes," Admiral Sutherland said. "After all, our plans for the GAT series are by no means small, and a coordinator using one of our own machines-it only proves their damn superiority!"

"I suppose it's a good thing we've started to catch up," another commented, opening a file on his screen.

"Yes," Sutherland agreed, looking at the same file and smiling. "The new units will show these coordinators."

"What will you tell Azrael?"

Sutherland looked up. "I'll handle that. All that we do is for a blue and pure world."

"What of the subject on the ship?"

Sutherland frowned. "Believed to be dead. It's a good thing, too. Subject 0 was always unstable. I thought it was a good thing the _first_ time we believed him to be dead."

"And if he isn't?"

Sutherland smiled. "Then we reacquaint him with his old friends."

The door behind him slid open and the other members all took a deep breath as he walked in. The closest member could see his own reflection in the gold armor. The visor lit up, a blood red streak across the eye line.

"Subject 005 will take care of him."

The armored warrior simply nodded.

"What of the other ship, the _Ark_?"

Sutherland smiled again. "Gentlemen, you will not believe who is captain of that ship."

* * *

James walked up next to Yzak.

"Where the hell were you in that battle?"

James looked at Yzak. "My unit got damaged and it hadn't been fully repaired when you went out."

"We got Kolodziej," Yzak said. "Athrun took him down after Nicol's death."

James looked at Yzak, unsure whether to congratulate him or strangle him. _Easy, Jimmy. Kolodziej was a thorn just waiting to start the pain. We're better off without him._

James closed his eyes, trying to ignore the voice in his head. Yzak looked at him. "Tired, Daurio?"

James glared at him. "Tired, angry, and, I guess, a little sad."

"That Kolodziej's dead?"

"You better hope he's dead," James replied. "If he survived somehow, and is conscious, first chance he gets, he'll come gunning for whoever took him down and the Strike. Count on that." He turned around and walked out. Yzak looked out, watching as the mobile suits rolled out of the transports.

Athrun sat in his room, thinking about Nicol's death. He remembered the Strike's blade hitting the Blitz, cutting through the armor as if it wasn't there. His door hissed as it opened, and Athrun stood up when he realized it was Rau.

"I'm sorry, sir," Athrun immediately. "I guess I've disappointed you."

"Not at all," Rau said smoothly. "You did well by destroying the Strike. While your earlier attempts to capture it were a respected strategy, I think we all knew that pilot was too good to be taken in. Nicol's death was unfortunate, but you have avenged him, Athrun. You're quite famous in the PLANTs now. I'm sure your father is proud."

Athrun looked up, surprised at Rau's words. _Would mother be proud of me? For what I did? I killed Alex. And Kira._

"You're to receive a medal for your achievements, Athrun," Rau continued. "You're now special forces of the National Defense Committee."

"I-I can't believe it," Athrun said quietly.

Rau chuckled. "Well, something has to be done to show the PLANTs how one of its finest troops gets rewarded. You're also being assigned the X09A Justice. Your father is now head of the Supreme Council and he wants to end the war as quickly as possible."

* * *

Light. It almost blinded him. He groaned and squinted, shapes taking form. He caught a glimpse of pink and took a shot. "Lacus?"

"Good morning, Kira," Lacus said, smiling, Mr. Pink in her hands. "Or rather, afternoon."

"Where am I?" He asked, sitting up slowly.

"We brought you to the PLANTs. Father Malchio found you, but he only ran a small shelter, and so we brought you here," Lacus explained.

"How did I survive?"

"You possess the SEED," Malchio replied.

"I should have died when I fought Athrun. We're enemies. And now that Alex is dead-"

Lacus's eyes widened. "Dead?"

Kira looked at her. "I…destroyed the Blitz. Athrun knew the pilot, and…Aegis pierced Blade through the chest. Alex and his friend Steve are gone, too," he explained, tears in his eyes. Lacus sat by him and hugged him.

"As long as war exists, there will always be enemies, Kira," she said softly.

* * *

Siegel Clyne stood up, looking at the other council members. "I think we should avoid useless deaths wherever possible," he said. "Further bloodshed will get us nowhere."

"I disagree," Ezalia Joule argued. "The Alliance acts as if it has already won."

"Are we to simply keep fighting?" Siegel demanded.

"Senator Clyne," Patrick Zala interrupted. "Restrain yourself from such outbursts."

* * *

"The base is capable of withstanding even a nuclear assault, so we have to be careful and not underestimate the Alliance," Rau explained to his remaining pilots.

"But, sir, with the neutron jammers, shouldn't the neutron jammers make nuclear weapons unusable?" Athrun asked.

"First rule of combat, Athrun, assess the situation," James answered, looking at him. "Second rule: expect the unexpected."

* * *

Sai looked at Miriallia, worried about her. She'd been refusing to eat ever since Tolle's death. Two mechanics walked in, whispering to themselves. But they weren't talking so quietly that Sai and Milly couldn't hear them.

"No point now that the Strike's gone-"

"We could fix the Buster-"

"There's always the sky grasper-"

Miriallia went rigid at the last sentence, and Sai led her away quietly. Flay watched from the end of the hallway. She felt bad for Miriallia, and what she was about to do wasn't going to help her. But it had to be done.

"Sai."

Sai turned around and walked over to her. Flay looked at the ground, trying to think of what to say next. _If Zero were here, he'd probably say "Just say it and move."_

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Flay said. "I shouldn't have run off and gone to Kira like that. And…I wasn't doing it because I liked him. Not at first, anyway."

She blushed as she said this, tears now in her eyes. "I…I guess I got over my hatred of coordinators. I wasn't planning on it."

Sai just took a deep breath. "So…what? Now that Kira's dead, you're going to try and get back together with me?"

Flay shook her head violently, then. "No. I'm just trying to explain. And Kira…I won't accept that he's dead until there's proof. I guess I just wanted to clear that up with you."

Sai nodded. "Well, then, there's nothing else to be said." He walked out.

"Sai!"

Sai looked at her. "If Kira's alive, and he comes back…are you still going to fight him?"

Sai stayed silent for several seconds. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Everyone's pretty hurt by his and Tolle's deaths."

They heard a yell, then, from the infirmary. "Miriallia?" Sai asked, rushing to the room. Flay followed, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Flay rushed in first at hearing that, and gasped. Miriallia was standing over the pilot they'd captured, a knife in her hands. Sai rushed forward and knocked her down, grabbing the knife. He frowned. _How did a knife get here?_ He looked at the tray on the floor. Miriallia had brought in a food tray, only instead of food, it had a plate, an empty cup, and the knife itself. "Where's the guard?" He asked quietly.

"Why?! Why is he still alive and Tolle is dead?!" Miriallia screamed. Flay saw the gun on the floor and she picked it up.

"Flay?" Sai asked, looking at her in shock as she leveled the gun at Dearka. "ZAFT bastard…this is for Kira!" She screamed.

Miriallia suddenly lunged forward and knocked the gun out of her hands as she pulled the trigger. Dearka cried out as the bullet hit the ceiling right above him. Miriallia was on the ground, holding Flay as she tried to get up.

"No!! Get off me! He's dead! Kira's dead!"

Two guards rushed in, grabbing Dearka and hauling him out of the room, ignoring his protests as he writhed in pain.

"Why?" Flay asked quietly, crying. "Why did you stop me? They should all die. We're the same. Tolle and Kira…"

"No, Flay, we're not the same.

Pal and Romero walked in, noticing the disarray. "What's going on?" Pal asked.

The guards pulled Dearka up. "We're not sure, sir. The prisoner might have been trying to escape."

"What?!" Dearka asked, struggling. "That brown haired chick tried to kill me! So did her friend!"

"Escort the prisoner out," Pal said, walking up to Flay. "What happened?"

"Milly and I didn't know he was here," she said. "When we saw him…all I could think about was Kira," she said, crying.

Pal put a hand on her shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you two out of here."

* * *

Mazer sighed. He'd just learned of the scuffle on the _Archangel_. "Pawel."

Pawel walked up. He'd come to the bridge to check the status of repairs. "Yeah?"

"Go to the _Archangel_. Keep on eye on things. We'll make do here."

"Sure," Pawel said quietly, walking out. Mazer looked at him as he left. Since Danny, he'd grown more distant. Pawel stopped talking altogether after Steve and Alex died. Mazer didn't know whether his talking was a good or bad thing. _Listen to myself. We don't know if he's dead. We don't know if any of them are dead. Except Anesti._

* * *

Murrue walked alongside Natarle. Natarle cleared her throat, and Murrue closed her eyes, already thinking about what Natarle could possibly bring up.

"Ma'am, if we want to survive, we have to follow military regulations," she said.

"To be honest with you, Natarle, a captain's uniform doesn't quite suit me," Murrue responded. "There are times when I don't follow regulations. You'll make a good captain someday, Natarle." She turned down another corridor, leaving Natarle on her own.

Some time later, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu were called in to report. Sutherland sat in the center. He turned his head towards the door as he heard a commotion outside.

"What's going on out there?" He asked. A guard opened the door, only to be met by a fist. He dropped to the floor as Mazer stepped in. "Sorry, I'm late," he said, straightening his shirt. "Too much?" He asked.

"Nicholas Mazer," Sutherland breathed. "You're alive."

"And you look like you just saw a ghost, Willy," Mazer said, sitting down and stretching his legs, as if he was at some social party instead of an interrogation.

"We thought you were dead."

"Mmm, nope," Mazer said, shaking his head. "Just hibernating."

Sutherland's mouth curled into a tight smile. "Well, I'm glad. Now, then, Captain Ramius. You have quite an impressive battle record. If you could recount on events as far back as the Heliopolis incident, just so the report is shown as much accuracy as possible."

* * *

Kira stood outside on the balcony, looking at the water. Lacus walked up behind him. "You always seem so sad, Mr. Yamato."

"I am sad," Kira said quietly. "All those people I've killed…"

"But you also saved many people by fighting," Lacus said. "Now, stop thinking about that and come have some food."

_Alex…I'm sorry._

* * *

"And this boy, Kira Yamato?" Sutherland asked, noticing Mazer's shake of his head.

"I suspected he was a coordinator when he modified the Strike's OS in just a matter of moments," Murrue admitted. "A normal student couldn't possibly have done it."

"Hmmm. Well, you did the right thing holding him and his friends," Sutherland said, nodding. "Now, when Lieutenant La Fllaga was fighting ZAFT's Rau le Creuset, you allowed the coordinator to use the Agni cannon. You even allowed the Blue Blaze to aide you, knowing he was one of ZAFT's ace pilots."

"That's not-"

"Do you believe I did the wrong thing?" Murrue cut Mu off.

"No. Not at all. I was merely saying it is unfortunate you got involved with a coordinator," Sutherland said.

"Bull," Mazer said. "The kid didn't have a choice, since Murrue here pulled a gun on him and all the others, as well."

"Mitigating circumstances, Mazer," Sutherland said coldly.

Mazer smirked. "The same kind that got my wife killed?"

"What happened to your wife was not my fault, Mazer."

"Yeah, right," Mazer muttered.

"There are always casualties in war," Sutherland said. "Even if a child is a coordinator, they're responsible for the current crisis."

"Same old Will," Mazer said smugly. "So eager to shift blame."

"The 8th Fleet's destruction, now. I understand you alone entered the atmosphere as the fleet fought ZAFT," Sutherland started again.

"We were following Admiral Halberton's orders," Murrue answered.

"The will of one man is not the same as the will of the Alliance."

"Well, you know, we figured since he was an admiral and all, 'what the hell, he's an admiral, why not listen to him?'" Mazer said, putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

Kuzzey and Sai walked side by side, carrying trays with food for Miriallia and Flay.

"I can't believe Miriallia did that," Kuzzey said. "If Zero was here-"

"Yeah," Sai said. "He'd know what to do. But, then again, that ZAFT guy made it happen. He said something to Milly, and she didn't like it."

Kuzzey opened the door to Miriallia's door, and Sai walked in, putting the tray down. "Where is she?"

The room was empty.

Miriallia had snuck off to the brig. She silently watched Dearka, trying to decide whether he killed Tolle or not. Dearka suddenly turned around and noticed her. Milly backed up and started to leave.

"Wait!"

Miriallia froze and slowly turned around. Dearka stood at the edge of the cell, gripping the bars. "I just want to know…what happened to your boyfriend."

"He was piloting the sky grasper, one of our mobile armors…during the last attack," she explained quietly. "He didn't make it." Dearka turned around and lay down on his bed. Miriallia held her breath.

"It wasn't me," he said calmly.

* * *

"Well, then," Sutherland said, standing up. "Lieutenant La Fllaga, Badgiruel, and Miss Allster will be transferred."

"If I may ask, sir, why Miss Allster?" Natarle asked.

"As an Allster, her words are able to move the public," Sutherland answered indifferently. Mu and Murrue both felt anger at those words. After all they had endured, all Flay had gone through, they were to simply use anger and ignore the efforts of a young man who had given his freedom to help them. And the _Ark_'s crew…Mazer glared at Sutherland.

"What about me?"

"You? For now, you may remain with your acquaintances. I'll decide what to do with you later," Sutherland replied, walking out.

* * *

Kira and Lacus stood together on the balcony, watching the sunset. "I wish the sunset stay like this forever," she said. Kira simply nodded.

And on Earth, deep within a hidden base, a man walked up to several large tubes of glass. The darkness of the room kept his features hidden, even from his subordinates, who stayed in the upper control room. "Well, boys. You were lucky to survive. Once you're up, we'll commence with the plan. A plan you yourself helped create, Mr. Kolodziej."

"Sir."

The man turned around. "Ah. Daniel. How's your face?"

Daniel Geshke walked up, half his face damaged. It looked as if someone had grabbed his left side and stretched it back. "It's been better." He looked at the tube, smiling. "Good thing you're not dead, Alex. Same for you, Steven."

"Here."

Danny took the object and put it on. The mask perfectly covered the left side up, hiding the scars and burned hair. "Any word on Zero?"

"No. If he's alive-"

The door hissed open, and Zero stumbled in. "If? I'd say I'm doing pretty well." He dropped to the floor, unconscious. Danny just stared at the armor-clad man.

"Well," the man said. "I do believe our job just got a bit easier."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally complete. Again, I wrote things I didn't originally plan to, so I'll let you ask the questions. Makes it easier for me to form answers. I'm also lousy at foreshadowing. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks you. Hellshadow


	34. Chapter 31

Rau le Creuset walked into the large room and saluted. "Chairman, we're in position for Spit Break."

Patrick Zala simply turned around and looked at him.

* * *

Athrun turned around and looked at the base.

"Don't tell me you're gonna miss this place," Yzak said. Athrun smiled and looked back at him.

"Not so much it as you," Athrun joked. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Spare me."

Athrun held out his hand. "I'm sorry, Yzak. Thanks for everything."

Yzak shook it firmly. "Don't die. You're gonna be the subordinate next time."

"Well, well, well," James said, walking up. "Hey, Athrun."

"How's your unit?" Athrun asked.

"It's getting fixed up. You all set?" James asked.

"Yeah," Athrun replied. "Thanks go to you, as well, I guess."

James smiled. "Yeah. You did good, Athrun. I hope I see you again sometime, whether it's on the battlefield or not." He faced Yzak. "Joule. You were a major pain in the ass. But you're a good soldier." He shook their hands, smiled, and walked away.

"I don't trust that guy," Yzak said. "He's friendlier than our commander, but…"

"Yzak," Athrun said, smiling. "He's still torn up over Alex. So am I."

Yzak looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't help much with that. Sorry."

The two went their separate ways, then, although Athrun felt something then, almost as if the mention of Alex stirred something inside him. _He…he couldn't have survived. Could he?_

* * *

"Let go! I don't want to leave!" Flay yelled, struggling against Natarle's grip. Murrue walked up to her and sighed. "This is a direct order from headquarters, Flay. I did everything I could, but they won't budge on the subject."

Flay looked at her, tears in her eyes. Murrue looked at Natarle. "Thank you. I hope I see you again somewhere other than the battlefield. Take care of Flay."

"So I'm a glorified pilot instructor now," a voice came from behind Murrue. She turned around, face to face with Mu.

"Your mobile armor training could help reduce casualties," she said.

"Ah, maybe," Mu said. Murrue tried to hold back tears.

"Oh, God, spare me now," Mazer said, walking up, two guards behind him. "You two aren't gonna get all teary and sentimental, are you?"

"Nope," Mu said, grinning. "Where you off to?"

"Ah, these dummies behind me are escorting me to the intelligence division," Mazer answered, pointing behind him. "And the others are sticking around. From what I hear, Judgment's sticking with your ship. Pawel's already got his stuff onboard."

Murrue blinked in surprise. "He's on our ship?"

"Yeah, they figured someone who worked with the Blue Blaze is a perfect candidate for being the defender of the _Archangel_," Mazer replied.

"Sir, you have to go now," one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, shaking his head. "So long, Murrue. See you around."

Murrue watched as he walked off, and couldn't help but notice how the soldiers accompanying him. _It's like he's a prisoner. Why would they-_

"Too bad he's leaving," Mu said. "I kinda liked the old goat."

With that, he left. Murrue looked at him and sighed. _It looks like, with Kira and Alex gone, we're slowly going our separate ways._ "Excuse me, but what about the pilot of the Buster?" She quickly asked as the troops walked away.

"Sorry, captain, we're all getting ready for the attack on Panama. I have no information for you on that subject," one of the soldiers answered calmly.

* * *

Kira stood outside, enjoying the breeze. Lacus walked up behind him quietly. "Are you enjoying your stay here, Kira?" She asked.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" Kira asked.

"Of course," Lacus replied.

"You needn't worry, Mr. Yamato," Reverend Malchio said. "In time, you'll know what you must do and where you must go. You carry the SEED."

Patrick Zala watched the screens as information regarding the readiness of ZAFT forces streamed continued to stream. "Commence Operation Spit Break. The target is the Alliance JOSH-A base at Alaska."

In the hangars, soldiers stopped and looked at each other in surprise. James cursed and climbed into his mobile suit. "JOSH-A? You're crazy and brilliant, Zala."

"_It makes sense,"_ Yzak broadcast to him. _"By making the Alliance gather at Panama, Alaska will be left unguarded."_

"I understand that, Yzak, but even left unguarded, JOSH-A has some pretty tight defenses. This won't be easy," James said.

* * *

Siegel Clyne had barely arrived when he received a call from Eileen Canaver. Lacus and Kira continued drinking their tea, but Kira couldn't help but overhear.

"Clyne, Zala lied to us. Panama isn't the real target of Spit Break. It's Alaska!"

Kira froze, the cup dropping from his hands. He began to hyperventilate as Lacus tried to help him. He didn't even hear what she was saying.

* * *

Natarle stopped in front of the entrance. Ahead of them was a large submarine. She looked at Flay. "This is your stop, Flay. Go ahead. I'll be along in a moment." Flay hesitantly walked forward as Mu came up. "Well, I guess this is it. It was an honor."

Mu grinned. "That's a first. Good luck, Natarle." He shook her hand. "Hey, Flay, wait up!" He yelled, running after her.

High above the atmosphere, ZAFT carriers entered the atmosphere on a course for Alaska. Back in the base, Mu stopped and smacked himself in the head. "Damn it!"

"What?" Flay asked.

"I forgot something. You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Before she could ask him what he forgot, Mu took off. She turned back and suddenly cried out in surprise as the whole base shook.

Yzak thumbed the triggers and the Duel fired its beam rifle and rockets at an unsuspecting tank. GINNs and CGUEs fired at other targets as the landing crafts opened, unleashing squad after squad of BuCUEs. Several ZnO mobile suits lumbered onto the shoreline. James landed his Tactical Air Reconnaissance GINN, firing his rifle at a group of tanks. They exploded one by one as the rifle shifted position gradually. James grinned suddenly. "See what we can do together, Jimmy? See?"

Yzak hit his comm. "Having fun, Daurio?"

The modified GINN slowly turned towards him, and suddenly leveled its rifle at the Duel. "Daurio, what are you-"

The beam passed the Duel, striking a tank that was slowly making its way over a hill. Yzak gulped and glared at the screen.

"_What's the matter, Joule? Scared?"_

_That's…not Daurio's voice,_ Yzak realized. "Who are you?"

"_I'm still me. Well, maybe not. Just call me Miguel for now."_

The GINN quickly flew away, leaving Duel alone amongst the burning wrecks. _Wasn't there something in Daurio's profile? Some psychological defect? I'll have to ask the commander. It could be a problem,_ Yzak thought. He flipped a switch, and the Duel pulled its beam saber and impaled a tank right behind it.

Above, Rau appeared in his DINN. The agile mobile suit dodged the incoming barrage of fire with ease, responding with its own rifle. Rau smiled as the turrets exploded, and he flew at the waterfall in front of him. The DINN exploded through the water, and landed on concrete. "So, he was right," Rau said softly.

* * *

Lacus walked up to Kira. "Are you alright, Kira?"

He looked at her, and she noticed his tears. "I have to go back to Earth," he said quietly.

"Why?" She asked. "Your going won't end the war."

"Maybe not, but Alex would go if he was alive. And…my friends are there," he explained. At the mention of Alex, Lacus looked saddened.

"You're right. He was always like that. Ready to do what he had to protect those he cared about," she said. "Will you fight ZAFT?"

Kira shook his head slowly. "Then, the Alliance?"

"No," Kira responded. "I think I know what I have to do now."

Lacus smiled and walked over to a closet. She pulled out a red ZAFT uniform. "Put that on."

Kira silently grabbed the uniform and went to change.

* * *

Murrue grimaced as she received her orders. "So we have to protect the base without any defense, mobile suits, or mobile armors."

"We have Judgment," Pawel said. "I'll launch and provide cover fire."

She nodded, and Pawel walked out. "Where are you when we need you, Alex?" He muttered.

* * *

Mazer, meanwhile, was still being escorted. "Hey, guys, hear those explosions?"

"Sir, keep walking."

"Ok, ok," he muttered. "Kids these days. No respect for-"

He jumped back, slamming into the two guards. The three fell. One of them quickly got up, only to get kicked in the face. "Learn to block, junior," Mazer said. He rolled to the side and stood up, kicking the other soldier in the stomach.

"Mazer?"

Mazer looked up, startled to see Mu. "They started it," Mazer said sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Mu asked, helping him out of the cuffs.

"Avoiding the death penalty. You?" Mazer asked, smiling.

"Trying to get to the _Archangel._"

"Lovesick?" Mazer asked. Mu looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't born yesterday, boy. I'm old enough to be your father."

"Well, that's not-" Mu went quiet. "No," he said quietly. "It can't be." He ran off quickly, and Mazer followed, perplexed by the man's behavior. The two stopped by an abandoned control room.

"Where the hell's everybody?" Mazer asked.

Mu peeked inside, noticing a man in front of a computer terminal. Without warning, the man turned and fired, nearly hitting Mu in the face. Mu and Mazer returned fire. "Who is this guy?" Mazer asked.

"Mu la Fllaga. I wish I had time to chat, but unfortunately, I have no time."

"Damn you, Creuset!" Mu rushed in, only to find an empty room.

"Creuset? Rau le Creuset?" Mazer asked, groaning. "I don't even wanna know how _he _got in here."

Rau finally slowed down and holstered his gun. "Too close," he muttered. He heard something behind him, and quickly turned, gun ready. He raised his head in surprise. Flay Allster was crouched not far away, pointing a gun at him.

"I don't think you'll shoot, Miss Allster," he said. Flay froze as she realized the voice seemed the same as her father's.

"Papa?"

Rau rushed forward and knocked her out with a neck chop. _This could prove advantageous,_ Rau thought.

* * *

Alex and Steve stood up and stretched. Danny walked in, a frown on his face.

"What's up?" Alex asked, getting on the floor and doing push ups.

"ZAFT just attacked Alaska. The battle's still going on."

Alex looked up in surprise, and Steve cursed. "What's the plan?"

"Come with me. There's something you two need to see."

* * *

Kira followed Lacus into the hangar and the lights all turned on. Kira squinted and when his eyes adjusted, he stared at the machine in front of him. The overall appearance seemed similar to the Strike, but it was taller, and instead of a blue chest, it was black, with wider shoulder panels, hip mounted beam sabers, and blue and black wings. Even the head, which was again comparable to the Strike's, seemed totally different. When he looked at the Strike, the machine always appeared as if it was sad, while this one…if mobile suits were capable of emotions, this one would look like a determined being, ready for anything.

"A gundam," Kira said.

"ZGMF X-10A Freedom," Lacus said. "Although gundam sounds better, doesn't it? It's ZAFT's latest model and incorporates all the new technologies from the Alliance's units."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Kira asked.

"You need it in order to do what you want to do," Lacus explained. "Having only the will and power to do something isn't enough."

* * *

Alex strapped into his new unit. "So, what have we got here?"

"That depends on what you're looking for," a deep voice answered.

"What the hell?" Alex looked around and activated his scanners.

"I am the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform. Your engineers cal me CABAL."

"Great. Who created you?" Alex asked.

"Djarum Gale Junior, originally. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, he left on assignment before I could be completed. The team here, while efficient, was somewhat…lacking in terms of finishing my programming on time. Analysis shows I should have been complete several months ago."

"Yeah, look up the Heliopolis incident. That should clear some facts up," Alex said, strapping in.

"Ah. I see," CABAL answered. "An interesting turn of events. My analysis of humans, though based only on several years worth of data, is that they are quite fond of being violent."

"Not really true, but not false either," Alex said. "Steve, how you doing?"

"_All set."_

"CABAL, are you able to plot a course for the JOSH-A base in Alaska?" Alex asked.

"All too easy," the machine replied. Alex felt a chill then.

"Yeah, great. Let's go. KI-316, Blaze Fenrir, launching!"

"KI-209, Fenrir, launching!"

The two units lifted off and shot straight out of the base. "You've gotta be kidding me. We're in space?!" Alex yelled. "Zero!"

"_You never asked. I'll see you on Earth. I'm fine, by the way."_

"W cholere. Steve, how fast can that rust bucket of your push?" He asked.

"_Faster than we're currently going."_

"CABAL, let me see the stats."

Alex whistled as he realized what his unit could do. "CABAL, enter mobile armor mode."

"Copy. Mobile armor mode activating."

The Blaze's unit's legs slid in and the arms tucked themselves in while the massive wings folded up and angled themselves back a bit. The now-sleek fighter shot through space with a vengeance, while Steve's unit followed behind. Alex activated his phase shift, and Steve did the same.

"Well, time to use my speed," Steve said. "Baravar, activate float system."

The Baravar's eyes flashed once, and the massive red backpack it carried unfolded, revealing two connected flight wings. It boosted forward and flew side by side with its counterpart. Baraver was mainly white, with red wings. Blaze Fenrir, on the other hand, was blue with black wings. Baravar's head, however, unlike the other G-units, had no V-shaped antenna. Instead, the back of the head simply curved out behind it, forming something alongside a sharp blade.

* * *

Kira strapped into the Freedom. "Neutron jammer canceller? Wow. It has up to four times the power of the Strike. What's this?"

Security settings switched on, and Kira quickly started typing. Firewalls popped up as Kira tried his best to hack the system. A few seconds later, the words SYSTEM UNLOCKED appeared. He pressed down on the foot pedals, and Freedom shot into space, passing several GINNs on the way. The units quickly followed. Kira looked at the sensor.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

He threw the Freedom into a barrel roll and fired several bursts from his beam rifle. Two shots decapitated the GINNs, leaving them dead in space. Kira sighed. "That was close."

The cockpit shook suddenly, and he realized a GINN in front of him was firing. Kira pulled the Freedom's beam saber and neatly cut the machine's head off as he passed it. He pushed one stick forward, and Freedom easily passed a shuttle. He didn't know that a very surprised Athrun Zala had caught sight of the machine.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't help but feel that some of my descriptions this chapter were horrendous, alongside some bad timing with the scenes. But I'll leave that up to you. Sorry for the two day delay. I was busy.


	35. Chapter 32

Alaska's clear blue sky was, for the first time ever, a nightmare to behold. DINNs, ZuOOTs, and BuCUEs descended from above, attacking their enemy's' stronghold. The Alliance's tanks and mobile armors fired relentlessly, despite the large difference in power.

The _Archangel _stayed low to the ground, trying to hold off a pair of DINNs. One fired its anti-aircraft shotgun, blowing a hole in one of the launch pads. The Duel wandered the battlefield, its pilot bored out of his mind. He noticed a disabled BuCUE trying to hold back several jeeps. "Finally," Yzak muttered, changing course. The Duel dropped down, landing on one of the vehicles, crushing it instantly. The Duel lowered its head and fired a burst from its ICWS. The jeep spun out of control and exploded. Yzak gritted his teeth, frustrated. "Is this all Naturals you have?!"

* * *

Murrue cursed as one of the battleships alongside them exploded from damage done by a DINN squad.

"Are there any reinforcements from Panama coming?" Sai asked.

"They're too far away to help us in any way," Murrue said.

On the shore, Rau le Creuset watched the battle with his binoculars. "So the legged ship is to be one of the sacrificial lambs, hmmm?" He mused to himself, smiling. He walked back to his DINN, and strapped himself in, an unconscious Flay behind his seat.

* * *

Mu rushed into the hangar, nearly getting knocked over by a another soldier. Mazer stood next to him, panting. "I gotta quit smokin'," he wheezed, and Mu just pulled him by the shoulder. "Come on!"

He grabbed the nearest soldier. "My name is mu La Fllaga! Everyone has to evacuate now! There's an active Cyclops system under this base, it'll destroy everything within at least a 10 kilometer radius, do you understand?!"

The trooper instantly rushed for the exit, and Mazer looked at Mu. "Way to explain it to him calmly."

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here," Mu replied. Mazer climbed into a Spearhead F-7D, which had a sibling sitting next to it. The two launched simultaneously. Mazer groaned in surprise as he was pressed into his seat. "Been a while since I flew something like this," he muttered. Mu fired at a GINN which just entered the hangar. The mobile suit stepped back, covered in smoke. Mazer turned his unit sideways and gave the machine a not so friendly tap on the head. The GINN fell back and slammed into the wall as Mazer tried to balance his fighter.

"_Hey, old man! Trying to kill yourself?"_

"Oh, shut up, Hawk," Mazer grumbled.

* * *

Sutherland looked over the report as the submarine continued to move away from Alaska. "It looks as though ZAFT has made its way into the interior," he said to himself. "Hopefully, all of them will be lured in."

Mu's Spearhead blitzed through the battlefield, weaving in between mobile suits, mobile armors, and of course, incoming fire.

"_Hey! Wait up!" _Mazer broadcast. _"I'm not that good!"_

Mu's fighter suddenly shook, and he realized he'd been hit. "Damn it!"

"_Hey! 10 o'clock!"_

Mu looked to his left. "_Archangel!_"

"_Let's go!"_

The twin fighters banked left, heading for their only hope of survival.

"Where's the _Ark?_"

"_Take a look."_

Mu zoomed in. The _Ark _could just barely be seen past the _Archangel_, firing missiles wildly into the air. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mazer tried to activate his comm. "This is Mazer! Hey! Pick up, you slackers! Oh, hell."

Mazer tugged the controls, throwing his unit into a barrel roll as a GINN fired its rifle. "Think you can do better, o humble hawk?" He asked sarcastically.

"_Just follow me in."_

Mazer maneuvered his fighter so it was directly behind Mu's.

* * *

Murrue noticed the two jets coming in. She picked up the comm. "Launch bay, we've got two mobile armors trying to land! Brace yourselves!"

The Spearheads landed, skidding across the floor. Mu jumped out of his cockpit even before the mobile armor stopped. Murdoch just stared in astonishment. "You guys did just see Mu la Fllaga run past us, right?"

"Um, hello?"

He turned to see Mazer struggling to get out of his now-damaged cockpit, which had slightly crumpled when the F-7D struck the wall. "A little help?"

Mu reached the bridge quickly. Murrue stared at him, surprised. "What are you-"

"No time!" Mu interrupted. "There's a Cyclops system under this base. It's set to detonate, destroying everything within a radius of ten kilometers!"

Murrue's eyes widened. "Impossible!"

"Looks like we're scapegoats," Mazer said, stumbling in. "Thanks for leaving me behind, by the way," he said, smacking Mu in the back of the head.

"We've been ordered to keep up the defense as a distraction. The commanding officers escaped. I passed the control room on my way here. No one was manning their posts."

Murrue stayed silent for some time. Mazer sighed. "Time's wasting, captain."

"Since we're decoys, there's no need to stay here. Full withdrawal! _Archangel _is to get clear of the blast radius!"

"I'll launch," Mu said, heading for the door.

"There's something missing here," Mazer said cryptically. "What could it be? Oh, I know! A certain ensign's frequent whining," he said, grinning as he walked out. _And Alex. Damn it._

* * *

Rau got out of the DINN, noticing Yzak standing below, arms crossed. Rau grabbed the wire and slid down. "You do realize that looks a bit like insubordination, Yzak."

"Sorry, commander," Yzak said. "The Duel is being resupplied at the moment. I already broke through two gates and, with any luck, I'll make it inside this time."

"I doubt it, Yzak," Rau answered. "The legged ship is between us and that gate, and if past encounters mean anything, then this won't be easy to accomplish."

"But Kolodziej's out of the picture now! Several of his units are gone, as well. And the Strike's gone, too," Yzak said, annoyance on his face.

"Valid points. Very well, Yzak. Find the legged ship, and destroy it, if you can," Rau said.

Yzak grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Flay stirred inside the cockpit, and slowly woke up. _Where am I?_ She looked around and slowly got up, getting out of the cockpit.

"You there! Get that maintenance check immediately!"

Flay froze and slowly got back in as she heard the voices. _I…I can't-_

An hour later, the Duel had finally found the _Archangel_. But Yzak wasn't finding it easy to get near it. Judgment was standing on the ground, firing its cannons at it. Inside, Pawel once again adjusted the aim. His computer suddenly beeped, and he realized that several DINNs were coming for him. "Shit." He opened a compartment on the left side and punched in a six digit code. Judgment's legs and arms slid open, as did its chest, revealing several micro rockets. They fired, launching in all directions and exploding almost instantly. Particles now surrounded the massive machine. The incoming beams dissipated as they collided with the particles.

"Not bad, huh? Anti beam micro missiles," Pawel said. "You guys killed my friends. I'm here to return the favor!"

Judgment turned and fired its cannons again. The energy beams melted together, and the DINN squad was engulfed by the discharge, vaporized instantly. Mu's fighter fired at the Duel, but missed. Yzak grinned and fired a single shot as he passed it. The bolt struck the launcher, and Mu detached it just as it exploded.

"_Mu! The ships!"_

Mu looked as the _Ark _and _Archangel _dropped altitude while taking heavy fire. "NO!"

A GINN pulled up in front of the bridge, lifting its rifle. Murrue's eyes widened in shock. Sai and Miriallia got out of their seats, backing up in terror. They saw the barrel moving forward.

The GINN suddenly jerked to the left as another mobile suit knocked it away, beheading it, as well.

"_This is Kira Yamato. I'll cover you."_

"K-Kira?" Miriallia asked, surprised.

"Kira-kun," Murrue whispered, relieved.

"_Murrue-san, I'm picking up two unknowns. Be ready."_

Kira looked up at the sky, waiting for the enemy. His eyes widened as he realized what they were. "Gundams?!"

"_Yes, indeed, buddy, now who the hell are you!?"_

Freedom's wings spread open and the machine flipped in the air as a deep blue fighter passed him. The nose split open and slid up, attaching itself to the shoulder panels. Its wings angled themselves down as the arms unfolded. The V-shaped antenna was set lower than Freedom's, making the unit somewhat sinister looking. Its optics flared a blood red. The machine was deep blue, its black wings making it even more intimidating.

"A-Alex?" Kira asked, surprised by the voice.

The machine's head reared up. _"Kira? I thought you were-"_

"_Incoming!"_

Blaze Fenrir and Freedom spun out of the way as another GINN attacked. Fenrir's hip joint opened, and it pulled a beam saber. The G-unit swung, cutting the GINN at the waist. The suit exploded, and Kira flew out, firing his beam rifles. Both shots struck incoming GINNs using Guuls.

"_Let's save the stories for later, okay, Kira?"_

"Got it. _Archangel_, I'll cover you," Kira replied.

"There's a Cyclops system under the base!" Murrue yelled. "This was a trap!"

Alex groaned. "I knew this wouldn't be good." He noticed the Duel heading straight for him. Alex grinned. "I think it just got better. Kira, do your thing. Steve, help him."

"_I don't know who you are, but you won't escape!"_

"Yzak Joule, as I live and breathe!" Alex said, laughing. "What's wrong? Did you miss me _that much?_"

"_Bastard! Why did you come back?!"_

"The ship's captain makes a mean sandwich," Alex replied, smiling. "Oh, listen to this."

"_-peat, all ZAFT and Earth Forces, there is a Cyclops system deployed under the base. Please evacuate the area immediately!"_

"_It's a bluff!" _Yzak broadcast. Alex sighed.

"Yzak, Kira's naïve, but he's not stupid. You, on the other hand-"

Baravar suddenly appeared behind the Duel, slicing both its arms off. "What!?" Yzak screeched.

"_So long, Joule!"_

Alex's machine raised a fist and punched the Duel in the face as Baravar cut its legs off.

"Kolodziej!" Yzak screamed as his damaged unit was caught by two passing DINNs.

"Y'know…I always like Yzak best when I couldn't hear him," Alex said.

"_GINNs incoming!"_

Baravar and Blaze Fenrir turned towards the enemy, and Baravar's left arm lifted as a blue cannon swung over its shoulder. It grasped the handle, and Steve zoomed in. "Firing."

The cannon fired a thin, blue, continuous beam that ripped through several GINNs. The machines fell from the sky, crashing into the sea and land.

Alex looked over and shook his head in amazement as Freedom fired all its weapons, disabling six mobile suits instantly. "Only you are that kind, Kira," Alex said quietly. "Me, on the other hand-"

Blaze Fenrir turned and fired its large beam rifle three times, hitting a GINN dead center in the chest. It sparked and exploded, shrapnel flying all around Alex.

"Warning," KABAL said. "Massive energy signature detected. Radius of affected region growing. Recommend mission abort."

"I agree," Alex said. "Guys, pull out! This place is about to have a really bad day!"

Blaze transformed and Alex pushed the sticks forward. The transformed mobile suit followed the Freedom and Baravar closely. Freedom caught a disabled GINN and flew side by side with the Blaze.

"Kira, drop the damn thing! It's dead weight!" Alex yelled.

"_Sorry, Alex, I can't do that."_

"That heart of yours is gonna get you killed one day, for real," Alex replied.

The Cyclops finally went off, and Alex looked back, wincing. "A modern day Hiroshima," he muttered, noticing the cloud of smoke rising. "I really hate the Alliance."

* * *

Freedom landed further away, and Kira knelt next to the pilot. "Why…did you rescue me?" The pilot asked. Kira looked at him. "Because I wanted to."

The man smiled. "Better…to have let me die back there." He lay his head back and closed his eyes as his last breath escaped. Kira stood up.

"Alex told you to leave him."

Kira turned, facing Steven. "The Cyclops would have given him a quick, painless death, Kira. You can't save everyone."

Before Kira could answer, Steve turned around and walked away.

* * *

Athrun walked out of the concert hall, noticing a member of the council. "Sir. Any news on the operation?" He asked.

Ray Yuki looked at him. "Yes. Spit Break was a failure. Nearly all of our forces were destroyed."

"H-how?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"We don't know. But we do know that Lacus Clyne helped someone steal a brand new prototype."

Athrun dropped his briefcase. "Lacus? No, it can't be."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally done. Sorry for the delay. Things popped up again. As a result, this once again feels rushed. Alex and Steve return, with new units. Would anyone like to see Zero pilot a mobile suit? Or should he stick with the mobile armor? Let me know what you think. Hellshadow, signing off.

* * *


	36. Chapter 33

Athrun and James walked in to the command center, surprised at the level of activity they found themselves in. Two troops ran past them, Athrun practically jumping out of the way.

"Nice reflexes," James said, a small smile on his face. "Let's go find out what the noise is about."

Athrun followed quickly, and James held the door open to him as he walked in. He saw his father in the room, barking orders.

"Arrest anyone connected to Clyne!" Patrick said.

James looked at the man in surprise as Athrun's jaw dropped. "Sir," James began, "I know I just came in, but what could they have possibly-"

"Siegel is the traitor who gave the Alliance Spit Break's attack location, and Lacus even helped a spy!" Patrick screamed.

Athrun stepped forward. "Impossible! Lacus wouldn't do something like that!"

Patrick scoffed and walked back to the desk, sitting down. "See for yourselves."

James and Athrun watched as a young woman with pink hair showed an unknown trooper in a ZAFT uniform a mobile suit neither had seen before.

"Sir, is that an Alliance model?" James asked.

Patrick glared at him. "It was an experimental model we designed using data from the stolen prototypes, Daurio. Athrun, consider your engagement to Lacus Clyne terminated."

"Chairman, I don't think that's-"

James stopped as Patrick glared at him again. "Athrun, you are to commandeer the X-09A Justice and eliminate anyone connected to the Freedom's theft. If you can't recover it, destroy it. Daurio, you are to find Lacus Clyne. Am I clear?"

"Sir!" Both responded at once.

* * *

"I can't believe we have nuclear power again," Athrun said, looking at the Justice. It was similar to the Aegis in terms of the body shape, and even the head had same fin on the tip of the head. But it carried a subflight lifter on its back, and had hip mounted beam sabers. James's unit stood next to it, a pair of shields attached to its arms.

"We developed the N-Jammer Cancelers to end the war quickly," Yuri Amalfi said quietly, looking up at the machine. "So many people are sacrificing themselves for our cause. I don't understand how someone could just betray us."

"I'm sorry about Nicol," Athrun said softly.

"That's not necessary," Yuri responded, smiling at Athrun. "You've already avenged him."

* * *

Murrue and the others stood outside, watching the three mobile suits land. Mazer walked up to Murrue, lighting a cigarette.

"If it's our boys, I swear I'm gonna break their legs for puttin' me through hell," he grumbled, and Murrue smiled, then took a breath.

The three pilots stood next to each other, then took off their helmets. Kira looked at Alex, noticing something different about him. "You okay?"

Alex smiled slowly. "I think so. Can't believe that was you in that thing," he said, looking at the Freedom.

"Well, it's good you're all right," Murrue said, looking at them, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God, is this one of those moments where you break down, crying, because you thought we were dead?" Steve asked, grinning.

"Close," Mazer said. Tony pushed past him and hugged Steve tightly. Kira looked at Alex. Alex just smirked and leaned in. "They're best friends," he whispered. "Sorry if you didn't know."

"Good to see you're still around," Tony said, smacking Alex on the arm.

"Yeah."

"Those units?"

"Blaze and Baravar," Alex replied.

"Baravar?" Kira asked.

"Mythology, Kira," Alex answered. "He's not as well known as Loki. He's a vengeful deity who specializes in the art of deception. I'm a mythology nut."

"And Alex's unit is Blaze Fenrir," Steve replied. "Fenrir is a wolf, and the son of Loki himself."

"Fenrir, or Alex?" Mazer asked, chuckling.

"But you're the Blue Blaze," Murrue said, smiling.

"Good luck finding a mythological connection to that," Alex said, grinning.

"Did you go to ZAFT?" Murrue asked suddenly. Alex looked at Kira in concern.

"Yes," Kira answered, "but I didn't join ZAFT. I'm not a member of the Earth Forces, either."

Murrue blinked in confusion. "And your unit?"

"It doesn't need any repairs, as it has a neutron jammer canceller," Kira said.

"It's nuclear powered?" Murrue asked, surprised.

"If you try to take the data, I'll stop you, even if that means fighting," Kira finished.

"Ease up, Kira, our units use NJ Canceller, too," Alex said. Murrue and Mu looked at them.

"The two sources found in our units were backup sources for the Freedom and another prototype they haven't finished yet," Alex said. "No, I'm not saying how we got them. And the other prototype will likely never be finished now."

"Sorry, Alex," Kira said. "But this unit was entrusted to me."

"Well, you can trust us. But who gave it to you?" Alex asked, walking forward. Kira just looked at him. Alex walked towards him. "Lacus?" He whispered to him. Kira just nodded. Alex instantly walked off towards his unit.

"Where are you going?" Murrue asked.

"I've gotta go somewhere," Alex said.

"I'll-"

"Steve, stay," Alex said, pointing at him. "This one's on me. If my name's mentioned in any reports, you'll know I didn't make it."

Steve watched as Blaze Fenrir started up, kicking up sand and wind. The G-unit lifted off and flew towards the sky in a spiral pattern.

"We should move now," Mazer said.

* * *

Athrun walked into the empty Clyne mansion, surprised at the amount of destruction. The whole house had been ransacked. Athrun pulled out his pistol and rounded the corner, surprised by the pink Haro which rolled up to him. "Flower, Flower!"

Athrun looked up, then walked out into the garden, noticing the white plants. _The theater._

He ran back to his car.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Kira asked.

"The Alliance knew about the attack the whole time," Mu said. "That's why the Cyclops was installed underground."

"Makes sense," Mazer said. "Lure 'em in, sacrifice the troops that'll whine about the use of nuclear equipment, waste the enemies-all that's left is the loyal idiots who don't give a rat's ass about morals."

"No one in the PLANT's knew, either," Kira said.

"We should head for Panama," Neumann said.

"If we do, we'll be arrested and executed for desertion," Murrue said, walking out. Mu and Mazer followed her.

"We should head for Orb," Mu said, once they closed the door.

"Attha owes me a favor," Mazer said, and Mu and Murrue looked at him in surprise.

"Hey! I'm only ugly and a jerk when I'm drunk!" Mazer protested. Mu chuckled.

"Orb's not a bad idea."

"If we go there, it'll definitely be treason," Murrue said, sitting down.

"Kira's changed," Mu said suddenly, and Mazer nodded.

* * *

Kira entered his room, noticing his box of possessions on the bed. Sai walked in quietly, Birdy on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Where's Flay?"

Sai just smiled. Kira was still his friend, and he wasn't about to fight with him again. "She and Ensign Badgiruel got transferred."

Kira nodded.

"I feel miserable every time I look at you," Sai said suddenly. Kira looked at him. "We're so different."

"I can do things you can't," Kira said. "But, you can also do things I can't."

* * *

Athrun quietly entered the concert hall. He walked to the door and looked in, noticing Lacus sitting on stage, singing. He walked right in and headed for her, not slowing down a bit. When she looked at him, he pulled his gun and pointed it at her. "Lacus," he said, "why did you help a spy?"

"I only helped Kira because he needed it," she replied.

Athrun gritted his teeth and cocked the gun. "That's a lie, Lacus! Kira's dead! I killed him!"

"Like Alex?" She asked, looking him right in the eye. "Kira survived. Father Malchio brought him to me."

The gun in Athrun's hand wavered.

"Tell me, Athrun, what do you fight for? Medals? Or are you just following orders?" She asked. "If you answered yes to either, then you're my enemy, Athrun Zala of ZAFT."

The doors suddenly burst open, and agents rushed in, weapons trained on Lacus. Athrun took aim at the who he thought was the leader.

"As expected of her fiancée," the man said. "Well done, Athrun Zala. We'll take it from here. Miss Clyne is wanted for treason, specifically handing over a top secret prototype to a spy."

"Those orders can't be right, sir," Athrun said, not moving.

"They're not," a voice said from above. The agent looked up just in time to see a knife flying at him. It hit him in the shoulder, and he dropped, screaming. The other agents opened fire as Athrun pulled Lacus behind the piano on the stage. He shot out the legs and pushed forward. It tipped over, providing cover for the two.

"What's going on, Lacus?!" Athrun yelled above the gunfire.

"You'll find out soon," Lacus replied.

"Howdy."

Athrun threw his arm back, but it was caught. Athrun looked up. "Alex?"

"Got here just in time," Alex said, pulling out a Colt and shooting an agent in the leg.

"I-I thought-"

"Nope, I'm not dead. Neither is Kira. Excuse me, I have to go this way!" Alex said, running off the stage suddenly.

"Alex!" Lacus cried, pulled back by Athrun. Alex pulled a knife and dropped to the floor, sliding past one of the agents. He threw his arm up, embedding the knife in the man's spine. The man merely grunted as he died, Alex using his body now as a shield. Athrun watched, surprised. "That's why he's the Blue Blaze," he said. "He's fast."

The teenager tossed the man aside, firing at the now retreating agents. A bullet ripped into Alex's jacket, and the pilot somehow ignored the pain he felt in his arm, ignored the blood trailing down his shirt.

The other doors suddenly burst open, and Martin DaCosta himself shot the last agents. Several others entered, immediately collecting the bodies.

"DaCosta," Alex breathed, holstering his gun. He winced in pain as he moved his arm. He pulled the knife out of the agent and his body dropped to the floor.

"Let me take care of that," DaCosta said, looking at his arm. Alex groaned as Martin pulled the bullet out. "You're lucky. It didn't hit anything important."

"You saying I'm insignificant?" Alex joked.

"Athrun" Lacus said. "Kira's on Earth. You should speak to him."

"Yeah," Alex said. "I saw him. I'll be following you shortly. You'll be getting the X-09A Justice. You'll find out what it is later. Don't disappoint me, cousin."

The three walked out, leaving Athrun alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex stared into a computer, waiting. After two more hours, his computer beeped. "Yes, CABAL?"

"The X-09A just launched."

Alex sighed. "Then the game's on."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late again. Sorry. Bad scheduling left me with no good time to write this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon. I also realize I didn't do a good job with the time skips. Sorry Hellshadow


	37. Chapter 34

Kisaka watched his sensors, making sure the _Archangel _and _Ark _were following. The two massive ships slowly sank into the sea and entered the Onogoro base. Kisaka got out of his shuttle and walked down the deck to the hangar entrance. Mazer was visibly irritated, and Kisaka's interest was piqued. He watched as two of the young pilots tried to calm him down.

"I hope you're not angry that you have to be in Orb," he said to Mazer.

"Bah! It's that dumb Alex. He took his new, fandangled unit and blasted into space less than two minutes after showing his face to us. I think some wiring in his head got messed up when he disappeared," Mazer said, shaking his head.

"Not quite," Steve said, walking up. "He had some business in the PLANTs. Everything's okay, though."

"I hope that kid gets here soon," Mazer grumbled.

"Actually, he's coming in now."

Steve pointed out to the sea, and Mazer squinted. Something was coming down at a frightening speed.

"Oh, hell," Mazer said, then cried out as a sonic boom was heard. Cagalli and Kira, who had just made eye contact, looked to the side as Alex's new machine came in for a landing. "Damn it, kid, stop the damn thing!"

The machine suddenly turned spun ninety degrees and transformed, landing on the ground crouched. The phase shift shut off, but instead of just losing color, the blue armor seemed to flicker for several seconds before the gray color spread from chest to back. The wings rotated back and swung down, locking into place.

"Pretty neat trick," Mu said.

The pilot came out and simply jumped down to everyone's surprise. He landed on both feet, crouched, and slowly stood up. Steve just smiled and nodded. Alex pulled his helmet off and grinned. Mazer stood speechless. Alex walked forward and stood in front of Mazer. "So…how're things going?"

Mazer's fist flew up at his face, but Alex simply stood aside, grabbed the arm and twisted. Mazer yelped as he flipped into the air and landed on his back, groaning. "Getting sloppy, old man," Alex said, helping him up.

"How-did you-"

"Survive? Or do that?" Alex asked.

"Both," Mu said.

"Oh, yeah. Aegis's beam hit the chest, not the lower torso where the Blade's cockpit was," Alex said. "Anything else?"

"How'd you do that?" Mazer wheezed.

Alex's grin disappeared and he pulled his right sleeve up. Mazer looked at the bare arm, not understanding. "What?"

Alex pulled his knife and stabbed himself in his arm.

"What the hell, idiot?!" Mazer screamed, grabbing the young man.

"Look."

Mazer looked as he pulled the knife out. The tip of the blade was actually bent. "What…the…hell?" He said slowly.

"Lost the arm in the explosion," Alex said, remembering the last fight with Aegis.

"_Kira!" Alex broadcast._

"A-Alex?"

"_Get back to the ship! I can handle this! DO you hear me?! Now! Before-"_

_Alex screamed as his machine was tossed. "No," Alex whispered._

"_I can't believe you killed Nicol!"_

"_Athrun," Alex whispered._

_The Blade sunk to the ground and the battery exploded. Inside, Alex's computer fried and overloaded, blasting apart. Alex screamed as his right arm took the majority of the shrapnel. The blood sizzled as it melted into the armor. Alex groaned and tried to pull forward. He screamed as he his entire arm suddenly burned in agony, and he looked in horror to see a bloody stump where his arm used to be. _

"I don't know the specifics," Alex admitted. "Seems Zero was the guy who saved us. He back?"

"Nope," Mazer said. "We thought he was dead, too."

"Any idea where he is?"

"Not a clue," Mazer said.

Alex watched as Cagalli arrived. "Oh, crap."

"Relax. Watch."

Cagalli knocked Kira down, and Alex chuckled. "Flay will be jealous."

"Flay…got transferred," Mazer said. Alex's smile disappeared. "What?"

"Yeah," Mazer said. "She and the ensign got transferred after you disappeared."

"Maybe that's why Zero left," Alex said quietly.

"Huh?"

"What if…what if he left to go after Flay?"

Mazer stared at Alex for a few seconds. Then the ranting started. "Ah, shit! What the hell's that armored freak thinkin'? All he's got is one stinkin' mobile armor! And a sword, a SWORD! That's not nearly enough!"

"Maybe it will be," Alex said. "Alaska won't expect him to do that. They have no reason to. They think he's dead, remember?"

"Not dead, kid, just missing. But I get your point," Mazer said, lighting a cigar.

"Come on, let's go see Uzumi. And put that cigar out," Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah. Rotten kid," Mazer grumbled, tossing the cigar.

* * *

"Thank you," Murrue said to Uzumi.

"With the destruction of the Alaska base, the world has plunged into chaos. For now, you and the crew can rest here. We can discuss things later."

Cagalli looked at Kira and Alex. The three were in the hangar. "I found Athrun after Aegis self-destructed. He thought he killed you two. Why would you fight your own friend?"

"If I didn't, everyone would have died," Kira said.

"And I couldn't let my cousin do that," Alex said, surprising Cagalli.

"Cousin?! Zala is your uncle?" Kira asked.

"I thought we went through this already," Alex said.

"Maybe. I don't remember," Kira admitted.

"Oh, well. Let's go see Uzumi for now," Alex said.

* * *

Alex, Kira, and Cagalli walked into the room, where Mazer, Mu, Murrue, and Uzumi stood around a map.

"The stunt at Alaska destroyed eighty percent of ZAFT forces attacking. Anti-Coordinator hatred is growing, as well."

"Looks like the government's putting a spin on things," Pawel said, walking in. He smacked Alex on the shoulder, who nodded grimly.

"The Atlantic Federation is also pressuring neutral nations like ours to join," Uzumi said.

"So free will goes out the window," Alex said.

"Orb accepts people whether they're coordinators or naturals. But the Atlantic Federation sees all coordinators as evil," Uzumi said. "You and your crew are young and brave enough to make the future come true."

"What do you think, Lord Uzumi?" Kira asked.

"I think its time for our swords to stop being mere decorations," Uzumi replied. Kira simply smiled and nodded. Alex looked at Kira, silent. _He's definitely changed. The old Kira would be doing his best to get out of here._

* * *

Along Panama's coast, GOOhNs, ZnOs, and DINNs. The Duel landed on a Guul and proceeded to the front to the front of the pack.

"_Slow down, Joule!"_

Daurio's machine flew up to his, staying in tight formation. _"Even if we get there early, we have to wait for orders."_

Yzak gritted his teeth. "I hate this waiting."

"_Wanting payback for earlier? Quit thinking about that. I told you Alex was better. And with his new machine, it'll take all of us to take him."_

* * *

On the sub, the captain turned to Rau. "Isn't this force too small?"

"If we don't attack, the chairman's political situation will destabilize. And we have to destroy Panama's mass driver to keep the Alliance on Earth."

The sub suddenly shook slightly, and the captain immediately barked orders. "Status! Is it an enemy attack?"

"No, sir. Nothing on sonar, and our air troops report nothing."

"It's the sea, captain," Rau said. "Not every wave caused is an enemy. I'll go check on our guest. She must be very unsettled right now."

* * *

Flay was unnerved. She'd just felt a tremor, and the entire sub had shook, the massive transport shaking and groaning. "Hello?"

There was no answer. She sat on the bunk, until the door opened. Rau stood there, smiling. "Come with me."

She followed him slowly, keeping her distance. They entered his office, and when he closed the door, Flay leapt forward, pulling his gun. "I apologize for dragging you around like this. As far as everyone is concerned, you're dead, and if you shoot me, you'll be killed. If you can't accept that, you should just kill yourself."

The vent above them suddenly blew out and Zero fell out. His sword was brought to Rau's throat as he used his left hand to grab the gun from Flay before she could fire. "I have a better idea," Zero said. "How about I take Miss Allster from here, and you can go to hell."

* * *

Kisaka rushed into the room. "ZAFT is attacking Panama!"

Alex looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "Damn it."

* * *

The battle was going well, Yzak found. There was almost no resistance. Well, no resistance that posed a threat.

"_Joule! Watch out!"_

Yzak pulled back just in time as several beams passed him. "What the-no, it can't be! What's the Strike doing here?!"

Yzak zoomed in on the unit.

"_That's not it, Joule. That's something else. It's called cannon fodder!" _James yelled firing at it. The blue mobile suit, which had a visor instead of two optics, fired its beam rifle, its shield in front of it.

"Damn it! This is all the Strike pilot's fault! If I'd killed him before-"

"_Zala killed him, idiot! Focus, and forget about the Strike! Your anger got the best of you, then! You gonna let it happen again?!" _James yelled.

The Duel pulled its beam saber and dropped down, cutting the unit in half.

* * *

"Well, well, such an entrance. And you are?" Rau asked.

"No one you need to know," Zero replied. "But Alex is no fan of yours."

Rau smiled. "Alex? I heard he's dead. And yet, I sense that he's…a friend? Or perhaps your commanding officer? Surprising, as you're much taller, and judging by your voice, older."

Zero activated his optical voice, though he knew he'd already made his first mistake. "Flay, go down the left corridor here. I'll catch up-"

Rau thrust his open hand into Zero's hand, knocking the sword away. Zero spun away as Rau caught it and swung. He caught the incoming blade by brining his hands in, stopping the sword.

"Impressive," Rau said.

"Thanks," Zero. "Now for the next trick."

His right hand shot forward, smacking Rau's. The sword flipped in the air, and Zero caught it and swung again. Rau twisted his body as he ducked, the blade passing his face. He kicked the sword away again, the blade falling next to a shrieking Flay.

"Not helping!" Zero cried as he blocked Rau's punch. He kicked the masked man in the chest, forcing him back.

"It doesn't matter," Rau said. "The Earth forces new machines have been employed, so the Gungnir's EMP effect will work perfectly."

"What?" Zero asked. He whirled. "Flay, go! Down the corridor! NOW!"

Flay ran, and Zero looked back, thinking Rau would attack again. Instead, he found nothing but an empty hallway. He looked down on the floor, noticing the disk. He picked it up, examining it.

_What is this thing? If it's from Creuset, it's nothing good. I'll leave it to the Earth Forces, _he thought, throwing it into a nearby trash can.

Flay was in the hangar, already being interrogated by several soldiers. Zero rushed in and pulled his sword, swinging instantly. Flay screamed again as the bodies fell one by one, several heads along with them.

"Hurry up, Flay," Zero said, pulling her to the modified Sky Grasper. She got in, and the jet took off. Zero looked around at his surroundings. ZAFT forces were at a stalemate with the Strike Daggers, and Zero shook his head. _If those are the new units, I should talk to Alex and Djarum about the proposed Blade Runner specs. They'd be a good countermeasure._

"Zero, what's that?" Flay asked, voice shaking.

"What?"

"That!" Flay pointed above them, and Zero zoomed in. "Damn! Gungnirs! Hang on, Flay!"

The sky grasper's engines kicked in and Zero banked hard, trying to gain distance.

"What are they?" Flay asked again.

"Really big EMPs, Flay! That thing hits us, we crash and die, okay?!"

He realized too late that was the wrong thing to say, as Flay started panicking. The Gungnirs went off, and Zero watched as Alaska darkened for a second, before the sky turned a deep blue, and a manmade electrical storm was unleashed. _Good thing I didn't steal a mobile suit._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: On time for once. And I skipped the Freedom/Strike mock battle. I'll hopefully add that in at the start of the next chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted to see that. I didn't want to just make it as short as in the series. Flay has been rescued, and Zero has squared off against Creuset. Next comes the reunion party for Flay, Kira, Mazer, Alex, and Zero. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time. Hellshadow


	38. Chapter 35

The _Ark _and _Archangel _silently sat in a bay within Orb. Erica and Kira entered a gym, where Zero and Alex were sparring. Kira found it odd that after the two had been missing some time, their way of greeting each other was comprised of punches and kicks. Alex thrust his arm forward, but Zero stepped in close, twisted around, grabbed Alex ny the forearm and swiftly flipped him over his shoulder onto the mat.

"Boys," Erica said. Zero looked up and helped Alex up.

"Yamato," Zero said, nodding his head. "Nice to see you're still alive."

Kira smiled. "You, too. Why were you two fighting?"

Alex laughed. "Kira, we were training. Zero here knows quite a few hand to hand techniques. He'd be glad to teach you a few, if you want," Alex said, gesturing towards Zero.

"No, thanks," Kira said. "We've rebuilt the Strike, and we're going to test it out. Wanna come?"

Alex nodded and followed him, watching as Zero leaned in close to Kira. "He wasn't kidding. I can teach you a few disarming techniques. Think about it. But first-" he pulled Kira away and Erica looked back in surprise. "Go on ahead, Ms. Simmons. I just need to introduce him to someone."

Alex pulled Erica away, knowing already who Zero would take Kira to. Kira followed Zero into his room, surprised beyond words.

"Kira!" Flay knocked Kira down, hugging him tightly.

"Flay," Kira whispered. "How?"

"That would be me," Zero said. "I hacked Alliance and ZAFT computers. Apparently, during the Alaska attack, Miss Allster here disappeared, and I learned Creuset got her. I snuck onboard his ship and got her back."

"Didn't manage to kill the man, did you?" Alex asked.

"No. But I did manage to smack him around," Zero replied.

Alex nodded, content with the answer. Mu and Mazer walked in. "Well, will wonders never cease?" Mazer asked. Zero nodded at the man, and shook Mu's hand.

"Good to see you," Mu said, smiling. "Thought you were gone for sure."

"Good to be back."

Djarum ran into the room, then, a grin on his face. "I don't mean to break up the reunion, but you've got to see this!"

Alex eyed him carefully. "Have you been doing drugs?"

Djarum just smirked. "Yeah, but that's not the point. We've just finished our new prototype. Well, not really new, but, you know-"

"Djarum!" Mazer barked.

"Right. Come right this way, and I'll show you our new baby," he replied, running out the door.

Mazer sighed and rolled his eyes, following him out. The others followed suit. They entered the hangar, where the Freedom, Strike, Blaze Fenrir, and Baravar stood in a line. In the center of the hangar was Djarum's new project.

"Ta-da! As you can see, we salvaged what we could of the Linear and Blade. I also pulled up the Raptor's schematics and incorporated some of its features into this frame," Djarum said.

The unit was black, with Blade's head, wings and shoulder panels which were clearly derived from Raptor's features, and legs and arms from Linear. The optics burned deep red, while the sensor from which the V shaped antenna sprouted was deep blue.

"You built this?" Alex asked.

"Not to speak ill of the dead, but Danny and Anesti are gone. You've got the new suit, and it seemed a waste to just toss the remains," Djarum said carefully, knowing that Alex wasn't one to take death lightly.

"If anything, you've honored them," Kira said, surprising Alex. "I think they'd be happy about this."

"Just one problem," Steve said. "Who'll pilot it?"

Alex looked at Zero. "You worked on the project. You'd be the ideal choice."

Mu looked at Zero in surprise. "You worked on the G-weapons?"

"It…was a long time ago. The Alliance has been trying to create mobile suits for a long time now. ZAFT's mobile suit capabilities made them try harder. I…once helped them come up with designs. And later…there was another project entirely that resulted in my being in this armor. I don't wear it because I want to. I made some mistakes, and I vowed to myself I wouldn't take the helmet off until they've been set right," Zero said.

"So the armor's a physical representation of your burden," Alex said.

"My burden, pride…and cost."

"Oh, enough with the angst," Steven said. "Let's test the darn things out."

Zero nodded and walked towards his new unit.

"Does that thing have a name?" Alex asked him. Zero stopped and looked up at it.

"Not yet. But it will."

Alex got into the Blaze Fenrir and activated the comm. "Hey, what's with the phase shift on your unit? Doesn't it drain the energy?"

"_It's a new technology. Trans phase shift armor. It activates only on point of contact, which means-"_

"It lasts longer than traditional phase shift. Nice," Alex said. Blaze Fenrir turned on and faced Zero's new unit. Zero turned the program on and watched the setup screen come up. The instant the cameras activated, Zero thumbed both triggers. His machine launched itself forward, pulling out the Blade's distinctive swords and swinging them horizontally. Fenrir responded in a flash, the wings attaching to the arms, creating a shield. The swords clanged loudly against them, but caused no damage.

"Neat trick," Zero remarked.

"_Not bad yourself,"_ Alex responded, surprised at how well Zero's machine worked. Nearby, Mu and Kira also sparred, though Kira used only the shield, since fighting Mu with a beam saber would be unfair.

"You're better, Kid," Mu said, grinning. He pushed the sticks forward, and the Strike thrust the sword forward. Freedom angled the shield, and the blade was deflected to the right.

Mazer allowed himself a small smile as he watched. _It's good we're this far, and that we've still got enough people. Maybe we can win this thing yet._

* * *

Sitting calmly in the room, and watching the various Alliance officials bicker amongst themselves, Muruta Azrael couldn't help but wonder how these people had gotten to where they were today. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Most of the world is united against ZAFT. Orb should be obliged to help. If the leaders cooperate, we can secure Orb's mass driver," he said.

"And if they don't?" One of the men asked.

"Well," Azrael said, the door behind him opening, "then I might have to test our new prototypes."

Several figured walked in, all wearing similar armor to Zero's. In front was the man who faced Zero in the desert. The gold armor still showed sand residue from that time. "We'll take of it, sir."

* * *

"Ridiculous," Uzumi said, reading the ultimatum the Alliance had sent. "48 hours, or Orb will be viewed as a ZAFT supporter?!"

Athrun, meanwhile, had just landed on the very island where he and Kira had fought. He looked at the remains of the Aegis, and was surprised to see several children run away.

On the _Archangel_, Murrue, Mazer, and Alex stood in front of the combined crews of both ships. Mu leaned in close to Mazer. "You guys don't have a lot of people."

"We were rushed into this, remember? Most of the guys we were gonna have were going to come in to Heliopolis by shuttles. Now that there's no Heliopolis, we've got no way to contact them," Mazer explained.

"The Alliance is about to attack Orb because they won't back down on their neutrality. I am no longer your captain, so the choice is yours as to whether you stay or leave," Murrue said.

"I'm staying," Alex said to everyone from the _Ark_. "I'm done with running from ZAFT. Just like Zero's done running from the Alliance. We're taking the fight to them now. So let's get ready."

Kira and Cagalli were on the other side of the hangar, watching the meeting. "I can't believe Orb is about to become a battlefield."

"For what it's worth, I think Orb took the right path," Kira said, smiling as Flay walked up and hugged him.

* * *

Dearka sat up in surprise as the door to his cell opened. Miriallia and Pawel stood by it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What's it look like, moron?" Pawel asked.

"We're letting you go," Miriallia said. "We're about to fight the Alliance."

Dearka got up and stretched. "The Buster?"

"It was taken to Morgenroete," Miriallia said calmly.

"Are going to fight?"

"I'm a soldier, and Orb is my home country," Miriallia said and walked away.

"And you?" Dearka asked Pawel.

"I stick with Alex," he replied. "We've both lost friends. I just hope you don't make me lose anymore." With that, he turned and followed Miriallia.

Murrue stood on the bridge, wondering how things had gotten this bad. The door hissed and she turned around, surprised to see Mu. "Why did you come back?" She asked when he walked up to her. Mu just kissed her, surprising Murrue. "I hate mobile armor pilots," Murrue said.

"Good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot, then," Mu replied, grinning.

* * *

Athrun watched the news, surprised over the fact that Orb was seen as an enemy of the Alliance. "I can't believe it," he said. A young boy suddenly ran in and kicked Athrun in the leg. "I'm gonna destroy ZAFT when I grow up!" He said, glaring at Athrun. Father Malchio turned his head, listening as the boy ran away. "Apologies. His family was killed at Carpentaria."

* * *

The Strike Daggers landed and attacked mercilessly, destroying any Astray models they encountered. Kira flew over the battlefield, trying to pick his targets. He noticed three Astrays being forced into a corner by a large group of Daggers. Freedom dropped, activating its beam sabers. Kira snarled as the beams decapitated two units, then wrenched the controls, throwing Freedom into a spin, nailing the other units as well. Mu threw himself into the battle, firing his beam rifle at every enemy he could think of.

"_Pace yourself, Hawk_,_" _Zero said. _"I should thank you."_

"Why?"

"_I know what my unit is called now. Say hello to Falchion!"_

The newly christened Falchion threw its arms out, two blades protruding from the forearms. The machine swung, embedding its weapons deep inside a Strike Dagger's chest plate. Another Strike Dagger attacked from behind, and Zero double clicked the secondary trigger. Falchion's wings shot out and opened, the beam crackling against them. _"Rear shielding, moron."_

Falchion swung around, its hip joint opening. Zero pulled the trigger, and Falchion fired its beam pistol into the center mass. "Courtesy of Linear."

Steve had been pretty well for himself up to now. Baravar dropped the head of the Strike Dagger. Just as he was about to hit the thrusters, Baravar was struck from behind several times. "What the-"

Baravar took a hit to the head, and the machine fell over.

"_Sucks to be you!"_

Steve saw the aqua colored machine, saw the chest cannon. The machine fired, only to be intercepted by the Judgment.

"_You alright?!"_

"Are you?" Steve asked.

"_Just a flesh wound. I've got the guy."_

Judgment fired its newly installed shoulder mounted multi-turrets. Green beams hurled themselves at the new G-unit. The machine hit its thrusters, getting clear just in time.

"CABAL, what is that thing?!"

CABAL had been wired through a neural network so it could interface with any of Alex's units.

"GAT-X131. Codename Calamity. The unit is an improved design of the GAT-X103 frame, with improved weaponry and armor," CABAL said while Pawel evaded everything it threw at him. "Can I beat it?"

"Unlikely. Judgment can withstand its assaults directly for no more than ten minutes. After that, phase shift will be rendered ineffective."

"Great," Pawel muttered, firing his arm gatlings.

"You are aware that physical rounds render no damage onto phase shift-"

"Shut up, damn it!" Pawel screeched, Judgment taking a hit to the arm.

Alex pulled his unit into the sky, dodging the other new arrivals. The X-370 Raider and X-252 Forbidden were proving to be quite irritating. Blaze Fenrir blocked the Raider's hammer with its own blade, Alex struggling to keep the new unit in control. Kira fired the Freedom's cannons at the Forbidden, only to see them get deflected.

The _Archangel _and Ark were taking heavy hits, and Murrue struggled to keep her composure.

"Missiles incoming!"

"This is it!" Mazer yelled from his seat. The missiles suddenly exploded well before they hit their intended targets. "Who the hell?"

"Buster! It destroyed the missiles," David said.

Kira and Alex continued to evade the attacks. Raider threw its hammer at Blaze Fenrir, only to have the machine catch it and throw it back into its face. "You bastard!" Clotho Buer screamed.

Shani Andras threw the Forbidden forward, swinging its scythe. Kira tried to evade, but there wasn't enough room, with Raider coming back. It fired its mouth cannon, only to be blocked by a crimson mobile suit. The machine pulled out a beam saber and fired, striking the Raider in the head.

"_Are you all right, Kira Yamato?"_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late. I know. Thanksgiving snuck up on me, and I haven't been feeling too well, either. The battle has begun, and Zero finally has a mobile suit. There will be more new units unveiled soon, though I have no names for them yet. I'll try to have them by next chapter. Until then, this is Hellshadow, signing off.


	39. Chapter 36

Mu cursed as several Strike Daggers fired at him. The Buster fired several rockets at them, allowing the Strike to escape. Blaze Fenrir pulled its beam saber and swung hard, trying to cleave the Raider in half. "CABAL, who the hell is in the red unit?!"

"ZGMF-X09A Justice. Experimental unit equipped with a nuclear drive. Designated pilot is Athrun Zala."

"What?!" Alex asked, looking at the machine as it connected its sabers into one. "Athrun Zala, is that you?!"

"_It's me."_

Blaze Fenrir's eyes flashed, and the machine pulled its beam rifle out and fired. Justice dodged, and the beam was deflected by the Forbidden's armor system. "So why is ZAFT involved in this fight?"

The Justice swung its shield into the Raider's head, knocking it away. _"ZAFT isn't involved. I'm acting independently, helping a friend and relative survive."_

_Athrun…it is still you in there, _Alex thought. "Okay. CABAL, designate the Justice friendly."

"Analysis shows this could be an attempt-"

"CABAL!" Alex yelled.

"Understood. ZGMF X-09A Justice is now a designated friendly."

"Thank you."

The Raider again threw its hammer, but this time at Athrun. The Justice detached its backpack, the weapon flying between the two. Justice fired its beam rifle again, and Raider broke off. "What's with these guys?!" Clotho yelled.

Steve grinned and Baravar materialized in front of Raider and fired his rifle. Raider dropped out of the sky. "Gotcha!"

"_Baravar, up!"_

Steve looked up in surprise, only to get hit by multiple beams.

"Steve!" Alex yelled. "CABAL, what are those?"

Three new machines now circled him. One was gray, with smooth shoulder panels and chest plate, armed with a dual barreled beam rifle and several beam sabers. The second was deep blue, with four wings on its back, claws in the forearms, and the sensor had a skull etched onto it. The final unit was bulky like Judgment, three cannons on its back, with several beam weapons on the forearms, alongside railguns attached to the hips.

"Ummm, CABAL?" Alex asked, now feeling nervous.

"Metis, Themis, and Erinye. GAT numbers 226, 394, and 122. Analysis shows the pilots as former…acquaintances of Zero's."

"Zero knows these guys?!" Alex yelled, dodging the Erinye's firepower.

"In a way."

"Patch me through to him," Alex gritted through his teeth, throwing Fenrir into a roll.

"_What is it, Alex?"_

"Look behind me, you asshole!"

"_Oh. I'll take care of it."_

Falchion flew past him, and Alex turned Fenrir around, watching as Zero fearlessly attacked the three units. "These guys are more of a working unit than the guys Kira and Athrun are fighting," Alex muttered, watching as Erinye fired again while Themis and Metis tried to cut Zero's machine to ribbons.

"Staying in one place on a battlefield is not conducive to one's survival," CABAL informed Alex. Alex yelped as several Strike Daggers fired at him. "Thanks for the tip."

Baravar dodged the Calamity as it fell past him, landing on an Orb ship. "Bastard!" Steve whispered. Calamity took aim and fired. The beam, however, was directed at Forbidden. It bounced off the shielding and nearly tore Raider in half. "Orga!" Clotho screeched.

Forbidden swung its scythe at Kira, but Freedom boosted out of the way as Justice kicked the Earth Forces machine from above. Zero cursed as the three machines gained the advantage over him. Falchion took a heavy beam barrage from Erinye directly to its front. Zero groaned as warning indicators flashed. _This is it._

Themis rushed forward, the claw extending. _"Time to die, Zero!"_

"_You wish, poozer!"_

A bulky mobile armor slammed into it, followed by two others. The main fighter had four wings, while the remaining two sections were the legs and upper body with a flight pack attached. The fighter's nose tipped down, while the wings swung up and rotated 90 degrees counter clockwise, now facing down. The top half attached to its, bolts locking, while the legs connected to the lower torso, guided by several laser designators. The fighter head split open and attached to the top of the shoulder panels.

"What…is…that?" Alex asked, mesmerized.

"_This…is the Accipiter. How you doin', Alex?"_

Alex's eyes widened. "Danny?"

"_Who do you think got you those new units? I've been Zero's personal assistant since I 'died'."_

"I'm gonna punch you when I see you," Alex said, his eyes tearing up.

"_Guess I'll have to live through this, then."_

Accipiter's phase shift turned on, the head and forearms turning red, while the rest became gold. The four wings folded in, now forming two. Accipiter pulled out a bulky, rectangular rifle. "This one's for Anesti!"

The rifle spat out beams at an incredible speed, forcing the three new machines to break away from the Falchion. Raider flew up behind Accipiter, and Danny smirked as his radar screamed at him. He pulled both the sticks back hard, and Accipiter's wings opened and the thrusters fired, hitting Raider and blinding Clotho. "AAGH!" He screamed, Raider falling once again.

"Don't fight what you can't beat, prick," Danny said. Calamity and Forbidden suddenly stopped their attacks, as did Metis, Themis, Erinye, and even Falchion. Alex hit the comm. "Zero? Zero!"

All he heard was heavy breathing, followed by a scream. Falchion suddenly dropped. Accipiter dove after it, the shoulder panels angling down and the wings folding up, reducing drag. Accipiter suddenly transformed altogether, latching onto Falchion and pulling away from the fight.

The Earth Forces backed out, the Dagger retreating. Baravar fired everything it could at them, slowly moving forward. Fenrir reached out and grabbed it by the shoulder panel. "Forget it, Steve. They're gone."

Baravar turned and looked at him, and Alex felt paralyzed. Like himself, Steve was capable of real hate, though it rarely showed. _"Fine."_

Freedom and Justice faced each other. "Thanks for the help," Kira said. "You wanna talk?"

* * *

The _Ark _and _Archangel _quietly sat in the sea as the units landed on the beach. Alex, Steve, and Pawel walked out to meet Danny as the Accipiter came in for a vertical landing. Athrun and Kira walked towards each other, and Alex gave Steve a punch on the shoulder before moving away. The troops aimed their weapons at Athrun, and Alex kept his hand on his pistol, but Kira raised his hands. "He's not an enemy!"

Flay stood by Mu, fear in her eyes. Cagalli rushed forward. "You guys!" She hugged both of them, and Alex smirked and lowered his hands. "You're both idiots!" She yelled.

"Yeah," Alex said, Athrun looking at him. "Stupidity runs in the family."

Danny walked up to Alex. "Zero's in medical. So, I guess you want-"

He dropped to the ground as Alex kicked him in the stomach. "You stupid, arrogant-"

He kicked Danny again, this time in the head, knocking the helmet off. Alex backed up as he noticed Danny's face. "Yeah," Danny said. "Good to see you, too." The eye on the left side of his face was completely red. You could barely see the pupil. "I guess it's too much for you to say 'thanks for the mobile suits'."

"What?" Alex asked. Danny coughed and stood up, craning his neck. "Baravar, Blaze Fenrir, Accipiter…they were other models we'd started building the same time as Blade and the others. They just needed more raw materials than the others."

"So you and Zero are in this together?" Alex asked, wondering about his condition.

"In a way. Zero brought me into this after I 'died'. Some of his friends-and don't ask me who-brought me back to life, and I was the one who eventually saved you and Steve."

"So shy the hell didn't we see you when we were released from the place?" Alex asked. They'd woken up in a medical bay, food and clothing waiting for them, and then they were guided by a GPS device on their wrists to their new units. When they received them, they were given designated flight points.

Danny sighed. "I was needed there. The mobile suit testing. And if you'd seen me, you wouldn't have let me stay. Accipiter is actually Baravar's successor, Fenrir's predecessor. I'll tell you the rest later. Right now, let's check on Zero."

_This isn't over, Danny, _Alex thought. _There's more to this. And I'll find out._

* * *

"So if Orb joins the Alliance, the PLANTs will be attacked," Kira said.

"And vice versa," Alex said, a beer in his hands.

"I killed Nicol, though I didn't know him. You killed Tolle, and you didn't know him," Kira said.

"And I've killed several people, none of which I knew," Alex said. "Casualties are a fact of war, Kira. Don't have to like it."

"Where's everyone else?" Athrun asked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Your parents."

Alex looked down. "Junius Seven ring a bell?"

Athrun's eyes widened. "They…were there?"

"It was a surprise visit for your mom, my aunt. No one but myself and Kevin knew."

"Kevin?" Kira asked.

Alex looked at him. "My older brother. I know. You didn't know him. He disappeared the when the Bloody Valentine occurred. I've tried to contact him, even used some of Zero's connections. Nothing," he said, shaking his head. Kira stood up and walked towards Freedom.

"I have to get to work. No telling when the Alliance will try again," he said.

"What did you do with N-Jammer Canceller data?" Athrun asked, and Alex glared at him.

"If anyone tries to take it, I'll kill them," Kira said seriously.

* * *

"Orb has requested peace talks," the captain told Azrael.

Azrael snorted. "Ridiculous. When can we attack again?"

"It all depends on where your troops are ready."

"Those machines…and the black unit. I feel like I know the pilot. Get me a list of all know subjects," he said. _Who are you, and why are you fighting us?_

* * *

Athrun looked up at Cagalli, who just watched as Kira and Alex worked on their units. "Why are you sticking around by me?" Athrun asked.

"I'm just watching over you," Cagalli said defensively. "Kira's definitely changed."

Athrun smiled. "No, he hasn't. Alex, though…he's definitely different. On the outside, he's still the same. But there's something that wasn't there before. I don't know."

"What will you do now?" Cagalli asked him.

"Athrun sighed. "I don't know."

"Good," Steve said, walking up to them. "Means you're actually using that brain of yours. Now come on. I need help with this," he said, handing Athrun a wrench.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Incredibly late, I know. Holidays, work…and a tiny case of writer's…not block, just trash. Kevin will not really be featured in this story, sadly. If I ever make it to Destiny, I hope to use him there. Let me know how I did. I hope everyone had a good holiday. Hellshadow


	40. Chapter 37

The seas parted violently as the Forbidden rocketed out. Behind it, the Raider flew just above the water, the Calamity on its back, firing at Orb's coast. Flying alongside them, the Metis, Themis, and Erinye followed each other single file.

"Remember, boys, leave that black unit to us," the pilot of the grey Themis said.

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Do what you want."_

The pilot shook his head. _Idiots. Why'd we get these morons? We need more pilots like Zero. Not these mental cases. _"I trust I don't need to explain the rules to you two."

"_No, sir."_

"_We'll handle the other units, sir."_

"Good. Let's go."

The six G-weapons approached Orb, itching for another battle.

* * *

Kira made his way to the Freedom, only to be stopped by Athrun. "You know Orb can't win this battle, Kira."

"That's probably true, Athrun," Kira said, pain in his voice, "but I can't just give up because of that. There's still some things worth fighting for. I'm glad we were able to talk again." He walked off and climbed into the Freedom.

"We're in a heck of a situation," Dearka said, walking up and putting his arm around Athrun. "We _are _ZAFT soldiers, after all."

"I don't want Kira and the others to die," Athrun said.

"For once, we agree on something," Dearka replied, grinning.

"Then you should get to Buster," Alex said, smacking him on the arm. Dearka nodded. "Good seeing you again, Alex."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alex said dryly. "Get going. I have to talk to Athrun." Dearka walked away, and Alex sighed. "Never thought we'd be here. So what are you gonna do, Athrun?"

Athrun looked at him. "I don't know yet."

Alex nodded. "You should probably figure that out. If you decide to go back to ZAFT, I only have one thing to say."

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Don't get in my way," Alex said, and Athrun felt a chill creep up his spine.

"I understand," Athrun replied, watching as Alex walked away. "Alex!"

He turned around. "How did you do it? How did you live after you disappeared?"

Alex stayed silent for several long seconds. "I found something to fight for, cousin. And I promised myself I'd keep fighting until it was safe again." He didn't wait for Athrun to respond, and kept going.

* * *

The Strike Daggers landed on the shore and immediately began firing at Orb's defense units. Tanks and Astray units turned into molten slabs and debris. The Alliance machines slowly pushed forward.

"Ha! Too easy," one of the pilots said. His sensors went off, and he looked up into the sky. "What the hell?"

The Freedom cut its thrusters and dropped, firing all of its weapons. The main Dagger, as well as three others, fell to the ground, heads and limbs blown off. Pawel sat in the Judgment far away from the battle, waiting for Alex's orders. The Baravar stood next to the massive G-weapon. Steve strapped in as the comm beeped twice. "Okay, Pawel. Activate the system."

Pawel opened the micro laptop located under the left control stick and clicked on "run program." The Judgment rumbled suddenly, the armor and thrusters on its legs detaching while the backpack opened, revealing two openings for plugs. The thrusters were brought up by what appeared to be several mechanical spider legs, and slid into the openings, locking into place. The Judgment's arms raised themselves up and the additional armor fell off. "Well, I'm ready."

"_Just remember, this sucker's faster now. Good luck," _Steve said.

"Yeah, yeah." Judgment lifted off headed towards the battle.

The Accipiter wove in between the numerous Daggers, firing its beam rifles as fast as it could. It transformed, pulling out two beam sabers and swinging hard. Two enemy mobile suits dropped, one decapitated, the other cleaved in half. The Themis made itself known, appearing in front of Danny's machine, firing its beam rifle.

"Damn!" Danny yelled, spinning the beam sabers to block the beams.

"_Impressive. Most impressive."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me!" Danny yelled, Accipiter's arms reaching out for the suit. The forearms split open, the beam barrels inside shooting out.

"What?!" The pilot asked, dodging the weapons.

"_New form of remote weapons, idiot."_

The barrels were connected to micro thrusters, four fins in the center. The Themis began firing wildly at the nuisances. "This won't save you, you foolish-"

Themis was rocked as it took multiple hits to its rear. Accipiter simply floated in front of the machine as the tiny emplacements continued their attacks.

"_Beautiful, aren't they? It's called RAWS. Remote Accelerant Weapons System. Another innovation created by us. I guess it works fine."_

Not too far away, the Forbidden had finally managed to find Kira. Kira fired his beam rifles to no avail. Shani laughed as the beams were deflected.

"_Kira! Don't be careless!"_

"Alex?" Kira asked.

"_Watch and learn!"_

The Blaze Fenrir flew overhead, beam saber in hand. "The Blue Blaze strikes again!" Fenrir brought the saber down, the Forbidden's shields closing. The saber crackled violently as it connected with the energy deflecting armor. Alex's eyes widened in surprise as the beam actually bent.

"Warning. The beam saber's energy is destabilizing," CABAL announced.

"Damn it!" Alex yelled, Blaze letting go as the weapon exploded. "How about this?!" The Fenrir's back propped open, and the machine pulled out two swords, based off Spartan era Hoplite swords, and stabbed the shielding panels outright. The machine started sparking, smoke pouring out of the gashes.

Mu and Dearka had teamed up against the Daggers. The Strike rushed in between several, dodging attacks and causing confusion among the troops while Dearka calmly picked them off. "Rockets away!" He said, firing. The Strike flew into the air just before the barrage struck the machines.

"_Not bad. I don't care if you're ZAFT. You're all right, kid," _Mu said over the comm. Dearka grinned. "You're not bad yourself, old man."

"_Hey!"_

The Erinye was picking off Astrays with relative ease. It fired its triple beam cannon at a single unit, blowing a giant hole through its cockpit. "This is too boring," the pilot said. "Where's Zero?"

"_He's busy, but I'm not!"_

Judgment slammed into the machine, nearly knocking it over. _"Can't believe you ripped off my machine, asshole!"_

Erinye fired all of its weapons at once, Judgment using its new thrusters to get out of the way. It fired its own weapons, a close range beam rifle. The weapon was based off a Rostovic Jader-11. It looked like a regular pistol, only the barrel had a large casing over it. The weapon released a massive beam that actually shook the Erinye.

Lord Uzumi looked at the soldier who had just come in. "Sir, two more hours until preparations are complete."

"We must abandon Onogoro Island," Uzumi said sadly.

The Raider threw its hammer at the Justice, only to have it get cut in half as Justice threw itself at the machine. "Damn!" The Raider transformed just in time. The beam missed, and the machine escaped the death blow.

"_Not bad, Athrun," _Alex broadcast. _"We're done for now. Come on. Everyone, fall back."_

* * *

The _Archangel _and _Ark _entered Kaguya's mass driver facility, Orb's engineers working as fast as they could to attach the boosters that would enable the ships to go into space. Alex got out of the Fenrir and approached Mazer. :Where the hell were you guys?!" He yelled. "As if the new machines weren't bad enough!"

Mazer sighed. "Djarum found several problems with the ship. A single short in the system fried our engine control and weapons. We're fixing it now."

Alex groaned and walked off. "Fine. Just fix it."

"Things getting' ugly?" Mazer asked.

"Mazer…they've been ugly for a while now. We're getting to monstrous," Alex answered.

* * *

"Escape?" Murrue asked, surprised.

"No offense, Lord Uzumi, but that's an idiotic choice," Zero said.

"Orb can't hold out against the power of the Alliance any longer," Uzumi responded. "Even if Orb is gone, you can't give up. Both the PLANTS and the Alliance are being led by extremist leaders, Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael."

Athrun's head lowered as he heard his father's name, while Alex just grimaced. "The path we are taking is a difficult one, but I think you can understand that," Uzumi said, looking at Murrue. Zero stayed silent.

* * *

On the flagship, Azrael contacted the pilots. "Remember, boys, you better finish the job this time. As for the other matter-"

He connected to the new units. "Either capture him, or kill him."

"_Zero won't go down easily."_

"That's why there's three of you," Azrael said, smiling. He disconnected. Inside the machines, the pilots shook their heads.

"He's an idiot. Zero is a problem. A bigger one than he thinks."

"So what do you suggest we do, Ten?"

The pilot of Erinye looked at the screen in front of him, catching the reflection of his visor. "We proceed with the plan. Azrael won't know what hit him. Let's launch."

The Themis, Metis, and Erinye followed the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden, Ten wondering how to get the job done the way it needed to get done.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dearka asked.

"I can't just keep shooting enemies just because I'm ordered to," Athrun said. "I used to think that doing that would end the war faster."

"It never does," Alex said, walking in with Kira. "All that makes you is a pawn. The military trains nothing more or less than dogs trained to follow every command they're given. No room for individuality or thinking outside the box."

"So what do I do?" Athrun asked.

"You can to space with us and find an answer," Kira said, smiling.

"_Enemy mobile suits detected! Enemy mobile suits detected!"_

Athrun looked at Dearka. "Board the _Archangel. _The Buster can't fight in the air."

"Actually," Alex said, "board the _Ark_. Djarum might be able to help you with that. Buster was designed for long range support, right?"

Dearka nodded.

* * *

The _Archangel_, _Ark_, and _Kusanagi _launched. Inside the _Ark, _The Buster was a large number of wires and chains attached to it.

"_Elsman, pick up the rifle to the right of your machine."_

Dearka noticed the long weapon and used the arm manipulators to pick it up. _"This is a long range heavy sniping rifle. It was designed for the Linear, but since we don't have it anymore, we figured you should use it. We left a disc under the seat. Run it. It'll update the Buster's weapons systems, allowing you to use all of Linear's weaponry."_

"That'll come in handy," Dearka said. He inserted the disc into the computer and the progress bar appeared. "It's crawling."

"_Turn of the phase shift. It affects the computer speed." _Dearka did as instructed, and the bar swiftly moved to the right of the screen in just a matter of seconds. He looked out into the sky, noticing the Freedom, Justice, and Blaze Fenrir launching. "Only three units?"

"_This is a retreat, Mr. Elsman. We don't need the entire fighting force. When you target the enemy, zoom in and fire all rockets. The tight angle will allow the rockets to exit the hangar without striking it in any way. I'm connecting you to Alex Kolodziej."_

There was a crackle, and Alex started talking. _"Okay, Dearka. Nothing fancy. Just fire the rockets, and provide cover fire. We only need a few seconds. Go-oh, crap! Fire! Fire!"_

Blaze Fenrir dodged as Themis tried to attack with its claws extended. Buster fired all rockets and Dearka aimed his new rifle. He watched as the Metis came up behind Fenrir. "Alex, when I say, barrel roll," Dearka said.

"_OK. Just don't shoot me."_

The Metis boosted forward, pulling its beam saber.

"Now!" Dearka yelled, pulling the trigger. The rifle barked, sending a red beam towards Alex. The Blaze Fenrir whipped around, the beam going past it and hitting the Metis in the head.

The Freedom and Justice flew towards the _Kusanagi_, Freedom grabbing hold of a side panel. Kira worked the manipulators, Freedom reaching out for Justice. The machines grabbed each other and Justice was pulled in. "Alex!" Kira yelled.

The Fenrir was dodging the combined attacks of the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden. "CABAL, let's get the heavy stuff out."

Fenrir pulled out Blade's old sword, and it split open, revealing a hidden beam rifle. The weapon charged up and fired, the blue beam striking Raider in its wing. Inside, Clotho panicked as the Raider spun, Calamity falling off of it and ramming Forbidden. Alex laughed in surprise. "Whaddya know! One shot, three hits! I really am a genius!"

"Mass driver unstable. Destruction imminent," CABAL informed him.

"What?" Alex zoomed in as far as he could, although the couldn't see anything close enough, they didn't have to. The explosion was visible enough.

"Another Hiroshima," Alex said quietly. "Damn you, you bastards. You just killed one of the few sane men the world had left."

Zero had seen the explosion as well. _What now, Lord Uzumi? How will this affect your daughter? And just how are we going to end this war?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Really late. Harsh scheduling left me with no time. Sorry. I hope it was enjoyable. The battle sequence seems short to me, but maybe that makes it better. Zero's former buddies seem to have plans of their own. Whether they are allies or enemies remains to be seen. Hellshadow


	41. Chapter 38

Alex and Zero watched in fascination as the _Kusanagi _literally put itself together. The rear thrusters attached, and the top and bottom sections bolted themselves onto center mass, creating a somewhat shielded launch bay.

"That's a nice ship," Zero said.

"CABAL, make note of the way the ship is constructed. Definitely something I'll be looking into once the war is over," Alex said.

Zero looked at him. "You plan to mass produce it?"

"Nope. But it'll sure as hell be cheaper to make several parts, as opposed to one whole ship," Alex said. "Maybe I'll bring back my family's business."

"Which is?"

Alex smirked. "You don't know? Kolodziej Industries. We helped design the GINN by teaming up with the Asimov Design Bureau, as well as Maius Military Industries."

Zero looked at the ship. "The file didn't mention that."

"Well, you never mentioned the whole BCPU thing yourself, you know."

Zero looked down at the ground. "You never asked. And I'm not like them."

"Never said you were," Alex said, laying a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Just don't get us killed. You're still the mastermind here. I'm just pretending I am. Now, I'm going to visit Cagalli. I know what she's going through."

"Your parents died too, right?"

Alex's eyes turned cold. "They were murdered the day of the Bloody Valentine."

"The nuke?"

Alex shook his head. "No. Three hours before the nuke."

Zero looked up in surprise. _I have to do more digging._

* * *

Freedom and Justice docked in the hangar. The two friends met up with Dearka, who stood by the door, smiling. "Guess we made it," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Athrun said, returning the smile. "Oh, since we're on the same side now, Kira, this is Dearka Elsman. Dearka, meet the Strikes' original pilot."

Dearka looked at Kira. "Nice to meet you when we're not trying to blow each other up."

Kira smiled and shook his hand. "You, too."

"Hey, Alex," Dearka said. "The man of the hour."

Alex scoffed and hugged Dearka. "Good to be back, bracie."

"We should check on Cagalli," Kira said.

The four friends walked down the hall silently. When they reached her room, Kira walked in and sat next to her. Flay came up behind Alex silently, watching as Cagalli cried on Kira's shoulder.

"Flay," Alex said quietly. "You've been where she's at. Go help out."

"But-I-" Flay started.

"You know what it's like. The knife in your heart. Help her out, or she'll be where you were at after your father's death," Alex explained. "You won't lose Kira to her. They're friends."

Flay nodded and walked in smiling. Alex watched as she talked to Cagalli, Kira listening. _You're lucky, Kira. You've got everyone back into your life. Me…I'm nowhere close. Though Athrun's a nice start._

* * *

Mu, Murrue, and Mazer, along with Djarum, were brought onboard the _Kusanagi _by Kisaka.

"Nice ship," Djarum said. "Any chance I can check the weapons systems?"

Mazer glared at him before shaking his head.

"What?" Djarum asked, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a reasonable question!"

"This ship certainly is similar to the _Archangel_," Murrue said, walking out of the elevator.

"More like the _Archangel _is similar to the _Kusanagi_. Both were created by Morgenroete," Kisaka explained.

"Don't forget the _Ark_," Djarum said. "Although we stole that particular design."

Mazer smacked Djarum in the back head, causing him to wince. "Why is it always the head?"

"Because your idiotic comments are created by that brain located inside it," Mazer said, smacking him again. Mu smirked as he watched the two bicker. "You two know each other long?"

"The kid's a friend of Alex's. Djarum's family also died in the Bloody Valentine," Mazer explained. "The kid comes from a legacy of geniuses. Unfortunately, half the family is genius, the other half were addicts. He's the perfect mix." Mazer gave him a shove when the door opened. "Should've seen him when we went up against the Tiger. He called the BuCUEs little doggy mobile suits."

Mu laughed at that, following him. Erica Simmons activated a three dimensional map of the space sector they were in. "We're close to the L4 cluster."

"Be a good idea to resupply," Mu said.

"That sounds familiar," Murrue said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Kisaka said, walking in. "There should be no problems here."

"There are still some active colonies in the area," Athrun said, walking in with Kira. "ZAFT thinks they're being used by a mercenary group."

"The Serpent's Tail, right?" Zero asked. "No need to worry. Long as we don't interfere in their business, they won't touch us."

"How can you be sure?" Murrue asked.

"Oh, I've run into Murakumo in the past. He's good, and he won't mess with us unless he signs a contract."

Mu looked at Athrun and Dearka, who'd just walked in. "Are you two okay with this? We'll more than likely fight ZAFT, as well. I'd like to know your thoughts, since you're a deserting soldier, and your father is the head of ZAFT."

"I've seen a lot of things on Earth, and…I'm not sure what's right or wrong. But the world you're fighting to create is the same I want."

Mu laughed and Alex smiled. "Kid, you're string minded and different from Kira. How 'bout you, Alex?"

"When I was the Blue Blaze, I was content with just following orders. But James made me see it was wrong. He seemed to enjoy the fighting too much. Me, I eventually thought it was overkill. Now…I know there's something wrong. With the world, with my uncle. I'm not like Kira. I won't disable my enemies and hope they change their ways. People aren't that simple. But I do know there's something wrong. That's why I'll keep fighting," Alex said, looking at Mu.

Mu grinned. "I knew you were different."

"In the PLANTs, Lacus agrees with us, but my father has branded her as a traitor," Athrun explained. Alex shook his head.

"He's officially lost it, cousin," he said. "Hunting your own flesh and blood, just because of a difference of opinion…you know he's not who he used to be, right?"

* * *

Lacus cut her transmission as DaCosta walked in. "We've been found?" Lacus asked. DaCosta nodded. "I'm afraid so. We need to get out of here."

Lacus stood up and put on a long jacket. "Is there any news?"

"The Alliance attacked Orb and the Victoria base. Orb's mass driver was destroyed, but they snagged Victoria's."

"So we did."

Lacus and DaCosta turned around. James and several ZAFT soldiers stood by the door, weapons trained. "I'm disappointed, Miss Lacus. I hoped you'd see reason."

DaCosta's phone rang, and he slowly reached for it. James smiled. "Go ahead. I've got time."

He picked it up and his eyes went wide as he heard the news. "Siegel Clyne is dead?" Lacus gasped, and even James seemed taken aback. "Sir, orders?" James took a deep breaht, then swung the rifle behind him, knocking the men down. "Get out!" He yelled at Lacus, firing his rifle. He ran after Lacus, only to be grabbed by DaCosta.

"What are you up to?" He asked, placing the barrel of the gun under James's chin.

"This wasn't what I signed up for," James said. "Lower the gun, DaCosta. I have a dark side to me, and you're agitating it. I need him to kill the troops coming around the back."

DaCosta lowered the gun, and James suddenly grinned. "That's better. Now run along. I'll be right behind you," he said, his voice now different, more menacing.

"James?"

"Nope, Miguel now. Ta ta for now, DaCosta," he replied, running down the corridor. DaCosta ran after Lacus, ignoring the gunfire he heard behind him.

* * *

Azrael and Sutherland walked off the shuttle. "I think those new ZAFT units are nuclear powered, Admiral. We should try to capture them, don't you think?"

"I suppose if Coordinators created neutron jammers, they could reverse them, as well."

"What about Kolodziej, and Mazer?"

"All in due time. That is rather unfortunate timing, but we can overcome those obstacles. Zero, as well."

"Subject 05?" Sutherland asked. The person in question entered the room and nodded. The gold armor seemed to glow in the darkened hangar.

"I'll take care of Zero," he said is a raspy voice._ Zero's just the beginning, of course. You're on my list, as well, director._

* * *

Cagalli walked into the observation room where Kira, Alex, Flay, and Athrun stood. "Kira, can I talk to you?"

Alex and Athrun started to leave, but she stopped them. "Could you guys stay?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Alex looked at it, and read the names on the back. "Holy hell. Flay, you no longer have competition."

"My father gave it to me," Cagalli said. "He said I won't be alone because I have a brother." Kira looked at Alex in shock, and Alex just shrugged. Flay walked up to her and hugged her. Alex looked at Cagalli. "Welcome to the family, sis. I know what you're going through, so come on."

He led Cagalli and Flay to the cafeteria, and Kira and Athrun followed, both thinking about their current predicaments. Athrun stopped in the hallway, and Kira looked at him. "What is it, Athrun?"

"When we get back to the _Archangel_, I need to borrow a shuttle. I have to talk with my father."

"Alex won't like that," Kira said.

"Actually," Alex interrupted, "I think he's right. And he won't be alone."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late again. Horrific scheduling again. Daurio is planning something, as is 05. Go ahead and speculate. I'm just now getting the full picture. Later. Hellshadow


	42. Chapter 39

I do not own gundam.

* * *

Athrun watched as Alex got into the shuttle and started preflight sequences. He looked at Dearka. "If I don't come back, take Justice."

Dearka smiled. "Yeah, right. That's _your _unit. Besides, you think he's gonna let you get arrested or killed?" He asked, looking at Alex. Alex stuck his head out of the shuttle. "Over my dead body," he replied. He looked past the two, noticing Cagalli running towards them. "Heads up, guys."

"Why are you leaving?" Cagalli asked, enraged and a bit worried.

"I can't leave things like they are now," Athrun answered.

"So, you're just going to throw your life away!?" Cagalli yelled.

"No," Alex said, walking down the ramp. "He's going to see for himself if his father is the same. That's all."

"And you?" Cagalli asked, looking at him. "You're going there to-what?"

"To back up my cousin. And talk to my uncle," Alex said calmly. "More importantly, I'm going to find out why Lacus was branded a traitor. She's not that kind of person."

Cagalli looked into his eyes, noting the turmoil that must have been there for who knows how long. Alex turned around

"Athrun, let's go. We need to talk in private, anyway."

Athrun looked at Alex in surprise, then followed him. Kira walked up to Cagalli, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. I'm escorting them." He grabbed his helmet and headed towards the Freedom. Steve saw him, and followed. "Yamato," he said.

Kira faced him. "I'm following you in Baravar. Just in case."

Kira smiled. "Thanks, Steve."

The shuttle launched, and Freedom and Baravar flanked it on both sides, following closely.

In the PLANT, DaCosta and Daurio reported to Lacus. "It seems that Ezalia Joule's speech has confused the public," Martin told Lacus. "Worse, news of your father's murder hasn't been announced yet."

"I'm sorry, Miss Clyne," James said. "I should have seen it coming. Now I understand why Alex left months ago."

"Don't blame yourself, Mister Daurio. Alex always had a sixth sense for these things. I just wish things would have ended differently."

* * *

Kira hit his comm. "Sorry, guys, we've got to pull back now before we're detected."

Alex punched the screen. "No worries, Kira. You and Steve get back to the ships. It's on us now."

"Athrun…you can't die yet," Kira said suddenly, surprising Alex and Athrun alike. "Alex, don't do anything stupid."

"Hey. Stupidity is Pawel's job," Alex replied, smiling.

Freedom and Baravar pulled away. Alex sighed. "Boaz. I wish I'd be here under different circumstances."

Athrun looked at him. "You missed ZAFT?"

Alex shrugged. "I miss the job, not the fighting. After Junius Seven, I joined to avenge your mother's death, as well as my parents."

"Why'd you leave?" Athrun asked, checking the scanners.

"I don't really know," Alex said. Athrun looked at him, confused. "I wish I could say I betrayed the PLANTs. But that's not even close. I just…had a gut feeling that if I stayed, I'd be forced to do something horrible. Hell, maybe I would've been on the Heliopolis mission with you."

Athrun grimaced. "That wouldn't have been good."

"No," Alex agreed. "I probably would have killed Kira there. And back then, with my skills, it would have happened."

"What did happen to your skills? I've been reading up on you. The Blue Blaze, I mean."

Alex smiled. "Cousin, I've been practicing martial arts since I was ten. Tae Kwan Do and Filipino Kali. My reflexes were always fast. The only reason I wasn't as good with the Blade when you and your team were fighting us before is because when I disappeared, I didn't do any combat simulations. I did physical training, mostly. Practiced my knife combat, some sword techniques, and self defense. Sadly, while my reflexes were faster, it didn't help me much with mobile suit piloting. Simulations are different from real battles. That's why I didn't bother."

Athrun hit the comm. "Jachin Due Defense Force, this is Special Forces agent Athrun Zala. I also have Alexander Kolodziej with me. He's cuffed and unconscious."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nice going. Now I actually have to have cuffs and a black eye." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Where'd you get those?" Athrun asked.

Alex shrugged. "Can't remember." He put the cuffs on and locked them tightly. "Hit me."

"What?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"Hit me," Alex repeated. "You wanna sell this, your father has to believe you knocked me out. And mess your hair up, will you? Looks more persuasive."

Athrun stared at Alex for several seconds, and Alex sighed. "Damn it, Athrun, will you just-"

WHAM.

Athrun slammed the butt of the gun into Alex's head, and the teenager's head snapped to the side, slumped on the control panel. Athrun smiled. _You did tell me to._

The shuttle landed in the dock several hours later, and Athrun dragged Alex out. Two soldiers grabbed him and Athrun looked at them. "My father will want to see him. Bring him with us."

Alex was listening the whole time. _You can really sound evil when you want to, Athrun._

A few minutes later, he heard a door open, then close. "Father," Athrun said.

"Athrun," Patrick replied, looking at Alex. "I see you found your cousin. Where are the Justice and Freedom?"

The question surprised Alex._ You don't care at all? You care more about your prototypes? You're further along than I thought._

"Father, how far are you going to take this war?" Athrun asked instead.

"What nonsense is this? I asked you a question, soldier!" Patrick said, standing up.

Alex acted, snapping his arms up, fists connecting with the guard's faces. Alex slammed his elbow into the left one's cheek, and head butted the second one. He shook his head, wincing. "That hurt."

"So, you're awake," Patrick said coldly.

"I was never out," Alex admitted. "I wish I could say it's good to see you, uncle, but that'd be a lie."

"What you're saying is garbage," Patrick said, looking at Athrun. "It seems Lacus Clyne has clouded your mind."

"How many more people have to die?" Athrun asked, angry.

"It will end when al the Naturals die!" Patrick replied, voice rising.

Athrun suddenly rushed forward, screaming. "Athrun!" Alex yelled. A gunshot rang, and Athrun fell, clutching his shoulder. "You bastard!" Alex yelled, guards grabbing him.

"Don't kill them," Zala said. "Find out what they know. Use any means necessary. I'm disappointed, Athrun."

"Me, too," Athrun said quietly.

"Can't believe I'm related to you. You're a new breed of Nazi, uncle," Alex said. Patrick glared at him, and one of the troops struck Alex over the head.

A few minutes later, the two were dragged out into the street. Athrun stopped as they opened the door to the car. "Get in." Alex ducked down and spun, his leg tripping the guards. Athrun jumped forward, tackling the last guards. One of the guards suddenly swung his rifle into his companion's face, while a second opened fire into the building.

"Who the hell-" Alex started, noticing one of the men shooting Athrun's cuffs off. The man turned around, revealing himself to be Martin DaCosta. "Whoa!" Alex said quietly. "Okay, I'm impressed. Get my cuffs off, will you?"

"Would it kill you to be polite, Kolodziej?" He asked, smiling.

"Politeness is not my strong suit," Alex said. "Who's the other guy?"

"Hey, boss."

Alex turned around, face to face with James. "You-you're-" Alex pulled his knife, and James ducked beneath it, surprised. "Not the thanks I was looking for," James said, grabbing his arm. Alex saw the troops rushing in from behind, and he quickly grabbed James's sidearm, firing while James rolled to the side, automatic rifle barking. "DaCosta!" He yelled.

Martin threw several flash bangs out, blinding the enemy. "Boy, are you two reckless. You even knocked out one of ours."

"Well, excuse me," Alex said, firing his pistol. "Next time, leave a memo."

"Who are you guys?" Athrun asked, reloading.

"The Clyne Faction," DaCosta replied. Alex looked at him in surprise. "Huh. Lacus, scheming? That's a new one. Although, why are you here, James?"

James ducked behind the car. "I was sent to find and eliminate Lacus. I really went through with it to join them. I didn't get into the military to murder my friends, Alex."

"Get in the car," DaCosta said, and the friends piled inside. DaCosta floored it, driving away while the guards tried to shoot the tires out. "A little help, please."

"You got it," Alex said, opening the window and squeezing himself through it. Several Justice Ministry vans rolled up behind them, and Alex pulled his Colt out. James popped the trunk open, and he and Athrun opened fire on the vehicles. DaCosta swerved into the next street, nearly colliding with a bus.

One of the gunmen ducked into the vehicle to reload, and Alex pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the glass, catching the man in the throat. The car began to swerve sideways as the driver tried to help the man. Alex fired again, blowing the tire out. The van turned and tipped over, the remaining vehicles breaking off. Alex holstered the gun and James closed the trunk.

"Well, that's that," Martin said. "Thanks for the help."

"We should be saying that," Alex said. "Where are we going?"

Martin smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

On the _Eternal_, Andrew Bartfeld sat calmly in the captain's chair. "Well, I guess it's that time," he said. He picked up the comm unit. "Attention, all hands. Final preparations now underway. Hurry!"

Several crew members didn't know what was happening, and were surprised when guns were brought to their faces.

"Walk," the troops advised.

Lacus entered the bridge as the loyalists were unloaded. "I apologize for the delay."

Andrew smiled. "Don't worry about it, Miss Clyne. As long as you're safe. Should we launch?"

Lacus nodded, looking ahead seriously. "Alex and Athrun should be here soon."

"Actually, we're here now," Alex said, walking in. Lacus got up and hugged him. "Good seeing you again, sis," he said softly. "And the captain is-"

"Howdy, Blaze," Andrew said, nodding at him. Alex's eyes were wide with surprise. "The Desert Tiger? Here?" His voice hit a high pitch, and Lacus knew he wasn't just surprised, but very nervous.

"The Blue Blaze afraid," Andrew said, smiling. "There's something to tell the troops."

"Well, considering the final battle-"

Andrew shook his head. "No, Kolodziej. Vengeance has no place on the battlefield. It clouds the mind."

"How'd you survive, anyway?" Alex asked.

Andrew watched as the crew finished preflight. "I got lucky. Kira's attack nearly killed me. Thankfully, when the LaGOWE exploded, the head was knocked away. But I still lost the eye. And Aisha."

"Przepraszam," Alex said. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You know as well as I do, that no plan ever goes the way it should," Andy said. "Don't beat yourself up."

"When do we leave?" Athrun suddenly asked.

"Now," Andrew replied. "Start engines."

"Eternal_, what are you doing? You haven't been cleared for launch."_

"Wow. They sure are perceptive," Alex said dryly, and Andrew smiled.

"Sir, the bay doors have just had the code changed on them," one of the pilots said.

"Too bad. Now we have to blow through it," Andrew said, sounding bored.

"No," Alex said, pulling out his backpack. He reached into it, and pulled out the laptop. "CABAL, you online?"

"Yes," the AI said.

"Hack the doors now," Alex commanded.

"Affirmative."

"What it that?" Andrew asked, intrigued.

"Something a buddy of mine created. He's as much of a genius as Kira," Alex admitted.

"I'd like to meet him sometime."

Alex smiled. "Be my guest. He's a bit weird."

"Doors open," CABAL said. Andy whistled in appreciation as the doors silently slid open, and _Eternal _calmly flew out.

"Sir, the Jachin Defense Force has been dispatched."

"Well. They're giving us our money's worth," Andrew said. "You got a mobile suit with you?"

"Nope," Alex said. "But I have a feeling we'll be fine."

* * *

Rau looked at the screen in curiosity. "The _Eternal _launched? And Athrun and Alex are both gone?" Rau wasn't surprised a bit by the news.

"Sir, we've received orders to pursue."

"We're too far out, and _Vesalius _isn't fast enough. The Jachin forces will have to do it themselves," he said.

_This is quite entertaining, Chairman._

* * *

The door slid open, and Athrun came in with a cast. "Good to see you again, Athrun," Lacus said. Alex looked at him. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Athrun said.

"Welcome to the _Eternal_, Mister Zala," Andrew said.

"Andrew Bartfeld?" Athrun asked.

"Surprised me, too," Alex said. "Sit down. We've got this."

"Jachin forces moving to intercept," CABAL said.

"Ready main cannon. CIWS online," Andrew said. "Hey, Alex. That voice really creeps me out."

"Who, CABAL? I don't mind it," Alex said, grinning.

"Do you have any mobile suits onboard, commander?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, cuz with that arm, you're really gonna go out there," Alex said sarcastically.

"No, we don't," Andrew said. "This ship was designed to carry the Justice and Freedom."

"That's not good," Alex muttered.

Lacus stood up. "Commander, clear an open channel."

"Roger," Andrew replied. "Chanel open."

"Attention, Jachin Due forces. This is Lacus Clyne. I have been declared a traitor by Patrick Zala, due to different viewpoints of what our futures should be, but I do not want to fight with you. Please let us pass, and think about what we should truly fight against," she said.

Some of the pilots were unsure, but the commander made it clear. "We have orders to attack. Do your job, men!"

Alex shook his head in disbelief as the GINNs and CGUEs opened fire. "This is why I've never been a fan of the military. All they really train you to do is say 'yes, sir' and do as you're ordered without any afterthought."

"Commence interception!" Andrew barked.

_Eternal_'s weapon bay opened, unleashing countless missiles. They connected with the rockets the GINNs fired. Alex whistled. "Now there's some neat fireworks."

"Please try to avoid hitting the cockpits," Lacus said.

"That won't be easy," Alex commented. "Andy."

"Main cannon, fire!" Andrew said. Alex nodded as virtually every mobile suit in front of them was wiped out. Unfortunately, there were mobile suit everywhere else, too.

"Sir, there are too many contacts to intercept!"

Alex looked at Andrew. "Relax. We'll make it."

As if on cue, three green beams hurled by _Eternal_, striking the incoming missiles. Freedom and Baravar blew past the ship. "Kira!" Lacus said, surprised.

"And Steve," Alex said. "I figured this might happen, so we prepared."

The Freedom spun gracefully through space, shooting every missile down with an accuracy that stunned even Alex. He watched in fascination as Kira fired all his weapons at one, taking down six mobile suits at once. _Not even I could do that_, Alex thought.

"44 units remaining," CABAL informed them.

Baravar pulled its beam sabers and rotated vertically until its head faced the enemy mobile suits' legs. Baravar's sabers swung down, cutting through the chests. The machines exploded and Baravar moved towards the _Eternal._

"42 units."

Kira connected the beam sabers together and flew into the main group, swinging. Steve watched as Kira expertly decapitated every single unit.

"38 units."

Baravar pulled out its trademark weapon, the vibration blade and swung, slamming it into the GINN in front of it. The blade simply stayed in place for two seconds before slowly cutting through it. _I'm sorry, _Steve thought. _But this is war, and you're my enemy. _The blade cut through, and the GINN exploded. Baravar pulled out its beam rifle and fired several times, destroying one GINN and blowing off an arm and leg off another.

Two GINNs grabbed hold of Freedom, and Kira struggled with the controls. "Not here!" He yelled, firing the rail cannons. The shots blew off the GINNs legs, and Kira pulled away, shooting both units in the head. The _Eternal _continued its barrage, James and Alex now sitting at the controls, James firing the missiles, while Alex waited for a clear shot with the cannon. Alex fired several seconds later, wiping three GINNs that tried to get in front off the map.

"Sir, we've got another contact coming in!"

"What?" Andy asked. "What is it?"

"Unknown, sir!"

A sleek fighter flew past, and Alex laughed. "_Eternal_, designate Accipiter a friendly. What are you doing here, Danny?"

"Figured you'd need the help," Danny said, Accipiter transforming and loosing its RAWS. The tiny cannons zipped through the maelstrom, firing wildly. The ZAFT pilots were confused, and that was the mistake Alex was waiting for. He targeted as many enemies as he could and pulled the trigger. The rifle spat beams out rapidly, reducing the units to slag. "Three down!" Danny said, laughing.

Baravar and Freedom teamed up, cutting mobile suits down as if they weren't even there. Kira fired the ICWS, blasting a GINN's head into nothingness. Steve aimed his rifle again. "CABAL, can you give me full power on this thing?"

"I can," CABAL replied.

"Please do."

The muzzle began to glow, and Steve let go of the trigger, releasing a powerful beam that ripped through four more GINNs like they were butter. "Gotta remember that one."

Kira fired the rifle again, calmly shooting off the arms and legs of two GINNs. The pilots decided to do a kamikaze run, flying right towards his unit. "What are you-"

"_Yamato, peel off!"_

Freedom shot to the side, and Baravar swung its saber, cutting both units in half. "You didn't have to kill them," Kira said.

"You have your way, I have mine," Steve replied. "You can't let everyone live."

Alex fired the rockets again, this time hitting six enemies. The machines exploded. Lacus looked at Alex, her expression sad. "Do you have to kill them, Alex?"

"Hey, if you wanna try to make these missiles disable only, be my guest," Alex said.

"Remaining mobile suits pulling away."

"That's a relief," Andrew said. "So, who are those guys?"

"_This is Kira Yamato, Freedom Gundam."_

"Kira!" Lacus said, overjoyed.

"_Lacus,"_ Kira said, surprised.

"Thanks for the assist," Andrew said, and Kira looked shocked. _"Andrew Bartfeld?"_

"Yup," Alex said. "You and Steve should dock now."

"_Roger."_

"We should figure out where we should go," Andrew said.

"The L4 colonies," Alex said. "Mendel would be best. Any toxins still there from the incident in the past should be gone now."

"You got it. Who's the guy in the other unit, by the way?"

"That's Steve," Alex said. "My best friend. And one of our best pilots."

* * *

A while later, Alex stood in an observation room, staring at the stars. Lacus walked in. "Are you alright, Alex?"

"Yeah. Just glad my friends are all here now," Alex said.

"Did you have to kill those pilots, Alex?"

"Oh, not this again," Alex said, an annoyed look on his face. "In case you didn't notice, they were trying to kill us."

"So, you killed them for that?" Lacus asked. "You weren't always like this. You used to be-"

"Nice? Kind? Yeah. And you know what I got for it, Lacus? I was made fun of as a kid because I didn't fight, but walked away. No more. You weren't in that room, Lacus. When I visited Uncle Pat, he shot Athrun himself when he rushed at him. He had us arrested on charges of treason. He had your father killed, Lacus. You remember that, right?"

Lacus' eyes started to tear. "I'm sorry for putting it so bluntly, but this isn't the time for pacifism. How long did the PLANTs try doing things politically?" Alex asked. "Even James now realizes we're going down a dark road. There's no going back. I know you think revenge is an endless cycle, but this isn't about revenge. Not for me, anyway."

"Then what are you fighting for?"

"The liberation of the PLANTs," Alex said, sounding serious. "That remains the only mission. Fighting ZAFT is just a tiny, unexpected twist."

Lacus looked at him. "I just wish you didn't have to fight."

"Hey, you think I want to fight ZAFT? Believe me, I still have moments where I want to fly to the homeland and get the charges dropped, just so I could go protect the place."

* * *

A few days later, the _Eternal _docked within the Mendel colony. Alex was about to walk off the bridge when CABAL turned on. "Warning: Nazca class ship entering vicinity. Designation: _Zacynthus._"

"James!" Alex yelled, running for the door.

"Relax," James said, walking in. "They're here to support us. You think I'm gonna use your ship against you?"

Alex looked at the vessel, surprised he kept the ship just as it was. "Thanks for not changing the paintjob."

"Hey, it's your ship. I was just commanding it," James replied.

* * *

Shortly after, Mazer and Murrue walked in. "Murrue Ramius, formerly of the Earth Forces."

"Nicholas Mazer, same," The man said gruffly.

"Oh. Well, Alex, you never said you keep such interesting company," Andy said. Alex, who was drinking coffee, started coughing. "Haven't I told you about Djarum?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Andrew said, saluting with his only arm. "Andrew Bartfeld. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Mazer said.

"Are you the same Mazer that tried to push for mobile suit development quite some years ago?" Andrew asked.

Mazer sighed. "Yes. The bastards wouldn't listen. But you know how bureaucracies work."

"This is a surprise," Murrue said to Andrew.

"I imagine it is," Andy said, smiling. "Right, kid?"

"You…have a real reason to want to kill me," Kira said.

"No, Kira. Revenge is not how the Tiger works," Alex said. "He knows there are some things that just can't be stopped."

"Thank you," Kira said.

Flay, who had been keeping to herself for some time, finally came out. She hugged Kira when she saw him. Zero walked up, as well, shaking Andy's hand. "Honor to meet you," he said.

"And you are?"

"Alex calls me Zero," the man said.

"The other interesting fellow from the desert," Andy said.

"What is a man, but a male who intrigues based on stories and actions within his life?" Zero asked.

"Personal motto?"

"No. Just a question," Zero said. Mu came up behind them and smiled.

* * *

"You're always getting hurt," Cagalli said to Athrun. "You should be more careful."

Athrun smiled. "Your amulet saved me."

"Good to know," she said. Kira and Lacus were talking, Flay hanging by Kira protectively. Athrun smirked. "That Allster?"

"Yup. She's not as bad as we first thought," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked down at the ground, and Kira looked at her. "What's wrong, Lacus?"

"My father…he's dead," Lacus said. Alex walked up to her and put his arms around her. Flay touched her shoulder. "We've both lost our fathers."

Lacus cried, and Alex thought about how many more would die before this damn war claimed them completely.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, the coup d'état has begun. I know Bartfeld's name is Waltfeld, but I can't help myself. James is now on Alex's side, and only time will tell if Miguel will make his presence known. Also, should Athrun stay with Lacus or Cagalli? And should Alex get whoever remains? I know I haven't been doing a lot of emotional moments. I hope to change that soon.


	43. Chapter 40

"Fire Lohengrin! Use the Igelstellungs to create a barrier!" Natarle barked as several GINNs swarmed the new _Archangel_ class vessel.

"Ah!" One of the crew said, hitting the wrong button. A GINN flew up to the deck and fired. The screens went dark.

"You're responding too slowly!" Natarle said harshly. "If that had been a real battle, we'd all be dead now." Her monitor beeped, and she looked at the screen. "Director Azrael is here. Begin preflight immediately. We'll try this again in an hour."

The door behind her slid open, and Azrael entered, followed by several figures clad in armor. Natarle was shocked. "Zero?" She whispered.

The lead figure just shook his head. "Armor's gold, ma'am, not black. You can just call me Five, or Agent Five. It doesn't matter to me."

Azrael walked past him. "Yes, he and several allies will be instrumental in the capture of Zero. And you must be Lieutenant, no, Captain Badgiruel," he started.

"Yes," Natarle replied.

"You must be very capable, as you were the _Archangel_'s executive officer," he said, smiling. Five simply listened. "Your experience should be useful since we're setting out to destroy the _Archangel_. Natarle was stunned by the news. Five looked out the viewing port. _Let's hope you don't succeed._

* * *

Yzak and Ades were looking at a projected map of the L4 region, trying to see where the _Eternal _was heading to. "I can't believe Andrew Bartfeld would betray us," Ades said.

"Daurio, as well. I should have seen it," Yzak said, scowling.

"Both Andrew and James fooled Patrick with their personalities and statuses within ZAFT," Rau said, walking in. "Yzak, you know Athrun is an enemy now. Will you have trouble fighting him?"

Yzak shook his head. "I have no problem fighting traitors, sir."

"Good," Rau said, smiling.

* * *

"So, what went down at Mendel?" Andrew asked Mu, looking at the man. Mu stayed silent, trying to wrap his head around what he learned there.

"Nothing much," Zero said, slapping Mu on the back. "Right?"

Mu nodded.

"The Alliance has sent a lot of reinforcements to the Moon using the Mass Driver at Victoria," Lacus added.

"I wonder if they're getting ready to launch a full scale assault on the PLANTs," Murrue said, worried.

"They've planned it from the beginning," Andy replied. "To create their 'blue and pure world'."

Cagalli, who had standing by the wall, quietly slipped out. She walked into the observation room, noticing that Athrun and Alex stood silently by each other, looking at the stars.

"Are you okay, Athrun?" She asked. "It must hurt, getting shot by your own father."

Athrun looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "My father's a lost cause."

"You can't give up yet," Cagalli said, surprised at how easily he said it. Alex shook his head. "You weren't there, Cagalli."

* * *

Natarle was looking over the pilots rosters. Specifically the ones on Shani Andras, Clotho Buer, and Orga Sabnak. She had tried to look up information on Zero, as well as the new arrivals dispatched to find him, but every time she found a file, it would come up classified, getting her nowhere. _Those three are BCPUs. Could the others be the original test beds? Or are they something else entirely?_

"How much longer before we reach L4, captain?" Azrael asked.

"Soon, director. But why are we going there?" She asked. "The intelligence we received could be false. Or a trap."

"The three _Nazca _class vessels are trying to acquire the Freedom and Justice. We have to get there first," Azrael said. "And even though you're the _Dominion_'s captain, you have to follow my orders," he added smugly. Five looked at him and shook his head. _I hate political pricks. Especially Blue Cosmos._

* * *

"Since the _Eternal _can only carry the Freedom and Justice, I'll send them over and we'll take the Strike and Buster. The _Ark _and _Zacynthus _will get the Blaze Fenrir, Baravar, Wrath, Falchion, and Accipiter. I don't know if we have anything else," Murrue said.

"James still has his GINN. Although, the force we've got is more than enough. And if those new units come out, we'll be ready," Alex said.

"Unidentified battleship coming up behind us, ma'am!" Sai said. Flay, who had come up to help with the load, identified it. "It's an _Archangel_-class!"

"_Archangel?"_ Mazer asked. _"Oh, this is gonna be fun."_

The enemy ship fired its Lohengrin cannons, hitting the side of the colony. "Do these guys give a damn about collateral damage?" James asked. "Move us the hell out of here."

Mazer looked at him.

"I mean, could you please?"

Mazer grinned. "Better, kid. Have that ship of yours follow."

James hit the comm. "_Zacynthus_, follow us out and get a bearing on our enemy."

"You ain't a bad commander for a kid," Mazer remarked.

"I come from a military family, Mr. Mazer," James explained. "My father ran such a tight ship that I'm pretty certain my first words as a kid were 'yes, sir'."

Mazer laughed at that. "You're good."

"_Attention _Archangel, Ark, _and unidentified vessel. You are hereby ordered to surrender. Fail to comply, and we will destroy you."_

James shook his head in annoyance. "I don't know who you are, lady, but math doesn't seem to be your strong suit. Three on one, and _we _need to surrender?"

"_Captain Ramius, I heard about Alaska. If you surrender, we can discuss things with the rest of the Alliance."_

"I'm sorry, Natarle," Murrue said, recognizing her former comrade's voice. "I can't do that. Our problem isn't just about the Alliance, but about Alaska, as well."

Alex finally hit the comm. "Badgiruel? Oh, boy. Figures you'd just follow orders without thinking."

"_Kolodziej? You…"_

"I'm not dead. In fact-"

"_Kolodziej? Alexander Kolodziej? We will never understand each other because we are enemies," _another voice said. _"The captain will have some explaining to do, as she never mentioned you."_

Alex blinked in surprise. _She never told her superiors the whole story? Just that I was in it for a while?_

"_Well, enemies are enemies. G-units, launch."_

"_Director Azrael!"_

Alex's eyes widened. Murrue and the others shared a collective gasp. "Muruta Azrael," Murrue whispered.

Mazer was gripping the armrests tightly. "Launch the damn mobile suits!"

The Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, Metis, Themis, and Erinye launched.

"I'm going out there," Alex said, running out the door. Wrath, Buster, Freedom, Strike, Baravar, Accipiter, Falchion, and Blaze Fenrir launched a few minutes later, flying in a single file line.

"Remind me again why we're flying like this," Tony said.

"It will be easier to execute maneuvers more effectively, and it allows for a better defensive strategy that involves what humans call teamwork," CABAL informed them.

"Can't argue with that," Steve said.

Not too far away, _Kusanagi _launched quietly, unseen by the enemy forces. The _Dominion _fired missiles towards a set region of the area, and Azrael looked at her. "What's the purpose of that?"

"If you don't know, then I suggest you keep quiet, director," Natarle said, and Five smiled inside the helmet. _Bravo, Miss Badgiruel. Never let a politician dictate military matters._

The _Kusanagi _was almost out when it was stopped by a large cable. Shani noticed and moved his Forbidden in for the kill, noticing an unsuspecting Asagi trying to cut the wire with her beam saber.

"_Don't even think about it!"_

The Forbidden was hit by Justice's backpack. The Erinye locked onto the ZAFT unit and fired its three cannons. Athrun pulled the sticks back, and Justice spun away and below the energy beams.

Metis flew straight at Falchion, and the two crossed blades. Zero groaned and pulled back, surprising the enemy pilot. _"So, Zero. I see you have a new machine. Maybe I'll test it out after I capture you."_

"Over my dead body," Zero calmly said, Falchion's arm shooting forward, trying to impale the machine in the chest.

The Calamity and Raider surrounded the Freedom, and Kira pushed the sticks down, executing a barrel roll that just barely saved him from the Raider's mjolnir hammer. Calamity fired, hitting Freedom in the back.

Wrath entered the fight, swinging from behind Raider. Clotho was surprised and took the hit in the wing. "Damn it!"

"_Let's see how you do now, jerk!"_

Wrath fired its Shenlong, the weapon striking the G-unit in the shoulder. It curved around and came back, latching onto the lower torso. Clotho hit the controls, and Raider uselessly pounded on the weapon.

"_Round we go!"_

Clotho screamed as Wrath pulled hard, throwing Raider into a loop. Wrath pulled out its trident and rushed in even as Clotho tried to regain control. Kira was trying to dodge the attacks when he noticed the biggest problem. Four missiles were coming right at him.

* * *

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Done, and in a poor fashion. Again, I was pressed for time things came out like this. I will try to make the next chapter better, as some interesting thigns will happen then for sure. Until then, Hellshadow, signing off.


	44. Chapter 41

Kira entered SEED mode and threw Freedom into a three way spin, making a circle around the rockets, all the while twisting the machine and turning it towards the _Dominion._ Two rockets struck each other trying to follow, and Kira quickly fired the beam rifle, knocking out the remaining two.

Raider noticed Freedom and threw its hammer full force. The weapon struck it in the back, startling Kira. The Calamity came around and fired everything it had at him. Freedom dodged left and right, using its shield to block the Raider's hammer throws.

Metis brought its sabers down, Falchion's own blades blocking the attack. Zero's visor adjusted accordingly so the brightness wouldn't blind him. Forbidden swung its scythe and Athrun pulled the sticks back, Justice cutting its thrusters. The scythe harmlessly passed in front of it, and it grabbed Forbidden, firing its CIWS at close range. The rounds bounced of the machine, but they certainly jolted Shani. "You bastard!"

Forbidden swung again, only to have its main weapon destroyed by Athrun's saber. Calamity fired its cannons at Freedom, but Athrun quickly intercepted with his shield. Blaze Fenrir finally got in range, and Alex watched as Athrun used his shield and pushed the beam back towards Calamity, damaging its Scylla cannon.

Meanwhile, Mu and Dearka, followed by Tony in Accipiter flew past the _Eternal _and _Zacynthus_, and Andy contacted them. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Dearka's face appeared on screen. _"ZAFT's here…along with that guy!"_

"Commander, please launch _Eternal _as soon as possible," Lacus said.

As the three machines slowly made their way through Mendel, Mu felt an all too familiar presence. A CGUE, two GINNs, and the Duel suddenly came into view past a control spire.

"So, Mu, you're the new Strike pilot?" Rau asked, smiling.

Yzak was shocked to see the Buster. "Bastard! Using Dearka's machine?!"

The Duel opened fire, and Buster dodged. "Tony, I got him."

The Accipiter hit its thruster and peeled off to the left, engaging the GINNs. Mu fired the launcher, and Rau's CGUE dodged with ease.

Shani was getting annoyed with the enemy attacks, and started firing blindly, nearly hitting the Metis in the process. "Watch your line of fire, imbecile!"

Asagi's Astray finally cut the cable that held _Kusanagi_. "Attack the _Dominion. _M1s, fight off the mobile suits."

* * *

The Duel swung its saber, Buster simply backing off, not fighting.

"I'm glad we can fight each other like this," Rau said as he and the Strike exchanged blows.

Natarle glanced at the screens, and finally gave in. "All units, retreat."

Azrael looked at her, surprised. "We have them on the run."

"Then you clearly aren't watching. ZAFT vessels are in the vicinity. Agent Five, get your people-"

She noticed that Five was no longer on the bridge.

Orga and Clotho noticed the flares, but Shani was too wrapped up in his fight to care. _"Shani, we have to retreat!"_

"Shut up! I can get him!" Shani yelled.

"_Do you want to get punished?"_

Shani froze. He swore, and pulled out.

"Well, they're gone. Hey, what's that?"

The Themis and Erinye passed the three machines, and Athrun was surprised as the two groups suddenly started attacking each other. "What the-"

"_Help them!"_

The Falchion blazed past, and Kira followed. "Which ones?"

"Themis and Erinye," Zero said, the computer highlighting the machines. "They're friends."

"They tried to kill us," Athrun said.

"Part of the plan," Zero explained. "Alex had his part, I had mine." Falchion opened fire, forcing the four remaining Alliance units to break off. "Azrael's probably throwing a fit right now."

* * *

Mu kept firing at Rau, but the CGUE proved to be quite a nuisance. The Duel fired several missiles at the Buster, and Dearka simply fired the gun launcher, destroying all six. "Yzak!"

The Freedom moved away from the ships. "I'm going to help Mu."

The Justice tried to follow, but Kira stopped Athrun. "I need you to stay here in case any more enemies come."

The Freedom flew off, entering Mendel's interior

The Duel kept its beam rifle aimed at the Buster. "Why the hell are you with the Strike pilot?!" Yzak yelled.

The Freedom flew up behind Buster, beam saber in hand. The Buster got between it and the Duel. "I've got this."

"_Okay. But don't let what happened between Athrun and myself happen to you."_

Yzak was surprised. "Athrun?"

Mu spun the Strike away from the CGUE, Rau smiling inside it. "I thought you might be able to defeat me, but I guess it's true that a child can't surpass his father."

Mu ejected the launcher and pulled out the armor schneiders, but Rau was faster. His claw anchors fired, one knocking the Strike's right arm off, and the other embedding itself in the hip joint. Mu cried out as his computer exploded, shrapnel hitting his stomach. Rau was about to finish him off, when he felt another presence. "What?"

The GuAIZ was rocked as its arm was blown off. Rau saw the machine coming in. "Freedom!"

Kira fired, blowing the head off. As he passed, his beam sabers cut off the legs. The mobile suit crashed, and Kira watched as Mu followed. Rau fired several shots, trying to kill Mu. The Blaze touched down not too far away. Alex got out and saw Rau running into a building. "Today's the day, you bastard," he whispered.

Dearka and Yzak finally stood in front of each other. Yzak pulled his gun out. 'I'm not naïve enough to trust an enemy."

"Didn't know that's what I was," Dearka said.

Kira and Mu sat behind a corner, listening to Rau's ramblings. Alex snuck over to them. "I miss anything?"

"Not really," Mu shrugged.

"Did you know, Kira Yamato, this was where you were born?" Rau said.

"Don't listen to him, Kira," Mu said. "Bastard's trying to use psychological warfare."

"Really, Mu?"

Mu and Alex turned, guns ready, only to get shot in the shoulders. Alex fell, clutching the wound.

"Ah, Alex. How nice of you to join us," Rau said.

"Go to hell," Alex said, lying on his side. Kira aimed his gun at Rau. "I won't kill any of you until you learn the truth," Rau said, tossing several pictures onto the ground. One was of Kira and Cagalli, another of Mu, and the last was of Alex, Athrun, and another green eyed child, with the same hair. Alex suddenly had a headache, and a wave of images hit him. _What…is this?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done. And extremely short. Sorry. Couldn't do any better.


	45. Chapter 42

"That's right, Kira Yamato," Rau said, his gun pointed at his chest. "Your parents are not your parents at all. You are humanity's dream. The ultimate coordinator."

Alex lunged at Rau, tackling the man. Rau merely caught the young man's fist, then squeezed his shoulder. Alex screamed and fell back as the blood started flowing faster. "A good try, Kolodziej, but you should have known better than to try that while wounded," Rau said, smiling. He looked at Kira. "I myself thought you were dead. I never expected you to survive and live as long as you have. You were created by Doctor Ulen Hibiki, your real father." He quickly brought the gun up. Mu jumped in and brought Kira down just as Rau fired.

"Creuset!" Rau whirled, surprised. Alex's leg swung around and caught him right in the face. Rau checked his mask and adjusted it. "Impressive, Alex. Kevin would be proud of you."

Alex flinched. "Kevin?"

"It was because of him that I sponsored you. Kevin Kolodziej was a genius," Rau said, walking towards him.

"He's dead," Alex said, backing up slowly.

"Well, they never found a body," Rau said conversationally. "The other boy in that picture is him.

* * *

"Why are so many people defecting?!" Yzak asked. Dearka just sighed. James's GINN came up behind Buster.

* * *

"Don't listen to his lies, Kira," Mu groaned, clutching his wound. Rau kept blocking Alex's attacks. He was surprised when he noticed Alex's eyes. They'd gone into a brighter green._ So he has SEED._

Alex's fury was fully manifesting itself. He was now the Blue Blaze personified. His hands flew at Rau so fast even he was starting to get worried. A mid kick to the chest pushed Rau back, and Alex smirked. "Don't' like your masterpiece, Creuset?"

"Kira was not born naturally," Rau said. "He was genetically engineered as a fetus."

"Like every other Coordinator!" Alex yelled, throwing an uppercut and following up with a reverse elbow strike. Rau blocked both strikes again, but his cool demeanor was cracking.

"George Glenn caused much confusion," Rau continued, wrapping his arm around Alex's neck, all the while talking to Kira. "After that, many people wanted to genetically engineer their children. But results were not as expected."

"Big surprise," Alex said, stomping on Rau's foot and slamming his elbow into the ribs. Rau kicked Alex in the stomach, and Alex fell, doubled over. "Hibiki realized that the biggest uncontrollable factor was the mother, or rather, the mother's body. And so, he created the artificial wound."

Alex twisted his body and swung his legs, but Rau simply jumped over him and kneeled, grabbing Alex by the neck. "If humanity wants to destroy itself, it should continue to do so. I am the only one who has the right to pass judgment on humanity."

"Like hell," Alex sputtered, and shot his legs up, kicking Rau in the head. Alex sat up and took several deep breaths, slowly standing. Rau ignored Alex, now focusing entirely on Mu. "We met once as children because I am a clone of your father. Al la Fllaga wanted to clone himself so that he could live on eternally. He forced Hibiki to do it because Hibiki needed research money."

* * *

Natarle looked at Azrael. "We are up against three _Nazca _ships, director. With several of our machines gone, I can't guarantee victory."

"In the business world, a talented person can make the impossible happen," Azrael said confidently.

"On the battlefield, failure means death, and with our pilots AWOL, we're on pretty thin ice," she said.

* * *

"You expect me to believe this?" Mu asked Rau.

"I will open the door that will bring this miserable world to its end," Rau said. Kira threw a piece of metal at Rau just as Alex kicked the gun out of his hands. Rau's mask fell off. Mu stared at him for a second. Rau ran off, and Kira helped Mu up. Alex pulled something out of his pocket. "Kira, get going. I have something to do."

"What?" Kira asked, and his eyes widened when he noticed what Alex had put on. He now wore the Blue Blaze mask, which was exactly the same as Rau's, except for its color. It was deep blue. Alex rushed after Creuset without a word.

Athrun launched in the Justice, followed by several Astrays, Judgment, and Accipiter. The _Dominion _opened fire, and _Archangel _pulled up just in time, the large beam passing underneath.

Yzak was about to shoot Dearka when his radio crackled. _"Yzak, we're leaving."_

"What?! But why-"

The comm crackled and died. Dearka turned around and walked away, and Yzak yelled at him. "You're being tricked!"

"I wonder who's being tricked," Dearka said in a bored tone. "I'd rather not fight you, Yzak."

A few minutes later, Buster flew into the sky.

Kira helped Mu get into the Strike, and watched as Blaze Fenrir slowly flew forward before launching full speed off the surface.

* * *

The Duel had caught the damaged CGUE and brought it back in as fast as possible. Yzak opened the hatch. "Commander, what-"

The CGUE was empty.

Rau stumbled into his room, grabbing the pills on the table. "Ades, combat readiness as fast as possible. And prep a shuttle." He disconnected before Ades could ask.

* * *

Athrun was fighting the three pilots, as well as the Erinye, on his own. He wondered where Zero and his new friends were. Erinye had Justice in its sights, and the massive machine charged its weapons.

"_Good-bye."_

Blaze Fenrir slammed into it, and Erinye fired, the beams missing Justice by a large distance.

"You again!"

Alex's machine spun away like a dancer, arms outstretched._ "Yes, me. Let me introduce myself properly."_

Before the operative could figure out what was happening, Blaze Fenrir was in close, swinging its blade, chopping off one of its main turrets. _"James, a little help."_

James' GINN came in, firing its beam rifle at close range. Erinye groaned as it took the combined assault. "Director, I have to pull back."

"_Not without a souvenir!"_

Fenrir flew right at him, and Erinye fired its remaining weapons. The Blaze went up and swung again, the tip of its beam saber raking the machine's head, destroying the antenna and leaving a large gash on the top. _"A G-unit with a mohawk! Who'd have guessed?"_

James laughed. Alex was once again the Blue Blaze. The thing that had always made him different was that he had many personalities. Sometimes he'd never talk, letting his actions speak for themselves, and sometime he'd mock the pilot, like now.

The Freedom joined Justice, attacking the Forbidden and Raider. Raider pulled back as Justice threw a beam boomerang. CABAL came online. "Creuset's flagship has just launched a life pod."

"Anyone onboard?" Alex asked, dodging the Calamity's fire.

"Negative."

"What? That makes no sense."

"However, scans indicate a package containing a disk," CABAL finished.

"A disc? With what?"

"Unknown. The most probable item Commander Creuset would send to the Alliance would be something they could use. I have researched Creuset's records. The only thing he has that would have any meaning to the Alliance is the Neutron Jammer Canceller data."

Alex froze. _You bastard._

Fenrir took a hit as it stopped moving. "Intercept, CABAL."

The Blaze Fenrir went all out, firing at the Calamity, scoring hit after hit as it passed. "The Raider has intercepted the lifepod."

"NO!" Alex screamed, and the Forbidden fired its beam, blowing Fenrir's arm off. The computer's short circuited, and CABAL's interface flickered. "System….utdown…nent…power levels de……ng."

"CABAL!"

Fenrir's head was blasted off by Calamity. James rushed in, hoping he wasn't too late. "Alex!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late, and short. Sorry. Hope it was to your liking. Lemme know.


	46. Chapter 43

The _Archangel _tilted to the side as it turned away from the _Dominion_, just barely evading the beams. The _Zacynthus _fired at its former counterparts, trying to split up the Nazca class ships. Several GINNs launched, and Yzak's Duel joined them.

"Damn!" Mazer said. "Launch all our units!"

"You know that's pretty much Wrath, Accipiter, and Judgment, right?" Angela asked. Mazer just looked at her with annoyance, shrugging and shaking his head. "Okay," she said. "Tony, Pawel, Danny, launch."

Judgment locked itself onto the ramp, and Pawel sighed. He looked at his screen. Djarum came on, a pipe in his mouth. "You got some new weapons installed. Hopefully they'll work. Lemme know how they handle."

Pawel smacked his hands on his legs. "You modded my unit, and _now _you tell me?"

"_Not my fault you didn't notice," _Djarum replied, disconnecting.

"Unbelievable," Pawel said quietly. "Judgment launching!"

Wrath and Accipiter followed. _"At least all we have to deal with is ZAFT and the EA's new units. Zero's buddies are with us now," _Danny said.

"So where are they?"

Falchion was working with Themis and Metis, trying to deal with the Erinye, but the overpowered mobile suit was proving to be quite a nuisance. Ten was originally supposed to defect with the others, but the more he thought about it…_Why shouldn't we destroy the coordinators? They've thrown the world into chaos._

Zero hit his comm. "CABAL, connect me to Pawel."

"Complying," the AI answered, opening a channel.

"Pawel, you there?"

"_Well, I'm trying to blow up a crapload of GINNs and CGUEs while fending off the Earth forces. I'm peachy."_

Judgment had been rigged with smaller weapons, allowing it to carry more armaments. It now had several experimental beam submachine guns mounted on its shoulders and forearms, along with two hyper beam rifles, and several micro rockets on its upper arms, hip joints, and legs.

Rau and Yzak joined the mobile suit teams. "Our target is the _Eternal._ The rest are unimportant."

* * *

"_Archangel_, can you take care if the _Dominion_?" Andrew asked.

"_We'll do our best," _Murrue replied.

The _Kusanagi_ and _Ark_ concentrated their fire on the Nazca vessels. The ZAFT ships veered away as they took damage. Not too far away, the _Dominion_'s scanners detected something.

"Captain, we have a launch detection on an escape pod from one of the ZAFT vessels."

"I wonder what they're doing," Azrael said, rubbing his jaw. The Calamity fired on the damaged Blaze Fenrir, and James used the manipulator the throw the GINN's shield. The beam destroyed it instantly.

"Bastard!" He yelled, ramming the GAT model. The GINN fired its beam rifle once, blasting the bazooka out of its hands. "Alex! Can you hear me?!"

There was nothing but static. James screamed and swung the GINN's sword hard, striking the Calamity so hard the blade broke. The pieces silently scattered over space, and James grabbed Fenrir's beam rifle and squeezed the trigger. The weapon spat beams at the enemy, surprising Orga. "You're still just a GINN!" He said, firing his cannons. The ZAFT machine hit its thrusters and closed the distance, the beams going past it. "Impossible!" Orga yelled.

The Baravar fired its beam rifle, catching a GINN in its midsection. The M1 Astrays kept a tight defense around the ships. Yzak fired at one and was surprised when the Buster appeared and took the hit to its chest. "Dearka!" Yzak cried. The smoke cleared, revealing the Buster with its combined weapons. It fired, scoring a hit on the Duel's shoulder.

"Commander Bartfeld, please concentrated fire on the _Vesalius _so we can escape," Lacus said.

"_I concur," _Djarum said over the comm. _"Survival seems apt."_

"_Djarum, you little-"_

Andy was surprised as he heard shuffling, yelling, and a hit or two. Mazer's face came onscreen a moment later. _"Sorry. Djarum's a little weasel. But using the ships as a breaking point is a good plan."_

"I'll contact Captain Ramius," Lacus said.

The escape pod was close to the battle. Fenrir was floating alongside it, and Alex stepped out, trying to get to it. He looked to the right, and noticed the Calamity again. "Oh, crap," he said, jumping away from the machine. Calamity fired its cannons, scoring a hit on the chest. The cockpit exploded, and the force sent Alex hurtling away.

Natarle hit her comm. "Ensign Sabnak! Retrieve the pod at once!"

The Freedom noticed the pod, as well, and Clotho took advantage of it. The Raider swung its hammer, catching Freedom on the side of its head. Then it fired its Zorn energy cannon, completely blasting the head into nothingness. Kira groaned. _Can't go like this. Not with Alex and the others…Not with Flay._ The damaged Freedom followed Raider as it tried to escape. The Erinye joined in, firing everything it had. Several well placed hits tore through the Freedom's left wing, destroying it completely. Wrath jumped in, firing the Shenlong at the enemy. The dragon fang clamped onto the Erinye's arm viciously, ruining its shot. "Not today, jerk!" Tony yelled, shoving the left stick forward. Wrath threw the trident forward, and the weapon tore into Erinye's side. The arm reeled in, and Wrath grabbed the trident as it came close, and twisted the weapon, damaging the internal structure even more.

Kira was still trying to catch the pod. "I won't lose again!" He yelled. Onboard the _Dominion_, Natarle was shocked. "Kira Yamato?" She whispered. "He's alive?"

"Kira's unit is damaged!" Flay told Murrue.

The Raider fired its machine guns, and Athrun worked the pedals in a frenzy. The Justice intervened just in time, blocking the hits with its shield. It reached onto the shoulder panel and threw a beam boomerang. Raider dodged it and took aim again. Athrun smiled as the weapon returned, ripping the Raider's leg off. _Just like with Miguel, _Athrun thought, remembering his fallen comrade. "Kira!" Athrun said through the comm. "How do you plan to fight like that?"

"_Would you two move?!"_

The Buster appeared in front of them, firing at all three machines. The _Vesalius _was taking heavy damage, and as the retreating Freedom, Justice, and Buster passed, Athrun and Dearka threw a quick salute. Dearka was surprised to see that Captain Ades was saluting the units, as well. The ship took a hit to its front, and for a second, it tipped down before exploding.

* * *

Azrael entered the hangar, where several troops opened the escape pod. He walked forward, a curious expression on his face as the soldiers exited. "Sir, there was only this." The commander handed Azrael a small disk. Azrael left without a word, leaving the commander wondering if he'd done something wrong.

A few minutes later, Azrael sat down in a chair and inserted the disk into the computer drive. He began laughing as he realized what the contents contained.

* * *

Flay rushed into Kira's room, ignoring Athrun and Lacus. She hugged him tightly. Alex walked in as if in a daze, with James supporting him. Lacus rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Alex?"

"Just peachy," he said, his voice raspy and weak. "CABAL-"

"The computer can wait," Athrun said. "Let's get you fixed up, okay?"

Djarum was in the hangar, looking at the wreck that used to be Falchion. He stuck his pipe in his mouth and grimaced. "Let's see if you're salvageable."

In the infirmary, Murrue and Zero visited Mu. "If it isn't our mystery man," Mu said, smiling.

"Sorry I wasn't more help out there," Zero said. "I should have gone with you to Mendel."

"Those two others. Are they-"

Zero looked at Murrue. "It was supposed to be all four of us. I never expected Ten to betray us."

"Ten?" Murrue asked, confused.

"We…were numbered. I was subject Zero, hence, Zero. The others came after me," he explained.

"So who were you?" Mu asked.

Zero looked away, trying to make sense of the images flooding his mind, the screams, the gunfire. "I…don't know. Or rather, don't remember. There's some memory gaps spanning several years. Ten was supposed to be part of the plan. Honestly, he was supposed to pilot the Strike at one point. I'm sorry, Murrue. I need to think."

Before they could ask him anything else, he walked out. "Interesting," Mu said. "So our original pilots weren't even original pilots. What did the Alliance do to them?"

"Kira collapsed," Murrue said softly. Mu looked at her. "Things have been hard on him recently."

Murrue looked at the album on the table, noticing pictures of Mu's childhood. "My father," Mu said. "He was…a domineering and distrustful man. Rau is a failed experiment because of age acceleration. He wants to bring about the end of the world." Mu balled his hands into fists. "I won't let him do it."

Back in the infirmary, Kira woke up. He saw Flay and for a second, he was afraid. Flay hugged him, and the fear slowly faded away. "Flay," he said, hugging her. "I'm sorry." Alex dragged Cagalli out as Athrun and Lacus walked out.

"What gives?" She demanded, tearing her arm away.

"Let's give them some time alone, Cagalli," Athrun said. "Alex?" He asked.

"I'm okay," Alex replied quietly.

"No, you're not," Lacus said. "What's wrong?"

Alex looked at her. "I get the feeling things are about to get much, much worse."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finished. Sorry for the lateness. Holiday rush and all that. I hope some of you enjoyed a little more back story on Zero. I know it may seem like too little. Also, because Athrun is still with Lacus, does anyone have any ideas on how to handle Destiny? I figured I'd just use the OCs for a while, and let Athrun and Kira return together. Happy holidays, folks.


	47. Chapter 44

Azrael smiled as he looked through the data on the neutron jammer canceller. Several Alliance officials sat next to him. "Perhaps we should use this data to solve the energy crisis," one said.

Azrael put the screen down and smirked. "With this technology, it would be more prudent to use nuclear missiles against the Coordinators. We'd be able to end the war quite quickly."

Outside in the hangar, the missiles were already being loaded onto the ships. Ten was standing by the stairs, looking at the Erinye. He wasn't surprised that the others had left. Hell, he was supposed to leave with them. _Sorry, Zero. I don't like our handlers…but I like coordinators even less._

"Sir, we're getting ready to launch," a soldier said.

"Thank you," Ten said, walking towards Erinye. Azrael walked out of a room. "Don't forget, Ten. Kill Zero and the others. We have no need for soldiers that betray their governments."

Ten slowly turned his head. "A word of caution, director. The people create the governments. And as such, people should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people. You created Zero. You gave him reason to hate you. I will do my best to deal with him, but mark my words, director." He looked at Azrael. "If he ignores me and goes straight for you, I will not interfere." He walked away, not noticing-or noticing, but not caring-Azrael's look of fury.

The Erinye launched, followed by squads of Moebius mobile armors and Strike Dagger forces._ Damn you three. If it wasn't for you, Zero, this wouldn't have happened. I don't know why I thought your plan was worth following. The only thing that matters is the destruction of the enemy. The means don't matter._

BOAZ unleashed its counterattack. Scores of GINN and GuAIZ divisions launched, led by Yzak Joule in the Duel.

"Well, well. The one that started it all," Ten said.

* * *

"_Sir, how many enemies are there?"_

"It doesn't matter!" Yzak Joule said. "Just keep them from taking BOAZ!"

Inside the base, Patrick was informed on the attack.

"Hardly unexpected," Ezalia Joule said. "Though I wonder what they hope to accomplish."

"It is a concern," Rau said. "The Alliance knows how well defended BOAZ is. They wouldn't launch an attack unless they had a good reason. There are a few unknown factors in this scenario. The Freedom, Justice, Lacus Clyne. And Alex."

"Are you suggesting that the Alliance now has nuclear weapons?" Patrick asked.

* * *

The _Dominion _was coming in from a different direction than the rest of the fleet. The four remaining gundams launched. The ZAFT forces left behind were surprised by the tactic. Erinye fired its cannons, melting armor and mechanics. The GINNs exploded.

Onboard, Natarle received a message from Admiral Sutherland. _"The Peacemaker squadrons are ready to launch."_

Azrael smiled and Natarle gave the order. Several minutes later, the Moebius squads launched, loaded with nuclear missiles. The four G-units formed around them, blocking all attacks. Ten watched as the mobile armors fired the missiles. He smiled as BOAZ was engulfed by the massive blasts. He'd lost many allies during the battle of Endymion. For him, this was simple payback. He'd been surprised when he learned that Mu la Fllaga survived, but not enough to change his ways.

On the _Dominion, _Natarle looked at Azrael. "How do you feel about the use of nuclear weapons, director?"

"We're saving the lives of our people," he said simply.

* * *

Kira, Athrun, and Alex had heard some things from Djarum, so they contacted Lacus. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Looks like the Alliance destroyed BOAZ," Andy said, a pained look on his face.

"How?" Athrun asked.

"You'd need a fleet with more firepower than anything-" Alex stopped, a pale look on his face. "Nukes," he whispered.

On the _Archangel_, Mu spoke to Murrue. "It's not that surprising that the Alliance would use nuclear warheads." Zero, Five, and Thirteen were on the bridge as well.

"That's how they do things," Five said, looking at the group. "IF they can't beat them, blast them."

Kira and Athrun were strapped into their units, waiting for a launch order. "Do you think ZAFT will use nuclear weapons, too?"

Athrun looked down. "I don't know," he admitted. "If my father was in a normal state of mind, no. But I don't know anymore."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Alex said, sitting down "He's changed a lot."

"How's Fenrir?" Athrun asked.

"It's not the machine, it's the AI," Alex explained. "CABAL short circuited. Djarum's trying to fix him."

As if on cue, a stream of curses was heard from the Fenrir's cockpit, along with clangs and thumps. "Like I said," Alex said, taking a drink of water, "he's trying to fix him."

* * *

As the two faction's forces launched for the final battle, Kira strapped into the Freedom. Athrun sat in the Justice, trying to clear his head. Alex looked at the laptop, feeling alone without CABAL's voice to help him.

"_All units launch!"_

Miriallia's voice snapped him out if it. "Alexander Kolodziej, Fenrir, launching!"

The machine shot out of the ship, followed by Freedom and Justice. Behind them, Buster, Accipiter, Judgment, and Wrath formed up. Mu came up next to him in the Strike.

"_You ready for this, Alex?"_

"Yeah, Mu," Alex said coldly. "I'm ready."

Freedom and Justice connected to the massive METEOR units. Alex watched as Pawel connected Judgment to Djarum's last piece of equipment. It was a poor man's METEOR unit. Several large containers connected by loading equipment. Each container held various weapons, including rockets, beam turrets, and Armor Schneiders.

On the other side, Moebius units approached again, firing all missiles. The Duel sped towards them, his squad disappearing behind them. "Not again!" Yzak yelled, firing. His shots missed the weapons, and he cursed.

"_Why the long face, Joule?"_

Freedom, Justice, and Judgment fired their weapons. Yzak watched in amazement as barrage of missiles and beams detonated the warheads before they came close to the colonies.

The Strike Daggers approached, and the containers on Judgment suddenly shifted. The rear containers moved forward and opened up. Yzak could see something reflecting inside. The Judgment fired, and Yzak was surprised to see hundreds of armor schneiders shoot out and hit the Alliance machines all over. One caught several in its head, chest, arms, and one leg. It drifted through space, pilot impaled inside.

"Would it be too much if I said I cut them down to size?" Pawel asked.

"_Don't get cocky, Pawel." _

Danny flew past him in Accipiter, unleashing the RAWS units. The small projectile weapons tore through the remaining machines.

"_Boys, we're picking something up on the scanners," _Mazer's voice came in.

Fenrir turned towards the sight. A large structure suddenly started appearing in front of them. "Mirage colloid," Alex said. His eyes widened as the structure suddenly turned blue. "And phase shift. Not good."

"_Freedom, Justice, Kolodziej! Move! GENESIS is about to fire!"_

Alex wrenched the controls as the giant array fired.

* * *

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Finished. Not one of my better works, but what can I do? I'm beat. A few more chapters, and the story will be done. Till the next one, Hellshadow.


	48. Chapter 45

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as Fenrir tried to get out of the beam's way. Accipiter reverted to mobile armor mode and latched onto its back before boosting away.

"_Close one, boss."_

"You're telling me," Alex breathed out, taking his helmet off. "What the hell is it?"

"_No idea. But judging by the scanners, it ain't good."_

Alex looked at the radar, horrified by the sheer number of Alliance ships destroyed by the blast.

"_You might want to listen to this."_

"To w-"

"_This war has become a massacre. The Alliance's attempt to use nuclear weapons shows just how far they're willing to go."_

Alex's blood boiled as he heard the words. _The Alliance's attempt? And what you're doing, Uncle Pat? That's the right way?_

ZAFT forces attacked the retreating Alliance fleets, and Judgment flew towards them. The GINNs and CGUEs ignored Pawel as they blindly destroyed Strike Daggers, even disabled ones.

"You idiots!" Pawel yelled, firing all his weapons. Rockets shot out of the shoulder and leg pads, taking out scores of mobile suits. The Freedom came in behind him, exiting the METEOR unit.

"_Everyone, stop! Don't attack the ones that can't fight!"_

Pawel, like all the other pilots, ignored the warning. GINN forces fired repeatedly at all Alliance machines. Pawel fired his main cannon, disintegrating an entire ship by hitting its engine.

"_Pawel!"_

Judgment turned its head and saw Freedom coming at it. Pawel pulled the stick back, and Freedom flew past, cutting its left shoulder cannon off. "Damn it, Yamato!"

"_This violence won't help anyone!"_

"_GENESIS will be the light signaling the birth of the new human race of coordinators!" _Patrick Zala's voice boomed over the system.

Judgment took aim with its remaining weapons, but Freedom fired its first, destroying its arms and leg panels.

"_Kira, stop!"_

Blaze Fenrir flew between the two, aiming its rifle at Freedom. _"Judgment is my unit. I won't have it be destroyed like this."_

"You didn't see it, Yamato?" Pawel asked. "What they did? You didn-"

In a flash, Fenrir turned around, firing its beam rifle once. The shot was so strong it melted Judgment's face. The second shot blew the whole head off. _"Pawel, shut up. Accipiter, get it back to _Ark._ Tell Djarum to fix it."_

* * *

The _Dominion _flew near its machines, pulling them in. Azrael gritted his teeth and looked at Natarle. "We need to resupply and attack ZAFT again."

"That's too reckless, Director," Natarle answered.

"We can't allow that weapon to remain online, or it will be used against Earth," he said. "Thanks to the ineffectiveness of the Alliance, ZAFT had the time to develop this."

Natarle glared at him.

* * *

Djarum squeezed himself past Pawel and Alex as he tried to get a good seat. Erica Simmons looked at Alex, who nodded once. "The GENESIS laser is a gamma ray laser that directly shoots out the energy of a nuclear bomb."

"No offense, but aren't laser beams invisible to the human eye?" Djarum asked.

"Well, beams are a type of laser. Because of the microscopic particles everywhere, they're pretty much obliterated-"

"So a crapload of those give the impression of a fully visible, huge laser beam," Djarum finished. Alex put a hand over his own mouth, hoping Djarum wouldn't turn the meeting into a question & answer session.

"Correct. Any other questions?"

"None from him," Alex said, pulling Djarum away.

"If it's fired at Earth, it will incinerate the surface and make the planet uninhabitable."

"And since both sides have used their weapons once already, they won't hesitate to use them again," Andy said. "In my earliest battles, I was hesitant when shooting at others, but I grew accustomed to it. Unfortunately, ZAFT and the Alliance have grown used to it, as well."

"What'd you expect?" Mazer asked. "When it comes to destruction or construction, humanity's always taken the easier way. It's simpler to destroy someone than negotiate with them."

* * *

"The Alliance fleet is still in the area," Zala said.

"They're probably waiting for reinforcements," Rau answered. "Will we fire first?"

"Even if we don't, we'll still win," Patrick said arrogantly.

Yzak was walking down the corridor when he saw his mother. He walked up to her and saluted.

"We're going to fire GENESIS again," she told him.

"What's the target?" Yzak asked.

Ezalia ignored the question. "Try not to overdo things."

* * *

"So, how do we attack the GENESIS?" Alex asked.

"It's a problem because GENESIS is protected by phase shift, as well as the ZAFT fleet," Andy said, sighing.

"_Multiple _layers, to be exact," Djarum said. "If we had some nukes, maybe-"

Alex glared at him. "No nukes. Something a history teacher always taught us in school-nobody wins a nuclear war. We do this the old fashioned way."

Zero and his new friends stood near the back. "By the way, have we repaired Judgment?"

Djarum shrugged. "All we have to do is attach new parts, which we've already done. Diagnostics are being run right now."

"Where's Pawel?" Zero asked.

"Oh, he's in his room, trying to sleep. Apparently, me busting up his unit really upset him," Alex said. "It needed to be done, though."

"_Warning. The Alliance fleet has begun moving. Recommend immediate launch," _CABAL's voice said over the comm.

Alex nodded and everyone ran out the door.

* * *

As the ships prepared to launch, Lacus walked up to Alex, smiling sadly. Alex sighed and walked up to her. "You probably want to say 'don't kill everyone'."

"Well, yes, but not just that," Lacus answered.

Alex leaned against his machine, looking up. "You know, all I ever wanted was to protect home. I never planned on doing this. I know I'm not exactly the nicest guy out there, but there are plenty worse."

"Will you come back?" Lacus asked.

Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll try.

* * *

"I'll be launching in the Strike Rouge," Cagalli told Athrun, and he stood back, surprised.

"Why? Kira, Alex, and I can handle it," he answered.

"There are things I can do and want to do and I don't want you or Kira to die," she explained.

"And Alex?" Athrun asked.

"Still not sure about him," she said, grinning.

Athrun hugged her. "I'm glad I met you." He pulled away. "I'll protect you." And then he kissed her.

* * *

GENESIS' replacement mirror was finally in position. Patrick smiled coldly. "Target is Ptolemaeus Crater. We'll finish the Alliance in one shot. Creuset, you can make up for not destroying the _Eternal _by keeping them away from the PLANTs."

"Does that include Athrun?" Rau asked.

Patrick turned away. "Do whatever it takes." Rau smiled.

As the Four Ships Alliance prepared to launch, Rau took his pills and walked up to his new unit, the Providence.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally done. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block halfway through, and hectic schedules next.


	49. Chapter 46

GENESIS fired again, the beam illuminating the emptiness of space once again. It pierced right through the Alliance fleet and struck the Ptolemaeus Moon base without mercy. The blast blew chunks of the moon right off, and a giant mushroom shaped cloud rose.

Patrick Zala watched indifferently. "Hurry and replace the mirror so we can fire again," he said coldly.

The _Dominion _received a call from command. Natarle opened the channel. "Yes?"

"_We've lost half our forces, ma'am."_

Azrael's eyes were wide and panicked.

* * *

The Freedom swung the Meteors' side arm, beheading two GINNs. Alex whistled. _I still don't know how Kira can do that. Those units were meant for destruction, not disabling._ He shadowed Athrun, who flew alongside an Earth forces ship, neatly slicing the bridge off.

The Fenrir twisted its torso and swung its arm out, firing at a group of Strike Daggers. Some hits connected, destroying one and blowing the arms off another. The machine holstered the rifle and drew its saber.

Cagalli's Strike Rouge fired at the Strike Daggers, destroying every one she encountered. Danny activated the Accipiter's RAWs and transformed his unit. He drew his beam sabers and headed for an Agamemnon-class ship, stabbing one of the high energy cannons while throwing the second beam saber at the remaining one. The RAWs flew to the sides of the bridge, and the crew fearfully looked at the looming cannons. "Sorry," Danny whispered, and the remote guns fired. The bridge erupted into hundreds of burning pieces, several lifeless bodies hurled into the darkness of space.

* * *

Azrael was staring to worry. He hit the comm. "Admiral, launch the Peacemaker units. Have Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden escort them."

Natarle turned around. "Director, I really don't think-"

"Why do you always have to question the chain of command?!" Azrael screamed at her.

"Do you plan to take control of the ship?" She asked.

"I don't have to, I'm already giving the orders! Why do you always object to everything I say?! Even if they have GENESIS, if we destroy the PLANTS, we win! The coordinators are a threat to Earth's existence!" He screamed, his eye twitching.

The Peacemaker squadrons launched, the Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, and Erinye flying cover.

Behind them, the _Archangel _and _Ark _began firing at the _Dominion_, ignoring the deadly group.

"Do your job and sink that traitorous ship!" Azrael screeched again. The Peacemaker squads fired their payloads, the nukes heading straight for the PLANTs. The Metis suddenly appeared, firing its twin barreled rifle. Two Moebius's were blow away. Themis came up behind the others, using its claws to cut two more units in half. Unfortunately, the pilots managed to fire before they died in burning flames. "Damn!"

Kira and Athrun took aim and fired all their weapons at the nukes. Under normal circumstances, such an act would be considered overkill, but these were nukes, after all. Not far away, the Raider attacked the Duel from behind. Yzak cried out in anger and surprise as the Duel took several hits. "How'd you like that?" Clotho asked. The Raider suddenly shook violently. Buster was off to the side, firing at it.

Back on the _Dominion_, Azrael was still pointing the gun. Natarle sighed and ordered the crew to fire at the _Archangel._ Murrue's vessel fired back, both ships managing to bruise each other rather well.

* * *

The Strike Daggers were confounded by the new ZAFT model. It was fast and agile, and seemed to have spikes on its back. It didn't stop them from trying to destroy it, though. Inside the Providence, Rau laughed as his DRAGOON system activated, taking out the entire squad in mere seconds.

The _Kusanagi, Eternal, _Zacynthus, and _Ark _finally reached GENESIS. The four ships opened fire, the beams hitting the giant weapon. Several stray shots damaged the ZAFT fleet guarding the structure. The Astrays slowly began to get blown away by ZAFT's mobile suit forces. Cagalli seethed with anger and flew in, a SEED exploding in her mind. She flew through the wreckage, hitting every Dagger dead center.

Clotho shot his MJOLNIR hammer at Justice, and Athrun barely evaded in time. He fired several shots at him, and Clotho pulled away. "Why are you persistent?!" Clotho asked, annoyed.

"I don't know," Athrun answered. "Why are you fighting?"

"I just don't want to be killed!" Clotho replied, throwing the hammer again.

Yzak rushed in towards Forbidden, who had just begun firing at the Strike Rouge. He maneuvered the Duel in front of it, taking several hits. The Buster combined its guns and fired, damaging the Forbidden's deflection armor. The Duel surged forward, Shani firing his plasma induction cannon. The Duel suddenly exploded, then reappeared without its shroud armor. Shani screamed as the machine cut off the Forbidden's arms before plunging its sabers into the chest, vaporizing him instantly.

Mu finally found Rau, and the Strike opened fire on the new machine. Rau's DRAGOONs launched, and Mu was put on the defensive, weaving and turning to avoid being hit.

"_Need some help?!"_

The Accipiter and Wrath appeared, Tony and Danny firing everything they had at the new opponent. Mu's eyes widened in shock. "Be careful, you guys!"

Wrath fired the Shenlong, the dragon head wide open. Rau smiled as his DRAGOONs blew the weapon clean off. Tony cursed and activated the twin trident, the machine swinging hard. The Providence backed just a little bit, but Wrath just kept swinging, changing its turn into a thrust. Danny's eyes widened as he noticed the DRAGOON unit that suddenly leapt towards it. He screamed as it burrowed through Wrath's left side, just beneath the arm joint. It immediately tore through the other side, Wrath just floating lifelessly for three seconds before exploding.

"NOO!" Danny screamed, flying straight for the Providence. The gray goliath just turned towards him slowly, Rau smiling. The DRAGOONs rushed in, tearing the machine to pieces slowly. Danny's rage blinded him to the fact that Rau was toying with him, slowly destroying every weapon system he had. Just before the G-unit reached him, the last two DRAGOONs came down hard, one striking the head, the other going right through the chest. Inside, Danny coughed up blood. He felt a white hot searing pain in his back, spreading to every part of his body. "A-Alex," Danny coughed. The DRAGOONs pulled out, and the Accipiter overloaded, tearing into a thousand pieces as its reactor unleashed its true power.

Mu stared in shock. Two good people, gone. Two children who just wanted to help. "Rau, you bastard!" The Strike flung itself at Providence. "Do you dream of destroying humanity?!"

"It's humanity's own dream, Mu!" Rau replied, laughing.

Kira tried to hit Calamity with its saber, but it missed. The Justice flew up behind it and struck the weapons-oriented mobile suit from behind, cleaving it in half. Dearka fired the launcher at Sutherland's ship, disabling it. The Admiral could only watch in horror as the Duel slowly floated down, its beam rifle leveled. Yzak grimaced and fired the rocket, the ship breaking apart completely, engulfed by the explosion.

Mu groaned as the Strike finally took multiple hits. The arm and legs were blown off completely.

"_Mu, retreat!"_

"S-sorry!" Mu broadcast, slowly moving away from Rau.

* * *

Azrael tried to maneuver the ship to attack, but Natarle suddenly lunged at him, trying to knock him down. "Damn…bitch! What…How dare-"

The crew suddenly headed for the doors quickly, angering Azrael. "You traitors!" He wrestled with the gun, Natarle slowly puling the gun away. A gunshot rang out, and Natarle fell, blood pouring from her leg. "Bitch," he spat. "Can't you see what I'm trying to do here?!" He fired again, hitting her side. He turned around to leave, only to fly back as a fist connected with his nose. "F-Five! What are you doing?!" Azrael said, blood pouring down his nose.

"What should have been done from the start," he said quietly. Azrael began firing, but the bullets simply bounced off. Five's arm shot forward, his hand grabbing the gun and pulling it away. He punched Azrael in the stomach, and the Blue Cosmos leader doubled over. "How dare you," he spat. "I'm the-"

"Don't care," Five said, kneeing him in the groin. He picked the man up with ease and viciously dropped him onto the control console, breaking his back. Azrael screamed in agony, and Five stood patiently for several seconds before smashing his fist into Azrael's face so hard he broke the man's neck. "Good riddance and good day, director."

He rushed over to Natarle. "Let's get out of here and onto the _Archangel._"

"Thank…you," Natarle said quietly.

"Don't mention it." The operative picked her up gently and carried her out, heading for the shuttle crafts.

* * *

Mu's damaged Strike finally landed, and he noticed the craft. He drew his pistol and ran up the ramp, quickly opening the door. It slid open, and he was suddenly staring at the barrel of a gun. The armored man said nothing, holding a badly wounded Natarle. Mu's eyes widened.

"She needs medical attention," the operative said. "Azrael shot her." Mu holstered the gun and gently pulled her away. Five walked down the ramp, following Mu.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Really late. Sorry. Had little time and slight writer's block. Again. But it's almost the end! One more chapter. Thanks for waiting. Hellshadow


	50. Chapter 47

"Attention, ZAFT forces! Please refrain from GENESIS, as it will only repeat the mistakes from before!" Lacus' cry fell on deaf ears, however, as the fighting continued. The Providence quietly waded through the carnage, trying to find his intended targets.

"_Creuset!"_

Rau smiled as the Strike appeared in front of him, firing its beam rifle. "So, you're still alive! Finally, we can end our eternal battle, Mu La Fllaga!" The Providence unleashed its DRAGOONs, forcing the Strike back. Not far off, the Buster took aim. Dearka pulled the trigger, letting loose everything he had. Rau pulled back, the DRAGOONs now focusing on the new target. Dearka screamed as the Buster was pummeled by beams, parts flying off.

Kira and Alex entered the fray, Alex firing his beam rifle an instant before Kira fired his entire salvo. The Providence dove under the deadly energy beams and flew towards Kira. The Freedom activated the METEOR's beam saber and swung, but the nimble G-unit easily got out of the way. The Fenrir attacked directly, swinging its beam sabers upward. The Providence dodged to the left, firing its rifle. Fenrir was struck from behind, startling Alex. "CABAL, you there?" Alex grew nervous. Without CABAL, he had no surefire way to survive the Providences' attacks.

"Kira Yamato, you shouldn't exist!" Rau said. "If people knew you existed, they would want to be coordinators like you!"

"I thought that was the plan, you asshole!" Alex screamed uncharacteristically. The DRAGOONs launched again, damaging the METEOR. Blaze Fenrir tried to evade, but one stray shot struck the left arm, leaving nothing but a barely functional shoulder panel, wires hanging lifelessly.

Clotho and Ten combined their attacks, forcing the Duel and Buster on the defensive. The Buster took a bad hit and was propelled back, its gun left behind. "Ha ha!" Clotho yelled. "Game over!"

The Duel came up next to the rifle and picked it up. Yzak pulled the trigger just as the Raider fired its Zorn energy cannon, grazing the Duel's shoulder. Clotho laughed for in instant, and then the Raider exploded, a gaping hole in its chest. The Erinye came up from behind, firing wildly. Buster took the hits, not wiling to move away from Duel. It grabbed the Duel's beam rifle and fired the grenade launcher. The round exploded as Erinye fired back, and Dearka pulled the trigger again. Buster fired the beam rifle twice, and several seconds later, the Erinye slowly came out, sparking dangerously. The Buster pulled out Duel's beam saber and threw it, impaling the Earth forces machine just for good measure.

Kira continued to weave back and forth, barely staying ahead of the Providence. "There's more to me than just strength!" He yelled. Rau laughed. "And who will understand that?!"

Alex snarled and shot forward, trying to stab the Providence with its one remaining arm. "His friends, for starters!" He yelled back. Fenrir's thrusters suddenly shut off, and Alex cursed. Rau smiled. "It appears your luck has finally run out, Blaze." The DRAGOONs fired, and Freedom appeared in front of it, blocking the hits with its shield. "Too little, too late, Yamato!" Rau yelled, a DRAGOON firing from behind. Alex didn't even feel the hit as it struck, going right through the machine, barely missing the Freedom itself. Judgment finally arrived on the scene. Pawel had gone out against orders, and now he was too late. "Alex!"

Providence faced the new target, and the damaged machine pushed forward, firing all of its weapons. Rau pulled back, Providence firing its rifle, denting the armor with each shot. The DRAGOON units flew forward one last time, attacking the heavy unit with ferocity. The Providence pulled out its beam saber and lunged. Pawel's eyes widened. The beam melted right through. The two machines just silently drifted in space for a while, and then the Providence pulled its arm up, the beam tearing through the head, ripping the unit in half.

Kira simply couldn't believe it. All five pilots of the _Ark_-gone. He felt lightheaded, then. Suddenly, he was drifting in pure white space. Alex appeared in front of him. "Hey, Kira. No, you're not dead," Alex said, smiling. "I am. You're gonna have to finish this fight, because I no longer can. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. After seeing you in action, I realized that you're the real Blue Blaze. Or, at least, the blue, black, and white blaze," Alex said, smirking. He grew serious. "Finish Rau off, Kira. I know you don't like killing, but he won't change. He'll just come back, with more hatred and a better machine. Najlepszego szczescia, bracie."

Kira was suddenly thrust back to reality. He looked at the scanners, the SEED already activated. Freedom turned around and shot towards the GENESIS.

* * *

The _Kusanagi_, _Eternal_, _Zacynthus,_ and _Ark _finally got within firing range of GENESIS. The battleships fired everything they had, but the barrage didn't even leave a scratch. "Damn," James said. "We're gonna have to fire at one specific point and keep firing." He activated the comm. "Hey, Zala."

The Justice cut another ship up, and Athrun answered as he flew off. "Yes?"

"_Our weapons don't have enough firepower to blow up GENESIS from the outside. You're gonna have to go in."_

"What about Alex?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello?"

"_He didn't make it. Creuset killed him. Tony and Danny's signals went down as well."_

Athrun's heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"_I know. GENESIS is going to fire any second, though, and you're the only one close enough."_

Athrun's voice turned cold. "Alright. Cagalli, we're going to destroy Jachin Due's control center." The Justice cut a CGUE in half and headed towards the giant structure, the Strike Rouge tailing it.

The Providence finally found the ships. It fired, hitting the _Archangel_. Kira and Mu came up from behind, firing. The Providence dropped underneath the beams, firing back. "The destruction of humanity is destined to happen!"

"Not this way!" Kira yelled.

"You're just perverting the truth!" Mu yelled. "Not all people are like that!"

The Providence fired at Freedom, blowing the shield away and taking the left leg out completely.

* * *

Inside GENESIS, Patrick gave the order to fire.

"Sir, we've already won the war. There's no need to-"

A gunshot rang out, and the soldier fell. Patrick holstered the gun. "Why can't you people understand that this needs to be done?! It's us or them!"

Patrick suddenly fell forward as a second gunshot rang out. Cagalli, Athrun, and James rushed into the room, guns raised. Athrun's eyes widened as eh saw his father's body floating above the console. James fired his rifle at a soldier who raised his pistol. The round hit the man in the forehead. Athrun knelt by his father. Patrick looked at him. "Fire GENESIS. Protect…our future." He coughed, and then closed his eyes, his body going limp. James kept the gun trained on the remaining staff.

A console suddenly activated, revealing a countdown time. James and Athrun ran towards it, punching keys instantly. The troops rushed out of the room, leaving only them.

"Damn!" James said. "Not good."

"GENESIS is set to fire when Jachin Due explodes!" Athrun told Cagalli. "I'll take Justice into the core and detonate it."

"I'll cover the exit way," James said, running out of the room. Athrun and Cagalli followed.

Kira combined the Freedom's sabers into one and slashed off the Providence's leg.

* * *

Justice reached the core quickly, and Athrun pulled the self-destruct sequence up.

"_Athrun!"_

Athrun looked up, surprised to see the Strike Rouge in front of him. "You have to live!"

* * *

The Freedom's head was blown off as it charged for the machine, and Kira pushed the sticks forward, ramming the beam saber through Providence's chest. Rau smiled as the cockpit blew open.

GENESIS finally fired, Freedom escaping the blast in time, but not before the force melted the wings off. The Providence exploded instantly. The Justice detonated, overloading the GENESIS' reactor.

In space, Kira Yamato floated next to the Freedom. "How did we get to this place?" Kira asked himself silently. He didn't even know how much time had gone by. The battle seemed like it had happened ages ago. He looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw Birdy coming towards him, the Strike Rouge behind it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First, the translation. Najlepszego szczescia. (ny-lep-shehgo sh-chen-sh-chah). Best I can put it. It means 'best of luck'. We've finally reached the end, and it only took 2.25 years. I apologize for the wait. And yes, I know I killed Alex. And several other people, too. I also apologize for the lack of writing grace in this chapter. My friends are trying to help me with it, but it's going quite slowly. There will be a sequel, entitled "Legacy of the Blaze." It will not feature any new characters, at least not for the Ark cast. I want to focus on Alex's friends, as they turned into magnificent cameos, and nothing more. I'd like to thank all my reader and reviewers, and I'd like to apologize if I didn't follow your suggestions. I'm not good at remembering, but I'll try harder next time. Let me know what you thought of this story. The sequel might not be up for a month or so, as I have to plan it out. Thanks to everyone. Hellshadow


End file.
